


RED

by enteselene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Wolf, Case Fic, Child Neglect, Gen, Underage Prostitution, fairy tale... sort of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 81,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enteselene/pseuds/enteselene
Summary: Algo malvado está matando plantadores de árboles en los bosques del noroeste del Pacífico, posiblemente el mismo depredador del que Dean escapó por poco años antes. ¿Hasta qué punto se pondrán las cosas como un cuento de Grimm antes de que los hermanos resuelvan el caso?Caperucita Roja... con otra vuelta de tuerca al estilo Sobrenatural. Uno de los fanfic más citados de todos los tiempos, con toda razón, que combina una historia de terror con un delicioso sentido del humor.





	1. Entre la espada y la pared

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RED](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/474367) by BigPink. 



> Nada es mío, salvo los errores de traducción. Las imágenes de portada tampoco las he tomado yo, son solo cosas hermosas que encontré en Google y que he puesto juntas.
> 
> La historia original en inglés de BigPink puedes encontrarla aquí:  
> https://big-pink.livejournal.com/16952.html  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3169840/1/Red
> 
> Traducido con permiso de la autora.

****

 

 

**I. ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

****

**_Walla Walla WA, en la actualidad_ **

Al principio, Sam pensó que el problema era el atún derretido de Dean.

Cierto, a Sam tampoco le gustaba su aspecto, rezumando y flácido y en general en un estado de hiperfusión en el plato. Dos losas de pan blanco llorando aceite rodeadas de algo que el cocinero aseguraba que era ensalada de col, pero que se parecía más a la papilla gris granulosa que se encuentra en un sifón de desagüe de la cocina.

La comida había llegado y Dean se había quedado tan quieto y callado como un gato que ve un movimiento repentino entre los arbustos. Algo digno de verse, en realidad, esa tranquila intensidad, si su cara no hubiera palidecido al anémico color verde de las paredes de un hospital. Dean estaba tan quieto que Sam no se dio cuenta durante un rato y siguió divagando, dado que Dean no estaba ofreciendo los impedimentos usuales para una purga verbal.

—¿Por las cebollas? ¿Puedes creerlo? Sabes, si fuera de un lugar tan apartado como éste, —y no iba a decir el nombre de la ciudad; el sonsonete cantarín de Dean y el que Sam lo ignorara se había convertido en un juego tan vicioso y tan incrustado como una guerra de miradas—, entonces me aseguraría de que el lugar fuera famoso por algo más que por las cebollas.

Sam echó un vistazo a través del ruidoso restaurante, contento de que hubieran llegado a tiempo para escoger una mesa con los bancos lo suficientemente altos como para no tener que mirar por encima del hombro para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta de que había tecleado _Comandancia Central de Poltergeist_ en su portátil abierto.

Gracias a Dios el trabajo que acababan de terminar había sido rápido y sin complicaciones; estaban en este momento entre tarjetas de crédito, esperando ponerse en contacto con un Mail Box Express en Seattle para lo que Dean le aseguró que era su próxima fuente de acuñar moneda. Tarjetas oro, había insinuado. A cuatro horas de una cama decente y una comida que no hubieran bombardeado hasta la rendición.

—Es raro que la masacre de los misioneros no creara más fantasmas. Vino. Cultivan uvas aquí, ¿por qué sus chicos de marketing no están aprovechando eso? Cebollas, —murmuró en voz baja, sabiendo que Dean estaba a un millón de millas de distancia, no había inhalado ese asqueroso atún derretido o la bazofia de la ensalada de col. Sin levantar la vista, sólo probando, susurró en voz baja—, Walla Walla Washington —como si agitara una bandera roja, sólo para ver si Dean estaba escuchando—. Es simpático que lo nombraran dos veces.

No hubo respuesta inminente, lo que hizo que la atención de Sam se desvinculara de la poco fiable afirmación del sitio web de que los poltergeists no podían cruzar los umbrales salpicados con Peta Zetas. Todo color había desaparecido de la cara de Dean. No había tocado su plato. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia un lado, alerta.

—¿Dean? —dijo Sam resueltamente, el equivalente vocal a golpearlo en la cabeza.

Dean le echó una breve ojeada, con la expresión en blanco, excepto por esa palidez reveladora. Conmocionado, tal vez. Escuchando, desde luego, pero no a Sam.

Sam cerró el portátil de golpe, tomó un rápido sorbo de su refresco, trató de pillar lo que a Dean le había llamado la atención de entre la burbuja ambiental de la habitación. Sólo fragmentos, voces de jóvenes, "Sí, bueno, ella nunca...", y "Sin embargo, debería. Dame un oso cualquier día, esto acojona...", y "dijo que era un lobo, vio las huellas, pero no como...", y "...joder, tiene que ser un puma, por lo menos...", y "...sólo sus bolsas de siembra, como Hilary. Raro, te digo...", y "...me estafó una sección entera, no puedo creer que la inspectora pensara...", y "...después de esta temporada, nunca más trabajaré para ese montón de gilipo..."

La agitada conversación venía de la mesa detrás de ellos.

Antes de que Sam tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar, Dean se deslizó de su asiento y se puso rápidamente en pie junto a la mesa de al lado. Sam no podía ver a sus ahora silenciosos vecinos, pero tenía un buen ángulo de Dean, podía verlo perfectamente, podía ver la compuesta cara de “qué tal” de Dean, sacada como un conejo de un sombrero.

—Eh colegas, ¿Habéis subido a la montaña? —preguntó Dean, con las manos en los bolsillos, con esa sonrisa en la cara, pegada como un mal papel pintado—. ¿Bajáis del bloque de tala?

Podría haber estado hablando en chino por todo lo que Sam estaba entendiendo. Estaban al menos a unas horas de la montaña más cercana, y Sam no tenía idea de lo que era un bloque de tala. Podría ayudar si pudiera ver con quién diablos estaba hablando Dean. Y si Dean estaba a punto de empezar una pelea —que a veces era lo que precipitaba la cara de "qué tal"—, Sam haría mejor en evaluar al tipo en la otra esquina.

Lentamente, salió del banco y se asomó a la siguiente mesa. Cinco hombres jóvenes se amontonaban allí, con el aspecto de compañeros de viaje en una gira tributo a Grateful Dead, más peludos que Shaggy y Scooby-Doo juntos. Pero no tan distendidos. Enjutos y duros como perros de Tijuana, alerta, ojos agudos, manos grandes como sartenes, tipos duros de campo, con suciedad y mugre debajo de las uñas, algunas de las cuales les faltaban. Arañazos y ronchas; vendas y barbas.

—Sí —dijo un rubio alto. Cogió una patata frita de su plato, la paseó por el ketchup, manteniendo un ojo en Dean. No comprometiéndose en realidad con la pregunta, ni con la idea de mantener una conversación.

—¿Península Olympic? ¿Valle de Quasilit? —insistió Dean.

El rubio grande no respondió, se metió la patata frita en la boca, masticó lentamente y miró a Dean con indiferencia.

—Sí, —dijo uno de los otros, tal vez queriendo evitar cualquier problema, la cara roja de estar expuesta a los elementos, rastas atadas en una bandana roja y blanca—. En un día libre ahora mismo —sonrió a uno de sus amigos—. No hay pasta todavía, cabrones. Los padres de Tommy tienen operación cebollas. Pasaremos el rato en su granja esta noche, y de vuelta al bloque mañana.

Dean movió los pies.

—No pude evitar oír, ¿hay problemas allá arriba? —y los jóvenes, todos con camisetas sucias, collares guatemaltecos y botas pesadas, parecían claramente incómodos, cerrados.

—¿Has estado? —preguntó el rubio, un poco mayor que el resto, tal vez. _Tommy_.

Dean se encogió de hombros.

—No recientemente.

Tommy frunció el ceño. Nadie invitó a Dean a sentarse. Pitbulls que se encontraban en el parque eran más amigables.

—Dos de nuestras plantadoras se fueron y no han vuelto, eso es todo. Se darán la vuelta cuando se den cuenta de que no van a ganar más dinero en otro lado. O tal vez no. La gente es rara. Demasiado duro para esas chicas, supongo. Probablemente están de camareras en Yakima —y los demás se rieron. Excepto uno.

—No Hilary —dijo.

Tommy se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente no ella, no. Su tercera temporada. Sabía hacer una roza, tenía buena técnica —otra vez el encogimiento de hombros—. Probablemente no le gustaron tus ronquidos —risas por todas partes—. ¿Por qué? ¿Buscas un turno?

Dean se balanceó ligeramente sobre sus talones. Sam se agarró fuerte; no había otra cosa que hacer, en realidad. Confía en Dean.

—Tal vez.

Tommy metió la mano en su bolsa de lona, que estaba descansando en el suelo. Estaba mugrienta. Sacó una tarjeta maltratada.

—Aquí está la oficina del jefe del equipo en Aberdeen. Por lo general para mayo es demasiado tarde para venir llamando, pero tenemos bajas y hay contratos que cumplir. ¿Eres rápido?

Dean se embolsó la tarjeta, tiró unos billetes encima del atún sin tocar.

—Lo suficiente. Nos veremos.

Sam lo alcanzó en la puerta, lo retuvo sujetándolo con más fuerza de lo que había planeado en principio.

—¿Qué demonios...?

Dean se soltó, por supuesto, tenso y poco dispuesto.

—En el coche.

—¿Quiénes diablos eran esos tipos? ¿Cómo...?

Pero Dean ya estaba empujando la pesada puerta de cristal y cromo, sin mirar atrás.

—He dicho que en el coche.

 

 

**_Tacoma, WA, 1997_ **

_Ag_ , realmente no quería decírselo, realmente no quería, pero no iba a haber forma de que ambos se perdieran el hecho de que no volviera a casa todos los días después de clase. Que no estuviera allí para hacer la cena, o para hacer interferencia con el casero, o para ir a buscar comestibles. Tanto Sam como John se darían cuenta muy rápido.

Solo que Sam estaba tan absorto por el trabajo de clase, el atletismo y suspirando por una chica llamada Steffi, que tal vez no le importara. ¿Y papá? Bueno, estaba tan drogado que la ausencia de Dean tardaría un tiempo en penetrar. Para cuando papá mejorara, tal vez la idea no parecería una locura, no parecería que Dean los estaba abandonando.

Y tal vez John Winchester se dedique al patinaje artístico de competición.

Por enésima vez se dijo a sí mismo que papá lo entendería. Que papá querría que ganara algo de dinero, que Dean proveyera cuando John no estaba en posición de hacerlo. Tío, sonaba tan razonable cuando lo has puesto así. Pero esto no era una ruta de reparto de periódicos, o atender algunas mesas, o cortar de un par de céspedes. Esto suponía irse, y Dean sabía que su padre no aprobaría irse, nunca más. Sam era todavía demasiado joven, y John no podía proteger a nadie cuando apenas reconocía su habitación, por no hablar del mundo en general. Mierda, tal vez papá aún estaría k.o. para cuando Dean volviera. En el mejor de los casos.

Dean no sabía qué llevar; en cualquier caso, no tenía mucho. ¿Qué había dicho Goodenuff Dave? Vaqueros, ropa interior larga, todavía hace frío ahí arriba, puedes tomar prestadas mis viejas botas de trabajo, tendrás suficiente puto dinero en dos semanas para comprarte las tuyas. Chaqueta de abrigo, nada de esa fina ropa grunge. Cosas de verdad. No muestres tu carnet a menos que diga que tienes 21 años, porque eso es lo que le dije a mi tío.

Dean no tenía 21, ni siquiera andaba cerca. _Joder, papá va a flipar_. Dean cuadró los hombros, metió algunas camisas a cuadros, camisetas Stanfields grises, calcetines de lana y varios pares de ropa interior en una bolsa de lona. Papá no iba a flipar porque Dean no se lo iba a decir. Papá tenía una pierna rota en tres trozos, estaba recuperándose de una infección que quizás había dañado su corazón, y estaba drogado hasta las orejas. Papá no se daría cuenta si Dean lo metía en la bolsa y lo llevaba a pie hasta los Himalayas.

Esperaba.

—Hey —dijo Sam, sorprendiendo a Dean, pero sin darse cuenta. Entró en la habitación en calcetines, cayó al suelo y se metió hasta la nariz en un libro que Dean reconoció de octavo curso. La portada le resultaba familiar, de todos modos nunca lo había leído.

El apartamento era pequeño; Sam dormía en un colchón en el suelo. _Al menos tendrá la cama por un tiempo._

—Hey —le respondió Dean con un gruñido. Tan pocas cosas. Sin tiempo para meterlas en la bolsa. No tiene sentido evitarlo, porque Sam tendrá que dar un paso al frente—. Hey —dijo de nuevo, tiró un calcetín hecho una pelota a la cabeza peluda de Sam. Sam no apartó su atención de la novela, sólo le tiró el calcetín de vuelta, falló por un kilómetro—. Voy a estar fuera un tiempo.

Sam hizo un pequeño ruido de asco.

—No necesito oír hablar de quienquiera que sea ella. Trae un poco de leche con chocolate a la vuelta.

En cierto modo, sería tan fácil seguirle la corriente. Coger la bolsa e irse; Sam no se daría cuenta durante al menos tres días, excepto por la inminente escasez de leche con chocolate. Pan comido, a menos que la condición de papá empeorara. Pero no había nada peor que el casero en la puerta, casi mediados de mes y todavía sin cheque. Las medicinas de papá costaban una puñetera fortuna, les habían dejado secos. No había otra opción.

—Serán al menos dos semanas —oh, y eso lo consiguió.

—¿Qué? —la cabeza de Sam apareció sobre el borde de la cama, con una fina línea entre sus cejas—. ¿Qué?

Dean subió la cremallera de la bolsa, notándose el corazón. Desagradablemente grande, expandiéndose a lugares donde no debería llegar. Dean se sentó en la cama mientras Sam gateaba para sentarse descoordinadamente, con las piernas y los brazos en ángulos retorcidos, tan descontrolado como una carga de leña.

—Dave Goodenauer me ha conseguido un trabajo en la empresa maderera de su tío —la mirada en la cara de Sam. Jesús en la cruz—. Escucha, son dos semanas, un fin de semana aquí en Tacoma, y luego de vuelta. Un par de meses, algo fácil, una buena pasta —Sam seguía sin decir nada, pero Dean podía ver el cartílago de su garganta moverse.

—Pero… —susurró Sam. Decirle al chico que la máquina había vencido a Kasparov había sido más fácil. Dean sacudió la cabeza.

—Hay algo de comida en el armario, cosas que sabes hacer. Papá no tiene mucho apetito de todos modos. Si las cosas se ponen feas, —y se mordió el labio— llama al pastor Jim —le dio a Sam un pequeño fajo de billetes, todo lo que tenía. Tal vez cincuenta dólares. Dos semanas. Mierda. _No te lo gastes todo en leche con chocolate, Sammy._

Esa mirada de nuevo.

—No voy a llamar al pastor Jim. Puedo cuidar de papá.

—No es un jodido _hámster_ , Sam —enfatizó Dean, renunciando al placer perverso que usualmente obtenía al señalar que Sam había despachado el único experimento Winchester sobre tenencia de mascotas en menos de cuatro días—. Si se pone peor, tú llamas.

—¿Qué pasa cuando Kilcannon venga?

Eso. Eso sería difícil.

—Hablaré con él antes de salir. Le prometeré mayo y junio al mismo tiempo. Cuando vuelva.

Esperó a la siguiente pregunta, sorprendido de que no hubiera sido la primera que saliera de su boca.

—¿Y el instituto? ¿Qué pasa con el instituto?

Dean no tenía ninguna respuesta a eso, ninguna que Sam encontrara aceptable, así que se puso de pie, la habitación demasiado pequeña y su estúpido corazón demasiado grande, y la idea de tener que engatusar a Kilcannon apestaba.

Los ojos de Sam lo siguieron, con la precisión de un misil Scud.

—¿Vas a despedirte de papá? —preguntó, con voz aguda e infantil de repente, pese a todo lo que había crecido este último año, seguro de sí mismo de una manera que Dean nunca lo fue. Un misil.

Dean se puso la bolsa en el hombro y cogió su chaqueta vaquera forrada del pomo de la puerta.

—Despídete por mí —sonrió, pero fue brutal, tratar de hacerlo. Dean se aclaró la garganta—. Estarás bien.

—Ya —dijo Sam, como si fuera obvio, dejándose caer sobre la cama de Dean, de vuelta a su libro.

 

 

**_Estado de Washington, en la actualidad_ **

Las colinas estaban secas, del color de viejas cuerdas doradas, erizadas con hileras de parras y lo que podrían ser las cebollas mundialmente famosas, pero eran una delicia de verano, aparentemente no estarían listas hasta dentro de un mes. El lugar necesitaba lluvia. Sam se sentó expectante mientras las vistas fuera del Impala se desdibujaban, las montañas al sur, el olor a río y polvo entrando a través de un hueco en la ventanilla. Quizás _yo_ necesito la lluvia, pensó.

Tal vez necesito que Dean abra la boca y que la lluvia llegue.

Dean conducía rápido. No muy inusual, pero daba la sensación de que conducía no tanto para conseguir nuevas tarjetas oro, como para volver a una casa donde te habías dejado una olla vacía en una estufa al rojo vivo. La autopista 12 dio paso a la I-90 y Dean cogió más velocidad. Seattle tal vez a unas tres horas. Ya habían hecho esto antes, muchas veces. La costa noroeste más adelante, nada más que verde y montaña y lluvialluvialluvia.

—Así que, estamos en el coche... —empezó Sam, pero Dean ni siquiera se dio por aludido. Se acomodó, se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Dean se diera cuenta de que estaba muerto de hambre, la comida casi abandonada en la mesa. ¿Qué había oído allí atrás? ¿Qué tenían esos peludos desaliñados que habían provocado esta reacción?—. No es el principio de un chiste, por si te lo estabas preguntando.

Dean se rascó la frente. Por una vez no había puesto música. Estaba pensando, aparentemente. Sam lo vio respirar hondo.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que a papá lo tiró un _se'irim_? ¿Se rompió la pierna?

Vaya. Esa no era realmente la apertura que Sam esperaba. Aun así, eran las cartas en la mesa, así que más valía seguir el juego.

—Uh. Papá se rompió un montón de veces, Dean. ¿Me lo puedes concretar?

Dean se calmó de repente, el nerviosismo simplemente se fue como una espiración. Sam sabía que empezar a hablar era la parte más difícil para él; si Sam conseguía que Dean siguiera hablando, iría bien. Durante el último año, más o menos, Sam se había vuelto muy bueno haciendo hablar a Dean. Por lo general eso implicaba esperar a que empezara.

—Estábamos terminando el curso en Tacoma. Cogió una infección, los médicos pensaron que podría dañar su corazón —ninguno de los dos hizo la broma obvia—. Tenías tal vez trece, catorce años.

—Ya, es cuando dejaste el instituto —un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Dean; ¿por la sorpresa? Sam apretó los labios. Mierda. Que siga hablando—. Um, ¿tal vez en el 97?

Dean asintió.

—Sí, en el 97 —echó un vistazo a una señal de tráfico—. ¿Recuerdas por qué lo dejé?

—Realmente odiabas a ese profesor de álgebra. ¿Y no fue ese el instituto donde la subdirectora llamó a papá una vez y le dijo que si volvías te metería en un reformatorio?

Sam recibió una merecida mueca.

—Sí, ese. No tiene nada que ver con el por qué lo dejé. Diablos, incluso me gustaba ese instituto. Esa estudiante de magisterio de la clase de Salud y Cuerpo Humano de la Sra. O'Brien era, —Dean agitó la cabeza con una sonrisa—, _realmente_ algo... —Esto podría ser peor que si Dean se callaba del todo, Sam lo sabía. Dar rienda suelta a Dean para rememorar a las mujeres usualmente acababa en una larga y descriptiva, a menudo pornográfica, divagación.

—¿Pero lo dejaste por otra razón? —le interrumpió Sam—. ¿Con algo que ver con esos bosquimanos en el restaurante?

Pincha justo lo suficiente como para dirigirle en la dirección correcta; Sam esperó, viendo a Dean recostarse en el asiento.

—Estábamos arruinados. No te acuerdas, pero estaba en mis últimos pavos, el alquiler atrasado y papá estaba charlando con el papel pintado.

Había sucedido varias veces a lo largo de los años, lo de estar en bancarrota. El riesgo ocupacional de tener una ocupación con muchos riesgos y cero cheques.

—Vale —dijo Sam lentamente, tratando de recordar. De repente—, Papá se puso como una fiera cuando se dio cuenta de que tú... —se calló, porque parecía tan improbable en retrospectiva—. Pensé que la escuela te había enviado a algún tipo de campamento.

Había asombro y pura indignación en esa mirada antes de volverla a la carretera.

—¿Pensaste que estaba de _vacaciones_?

No era justo, que Dean se enfadara con él por algo que le dijeron hace diez años.

—Papá hizo unas llamadas, dijo que te habías ido a un campamento.

Los dedos de la mano derecha de Dean tamborilearon sobre el volante. Abrió la boca para decir algo, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—¿No fuiste a un campamento? —preguntó Sam, volviéndose para que su espalda se atrancara entre la puerta y el asiento, para poder mirar mejor a Dean, monitorizar su estado relativo de mosqueo—. No fuiste a un campamento —entonces, de repente, se acordó de otra cosa—. Volviste con un yeso en el brazo.

—No es la cuestión —esquivó Dean—. La cuestión es que conseguí un trabajo con Goodenuff Dave en la empresa maderera de su tío. Explotaban plantaciones de árboles para una de las grandes compañías, hicieron algunas cortas en la Península Olympic —volvió a agitar la cabeza, y Sam no reconoció inmediatamente el conjunto de cejas fruncidas y boca triste—. Dios, no era la forma más fácil de ganar un pavo —estaba recordando, pero no compartiendo. Sam no sabía si eso era importante—. Había problemas allá arriba en la montaña.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas? —afuera, los viñedos habían dado paso a matorrales y pinos bajos. El olor del polvo cambió, se hizo más espeso, más complejo.

—Nuestro tipo de problemas.

 

 

**_Seattle WA, 1992_ **

Tanya pensó que se le rompería el corazón uno de estos días, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer, sino romperse el culo trabajando y recoger las monedas y los billetes arrugados? Uno de estos días conseguiría un trabajo mejor, tal vez en uno de los cruceros, eso sería agradable, ir a Alaska, o a California.

Pero esta noche no era la noche. Estaba atrapada aquí hasta que ahorrara lo suficiente, pero eso no le impedía desear subirse a un barco o a un avión para ir a un lugar más cálido que el centro de Seattle cuando llovía. Joder, hasta ahora había llovido todos los días de marzo. Le dolían los pies y sólo estaba a la mitad de un turno partido de diez horas. Aún faltaban unas cuantas. Tanya tiró el viejo paño de rizo a la cuba de agua caliente y lejía, y cogió uno limpio de debajo del mostrador. El café olía a quemado, pero nadie en esta parte de la ciudad se quejaba. No era un puto Starbucks, ¿verdad?

El trabajo no le iba a romper el corazón, ni mucho menos, le _gustaba_ ser camarera. Eran los chicos. Eran esos chicos de la mesa del fondo, y aquel solitario atascado al final del mostrador, con la cabeza en la mano. ¿Qué coño tenían? ¿Doce? ¿Trece años? Cualquiera de ellos podría ser su hermano pequeño, pensó Tanya con desesperación. Risas, bromas. Uno con un moretón en la mejilla, siempre uno con un moretón. Ropa andrajosa comprada o robada del Ejército de Salvación, capas de franela y excedentes del ejército. Zapatillas. Números de teléfono y obscenidades escritas en vaqueros con agujeros en las rodillas.

Limpió el mostrador, comprobó la hora en el reloj: aún faltaban dos horas para cerrar a medianoche. Tenía propinas decentes, suficientes para emborracharse a gusto esta noche. Tobi había llamado antes: Bikini Kill estaba tocando en un club clandestino, vamos, vamos. Ningún local legal, sólo un almacén, mucho mejor que los antros universitarios de Pioneer Square; se hacía cada vez más difícil evitar a los reporteros de música fanáticos ahora que _Nevermind_ había sacado a la luz a esta ciudad. Tal vez una buena noche por delante y un día perfecto mañana: levantarse tarde y con resaca, ir a Pike Place, tal vez conseguir unos cuantos filetes de salmón, sin tener que trabajar mañana, Sheila tenía el turno, no ella.

Reuniendo las páginas de un _Seattle PI_ , la sección de deportes desaparecida, el crucigrama medio terminado, Tanya cogió un mechón de pelo rosa y negro y se lo arregló detrás de la oreja. Habría un periódico nuevo en unas horas, este estaba para la basura. La primera plana estaba milagrosamente intacta, con la foto de un chico con cara triste, el titular gritando: "Chico Desaparecido número 4, ¿Un Asesino Entre Nosotros?" Agitó la cabeza, volvió a prestar atención de golpe ante una oleada repentina de risas de los chicos de la mesa.

Mientras miraba, un hombre que estaba fuera del destartalado restaurante se acercó a la ventana mojada de lluvia, la cara oscura y el sombrero calado contra el clima y la noche. Cruzó la mirada con alguien, dobló un nudillo y dio un golpecito. Uno de los muchachos se deslizó fuera —Anthony, recordó Tanya, se grabó su cara, consciente de que algún día tendría que identificarlo en una morgue, o dar su descripción a la policía. Todos estos chicos estaban bailando al borde del olvido. No podía permitirse el lujo de que no la importara.

Los otros se quedaron callados por un momento, y Tanya gritó:

—¡Hey! ¿Alguien quiere más café?

Pidieron Coca Cola, y eso costaba dinero, pero el jefe no estaba allí y Tanya no iba a negarse. No en una noche tan fría y miserable como la de hoy, no cuando esto era la única pizca de normalidad que podían tener. Algunos dormían en un almacén vacío ridículamente abarrotado; otros bajo el viaducto. A veces, alguno de ellos decía que tenía una novia y Tanya no sabía lo que eso quería decir.

Aquél que estaba sentado solo. Había venido dos o tres veces esta semana, nunca tan tarde. Siempre café, una vez un plato de patatas fritas. Tanya se había dado cuenta de que no estaba con los chicos de alquiler, al menos por lo que ella sabía. Era la primera vez que los veía a todos juntos y de alguna manera él parecía diferente. Sus ojos no eran tan asustadizos, ni tan derrotados. No se sobresaltaba ante los ruidos fuertes.

Se preguntó si así era como empezaba todo.

Cogiendo la cafetera y el periódico, Tanya se movió por el mostrador. Levantó la cafetera, esperó un breve asentimiento, y luego sirvió café. Se sirvió uno también, encendió un cigarrillo, ofreció, fue rechazado. Silencio. Ese era todo un moretón.

—Soy Tanya —dijo ella, tranquila. Era buena charlando, parte de la razón por la que sus propinas eran tan jodidamente buenas—. No te había visto por aquí.

Un poco de encogimiento de hombros, económico, sin desperdiciar energía. Mierda, este chico estaba _hambriento_.

—Escucha, yo no puedo comer la basura que sirven aquí, pero me dan una comida gratis por turno —sacó el menú de su soporte cromado y se lo ofreció—. ¿Qué va a ser?

Él tomó un largo trago de café, pero no miró el menú. Su cabello había crecido desde un corte corto; podías ser capaz de calcular el tiempo que había estado lejos del cuidado de un adulto sólo por eso. Sus pecas destacaban contra una piel demasiado pálida y no parecía tanto abandonado como salvaje y decidido.

—Hamburguesa. Patatas fritas —sonrió, y su sonrisa no era cautelosa, era genuina, y el corazón de Tanya dio un pequeño salto—. ¿Para llevar, tal vez?

Si este chico intentaba ligar con ella, no sabía lo que iba a decir. Joder, como si lo hubieran remojado en miel y lo hubieran dejado por las avispas.

—¿Para llevar? Claro que sí, cariño — _trece, tal vez, pervertido_. Mientras escribía le miró de reojo. Señaló con la cabeza al periódico que había puesto a su lado, odiando por un minuto el titular que le miraba a la cara, retándole a no tener miedo de dónde se encontraba—. El crucigrama está solo a medio hacer.

Él arqueó una ceja, indicándole que su crucigrama era lo último que tenía en mente. En un minuto un niño, y al siguiente al acecho. Crecían jóvenes, es cierto, pero esto era ridículo. Ella todavía había estado jugando a la comba a su edad.

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —señaló al moretón negro y púrpura que tenía en el pómulo y bajo el ojo. Preguntas como esa no se consideraban groseras por aquí.

Agitó la cabeza, un niño de _Feed the World_ con actitud de sobra.

—Robé un coche. Me pillaron.

Tanya pensó que podría estar diciendo la verdad.

Puso el pedido en el pasador, esperaba que Julio no hiciera ninguna pregunta sobre una hoja de comida del personal cuando sabía que ella no comía en el gallinero, y le dio la espalda al chico el tiempo suficiente para que recogiera el periódico. Se puso tras la caja cuando un par de regulares pagaron, pero lo vigiló por el rabillo del ojo.

No con los chicos de alquiler, todavía no. Pero hambriento y en la calle, y nadie podía adivinar cuándo se le acabaría la suerte tratando de robar coches. Por aquí, los únicos coches que valía la pena robar pertenecían a narcotraficantes y esos cabrones no llamaban a la policía cuando encontraban a un chico bajo el salpicadero retorciendo dos cables o sacando el radiocasete. Era probable que lo mataran.

Vio como echaba el periódico a un lado, aburrido. Entonces, una parte de ella murió y supo que necesitaba salir de esta ciudad, de esta parte de la ciudad, donde era testigo de este tipo de muertes lentas. 

Porque tan pronto como el chico miró hacia otro lado, tan pronto como dirigió su mirada al grupo de chaperos que parloteaban en la mesa, Tanya vio el cambio. Algo en sus grandes ojos verdes cambió hacia... Tanya no sabía lo que era, no exactamente, pero la confianza, el suave encanto, la jodida _sensualidad_ de este chico desapareció. Vio su futuro y le asustó. No derrotado, ni por asomo, pero sí asustado.

La pilló mirándolo y parpadeó una vez.

—¿Qué tal si te traigo una hamburguesa con patatas fritas ahora y otra para cuando termines? —sugirió, porque no había forma de saber a quién estaba alimentando en casa. Si es que tenía un hogar. Su chaqueta era demasiado ligera para este tiempo, estaba empapada. Vas a salir con Tobi esta noche, se dijo a sí misma. No vas a llevarte a casa a un niño abandonado. _Tengo que conseguir un nuevo trabajo_.

El chico estuvo de acuerdo con eso, un destello de agradecimiento, y volvió a parecer joven de nuevo. Demasiado joven para lo que estaba contemplando hacer. Pero Tanya lo sabía. Los chicos no pasaban el rato en este restaurante a estas horas de la noche para divertirse. Venían aquí a trabajar, y él estaba parado al borde de su universo conocido, inseguro.

Este lugar iba a romperle el corazón, seguro que sí. Y este chico, demasiado joven y demasiado viejo, iba a ser el que lo hiciera.

 

 

**_Estado de Washington, en la actualidad_ **

—Bueno, así es como empezó, de todos modos, con que yo consiguiera ese trabajo —explicó Dean, sabiendo que iba a cagarla; demasiadas cosas de las que no quería hablar y demasiadas cosas que no sabía y demasiadas cosas que no recordaba, que no podía recordar—maldita sea, tal vez no _quería_ recordar—y que Sam vería cada invención y cada laguna.

Y _no fue_ así como empezó, ¿verdad? No había sido en la ladera de la montaña, sino en un restaurante de Seattle. Dean rezó para que Sam no se diera cuenta, no _preguntara_. Pero Sam siempre tenía preguntas.

—Te dieron el trabajo, ¿así de fácil? —Sam tenía el ceño fruncido, pero parecía genuinamente interesado, no como cuando tenía catorce años y sólo pensaba en el ajedrez, las chicas y leche con chocolate.

—Bueno, Goodenuff Dave habló en mi favor, y era el equipo de su tío, así que, sí —esto sería más fácil si no miraba a Sam, por muchas razones diferentes. Hasta ahora solo pinos a la vista y, de pronto, paradas al borde de la carretera y gasolina y donuts—. Fui a talar por el dinero, Sam, no andaba buscando nada raro.

Sam se quedó callado.

—Vaya, ¿así que nos dejaste a propósito? —más bien asombrado, sin acusación en su tono, pero a Sam no le llevaría mucho tiempo recordar su propia partida y cómo se lo habían hecho pagar y pagar. Lo que lo llevaría a la pregunta: ¿por qué no a Dean?

Corta eso de raíz.

—Necesitábamos el dinero —eso era lo único que había importado. Era distinto. No parecía distinto.

Pero Sam parecía estar de acuerdo, más pasmado que otra cosa.

—Entonces, ¿qué había allí arriba?

Jesús, ¿cómo explicar algo que era todo sombra y peligro y necesidad?

—En el valle de Quasilit, en aquel momento, estábamos talando árboles viejos. Gruesos, como, —levantó una mano y la hizo un puño, sin encontrar palabras para describir lo complejos, oscuros y antiguos que habían sido esos bosques—. El bloque de tala estaba en el Valle, y al otro lado estaban plantando.

—Esos tipos del restaurante... son plantadores, no leñadores.

Genial, Sam estaba siguiendo el hilo. Bien. Hacía las cosas más fáciles.

—Correcto. No alternan mucho, los leñadores y los plantadores. Ambos suelen ser contratados por la misma multinacional, pero no siempre están de acuerdo. Un día, ves a los plantadores con los manifestantes, y al día siguiente están en la montaña —aceite y vinagre, las culturas de leñadores y plantadores de árboles—. A los plantadores los llaman un año o dos después de una tala. Hacen lo que ellos llaman un Bosque Nuevo. Veinte, treinta años después, está listo para la cosecha.

Sam se quedó callado. Expectante, y siempre tan rápido. Esperando a que él siguiera hablando. Mierda, Sam tenía pillado su número; Dean odiaba los silencios.

—Y algo estaba cogiendo a los plantadores. Casi todos los leñadores son hombres, pero los plantadores de árboles no. Así que sacas a las chicas de la fila, con sus bolsas llenas de plantones, con nada para protegerse más que una pala.

Los leñadores tenían motosierras y hachas y equipo pesado, cargadores y cables y camiones. Sus campamentos eran hoteles de lujo de cinco estrellas en comparación con los campamentos de los plantadores de árboles.

—¿Qué era? ¿Lo averiguaste?

—Si hubiera sido un oso, o un puma, o cualquier otra cosa, habríamos visto las señales. Pero todo lo que encontramos fueron huellas de lobo. Y algunas huellas humanas. De pies desnudos —allí arriba, cuando todos ellos, leñadores y plantadores, usaban pesadas botas de púas.

Dean apartó su concentración de la carretera un minuto, ignoró la punzada de su estómago mientras veía la primera señal al borde de la carretera de un vagón que vendía hamburguesas de salmón. Mierda, tenía hambre. Sam lo miró fijamente, sus oscuros ojos sombríos y penetrantes.

—¿Pero no un lobo? —preguntó suavemente.

Dean negó con la cabeza, volvió a mirar la cinta blanca de la carrera que volaba a toda velocidad como sobresaltada por el oscuro asfalto. Las nubes se acercaron. Lluvia. Ya era hora, pensó, cuando la primera gorda gota salpicó contra el parabrisas como un pájaro desafortunado.

—Demasiado grande, para empezar. Pero... —y aquí venía la parte difícil— ...no creo... no era un hombre lobo —miró fijamente a Sam—. Conozco a los hombres lobo.

Sam se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿En aquel entonces? ¿Qué diablos sabías tú de hombres lobo?

—Dame algo de crédito, Sam —y de repente se sintió alentado al recordar que ahora estarían al alcance de las estaciones de radio de Seattle, algunas de las mejores del país. Si no estuviera lloviendo podría haber sido hermoso. Pero así era el Pacífico noroeste en todas partes; lluvia y niebla y frío cuando debería hacer calor, caliente cuando debería hacer frío. Si no hubiera sido por ciertos recuerdos, a Dean le habría gustado el lugar, su naturaleza salvaje y sus excentricidades.

—Así que, ni un lobo, ni un hombre lobo...

—Ya —Dean jugueteó con el dial, encontró algo, pero no subió el volumen. Demasiado difícil pensar—. Algo que puede llevar tanto la forma humana como la de un lobo.

—¿Malvado? ¿Qué es lo que quería?

—Lo que el mal siempre quiere, Sam —dijo Dean suavemente, casi en un susurro, atrapado en el fino borde de lo que podría ser puto pánico, de repente se dio cuenta de que se estaba subiendo al cuadrilátero con esta cosa por tercera vez, y que tanto podría resultar ser la vencida o terminar fuera de combate. Podía contarle a Sam sobre la segunda vez, ese segundo encuentro, pero no podía contarle a Sam sobre el primero. De ninguna manera. Ya era lo bastante duro contarle lo que había pasado a los dieciocho años, cuando dejó a Sam solo con papá y se fue a la montaña.

¿La primera vez? Ni de coña, jamás.

Y _esta_ vez, esta afortunada o fatal tercera vez, estaba arrastrando a Sam con él. Esta vez, se recordó a sí mismo, no vas a ir sin preparación. Ya eres mayorcito y has estado luchando contra estas jodidas cosas durante años. _Estás listo para esto, Winchester_.

Mierda, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que necesitó echarse la charla para levantarse la moral?

Dean agitó la cabeza ante estos pensamientos, supo que las alarmas de Sam probablemente estaban sonando como locas, sabía que Dean no le estaba dando toda la información.

—Cinco plantadoras desaparecieron, Sam. Nunca se las encontró.

—¿Pudiste verlo, fuera lo que fuera?

Oh, ¿y cómo explicarlo? Tenía la boca llena de saliva y tragó con fuerza.

—Joder, me dio el maldito _resplandor_ , Sam, se puso muy conversador. Era uno de los leñadores, Ludovic, creo que se llamaba, pero quién demonios sabe si era su nombre. No era humano, y no era un lobo, y era las dos cosas, algo así. Ninguna de las dos —maldita sea, parecía un aficionado asustado que no podía distinguir entre Primavera Jack y Hombrelobo Jack.

—No lo cogí —continuó, tratando de conseguir el mismo tono que tendría si hubiera fallado un tiro en el billar, o si hubiera sido rechazado por una chica en un bar. Fracasó miserablemente—. Yo... ya sabes, pude _enfrentarlo_ , pero eso fue todo. Ludovic se asustó, tal vez, al ver su culo expuesto.

_Claro, Ludovic se asustó, eso es todo._

Sam se quedó callado, y Dean sabía que solo era porque estaba conectando los puntos, y que resolvería el conjunto.

—¿Te amenazó? —Dean oyó a Sam moverse en su asiento, pero no iba a mirarlo—. ¿Es que...? —entonces Sam se quedó callado, pero era sólo para reagruparse y armar su caso. Ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca, lo estaba, lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que Dean no estaba diciendo—. ¿Va a por ti, Dean?

Dean a veces deseaba que su hermano no fuera tan listo. Apretó los labios, sabía lo que tenía que contestar.

—Vas a necesitar una tienda, para empezar. Y no creas que esa del maletero te servirá en el monte.

Increíble, lo bien que conocía a su hermano, sabía exactamente cómo distraerlo.

—¿A mí? ¿En el monte? —y Sam se rió un poco, sin humor, porque habría sonado ridículo—. No sé nada sobre cortar árboles.

 _Será mejor que se lo digas_. Dean se volvió, sonrió y gracias a Dios no se rompió la cara haciéndolo.

—No vas a ir a talar, cigüeña blandengue. Joder, ¿crees que pondría una motosierra en esas manos amantes de los libros? Mierda. No, _yo_ voy a talar. Vamos a ir a Seattle, recogeremos las nuevas tarjetas, compraremos equipo decente, alquilaremos teléfonos por satélite. Luego iremos a Aberdeen. Me pondré en contacto con Goodenuff, si todavía anda por aquí, entraré en un equipo si están contratando. ¿Tú? Tú vas a plantar.

Otra mirada de reojo, sólo para ver en qué desastre se estaba convirtiendo Sam en el asiento delantero. La boca abierta, ojos un poco como platos, cerró la boca, parpadeó. Abrió la boca otra vez.  No salió nada por un minuto. Habría sido divertido, bajo otras circunstancias.

—¿Yo?

Sam probablemente pensaba que plantar árboles suponía brincar por una colina cubierta de hierba como el puto Johnny Manzana, un pequeño saco colgado de su hombro, esparciendo semillas y cantando.

—Sí, tú. Ya viste a los tipos de Walla Walla —y oh, cómo le gustaba decir ese estúpido nombre, la mitad del regocijo venía por cómo se crispaba la boca de Sam vez que lo decía. Dean recogía sus placeres donde caían—. ¿Crees que yo encajaría con esos porreros, rastafaris, jugando a los veganos? Mierda, creerás que estás de vuelta en Stanford —tal vez, por unos treinta segundos. 

Poco a poco, Sam subió el volumen de la radio. Nirvana, por supuesto.

_♫With the lights out it’s less dangerous / Here we are now / Entertain us._

Maldita sea, Dean siempre había odiado esa canción, y Sam lo sabía.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. CARNE FRESCA**

**_Aberdeen, WA, en la actualidad_ **

No era oficinista, era plantadora de árboles. Sam lo vio claramente y de inmediato.

Técnicamente, estaba en una oficina y parecía estar trabajando detrás del mostrador, pero no era más secretaria que Sam luchador mexicano.

Se agachó debajo del mostrador en busca de los formularios que Sam había pedido, molesta tal vez; eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando llegaron a Aberdeen, debía ser cerca de la hora de irse. Una gruesa trenza de lustroso pelo rojo cayó sobre su hombro como un animal brillante, como un hurón, como si tuviera nombre y comiera de su mano. Sam recordó a Jess diciendo en una ocasión que ese color de pelo debía ser de bote, porque nada natural era sí, excepto tal vez el interior de una papaya madura. Esta chica no tenía la pinta de ponerse cerca de ningún tipo de producto químico, así que a menos que fuera... ¿cómo se llamaba esa cosa? —cierto, _henna_ — entonces, tenía que ser natural.

Tenía la gracia fácil de una monitora de yoga, pero poderosa, con el físico de un perro de pelea, toda músculo y hueso. Su nariz de puente alto le recordaba a Sam una estatua griega, del tipo que había estudiado en ese inútil curso de historia del arte que había tomado. Calipso, una cariátide, Nike alada; algo así. La serenidad de la estatua quedaba algo empañada por la danza de la trenza bajo las cejas rojas y afiladas.

Tal vez ella sintió su atención, tal vez no. Dejó de jugar con su trenza y estampó los formularios delante de él. Su sonrisa fue gradual pero alentadora.

—Rellénalo hasta aquí —y señaló una gran caja en blanco que decía "sólo para la oficina", que básicamente era el lugar en el que algún supervisor podría anotar si Sam parecía o no un idiota parlante. Se lamió los labios, quizás un poco intrigada por Sam, quizás no—. Hoy es tu día de suerte —dijo, como si no estuviera segura en sacar el tema.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Sam automáticamente, tratando de pescar un bolígrafo de su abultada mochila y tardando tanto que la chica se inclinó sobre el mostrador y le dio un toquecito en la espalda con la punta del bolígrafo que tenía en la mano.

—Ten —dijo ella, dándole el bolígrafo. Tenía el logotipo de la empresa, una mano con un árbol estilizado—. Es que nos faltan unos cuantos plantadores, y hoy es día de pausa y estábamos a punto de cerrar, volver cortos de mano de obra. Has sido muy... —y Sam se puso de pie, trató de poner la cara de  “entusiasmado” de vuelta en su arsenal —. Oportuno.

—Um —y Sam mostró la maltratada tarjeta que el utilero de Grateful Dead le había dado a Dean en el restaurante de Walla Walla—. Este tipo. ¿Dijo que debería pasar por aquí?

La chica cogió la tarjeta, la acercó a su nariz griega.

—¿Tommy? Alto, rubio, con un poco de pelo aquí? —y se señaló la barbilla.

—Granja de cebollas, Walla Walla —añadió Sam, comenzando a llenar el formulario, pero se quedó atascado en la primera línea, que era donde se suponía que tenía que escribir su nombre.

—Ese es —acordó ella. Sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa llena de dientes de anuncio. Sam le devolvió la sonrisa, le gustó su voz oscura y cautelosa y su tranquilo regocijo. Joven y seria.

—Ruby —asintió ella, mirando obviamente hacia abajo a su formulario.

—Sam —y eso es lo que escribió en la línea.

—Si Tommy te dio la tarjeta, debe haber creído que podías arreglártelas —dijo, pero ya no lo estaba observando, estaba ordenando unos papeles en el estante detrás de ella, ignorando un teléfono que estaba sonando. Cuando Sam levantó la vista, ella salió de detrás del mostrador, cruzó la sala de espera llena de cajas de cartón y una planta muerta en una maceta para hurgar en una caja de chinchetas debajo del tablón de anuncios.

—En realidad le dio la tarjeta a mi hermano —admitió Sam, mientras ella pinchaba una chincheta de cabeza roja en un mapa topográfico en la pared. Se unió a otras que se erizaban en un grupo. No tenía idea de qué zona estaba mirando. A _qué_ estaba mirando.

Ruby se volvió, levantando las cejas.

—¿Nunca has plantado antes?

Sam negó con la cabeza. Dean siempre le advertía contra decir la verdad, pero obviamente no había nacido con los mismos instintos que Sam. Otra sonrisa brillante y Ruby agitó la cabeza.

—Está bien. ¿Haces mucho deporte, maratones, algún trabajo duro?

Sam pensó en decir la verdad otra vez. A medio camino, tal vez.

—Corría mucho en la facultad. Equipo de atletismo. Carrera de fondo —el tipo de trabajo duro que él y Dean habían estado haciendo el año pasado probablemente era mejor no decirlo.

—Vale, ¿cuándo vayas a hablar con el jefe? Menciona eso. Maratones —y sacudió la cabeza, volviendo al tablero y pinchando otra chincheta—. Al jefe le gustan los corredores de maratón.

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Debería mencionar los cursos de ecología que hice?

—Joder, no —negó enfáticamente con la cabeza—. Ni una palabra. Cuando te pregunte por qué haces esto, dile que es por el dinero. Cuando vuelva a preguntar, y lo hará, dile que es por el dinero. Dile que necesitas lo suficiente para el próximo semestre. Dile que eras un imbécil competitivo cuando corrías. No… —y se detuvo para más énfasis, apartándose del mapa— le digas que estás salvando el planeta o que amas la naturaleza o que quieres hacer arte sobre la naturaleza salvaje.

—¿Incluso si es verdad? —sonrió ampliamente, aun completando el formulario. _Podría decirle que estoy cazando al lobo que se está cargando a sus trabajadores_. Esa era la verdad, pero eso le recordó la ansiedad de Dean, su renuencia a mostrar miedo, el largo viaje hasta aquí con Dean esquivando y evadiendo como un jugador profesional corriendo hacia la línea de meta. Algo malvado, y Dean solo, fuera de su elemento, con dieciocho años. Sin saber a qué se enfrentaba, tal vez, y sin querer admitirlo ahora. Más que eso, sin embargo, porque Sam podría haber jurado que Dean estaba _asustado_ , y eso era raro, era un indicador perfecto de lo malo que este “lobo” iba a resultar.

_Sé inteligente, presta atención._

Sintió los ojos de Ruby mientras caminaba por la abarrotada oficina exterior hacia el lúgubre despacho del supervisor, donde fue interrogado durante media hora sobre su motivación, su experiencia y su salud en general. Al final, Sam supuso que estaban bastante desesperados, porque el supervisor se levantó, estrechó su mano —Sam hizo una mueca al notar lo gruesos que eran los callos en la dura palma de esa mano— y le dijo que volviera bien temprano a la mañana siguiente, cuando una camioneta los recogería y los llevaría al campamento; donde se prepararían y estarían en el bloque a las diez, y plantarían casi todo el día.

Luego el supervisor le dijo a Sam que ganaría diecisiete centavos por árbol, porque el terreno era bastante escarpado, no un paseo por playa el plantar esto, y que las tarifas diarias del campamento eran de veintidós dólares al día, lo que incluía tres comidas y derechos de ducha. Tenía su equipo, ¿verdad? Tienda, saco, palas y botas de calafateo, le dijo Sam. Guantes de cuero, polainas, calcetines térmicos, forros de silvicultura. Ahora sólo alardeando.

¿Cinta adhesiva?

Ah, no, eso no. El supervisor sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Nos vemos mañana. A las cinco de la mañana, o te buscas tu propio transporte.

Ruby seguía allí. Esperando, pensó Sam. Sostuvo la mirada de Sam, sonrió con suficiencia.

—Te pilló con la cinta adhesiva, ¿no?

Sam agachó la cabeza, pero estaba sonriendo. En cierto modo era emocionante, a pesar de o quizás debido al peligro: Dean había tratado de no echarse a reír cuando cogieron el equipo en Seattle, viendo la continua expresión de incredulidad de Sam, ¿por qué necesito botas con pinchos, Dean? ¿Cuánta ropa de lluvia puede usar un cuerpo a la vez? pero ahora la idea de estar afuera y forzarse a sí mismo no sonaba tan mal. Demonios, basta con mencionar las palabras “maratón” y “competición” y tenía ganas de ir allí _ya_. Incluso tenía el incentivo adicional de poder ganar un montón de dinero en muy poco tiempo.

Y si había un malvado espíritu de lobo involucrado, especialmente si eso significaba proteger a plantadores de árboles como Ruby… Bueno, ¿cómo de horrible podía ser?

—Oye —dijo Ruby, recogiendo la enorme mochila de Sam y devolviéndosela—, la ferretería está al final de la calle. Podrías comprar la cinta allí y podríamos comer algo en Minerva's.

—¿Minerva's? —Oh, Sam sabía qué tipo de cena iba a tener esta noche. Hamburguesa de tofu, batata frita y algún tipo de bebida de soja.

—Déjame llamar a mi hermano, a ver si ha tenido suerte —captó el gesto de decepción en la boca de Ruby—. Se supone que se reuniría conmigo para cenar.

 

 

**_Valle de Quasilit, WA, 1997_ **

Dean pensaba en dormir y en morir. Pensó mucho en ambas cosas. En dormir un poco más, tal vez. Si tenía dos minutos se tumbaba, justo ahí, entre un tocón y un árbol que era más alto y viejo que cualquier catedral europea, se tumbaba sobre quince tipos de musgo diferentes y se dormía. Eso llevaba invariablemente a pensar en la muerte, porque estos árboles estaban cayendo. En vez de eso, vio cómo una columna de brillante serrín se desprendía de la motosierra de Goodenuff Dave como si hubiera tocado una arteria.

Nunca había estado tan dolorido en su vida y joder, el peso de la motosierra iba a matarlo. Un espasmo cruzó sus hombros e hizo una mueca de dolor, pero se aseguró de que los protectores auditivos estaban en su sitio debajo de su casco, levantó la Husqvarna —una Husqvarna de peso medio con una espada de solo cuarenta pulgadas, se habían reído de eso también—, y siguió a Dave por los escalones que se habían hecho en el tronco del árbol. Dave cortó otra ventana cuadrada para meter el próximo trampolín, el que los haría subir hasta donde el eje del abeto Douglas se elevaba unos 30 metros —mierda, más— sin una sola rama hasta llegar a los 50 metros. Dean ya había visto a un tipo en la parte superior de uno de estos cabrones, parado a 60 metros de altura, incluso después de haber cortado la copa. Ese árbol sin copa era ahora la viga, anclando el cable que corría por la ladera de la montaña; los troncos eran arrastrados por el cable, chocando a través de los matorrales, hasta llegar al borde de la carretera, donde se podían cortar.

Qué montón de puto trabajo para un solo árbol, pensó Dean, pero luego hizo las cuentas. Pies tablares. ¿Cuántas decenas de miles de dólares valía solo este árbol? Completamente pasmoso. El Sr. Janzen habría estado orgulloso de su habilidad para calcular la suma tan rápidamente, excepto que el Sr. Janzen le había suspendido el semestre pasado, lo odiaba a muerte y nunca lo volvería a ver.

La lluvia cayó como una sábana, y Dean pudo ver su aliento pese a que estaban en mayo. Dave le había prestado un par de chalecos de plumas, algunos calcetines extras. Le prestó los pantalones Kevlar que se sujetaban por los requeridos tirantes rojos, junto con el chaleco de campo, el pesado cinturón que contenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios, una bocina, piezas de motosierra, y vendas de compresión extra. Vaya montón de mierda que acarrear. Se quedaban en un motel barato durante las noches, y al menos generalmente Dean podía lavar los calcetines antes de caer inconsciente en la cama. Sus pies eran lo que más le preocupaba. Empapados en una salmuera de sudor, lana y agua de lluvia casi todo el tiempo.

El tío de Goodenuff le había prestado la motosierra, lo había hecho con una sonrisa reacia. Dijo que Dean podía elegir entre los trabajos, cual quería aprender. Rigger(*), había bromeado Dave, señalando a través de la lluvia hasta la parte superior del palo. Joder, ¿ese tipo a 60 metros de altura parado en un puto poste oscilante? De ninguna manera. Mejor un Faller(*) entonces, sugirió el tío de Goodenuff. Son los que más ganan, una vez que son buenos en ello.

La razón de eso, descubrió Dean, era probablemente que los Faller terminaban muertos si eran malos en ello. “Cuando eres un Faller, la muerte siempre viene de arriba", había dicho el tío Goodenuff, entregándole a Dean la motosierra. "Este no es un trabajo en el que puedas andarte con chorradas, hijo."

Dean había pasado la mayor parte de la semana pasada mirando furtivamente hacia arriba cada cinco segundos más o menos, la lluvia lo golpeaba en la cara como una venganza, mirando las copas de los árboles bailar y girar, tratando de averiguar hacia dónde iba a caer el árbol. Cada movimiento de la sierra hacía que las ramas se movieran; cada cambio en la dirección y velocidad del viento importaba. Vigilaba cuidadosamente a las causa-viudas, las ramas muertas que se soltaban cuando el árbol comenzaba a caer. Bajaban como rayos, algunas del tamaño de pequeños árboles, podían atravesarte como una lanza si te alcanzaban. Se sentía como un topo en una llanura cubierta de halcones.

Tanto peso cayendo tan rápido no permitía errores.

Tenía moretones en lugares en los que no creía que podían hacerse moretones; tenía cortes por haberse abierto camino con la motosierra a través de las ramas, y hace dos días había tenido tanta resaca que tuvo que vomitar entre los arbustos.

Los otros tipos se habían reído; ellos habían sido quienes lo emborracharon la noche anterior. Goodenuff estaba exento; su tío era el dueño de la tropa, el equipo y el contrato. Dean, por otro lado, era presa fácil, estaba tan verde como se podía estar.

 _Es trabajo_ , seguía diciéndose a sí mismo.

 _Es dinero_ , se dijo a sí mismo cuando uno de los Faller experimentados llenó su bota de orina durante la pausa del almuerzo mientras Dean ventilaba sus pies.

 _Doscientos pavos al día para empezar_ , susurraba en voz baja con cada latigazo salvaje de sotobosque que le hacía sangrar mientras se movía a través de un lugar lleno de luz creado por un árbol caído, con la naturaleza ocupada rellenando el vacío.

Comenzó a sentirse cómodo con lo que estaba haciendo al quinto día, cuando Dave le ordenó que subiera el primero a los trampolines. Dean decidió hacia dónde quería que cayera el abeto Douglas, hizo el corte Humboldt del tronco, clavó cuñas en su corte para forzar que algo que pesaba más que una casa cayera exactamente donde no matara a ninguno de los imbéciles que trabajaban con él. Lo calculó de antemano, esperando que el viento, la inclinación y la suerte convergieran en la combinación correcta; el tío Goodenuff dijo que tenía un buen sentido del árbol y que tenía esa habilidad que no podía enseñarse de "encontrar tiempo" cuando las cosas se movían rápidamente, para evaluar, planear y reaccionar.

 _Comida en la mesa_ , esto mientras el capataz cosía el corte en la parte superior de su brazo cuando no fue lo suficientemente ágil como para evitar una astilla de madera que saltó de la sierra. Mierda, ni siquiera la había visto, mucho menos sentido.

_Leche con chocolate, estúpidos cómics, zapatillas de correr nuevas, el jodido alquiler que Kilcannon, docenas de frascos de plástico marrón de pastillas con el nombre de John Winchester escrito en las etiquetas, el pliegue de la bolsa de papel mientras el farmacéutico los envuelve._

_Que Dios me ayude_ , pensó que la primera vez que vio a Ludovic en la tienda de campaña de la cocina, su corazón prácticamente se detuvo, todo se ralentizó, el tiempo, la sangre, su orgullo floreciente. _Que Dios me ayude_ , fue su _único_ pensamiento y no le sirvió de nada.

 

 

**_Aberdeen WA, en la actualidad_ **

Como esperaba, Minerva's tenía cuatro tipos diferentes de leche de soya, una multitud de ensaladas verdes de las que Sam nunca había oído hablar, ni siquiera después de haber vivido tanto tiempo en California, y helado hecho con tofu, salsa hecha con miso. Batidos de hierba de trigo. Eso es lo que pidió, mientras esperaba a que Dean encontrara el lugar. Difícil no verlo, pero Dean probablemente se quedaría fuera durante diez minutos para decidir si estaba frente a un restaurante o una botica medieval.

Las flores secas y un atrapasueños del tamaño de un neumático de camión colgado en la ventana eran lo que lo delataba. Y los platos para perros fuera para los amigos caninos de los clientes.

Su amiga no canina no miró el menú antes de pedir una pizza sin trigo ni lácteos, y luego desplegó un mapa sobre la mesa.

—Así que, el bloque de tala que están cortando actualmente está aquí —y señaló a un lado del valle, un poco difícil de distinguir de las líneas ondulantes y los números y los diferentes grados de verdor. El mapa topográfico se refería principalmente a la altura, con un promedio de más de 2.200 pies sobre el nivel del mar, así que, allá _arriba_ —. El equipo está talando selectivamente un bosque secundario, pero la Western Wild Association ha tomado fotos de algunos búhos moteados en el área.

Sam negó con la cabeza, tomó un sorbo del batido y se sintió más sano en ese momento, sentado allí, de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—¿Y eso qué importa?

La mirada de Ruby le dijo que realmente no debería hacer preguntas tan estúpidas.

—Bueno, están protegidos para empezar. Por lo general, sólo anidan en bosques viejos, y hay un rodel en el cuadrante suroeste de la cuenca. Si los búhos están anidando en el valle, la operación de tala se cancelará. Por eso los manifestantes de la WWA acamparon en la entrada de la carretera de acceso a la costa norte —su dedo trazó una línea punteada; la leyenda identificaba las líneas punteadas como “sólo acceso a leñadores”. Sam supuso que eso significaba “duro como el infierno”—. Estamos replantando la ladera sur, el bloque de siembra está aquí —y señaló un gran cuadrado grisáceo.

—Está bastante alto —dijo Sam.

—Bastante empinado —admitió ella, asintiendo. Las líneas estaban muy agrupadas en el mapa; la elevación aumentaba rápidamente—. Tendrás una bolsa mixta: abeto, pino de Lodgepole, abeto Douglas. No los apilamos en la bolsa, así que ni siquiera lo intentes. Va contra la política de la empresa. Tendrás que cortar las etiquetas en el depósito...

Ella continuó, pero Sam perdió la atención, no sólo porque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, sino porque Dean estaba parado justo detrás de ella, con los codos apoyados en la parte posterior del largo banco en el que estaba sentada. Estaba escuchando atentamente, pero sus labios temblaban de risa alrededor de esa boca llena de plumas de canario. Dean cruzó la mirada con Sam, y Ruby se detuvo, se dio la vuelta.

—¿Habéis llegado ya a los búhos moteados? —preguntó, dando la vuelta al banco y acercándose una silla—. ¿Qué demonios es eso? —y señaló la bebida verde y espesa junto a Sam—. No lo digas —cuando Sam abrió la boca para explicarlo.

Dean se recostó en su silla; el restaurante no estaba lleno de gente, sólo un par de mesas estaban ocupadas. Varios clientes miraban en las estanterías de la esquina cerca de los suplementos vitamínicos. Una especie de sitio multiusos; junto a la caja principal también había productos recién horneados y cristales de amatista a la venta.

—Hey —llamó Dean a un joven que sólo se diferenciaba del resto de la clientela por un delantal rojo—. ¿Me traes el un menú?

El tipo señaló a la pizarra sobre las estanterías con libros.

Sam pensó que oyó gemir a Dean. El camarero se acercó, se limpió las manos contra los muslos.

—¿Algo para beber?

—¿Cerveza? —contestó Dean, pero su voz era débil y sin esperanza.

—Claro —dijo el camarero, animándose—. Tenemos cerveza de trigo, otra que está hecha con agujas de pino, es, mmm, sí, es diferente, y una cerveza rubia orgánica que es realmente lúpulo. Ya sabes —y chasqueó los labios, lo que podría haber significado agrio, o amargo, o algo así—. Y sidra fermentada.

Dean estaba quieto otra vez, pero no quieto como el-gato-que-ve-al-pájaro-en-el-arbusto, sino más bien tal-vez-los-alienígenas-me-abduzcan-si-tengo-suerte. Su suspiro, cuando llegó, fue de resignación.

—Tomaré la de trigo. ¿Qué es una hamburguesa de tempeh? ¿Es con champiñones y bacon o algo así?"

—Dean —intercedió Sam—. No te gustaría.

—Bueno, no voy a pedir nuggets de tofu con salsa de miso.

—La hamburguesa de salmón es buena —dijo Ruby, moviendo el mapa, pero Dean la detuvo y mantuvo el mapa en su sitio. Cambió un poco el estado de ánimo, ese movimiento rápido.

Ruby lo miró fijamente, y Dean le devolvió la mirada. Quería ver el mapa.

—La hamburguesa de salmón, entonces —concedió Dean, pero sin sonreír, todavía mirando fijamente a Ruby un segundo más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Sam parpadeó. Por lo que él sabía, la única clase de pescado que a Dean le gustaba venía en lata. Tal vez no sabía que el salmón era una especie de pez, aunque eso sería un lapsus monumental, incluso para Dean.

—¿Ensalada o batata frita? —el bolígrafo flotó sobre la libreta.

La cara de Dean se arrugó como si el camarero le hubiera preguntado si quería de guarnición mierda fría de mono.

—La batata tiene mucha fibra —continuó el camarero, como si eso fuera un incentivo.

—¿Qué? ¿Te parece que voy a tejer un suéter? ¿Para qué diablos quiero fibra?

Ruby abrió la boca, a punto de contarle los muchos y múltiples beneficios de una dieta alta en fibra, pero si Dean oía la palabra “regular” de esos labios, Sam estaba bastante seguro de que no sería capaz de evitar la bronca.

—Dean, esta es Ruby —pero la atención de Dean estaba ahora totalmente centrada en el mapa. Con un sobresalto, Sam pensó que Dean sabía cómo leer este tipo de mapa, que las líneas y los números hablaban con Dean. Más que eso; él había estado aquí antes, y lo que para Sam eran sólo gradaciones de color y escalas eran mucho más que eso para Dean; era territorio conocido, quizás un paisaje de horror. Dean no había especificado lo que Ludovic había hecho, sólo había dicho que las plantadoras —todas mujeres jóvenes— nunca habían sido encontradas.

—Este es mi hermano, Dean. Taló en esta área, hace unos diez años.

La boca de Ruby se movió, pero Dean seguía mirando el mapa. Ruby señaló con un dedo sin uñas. De hecho, sus manos estaban rasguñadas, enrojecidas y con un aspecto doloroso en algunos sitios.

—Probablemente allí, ¿verdad? —y Dean la miró, asintiendo secamente. Ruby continuó—. Replanté el cráter de tu bomba en mi primera temporada.

Palabras de guerra.

Por alguna razón, Dean no estaba de humor para intercambiar puyas. Parecía fingir que ella no estaba allí, o que era un animal parlante particularmente torpe.

—¿Has estado con ellos toda la temporada? —preguntó Dean después de un largo rato.

Ruby se recostó contra el respaldo, los brazos cruzados, una ceja levantada.

—Esta es mi tercera temporada con ellos. La paga es justa, buen equipo—. Su voz se enronqueció y eso llamó la atención de Sam y Dean.

—Tommy dijo que había habido algunos problemas —Sam bajó su voz a un tono suave.

Ruby se encogió de hombros.

—Melissa y Hilary, no hace ni un mes. Apenas habíamos empezado. Dejaron todo, sus tiendas y sus bolsas. Empezó a llover, las perdí de vista. No se encontró una mierda. Ambas de fuera del estado. Aparecerán —si se suponía que eso los dejaría tranquilos, no estaba funcionando. Por suerte, Sam no esperaba que las cosas salieran bien allí arriba. Después de todo, estaban buscando lo que se había llevado a las chicas, no tratando de evitarlo.

Ruby apartó la mirada de Ruby, y la volvió a bajar al mapa.

—Allí —e indicó una cresta que corría entre dos arroyos, que trazaba la cima de una montaña por el lado de la ladera hasta el río que cortaba el valle de norte a sur—. Esa es la parte trasera del bloque, donde se encuentra con la parcela de árboles viejos que quedan todavía. El scout de árboles ha estado allí, tratando de averiguar la mejor forma de construir la carretera. Tal vez se tale el año que viene si la WWA no protege el valle.

Dean hizo un ruido a medio camino entre un resoplido y un suspiro.

—La WWA —dijo despectivamente. Sonrió a Sam—. ¿Ves? Siempre se trata de esos búhos de mierda.

—No se trata sólo de los búhos —dijo Ruby, con pasión en su voz ronca. Oh, hora de interceder de nuevo y ni siquiera habían llegado todavía sus cervezas—. Se trata de toda la cuenca.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Sam rápidamente a Dean, rezando para que los vasos de cerveza en la bandeja del camarero fueran los suyos.

Dean cogió el vaso de la bandeja, lo miró con suspicacia antes de tomar un trago largo. Debía de saber a cerveza, porque se bebió la mitad antes de responder.

—Dave compró su parte a su tío hace cinco años. Sigue trabajando la licencia en Quasilit —y se dirigió a Ruby—, lo que se puede hacer indefinidamente si se hace bien. Si alguien no te lleva a la quiebra.

Ruby tenía la boca firme y apretada, cerrada como el monedero de una abuela.

Sam adelantó su silla, por si acaso tenía que saltar entre ellos.

—Entonces, ¿vas a subir?

La sonrisa de Dean había vuelto, aunque parecía tenue. _Me está siguiendo la corriente_.

—Sí, Dave es un buen tipo, se acuerda de mí. No tengo que estar en el campamento hasta mañana a la hora de la cena, así que me quedo a dormir —le dijo a Sam, encogiéndose de hombros—. Te llevaría, pero perderías un día y no querrás eso.

 _Muchas gracias, gilipuertas_ , pensó Sam.

—¿Qué ha preparado Dave?

Dean se inclinó hacia adelante, sonrió, la sonrisa toda para Ruby.

—Esta vez tenemos un campamento para el equipo, no un motel. Tomamos la carretera de acceso a la ladera norte; el Impala es demasiado bajo, así que Dave bajará con una camioneta de la compañía y me recogerá. Una vez que hayamos sorteado el bloqueo de la WWA, voy a talar algunos árboles. Estaré en el lado opuesto al valle que tú. Yo corto; tú plantas. Tus árboles salen a, ¿qué? ¿Quince centavos cada uno? Más o menos. ¿Mis árboles? Un poco más que eso.

—Excepto que si tu hermano es bueno, ganará más que tú en un solo día — _Santo Dios, Ruby_ , pensó Sam, _tómate un respiro._ Podría igualmente estar pinchando a un oso grizzly con un palo de esquí.

Pero Dean sonrió lentamente, y esa defensa Sam la reconoció completamente.

—Oh, mi hermano es muy bueno, cariño.

Y Sam supo, en ese momento, que no iba a tener una conversación seria con Dean esta noche, que su hermano se iba a burlar de él implacablemente sobre esta chica hippie comedora de barritas de cereales, de píldoras de Echinacea y amante de los búhos moteados, y lo que Sam se iba a divertir en las tiendas de campaña de los plantadores en las montañas. Mientras que Dean merodeaba con una motosierra en lo que Sam sabía que era la profesión más letal estadísticamente hablando en el país, si no tenías en cuenta cazar demonios. O cazar demonios mientras talas. ¿Qué tipo de escandalosas probabilidades describirían adecuadamente _ese_ riesgo?

—¿Cuándo te veré? —preguntó Sam, repentinamente ansioso pese a que tenía el teléfono por satélite escondido en su mochila.

—¿Después de esta noche? ¿Estás arriba seis días, abajo uno? —y Dean miró a Ruby para confirmarlo. Ella asintió; parecía ser el patrón habitual—. Te veré en el día libre, nos encontramos en el motel aquí en la ciudad.

 _Mantente en contacto_ , dijeron claramente los ojos de Dean, se deslizaron hacia Ruby, levantó las cejas y vació su cerveza y Sam no tenía ni idea si eso significaba, _mantente alejado de esa maníaca_ , o _a por ella_ , o _esta vez estás solo_.

 

 

**_Seattle WA, 1992_ **

Lo cronometró, porque a veces es importante medir tu humanidad en tales incrementos: cuatro minutos treinta y cinco segundos. Menos de cinco minutos y ese plato estaba prácticamente como si lo hubieran lamido. Joder, Tanya esperaba que no se pusiera enfermo comiendo tan rápido. Era ese tipo de chico que no querría llamar la atención sobre eso, estaba segura, así que ella no se quedó rondando, no en ese extremo del mostrador.

Tal vez fuera suficiente para mantenerlo a este lado de la línea, por esta noche al menos. Un estómago lleno. Tal vez eso era todo lo que hacía falta. Se metió la última patata frita en la boca, sin apenas detenerse a pasarla con un trago del vaso de leche con chocolate que le había traído, y se embolsó subrepticiamente los pequeños paquetes de mayonesa y ketchup que venían con la hamburguesa. Echa más en la bolsa de "para llevar", se instruyó Tanya. Tal vez uno de los cartones de leche con chocolate. ¿A quién estaba alimentando? Su madre, puede que sea una drogadicta, incapaz de alimentarse por sí misma. O un hermano. Tal vez eso.

Ni siquiera apartó el plato, sólo lo miró fijamente cuando terminó, deseando que estuviera lleno de nuevo. _No vomites_ , murmuró Tanya en voz baja, se dijo a sí misma que era porque no quería ser quien tuviera que limpiarlo, pero era mucho más que eso, mucho más, así que no podía pensar en ello en absoluto.

Ella lo dejó solo un rato, sobre todo porque la llamaban desde la mesa de los otros chicos, pidiendo más Coca-Cola, y ella finalmente tuvo que decir que no, pero entonces Anthony volvió, con ojos desolados, y luego chispeando de risa cuando uno de los otros chicos —Lamont, tal vez, el chico que parecía medio Chino— dijo que Anthony ahora tenía dinero, ¿por qué no les cogía algo de comer? Tanya anotó su pedido de dos platos de patatas fritas mientras Anthony se dirigía a los baños de atrás.

—¿Has acabado? —le preguntó al chico en el mostrador, después de pasar el pedido a Julio. ¿Acabado? Mierda, ¿qué más se iba a comer, los cubiertos?

—Sí —dijo el chico—. Gracias, eso fue genial.

—Ese es Julio para ti —pero estaba esquivando la mirada otra vez, y ella se dio cuenta de cómo una mano agarraba el borde del mostrador—. ¿Quieres el pedido para llevar ahora?

Él tragó saliva.

—No puedo... ya sabes...

—A la mierda, con toda la comida que tiramos aquí... Como te dije, lo pondré en mi cuenta de comida de personal. No te preocupes —no se negaría, no cuando se había comido la primera comida. Quería hacerlo, levantó un poco la barbilla, se encontró con la mirada de Tanya. Difícil de leer ahora mismo, ocultándose.

_Cógelo. Oh, por favor, solo cógelo y vete._

Él asintió, y la mano que había estado agarrando el borde del mostrador se relajó un poco, finalmente cayó sobre su regazo.

—Sí. ¿Hay...? ya sabes... ¿cualquier cosa que necesites...?

_Oh sí, al jefe le encantaría, un crío menor de edad haciendo mi trabajo._

—No, tú quédate aquí. Necesito poner una nueva bolsa de leche en el refrigerador. Puedes ayudarme terminando lo que queda en la bolsa vieja —así se tomaría otro vaso de leche, 2% esta vez, estaba justo llevándosela a la boca cuando Anthony volvió, le dio un codazo al chico en la espalda al pasar.

El chico no derramó la leche, pero se giró y dejó el vaso cuidadosamente sobre el mostrador. Estaba a medio camino de ponerse en pie antes de que Tanya cogiera los dos platos de patatas fritas del pasaplatos y se apresurara a acercarse a Anthony.

—Por el amor de Dios, Anthony, coge esto, cuidado, está caliente —y empujó hacia él uno de los platos. Anthony, quince centímetros más alto que el chico del mostrador, retrocedió lentamente, giró y cogió uno de los platos.

—Sólo estaba chequeando la carne fresca —dijo, con intención. Tanya no tuvo que mirar para saber de qué color se había puesto la cara del chico. La campana, la campana, Julio, ¿tenías que salir y matar a una maldita vaca para conseguir la...?

DING, y ella miró fijamente a Anthony y a sus amigos. Maldita sea, ¿cuándo se suponía que iba a salir a emborracharse? No era trabajadora social, ni monitora de campamento, ni madre sustituta, y era todas esas cosas. Todo por $3.80 la hora, más propinas.

—¡Para llevar! —gritó Julio, y Tanya empujó suavemente a Anthony en el hombro.

—Ten cuidado —siseó ella con una sonrisa. Anthony no estaba escuchando.

La puerta se abrió a la noche, la campanilla tintineando y el reflejo de Pavlov se disparó: Tanya se giró, sonrió, asintió al nuevo cliente.

Medía por lo menos 1,90 m, corpulento, como el hombre Marlboro. Esbelto, todo huesos y tendones, pelo rubio oscuro y sedoso salpicado de lluvia, caminaba como un animal salvaje. Sin vacilación, sin devolver la sonrisa. Paso, paso, paso, hasta el chico en el mostrador. ¿Era el dueño del coche, que venía a seguir con la paliza?

Pero no, el hombre Marlboro se sentó al lado del chico, ni siquiera lo miró, y luego echó una ojeada a Tanya. Y en ese momento, le recordó a un sonido, no un animal o una celebridad. Un sonido que había oído una vez en ese poema de Ginsberg: él era un _aullido_. Todo eso en esas despiadadas rendijas de ojos azules como el hielo. _Recuerda esa cara, en caso de que necesites que un retratista la dibuje._ Señaló a la cafetera de la máquina detrás del mostrador.

La taza traqueteó en el platillo mientras Tanya vertía. La dejó en el mostrador, miró al chico para ver lo que hacía. ¿Era este su padre, tal vez, para sacarlo de la calle? Por una vez, esperaba que no.

Entonces, pasó algo peor, porque el aullido hecho forma sonrió al chico de _esa_ _manera_ y los chicos de alquiler empezaron a pincharse unos a otros a través de la mesa, lanzando miradas sucias al mostrador.

Y Tanya supo que así era como empezaba todo.

—Hey —dijo ella bruscamente, y el chico la miró, y la suplicaba sin saber que lo estaba haciendo, sólo con sus ojos, y ella podía ayudar, podría salvar tal vez a uno solo. _Joder sácalo de aquí_ —. Hey, aquí está tu pedido. No dejes que te golpee la puerta al salir.

Se levantó como un tiro, se dirigió a la puerta y ella lo detuvo, lo llamó desde la caja, la abrió, sacó veinte pavos, sabía que tenía suficiente para cubrirlo, aunque se despidiera de ir al club clandestino por esa noche, pero se despertaría con la conciencia tranquila.

—Aquí está tu cambio. Vete derecho a casa, ¿de acuerdo?"

Mantuvo su voz baja, pero había un temblor en ella, y él negó con la cabeza ante el dinero.

—Estaré bien —dijo, y justo eso la hizo desear llorar.

Desde el mostrador, el rubio delgado miraba con más que interés. Con avaricia. Es una palabra de diez dólares que aprendió en la universidad de Evergreen. _No hagas una escena con el dinero, chica_. Volvió a poner el billete en la bandeja y la cerró de golpe.

—Sólo vete, me aseguraré de que no te siga.

Porque iba a hacerlo; Tanya lo sabía, y el chico lo sabía. Este tipo quería comérselo entero. Tembló, pensando eso.

El niño asintió con la cabeza, agarró la bolsa caliente de papel sin decir nada más, y huyó.

Tanya recogió la cafetera como si fuera un arma, caminó por el pasillo, la sostuvo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Se rellena gratis —dijo, acercándose al hombre.

—¿Conoces a ese chico? —preguntó el hombre, una delgada sonrisa se deslizó en su cara, una grieta en una fina capa de hielo.

Tanya negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca lo había visto antes.

Y los chicos de alquiler empezaron a hacer ruido detrás de ella y ella echó una mirada y vió a Lamont ponerse de pie, empujado desde el banco, en realidad, su turno. Se paseó hasta el mostrador, se ajustó el cinturón.

—Señor, ¿me invita a un café? —preguntó, inclinando una mano sobre el mostrador.

—Claro, chico —dijo el hombre, y Lamont se sentó, pero el hombre mantuvo los ojos en la puerta.

 

**********************

 

La hamburguesa estaba fría para cuando alcanzó la hierba áspera al lado de las pistas, a pesar de que había corrido la mayor parte del camino. Había cogido la ruta larga, sólo para hacer una última pasada por el motel. Por si acaso, se dijo a sí mismo. Por si acaso. Porque esto tiene que terminar pronto, de una forma u otra.

_Seguirás así tanto tiempo como haga falta, Winchester._

Patinó hasta detenerse a la altura de la fila de viejos garajes detrás de las viejas casas de tablillas. Demasiado cerca de las pistas, esta parte de la ciudad, con traficantes de drogas o putas o ancianos demasiado viejos para mudarse. La anciana china que vivía en la casa al final de la calle tenía todo tipo de cosas raras en su garaje, pero nunca salía a mirar.

Dean abrió la puerta, su respiración sonaba como un serrucho, dentro y fuera, la hamburguesa sentada en su estómago como una bala de cañón. Estaba tembloroso, y lo atribuyó a estar bajo de forma, pero no era nada de eso y lo sabía. Esta había sido la primera comida de verdad que había hecho desde hacía días.

Probablemente no debería haber corrido todo el camino. Pero. Pero, y no podía pensar en por qué había corrido a toda velocidad como si lo persiguiera un demonio, porque eso significaría pensar en un montón de otras cosas también, incluyendo algo que le hacía sentir como lo haría un demonio, pero que no era más que una decisión que no había tomado esa noche. Tal vez era otro tipo diferente de demonio.

La bolsa ya no estaba caliente, pero no importaría, creía que no, tratando de ver dentro del viejo garaje de madera, las ventanas cubiertas de suciedad y moho, todo oliendo a orina de gato, basura y humedad. Se giró para cerrar la puerta cuando oyó un ruido repentino detrás de él y se dio cuenta de que no había llamado y—

Un dos por cuatro lo golpeó en el hombro, le hizo soltar la bolsa, lanzando una cálida ráfaga de dolor por el brazo y _joderjoderjoder Sammy escoges ahora para ponerte en plan Rambo conmigo._

Dean agarró el trozo de madera cuando una pequeña figura oscura intentó levantarla de nuevo, lo arrojó a un lado con una maldición, aun respirando como un asmático en una perrera.

—Jesús, Sam —dijo, y la figura frente a él se paró de golpe.

—Mierda —contestó una joven voz.

—Lenguaje —advirtió Dean, frotándose el hombro, tratando de ver dónde había caído la bolsa en la total oscuridad. La recogió, una oleada de vértigo lo golpeó sin piedad mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Se agachó por un minuto, déjalo pasar.

—Te he traído algo de comida.

Sam se agachó a su lado, demasiado cerca, pero Dean lo permitió. Tal vez lo necesitaba ahora mismo. Había un viejo Oldsmobile estacionado en el garaje, sin motor, apoyado sobre bloques, sin neumáticos. Pero conservaba los asientos delanteros y traseros. Su hogar durante las últimas dos semanas. El asiento delantero era el dormitorio de Dean; el trasero, el cuarto de Sam, donde dormía y hacía sus deberes. A ninguno les gustaba tener que compartir el espacio con una familia de mapaches, varias ratas.

Había cosas peores, se recordó Dean. No tenían luz, y no podían permitirse llamar la atención sobre sí mismos por tal lujo, incluso si tenían el dinero para velas o una linterna. Dean tenía la única pistola que papá les había dejado, pero John Winchester no había pensado en una linterna. O un teléfono. O comida. Los había dejado en el motel, que tenía todas esas cosas.

—¿Una hamburguesa? susurró Sam, metiendo la mano en la bolsa—. Oh, tío. ¿ _Leche con chocolate_? —como si Dean hubiera asaltado a Santa Claus y regresado con su saco. Dean seguía teniendo problemas para recuperar el aliento y tragó con dificultad. Mierda, todo lo que hacía falta era leche con chocolate. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

—Puedes comértela como un ser humano normal, ya sabes —susurró Dean, en este sitio todo se trataba en susurros, y se puso de pie lentamente, arrastrando a Sam hacia arriba con él. Sam ya estaba pegando grandes mordiscos a la hamburguesa, apenas masticando—. Más despacio, ¿ok? Jesús, es como ver un jodido perro labrador en un picnic.

Pero Sam sonrió. Dean se dio cuenta porque una de las luces de la calle se había encendido, como hacía de vez en cuando, y un pequeño rayo de luz logró atravesar la ventana rota del lado este del garaje. Un niño menudo, de ojos y pelo oscuros y piel pálida. Con una sonrisa como un reflector sobre Hollywood.

—¿Has pasado por el motel? —preguntó Sam, encontrando las patatas fritas. Lo preguntaba todo el tiempo, preocupado. Se sentó en una silla de madera rota, puso la bolsa sobre un bidón de aceite dado la vuelta—. ¿Te vio el gerente? ¿Había vuelto el coche? —esa no era la verdadera pregunta. No era la pregunta que ambos se hacían una y otra vez como un puto disco rayado.

_Dóndecoñoestápapádóndecoñostápapá_

Dean negó con la cabeza. _Qué, como si eso no hubiera sido lo primero que me hubiera salido de la boca de ser así._

—Nah —asintió, sabía que tenía que seguir así, un frente sin fisuras—. Todo saldrá bien. Cualquier día de estos.

—¿De dónde has sacado la comida? —preguntó Sam, cepillándose las patatas fritas con una precisión casi mecánica. Dejó el cartón de leche con chocolate para el final, siempre capaz de retrasar la gratificación. Se lo tragó lentamente, pero en ningún momento se lo apartó de los labios. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, radiante. Dean se dio cuenta de que no le importaba la respuesta, así que no dijo nada.

Durante mucho tiempo, se sentaron en silencio, luego Dean recordó a Sam que tenía que ir al colegio por la mañana, que necesitaba parecer "normal" y que debía dormir un poco. Tenían bastantes mantas robadas del motel, jabón y hasta una docena de rollos de papel higiénico. Toallas, otro bidón de aceite afuera lleno de agua de lluvia helada. Suficiente para arreglárselas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sam, quitándose la chaqueta vaquera sucia y poniéndose una camisa de manga larga a la que llamaba su pijama. La luz de la calle parpadeó y el garaje se sumergió de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Eso estuvo bien, reconoció Dean, porque Sam se estaba convirtiendo en un experto en leerlo.

—Estoy bien —dijo, con voz firme—. Estaremos bien. Volverá pronto.

 

 

 

* * *

 

(*) N.T. En España las labores de tala no se realizan como las escritas por BigBink, entre otras cosas porque no crecen árboles como el abeto Douglas, y por tanto no hay nombre para la división de tareas descritas en el fic. Así que, después de romperme mucho (demasiado) la cabeza, lo he dejado sin traducir, pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de ilustrar de lo que se está hablando, así que allá va:

 **High riggers** : los leñadores que escalan hasta la parte del árbol donde comienzan las ramas y cortan la copa.

 **Tree faller** : los leñadores que cortan los troncos, ascienden por él haciendo una muesca en el tronco e introduciendo un tablón que hace las veces de trampolín, de tal forma que forman una especie de escalera por la que subir por el tronco para cortarlo.

  


	3. Chapter 3

**III. NUEVO MEJOR AMIGO**

 

**_Carretera hacia el Valle de Quasilit WA, en la actualidad_ **

Incluso después de diez años, el olor a abeto recién cortado y gasolina hizo que Dean se emocionara, lo hizo sentir sólido, le dio el mismo sentido de gravedad e independencia que experimentaba cuando cazaba. La chaqueta de cuadrilla que Dave le había dado olía a independencia, y Dean le subió el cuello, enterró su nariz en la lana áspera.

Luego tuvo que agarrarse contra el salpicadero de la que debía ser la camioneta más vieja de la vieja flota de Goodenuff Dave; Dave la balanceó salvajemente alrededor de otra curva empinada, los engranajes rechinando mientras cambiaba torpemente la marcha a segunda. Dean maldijo copiosamente, provocando que Dave riera a carcajadas. La música por sí sola, _La Grange_ de ZZ Top, entre estática y siseos, era suficiente para que Dean se sintiera agradecido de que Sam estuviera a kilómetros de distancia.

 _♫_ _They gotta lotta nice girls/Have mercy/A haw haw haw haw_

El ventilador para desempañar de la camioneta no funcionaba especialmente bien bajo la lluvia, no con seis cuerpos metidos en la cabina. A Dean le habían dejado el asiento delantero, tal vez por deferencia a su larga relación con Dave, su viejo amigo de los días de Tacoma. Eso es lo que había pensado cuando subió a la camioneta en el motel de Aberdeen, el Impala mirando fijamente cómo desertaba. Pero tal vez el asiento trasero hubiera sido más seguro, con menos posibilidades de llevarse un golpe contra los saltos y las curvas del camino. En la parte de atrás, al menos, los chicos estaban atascados unos contra otros, no podrían moverse excepto bajo extrema coacción balística.

Los leñadores olían a cigarrillos, gasolina y alcohol, acababan de volver de una tarde en los bares de Aberdeen, por supuesto ninguno de ellos llevaba abrochado el cinturón de seguridad, completamente _perjudicados_. Seis en una camioneta con frenos sospechosos, con una relación temperamental con sus limpiaparabrisas y una recepción de radio que a Dean le recordaba el sonido que un gato podría hacer cuando se sumerge periódicamente en una freidora. Oh, y la noche estaba cayendo. Dean se preguntaba si los faros funcionaban.

Otra distracción, entonces; Dave y Brent Proctor tuvieron la brillante idea de hacer una lista de lo que las chicas de _El 7º Cielo_ podrían hacer si estuvieran lo suficientemente borrachas, y todo el tiempo el profundo y peligroso paisaje verde volaba y chocaba y se deslizaba alrededor de ellos mientras la camioneta torcía de lado a lado. Dean ni siquiera quería pensar en la caída al otro lado de la carretera, donde la montaña desaparecía en el valle.

–Hey —chilló Dean finalmente, lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo con una pregunta —¿qué ha pasado con Marty... Marty... Joseph?

—¡Cafetero! —gritó Brent como si Dean no estuviera ni a 20 centímetros delante de él, provocando que su tímpano izquierdo temblara como una ventana en un huracán—. Tío, doce tazas al día, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ese. Apuesto a que desearía haber dejado la cafeína —rió Dave entre dientes, con su gran cara sonrojada.

Willy Garfield asintió con entusiasmo. Dean estiró el cuello. Conocía a Brent y Dave; Willy no había sido parte de equipo hacía diez años.

—Se puso todo nervioso, retiró el apoyo contra el recorte y ¡BAM! —juntó sus manos y Dean se sobresaltó. “Bam” no era un sonido que quisieras oír cuando estabas talando, o incluso hablando de talar—. El árbol se cayó sobre la barra, mierda, atrapó al hombre, Marty agarrado allí y luego se armó el follón.

—Ahora bebe con la mano izquierda —asintió Stottlemeyer—. No tan mal como Fontana —Stottlemeyer, un hombre rubio construido como una casa de ladrillo, hecho para cortar troncos caídos, conducir coches de demolición los fines de semana y tener hijos de espantadas mujeres en cinco condados diferentes—. Hombre, pensó que podía esquivar una mordida. Le arrancó la cabeza limpiamente.

—Ortiz —dijo Dave, como si fuera una partida de póquer. Todos los demás tipos gruñeron—. Tío, la cadena simplemente se partió.

—También Ortiz —metió baza Brent—. En un montón de trozos.

Dean hizo una mueca. Podía imaginarse a su padre sentado con algunos de sus viejos compinches, los que habrían estado de acuerdo con él de todas formas, hablando de la misma manera. Eras estúpido, lento o desafortunado y justo estabas como pidiéndolo.

Y justo cuando pensaba eso, Dave encendió los faros y se metieron en la oscuridad y la lluvia, revelando barro, rocas y árboles que se deslizaban hacia ellos a una velocidad desconcertante. Dave movió el volante y el camión golpeó algo duro bajo la carrocería, pero Dave no pareció preocupado en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera redujo la velocidad.

Unos minutos más tarde, Dave dijo: "Mierda", y Dean se preguntó si se trataba de una reacción horriblemente retardada, o de algo nuevo y excitante; miró a través del parabrisas. Los limpiaparabrisas habían parado por un momento de limpiar de todo, aunque Dave no parecía demasiado preocupado por eso tampoco. Dean no podía ver nada. Dave seguía conduciendo como si estuviera en una autopista bien iluminada y en un coche de ingeniería alemana con Pirellis.

—¿Cuántos había esta mañana?

Stottlemeyer gimió.

—Joder, sólo cinco o así. Algunas de esas mujeres con sombreros raros, creo. Tenían una gran pancarta. Pensé que esta lluvia los despejaría a toda prisa. Necesitarían volver a sus capuchinos.

—Unos pocos más ahora —murmuró Dave y aceleró el motor.

De repente, inexplicablemente, Dean reconoció dónde estaba: estaban a punto de cruzar el puente sobre el río Quasilit, donde la carretera se bifurcaba en la carretera de acceso a la ladera norte. Después del puente, Dave había dicho que el camino ganaba aún más altura, subiendo otros 150 metros antes de alcanzar su campamento.

¿Y unos cuantos más de _qué_? Entonces Dean se dio cuenta de que las manchas oscuras eran pequeñas tiendas de campaña posadas a la orilla del camino y los faros delanteros iluminaron un letrero atado al puente mismo, pero Dean no pudo distinguir las palabras garabateadas en la pancarta casera, tanto porque la lluvia era muy fuerte como porque Dave conducía como un campeón de la NASCAR con un mal caso de temblores. Manifestantes. Otra cosa que no había cambiado.

—Hey, ¿crees que esta vez tendrás suerte? —gritó Brent desde el asiento trasero y Dean escuchó el pop y el sorbo al abrirse una lata de cerveza. Era como el puto salvaje oeste aquí arriba. Se preguntó si tenían un bate detrás, si podrían asomarse por la ventana una noche cualquiera y golpear a unos cuantos manifestantes a la que pasaban, como hacían los chicos de las zonas rurales con los buzones de correos.

Jesús.

—No queda mucho —dijo Dave una vez que estuvieron a salvo sobre el puente y el campamento de protesta se desvaneció en la suave y húmeda oscuridad—. Esta carretera es de hace dos años. No habrás estado aquí antes, Dino.

Un viejo nombre, ese, y trajo un repentino silencio desconcertado en la fétida cabina. Tras el cual, por supuesto, llegó una carcajada. Willy, que no tenía derecho a burlarse del nombre de nadie, pensó Dean viciosamente, cacareó.

—Dino, ¿eh? Hey Dave, ¿él es...?

—Sí, sí, debe serlo. He oído las historias —Pasquale, Dean no sabía si nombre o apellido, que había estado benditamente callado hasta ahora, espachurró una lata con la mano, dejó que se uniera a otras que traqueteaban por el suelo, y luego eructó con el placer de un niño de seis años en una fiesta de pizza—. Dino el Niño. Eres tú, ¿verdad? —dirigió la pregunta a Dave, pidiéndole confirmación.

—En efecto —dijo Goodenuff, sonriendo a Dean de costado—. Es el Niño, si señor —a pesar de que Dave era sólo cuatro años mayor que Dean, había supuesto una gran diferencia hacía diez años. La diferencia entre ser un niño y ser un hombre. La diferencia entre que se hagan pis en tu bota y tener un lugar en la rotación regular.

Dean no estaba resentido con Dave por ello; las cosas eran así. Pero ya no era un niño. Mierda, no había sido un niño en ese entonces, no en lo que realmente importaba.

—Sí, soy yo —dijo suavemente—. ¿Y todo ello? —estaba tomando un riesgo, pero conocía bien a Goodenuff, conocía su tendencia a desmadrar los cuentos, y Dean sabía qué clase de cuentos había dejado atrás, podía adivinar hasta dónde los había llevado Dave—. Todo ello es verdad.

Y eso, por una vez, hizo que se callaran.

El silencio duró todo un minuto, todo el tiempo que tardaron en llegar al campamento.

Una pequeña ciudad de cabañas de madera contrachapada, una hilera de wc químicos, una construcción de bloques de hormigón forrados con tanques de agua: las cabinas de ducha. La carpa blanca de la cocina, todavía iluminada a esas horas de la noche, bien pasada la hora de la cena, con algunos de los chicos probablemente jugando a las cartas o emborrachándose. Las dos cosas. Pero para Dean fue como un golpe, esa carpa, esa forma reconocible de antaño.

—Parece diferente —murmuró Dean, sin querer admitir lo familiar que resultaba la carpa ahora y lo que había representado entonces. Seguridad, refugio. _Hogar_.

—Sí, bueno, con todos nosotros quedándonos aquí toda la semana —dijo Dave, aparcando detrás de otro camión, salpicado y empapado de lodo y lluvia—. Necesitamos toda esta mierda. Aún así, es más barato que un motel y estamos más cerca del bloque de tala. Días más largos...

—Más árboles —dijo Brent, y eructó.

—Más madera —Pasquale refinó aún más lo que Dean sospechaba que era una letanía.

—Más dinero —Dean terminó por ellos, ganándose una ronda de silbidos y carcajadas.

Primero entraron en la carpa-comedor, por supuesto, porque ahí era donde transpiraba todo en el campamento. Comidas, peleas, borracheras. Dean inspeccionó el amplio interior, los baqueteados frigoríficos, las bombillas desnudas, los largos bancos y las mesas. Parecía diferente, pero olía igual.

—¿Dónde está Lori? —preguntó, y a eso siguió un silencio sombrío.

 

**********************

 

Sam trató de imaginar un tiempo en el que no sabía nada sobre perder su línea, o de arrancar malas hierbas, o de putear la densidad(*), o de broza profunda. Trató de imaginar un tiempo antes de que la cinta adhesiva se convirtiera en su Nuevo Mejor Amigo.

Vista desde lejos, la ladera de la montaña era como un animal afeitado para la cirugía; parte de ella estaba cubierta de un exuberante y espeso verdor; inmediatamente al lado una mano gigante había aplastado el paisaje, barrido todos los árboles, dejando atrás tocones y ramas rotas y todo lo que era demasiado pequeño o estaba demasiado enfermo para ganar otra cosa que no fuera el desprecio del leñador. _Broza_. La palabra nueva del día.

Al final de la segunda hora, su espalda era lo que más le dolía, el agacharse y volverse a levantar. Veinte kilos de plántulas atadas a su cintura. Luego fueron sus manos, la izquierda de zambullirse en la tierra, metiendo el plantón en el agujero, y la derecha de agarrar el mango en forma de D de la pala. Si no fuera por la cinta adhesiva que le vendaba los dedos y sostenía su muñeca, sus manos estaría hechas pedazos. Se lo debía a Ruby, porque ella le había atado las manos con la cinta adhesiva en la parte trasera del camión cuando venían hacia aquí, en silencio, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

_Sabiendo lo que me esperaba._

El dolor en sus manos fue eventualmente superado por el de sus pies, porque después de dar tres pasos se empapó y así siguió para el resto del día. Finalmente, fue la intensa mezcla de ansiedad y aburrimiento, el vagabundeo de su mente, desde el plantón hasta la línea de los árboles, subiendo por la empinada ladera, el agua escurriendo por la pendiente, arrastrando la capa superior del suelo hasta el río Quasilit cientos de metros más abajo. Atento a los osos, especialmente después de que se encontrara con un montón de mierda humeante.

Perdió su línea. Se paró en un punto bajo la lluvia, bebiendo de su botella de agua, preguntándose dónde diablos tenía que plantar su siguiente árbol. ¿Dónde había plantado su último árbol? Había perdido su línea, entendió de repente lo que eso significaba. Al comienzo del día no había sabido el puñetero fastidio que era perder tu línea.

Ruby había desaparecido hacía rato, trabajando en su sección, empaquetando su bolsa la última vez que la vio. Buscando osos con tanta intensidad que se había perdido donde había puesto su último árbol.

Joder.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos, vio a Tommy entrando por la parte de atrás, dos pasos, despejó el sitio de hierbajos con sus botas de calafateo, cavar, plantar, dos pasos, despejar, cavar, plantar. Rápido, tan rápido, levantando rápidamente la cabeza, concentrándose, buscando dónde iba a ir el siguiente árbol antes de haber terminado de plantar el que tenía en la mano. Tommy sonrió a Sam mientras se acercaba, pero no rompió el paso.

—¿Te mueves o te quedas? —preguntó, y luego pasó, metódicamente, completamente al unísono con su tarea.

Sam parpadeó la lluvia de sus ojos, y el acero sustituyó al aburrimiento. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, encontró su último árbol, contó dos pasos de la línea, y pudo verla mentalmente, alargándose todo el camino a través de su sección: el extremo posterior. _Bien, que te jodan, Tommy._ Mira dos pasos adelante, prepara el puñetero árbol.

Enrasó el sitio elegido con vigor. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su pie se quejó.

Siete horas más tarde, de vuelta en el campamento, sentado sin fuerzas sobre su saco de dormir, Sam estaba bastante seguro de que perdería dos uñas; estaban magulladas de negro y púrpura, a pesar de la cinta adhesiva. Tenía más heridas y rasguños en sus manos, piernas y antebrazos de los que podía contar. Sentía su espalda como si hubiera estado durmiendo sobre piedras durante semanas. Sus pies tenían ampollas del tamaño de monedas en ambos talones y debajo de los callos gruesos de los talones.

Había plantado 956 árboles.

Tommy había plantado 3541.

Después de pagar la tarifa del campamento, Sam había ganado poco más de cien dólares en su primer día fuera. Preferiría ir tras un _rawhead_ con las manos desnudas antes que plantar un maldito árbol más. Y le quedaban cinco días antes del siguiente día libre, cinco días antes de reunirse con Dean en el motel. Dentro de su tienda de campaña, acampado bajo la enorme colonia de lonas pertenecientes a varios plantadores, Sam desenrolló la cinta, examinó sus dedos y miró el teléfono por satélite que descansaba sobre su saco de dormir. No, no iba a llamar a Dean. De ninguna manera.

Justo cuando Sam guardaba teléfono, una sonora carcajada estalló en la tienda de campaña de la cocina, y Sam se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de morirse de hambre, el sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete que tomó para el almuerzo un recuerdo lejano. La oscuridad había caído rápidamente en el estrecho valle mientras había estado examinando sus heridas e ignoraba el teléfono, y buscó la linterna. La paseó por la tienda justo cuando Ruby metió la cabeza, sin llamadas posibles ni necesarias, una sonrisa luminosa, ojos brillantes.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó. Sam notó que ella estaba tratando de no mirar fijamente sus ampollas o sus cortes. Algo demasiado común para merecer comentarios, tal vez. O bien estaba tan hambrienta como él, demasiado distraída por la idea de la comida como para preocuparse por los golpes y moretones de un neófito.

Sam nunca había visto a una mujer tragar tanta comida como Ruby.

Se justo, se aconsejó a sí mismo; entre la lasaña, el pan de ajo y la cerveza, debían haber consumido más de 4000 calorías. Cada uno. Sin embargo, la cantidad de calorías que habían quemado no era insignificante. Ruby había plantado tres plántulas por cada una de las de Sam, era una máquina tan impresionante como Tommy.

Tommy no era el único que ocupaba el exaltado territorio de los "presumidos"; una mesa entera de ellos sentados juntos, compartiendo latas de cerveza e historias. Se rieron y los otros plantadores —quizás treinta divididos en tres cuadrillas— los miraron atónitos, celosos y curiosos. La mayoría eran de la edad de Sam, veintipocos. Algunos, sin embargo, eran notablemente mayores, no eran estudiantes, no formaban parte de la muchedumbre de los trabajos de verano.

Sam no tenía idea de lo que estaba buscando. A medida que su metabolismo se equilibraba con la ingesta de calorías e hidratación adecuada, se dio cuenta de que podía encadenar una frase para darle sentido, podía encontrar preguntas oblicuas que le daban la razón por la que estaba aquí. Siete en su mesa, Ruby y su cohorte. Dos desaparecidas en las últimas cinco semanas.

"Se fueron por ahí, supongo." Esa fue la respuesta habitual. "No pudieron aguantarlo". Más o menos reflejaba lo que habían oído en el restaurante Walla Walla. "Aparecerán". Lo que sonaba más macabro esta noche que ayer. La vasta naturaleza daba cuenta de ello. Podrían aparecer, literalmente. Podrías estar limpiando de broza tu punto de plantación y encontrarte con un hueso.

Los cocineros del campamento, un matrimonio guatemalteco, María y Pablo, sirvieron más comida después de la cena, enormes láminas dulces de dátiles y de avena, y luego recogieron para la noche, asegurándose de que los suministros quedaran a prueba de osos. Dejaron la gran carpa de lona blanca para los plantadores, y pronto degeneró en una fiesta. Todo el mundo tocaba algo, batería, Djibouti, guitarra, armónica, flauta de pan, habría sido alrededor de un fuego de no ser por la lluvia. Las drogas estaban libremente disponibles; la tienda se llenó de humo, dulce, reminiscencias de San Francisco cuando el Impala era nuevo.

Sam se sentó junto a la solapa de la tienda e intentó oír a los lobos. No oyó nada más que lluvia. Mientras estaba sentado las luces se apagaron en la tienda de campaña, Ruby se acomodó a su lado, le ofreció un masaje, lo cual era tentador, dado lo jodidamente dolorido que estaba. Sonrió lentamente, todo hoyuelos y deferencia, pero decidido. No se trataba de un verano en los bosques, ganando suficiente dinero para estudiar antropología cultural en septiembre. Esto era una cacería, simple y llanamente. Bueno, nunca simple, y raramente sin complicaciones.

Dean había dicho que era un lobo, y que no era un lobo, y había hecho que Dean se cagara de miedo fuera lo que fuera. _Ludovic_. Estaba cazando plantadoras de árboles en este valle de la misma manera que lo había hecho diez años antes; Dean había dicho que diez años atrás se había llevado a cinco. Esta temporada, hasta ahora dos.

Sam sabía que Dean estaba mintiendo por omisión, no le contaba todo. Sam lo atribuyó al miedo, miedo que Dean nunca admitiría. Sam tenía que ser más listo que eso, lo descubriría; juntos, entre los recuerdos de Dean y la inteligencia de Sam, cazarían esta cosa. Ambos estaban en la montaña, en lados opuestos del valle, con un punto de encuentro en cinco días. Recopilar información; comparar notas. El teléfono por satélite era para emergencias.

Antes de que se separaran, Dean había dicho que no esperaba que el lobo atacara el campamento maderero, pero que trabajar allí era la mejor manera de estar en el bloque de tala; el lobo-que-no-era-un-lobo se mantenía alejado de los tipos con hachas, Dean había continuado diciendo, con los labios blancos. Metafóricamente, había pensado Sam, aún lo pensaba. Las hachas eran del siglo XIX, ¿no? Motosierras, tal vez.

La idea de Dean con una motosierra le hizo sonreír malvadamente, imaginando la carnicería que Dean podría infligir a cualquier presa corpórea. Ruby le preguntó qué era tan gracioso, pero Sam lo dejó correr, sin querer mencionar a Dean con o sin motosierra, no tan pronto después de que Sam tuviera que interrumpir una discusión ideológica entre ellos sobre un plato de batata frita y una hamburguesa de salmón.

Dean había menospreciado la hamburguesa, sólo había comido la mitad, que era media hamburguesa más de lo que Sam había esperado.

Mientras Sam consideraba su relativo asombro por el hecho de que Dean supiera de la existencia de las hamburguesas de salmón, un hombre delgado se sentó en el banco largo, ofreció un porro de Kootenay de cosecha propia, que Sam declinó. Era uno de los tipos mayores, de por vida, había dicho Ruby antes, cuando Sam le había pedido una tostada de ajo del tamaño de la capota del Impala. Tommy, Lorenzo, Teresa. Lukas. Los peces gordos del equipo, plantadores que habían estado haciendo esto año tras año, literalmente un millón de árboles en el transcurso de una temporada.

—Hey —dijo Lukas a modo de saludo—. Eres nuevo. ¿Cómo te va? —miró a las manos maltratadas de Sam.

Un recuerdo tironeó de Sam, duro y agudo, pero maldito sea si podía determinar su origen. Lukas tenía entre treinta y cincuenta años, un acento centroeuropeo que salía a la superficie de una vocal a otra, los ojos ligeramente vidriosos. Cabello rubio oscuro canoso atado en una cola de caballo, la mirada brillante de estar colocado y algo más que Sam no podía definir. Sam se encogió de hombros, la viva imagen de los que no se comprometen.

—Va OK —permitió que su mirada se posara sobre Ruby, que le tenía cogido del brazo, la mejilla descansando contra su hombro. No le importaba, en realidad. Y cuál es la diferencia entre esto y el masaje, se preguntó brevemente, pero estaba demasiado cansado para dar el siguiente paso. Las reglas diferían aquí, incluso las suyas—. Bien. Cogiéndole el tranquillo.

Lukas sonrió, con unos labios pálidos y enseñando los incisivos, y Sam se estremeció. _Alguien está caminando sobre mi tumba_ , pensó. ¿Era instinto? ¿O simplemente el hecho de que estaba sentado en lo alto de las montañas, con el vientre lleno de cerveza barata, agotado, con una joven muy atractiva ofreciéndole un masaje?

 _Este tipo_ , pensó Sam, echándose hacia atrás, el brazo de Ruby cayendo a su lado. _Este tipo está mal._

—Llevas mucho tiempo plantando, según Ruby —ella había dicho que Lukas era un puto autómata, eso es lo que había dicho.

Lukas se encogió de hombros.

—Solía trabajar como scout de madera, lo creas o no. Quería devolver algo, supongo. Basta de cosechar. Hora de plantar.

—¿Y cómo está yendo eso? —Sam se rió, pero con la garganta, casi un gruñido.

Lukas le no-sonrió de nuevo.

—Está funcionando. Gano lo suficiente para ir a Costa Rica cada invierno.

Sam habría dado un riñón por una conexión a Internet en ese momento. Su español era lo suficientemente bueno como para buscar informes en los periódicos. ¿Habían desaparecido chicas en Costa Rica? _Espera un momento, Sammy_. Demasiada cerveza y superpoderes estúpidos que no funcionaban ni en un buen día. _Lukas solo es espeluznante, no un lobo. No es una amenaza._

En realidad jodidamente espeluznante.

Ruby parecía cautivada, se acercó, extendió el brazo y tocó la mano de Lukas; desde el otro lado de la tienda, alguien pidió a gritos una canción y uno de los guitarristas se puso a ello de nuevo y Sam deseó haber tomado una cerveza menos. Mierda.

Miró a Ruby mirar a Lukas, y se estremeció de nuevo. No podía llamar a Dean por esto. ¿Qué coño iba a decirle? He conocido a un tipo espeluznante que intenta robarme a la chica hippie que no me interesa. Demasiado dolorido para siquiera considerarlo, sus manos. Y sus pies. Y su espalda.

_Ya está bien por hoy, Sammy._

Así que le deseó buenas noches a Lukas, y sonrió a Ruby, que no sentía ningún dolor, ninguno en absoluto, y fue tropezando a través de la lluvia hasta donde su tienda de campaña gotearía intermitentemente a lo largo de la noche.

Sam durmió como si ya estuviera muerto.

 

 

**_Seattle WA, 1992._ **

Sam no sabía lo que Dean tenía en contra de Robert Heinlein. El hombre era un genio. Pero el bibliotecario le había preguntado dos veces si uno de sus padres vendría a recogerlo y quería saber el número de teléfono de su casa. Eso había sido suficiente para Dean; había declarado unilateralmente que la biblioteca estaba fuera de límites para hacer los deberes después del colegio. El garaje tendría que servir. Sam se vio obligado a quedarse con _Extraño en una tierra extraña_ y parecía que no iba a tener la oportunidad de devolverlo. La paranoia de Dean había convertido a Sam en un ladrón de libros.

Sam esperaba que el colegio no llegara a ser otro sito que Dean considerara demasiado peligroso, porque se acercaba la fecha de la función y Sam estaba bastante seguro de que la Sra. Legris le iba a dar un papel. Iban a quedarse todo el curso, había prometido papá, no hace dos meses. Dean iba a mantener eso, ¿no?

Pero sólo si nadie se enteraba de que vivían en un coche abandonado. Dean no necesitaba decirle eso, por el amor de Dios. Aunque lo _hizo_ , repetidamente, como si Sam fuera un maldito idiota. _Puedo hacer la firma de papá en el formulario de la excursión, Sammy. Dile a la puñetera Sra. Legris_ (y por qué tuvo que llamarla así, Sam no tenía ni idea porque en realidad era agradable) _que le pagarás la próxima semana. No hables con ningún adulto si no tienes que hacerlo, Sammy. Date siempre una ducha después del gimnasio, incluso si los otros niños no lo hacen._

_Ya, porque Dean, tío, no es que tú huelas como una rosa precisamente._

Y se ganó una colleja.

Dean estaba faltando a clases como un loco, Sam lo sabía, pero siempre se sacaba una nota, a veces escrita en papel robado de la fotocopiadora en el 7-11. Su hermano estaba esquivando y mintiendo y realmente, no se estaba divirtiendo mucho, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara.

Sam sabía que Dean creía que no se había dado cuenta, pero sí que lo había hecho. Para pasar el tiempo durante las horas de oscuridad, cuando el sol se ponía y la luz de la calle estaba encendida, Sam abría el Heinlein y leía en voz alta.

Tal vez por eso Dean salía todas las noches. Tal vez a Dean no le gustaba la ciencia ficción clásica. Tal vez Sam debería cambiar a la serie _Goosebumps_ , la cual papá siempre decía que era una mierda. Excepto que no usaba la palabra mierda. Podría conseguir uno de esos del estante de la Sra. Legris en el aula. Pero papá tenía razón, eran malos y Dean los odiaría por principio.

No era Heinlein, sin embargo, lo que echaba a Dean noche tras noche y Sam lo sabía. Dean estaba robando en los coches, adivinó Sam, preocupado y hambriento. Hombre, Sam estaba hambriento todo el tiempo, mucho más hambriento que Dean, porque Dean casi no comía nada, no parecía interesado en la comida. Sam no le dijo a Dean que la Sra. Legris le había estado dando dinero para el almuerzo durante la semana pasada, porque ese era el tipo de cosas que lo volverían loco. _No somos un maldito caso de caridad, Sammy_.

Luego, dos noches seguidas sin cenar, sólo patatas fritas, perritos calientes y chile de la cafetería de la escuela a la hora del almuerzo para mantenerlo, Dean salió desde el atardecer hasta pasada la medianoche, volviendo empapado y temblando, una vez con un ojo morado y sangre en sus nudillos.

Sam se estaba asustando.

Dean seguía diciendo que papá iba a volver, pero eso es lo que había estado diciendo desde el principio, desde que papá los había dejado en el motel. Estaré de vuelta en tres días, había dicho papá, metiendo armas en un saco de lona, de tal manera que Sam apenas había prestado atención. El Impala había retumbado al marcharse, setenta dólares en billetes de diez yaciendo en la mesa de la cocinilla sostenidos por el revólver. Sam sabía que la mayoría de los padres no usaban un arma como pisapapeles. Cinco días después y nada, menos cincuenta dólares. Seis días y no quedaba dinero y el dueño del motel amenazó con llamar a servicios sociales.

Dean sonrió y dijo que se iban a quedar con un tío. Estarían fuera de su vista a mediodía. Dean había dejado la habitación prácticamente desnuda. Al séptimo día Dean había encontrado el garaje.

Sam había mirado el garaje con mudo horror. Después de un minuto, dijo, _¿Cómo nos encontrará papá, Dean?_

 _Estoy vigilando el motel. Papá volverá pronto_ , había dicho Dean, no por última vez. _No necesitamos llamar al Pastor Jim. Puedo encargarme de esto._

De ti, quería decir. Al menos no lo dijo esta vez.

Ahora hacía casi tres semanas, desde que papá no había vuelto. Dean seguía comprobando el motel, y Sam sabía que debía dejar de preguntar, que estaba siendo pesado, pero no podía evitarlo. Tres semanas era más tiempo de lo que papá se había ido antes y de repente Dean ya no hablaba de nada. No tenían dinero, y Sam sugirió vender el arma, y Dean lo miró como si fuera algo que se había arrastrado de una tumba abierta.

Tampoco estaba diciendo nada ahora, sólo tenía una mirada decidida en su cara, esa expresión en sus ojos que telegrafiaba _no me jodas_ , pero que era en realidad la mirada que tenía cuando estaba asustado o muy, muy, muy preocupado. Sam no podía decir cuál de las dos, porque necesitaba toda su concentración para seguir el ritmo de Dean.

Dean se detuvo al lado de una destartalada fila de anuncios publicitarios, llevó a Sam a un lado sin decir palabra, y lo miró fijamente. _No te muevas_ , significaba eso. Mientras Sam se quedaba quieto pensando en sándwiches de queso a la parrilla, Dean echó una mirada a la vuelta de la esquina. El sol se estaba poniendo. La hora de la cena, anunció el estómago de Sam en voz alta.

Por alguna razón, eso hizo reír a Dean y Sam se sintió agradecido. No le gustaba cuando Dean estaba tan serio.

—Está bien, Sammy —murmuró Dean en voz baja, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. La chaqueta vaquera era una de las viejas de Dean, y aun así le quedaba demasiado grande, pero cuando se ponía dos camisetas y un viejo chaleco de fibra naranja con una cremallera rota, estaba casi caliente—. No hay moros en la costa. Vamos.

La costa estaba despejada en un restaurante, aparentemente, uno con letreros escritos a mano y gramaticalmente desafiantes (las reglas para los apóstrofes posesivos eran bastante sencillas, ¿no?) y mesas ladeadas, taburetes destrozados.

Pero el olor a aceite caliente y sal era embriagador y Sam se quedó en la puerta, simplemente respirando, por un largo rato. La camarera lo miró extrañamente, una mujer de aspecto raro con el pelo negro y rosa, demasiados pendientes para contarlos, un piercing en la ceja y tatuajes en la parte superior de sus brazos. Sam no tenía ganas de sonreírle.

_No hables con ningún adulto que no debas._

Entonces, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo Dean? Sólo caminando hacia el mostrador, deslizándose dentro con esa estúpida sonrisa falsa y un encogimiento de hombros que incluso Sam sabía que era porque Dean se sentía incómodo trayendo a su hermano pequeño a un restaurante tan decrépito.

_Bueno, que te den, Dean._

Había otros chicos en el lugar, unos cuantos solos, los padres debían haberlos dejado o los iban a recoger pronto, porque no parecían lo suficientemente mayores para salir por la noche. Habían hecho mucho ruido cuando Dean entró, pero tan pronto como Dean se sentó, se callaron.

La camarera se acercó a Dean, y él se volvió hacia Sam, le hizo un gesto con la mano. _No seas un jodido idiota_ , dijo su mirada. Sam deambuló dentro, con las narices abiertas, disfrutando de los olores.

La nueva mejor amiga de Dean dejó dos enormes vasos de leche con chocolate y eso fue todo lo que hizo falta. Sam sabía que sus ojos se habían puesto como platos, y odiaba a Dean por esa pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, como si estuviera diciendo "te pillé" sin palabras.

La camarera se llamaba Tanya y alternaba entre darles platos de patatas fritas desbordantes y parecer preocupada.

—La policía ha estado husmeando por aquí —dijo, echando un vistazo a Sam. Dean siguió su mirada. Se había comido el plato muy rápido, pensó Sam, sorprendido.

Dean levantó las cejas y la camarera miró hacia la mesa donde se sentaban los tres chicos.

—Siguen desapareciendo niños.

—Ah, eso —Dean se tropezó con las palabras. Eso no era propio de él, y despertó la curiosidad de Sam—. Ese tipo —dijo por fin y Sam no reconoció la voz, toda estrangulada y suave.

Tanya se encogió de hombros, le ofreció café a Dean y asintió.

—Volvía todas las noches, cariño —y miró fijamente a Dean. Una advertencia—. Se lo dije a la policía, ¿pero qué coño saben ellos? —o les importa, podría haber dicho. Volvió a poner la cafetera en el quemador y se inclinó sobre el mostrador, girando una mechón rosa entre los dedos de las uñas pintadas de negro—. ¿Quieres una hamburguesa de salmón?

Su sugerencia provocó una pequeña carcajada de Dean, y a Sam le gustó Tanya más por eso que por la leche con chocolate.

—¿Salmón? —Dean repitió—. ¿En una hamburguesa?

Tanya sonrió ampliamente, moviendo sus oscuras cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—Hago una formidable hamburguesa de salmón, chico. Con piñones. Ingrediente secreto. Jodida dinamita en un plato. Un día, haré una fortuna con ellas, demasiado buenas para este lugar. Ya lo verás. Tú también, renacuajo —le sonrió a Sam y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Qué es el salmón? —preguntó.

—Cómelo y verás —contestó ella por encima del hombro.

Y era mucho mejor que todo lo que Sam había probado. Rosa, pero lo superaría. Pescado, aparentemente, pero eso también estaba bien. Dean se la comió más rápido que Sam, lo que era decir algo, haciendo que Tanya sonriera satisfecha como si tanto él como Dean fueran obras de arte que había hecho a partir de arcilla en bruto.

Estaba oscuro afuera y llovía de nuevo, las ventanas empañadas por los chicos.

Hombres entraban y salían, ninguno de ellos un padre, sino otra cosa que Sam no podía reconocer pero que no le gustaba. Sam pilló a Dean mirando a la mesa de los chicos, vigilando, con cuidado y cauteloso. Como lo era la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando no estaba siendo un idiota sobresaliente. Sam no tenía idea de cómo iban a pagar por esto. Tal vez Dean estaba planeando un come-y-corre. Lo habían hecho antes, a principios de semana, para desayunar.

Pero no parecía eso. Tanya conocía a Dean, ya había estado aquí antes. Debido a su sonrisa y a la comida, era acogedor, a pesar de que Dean oscilaba de nervioso a satisfecho. El calor. Sam tenía ganas de quitarse la chaqueta, pero eso significaba que no podían salir corriendo rápido de aquí, así que se la dejó puesta.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Tanya cuando Dean fue al baño. No parecía diferente, no parecía una adulta, en realidad. Sólo una niña grande.

—Sam —dijo—. Dean no me había hablado de ti.

Ella asintió lentamente.

—Sí, es cuidadoso, ese. ¿Sois hermanos?

Sam asintió con la cabeza y ella le rellenó el vaso de leche.

—¿Vuestros padres andan por aquí?

Y Sam se calló, ni siquiera tocó la leche. Tanya se dio cuenta, su boca se crispó.

—Oye, no te preocupes, Sam. No voy a llamar a la policía.

—Pero dijiste que ya estuvieron aquí.

—Eso es porque…

La campana sobre la puerta la interrumpió y ella levantó la vista, su expresión cambió bruscamente. Sam pensó que tal vez "endurecida" era la palabra correcta, pero no era eso, porque ella también estaba asustada. Casi podía olerlo. Se agachó, puso su boca contra la oreja de Sam y a él le empezó a picar todo, hinchado como uno de esos peces espinosos.

—Ve por atrás, busca a Dean y vete por la puerta de atrás. Julio te dejará. Dile a tu hermano que no salga...

Pero era demasiado tarde, porque Dean estaba en el arco junto a los baños y estaba _blanco_.

Sam se giró en su sitio, y los chicos de la mesa de al lado también se callaron, y Sam se puso de pie lentamente para ver lo que todo el mundo estaba mirando.

Un chico alto con una fanfarronería que avergonzaría a un gato de callejón. Tenía un montón de billetes en la mano y llamó a Tanya pidiendo una ronda de hamburguesas para los chicos de la mesa. Era tan ruidoso y odioso que Sam no se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que alguien estaba detrás del chico, alborotando con una mano el rebelde cabello negro como si fuera su dueño, empujando al chico hacia la mesa con sus amigos.

Un hombre, más o menos. Un hombre que fue derecho hacia Dean, tan callado como un gato o un pájaro de presa dando vueltas en el cielo, ignorando totalmente todo lo demás en el restaurante. El corazón de Sam se estremeció, porque podía ver lo que había en los ojos del hombre y no podía nombrarlo, a pesar de ser un niño lleno de palabras. _Oh, joder_ , pensó, y esa fue la primera vez que se dijo esa palabra, incluso a sí mismo.

No sabía si se trataba del padre del chico moreno, o un inspector escolar, o un trabajador social, o un detective. Pero parecía un _tiburón_ , hambriento y salvaje y.... y _maligno_ , que era una de las palabras que usaba su padre y que Sam nunca antes había entendido del todo. Sin embargo, no necesitaba entender el mal para reconocerlo.

El hombre se acercó a Dean, puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, apoyando todo su peso en un pie, sonrió, se lamió los labios y Dean no se movió.

_Muévete, Dean. Por favor, muévete._

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensarlo, Sam agarró a Dean del brazo, lo apartó, de repente Dean se dio cuenta, volvió en sí mismo, se interpuso entre Sam y el hombre. Alejó a Sam, agachándose como lo había hecho Tanya.

—Corre —susurró roncamente para que sólo Sam lo oyera—. El garaje. _Corre_ —y empujó a Sam.

Sam miró a Dean, agitó la cabeza. No. Se volvió hacia el hombre, se cruzó de brazos. _Que te jodan, gilipollas._

—Tenemos que irnos. Papá nos está esperando —mintió Sam claramente, desbordado por una ira abrumadora—. Y es policía.

El hombre volvió a sonreír, pero su mirada rapaz se centró en Dean, que seguía empujando a Sam hacia la puerta.

—Volverás —dijo el hombre, melifluo, luego se volvió hacia la mesa de los chicos y Sam agarró bien a Dean y lo arrastró por la puerta.

Corrieron durante un rato, Dean finalmente le dijo a Sam que cogiera una ruta diferente, pero que se encontrarían en el garaje. Dean dijo que el coche aún no estaba en el motel, que había ido y lo había comprobado. Sam no dijo nada.

No iba a preguntar por papá nunca más, decidió. Nunca más. _Que se joda_.

 

 

**_Quasilit Valley WA, 1997_ **

Lori sirvió alubias sobre pan tostado, huevos, enormes lonchas de beicon que probablemente procedían de un brontosaurio ahumado. Una pila de tortitas adecuada para Paul Bunyan. Sonrió subrepticiamente, quizás sintiendo un placer perverso por el silencio que caía sobre la carpa cuando los hombres comían. Se deleitó en poner un montón de huevos revueltos en el plato de Dean, eso lo sabía él por los hoyuelos.

Al principio creyó que era porque ella estaba enamoriscada de él. Lori, tal vez de unos veinte años, una cosita del tamaño de un gorrión, pelo rubio recogido en dos trenzas, con una cara redonda que le recordaba a esos trolls noruegos que papá había cazado una vez en Minnesota, los que hacían nudos en las colas de las vacas y cuajaban la leche. Los pequeños cabrones habían manipulado los motores fuera borda, volando a los pescadores, que era por lo que habían llamado a John Winchester.

Alegre, traviesa. Tenía un novio formal, un tipo que tenía un centro de pesca en Puget Sound; se casaba en septiembre. Así que, no le gustaba Dean de _esa_ manera, aunque había estado encantador —mierda, ¿cómo se las arreglaría en este mundo sin hacer eso?— y ella estaba convenientemente encantada. Sólo que no iba a acostarse con él. Le daba más comida que a los otros, de todos modos.

Lo había necesitado. Al final de la segunda semana, justo antes del fin de semana, Dean no sólo le había cogido el tranquillo a la motosierra, sino que el tío Goodenuff le había declarado un milagro andante de instinto de caída. No es que eso le hubiera ganado respeto. El resto de la tropa le había seguido tomando el pelo sin piedad, se habían meado en su termo del café, le llamaban el Niño sin parar, ni una sola vez le echaron una mano ni una palabra de aliento. Sin embargo trabajaban de buena gana a su lado. Dean se había dado cuenta.

Notó eso además de cómo Goodenuff Dave había puesto sus grandes ojos marrones en Lori —en vano, hombre, la mitad de la batalla es saber cuándo asediar, gilipollas—, y la forma en que Brent Proctor siempre se ofrecía a hacer el café. Dean estaba bastante seguro de que Brent era el que orinaba en sus botas y termos.

Nada de lo cual cambiaba el hecho de que a Lori le gustaba más Dean, tal vez porque era el más joven, el obviamente más joven, tal vez porque llevaba un letrero de neón invisible que decía “niño sin madre” en la espalda como una broma de mal gusto. Tal vez porque conocía a las mujeres a los dieciocho años lo suficientemente bien para saber cuándo ser amigos y cuándo encender el fuego y ahora mismo, y ella lo habría arropado por la noche felizmente y le habría leído _La oruga muy hambrienta_ doce veces seguidas, como Sam siempre había pedido.

Y por eso fue por lo que Dean se puso inmediatamente en guardia ese día, porque vio la expresión de su cara y le pareció de miedo.

La única otra persona en la tienda era un hombre alto y rubio, larguirucho como si no comiera mucho, larguirucho como si quisiera comer, si se le daba la oportunidad. Encorvado sobre un café reforzado con whisky, mirando a Dean como ‘si eso es, tío, por eso he venido’.

Justo detrás de él, Goodenuff Dave quitó a Dean de en medio, sobre todo porque estaba parado ahí como un poste joder, por el amor de Dios, y dijo:

—¡Hey Ludovic! ¿Qué has encontrado? —y se sirvió una taza de café de la sopera de Lori. Dave, el maldito Dave, cogió a Dean del codo, agarró un puñado de su camisa a cuadros y lo dirigió al banco al otro lado de la mesa.

Dean se había quedado helado, un hormigueo recorriendo su columna vertebral, no se había movido ni un centímetro, sólo porque estaba repitiendo algo en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez. Y era: _no corras, no corras, no corras_. Sabía por su padre que había momentos para correr y había momentos en los que correr sólo hacía que te persiguieran.

Tragó con fuerza y se dejó arrastrar hasta la mesa, se sentó en el borde del banco, la garganta cerrada y seca. Y no tenía idea de por qué. Sólo este tipo, este Ludovic, a quien Dean sabía que había visto antes. Estaba luchando por recordar, porque eso era sólo instinto. Pero también estaba tratando de enterrar la memoria antes de que saliera a la luz, porque esa era otra forma de evitar el horror.

_Oh, Dios, si me desmayo será el cuento de nunca acabar con los chicos. Sólo es un tipo. Sólo un maldito tipo espeluznante._

Un repentino destello de dientes y eso fue todo. Dean agitó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado. Encontró los ojos de Lori, mantuvo su mirada por un largo momento. Ella asintió una vez, pero no sonrió, no consoló.

—Hey, Dean —gritó ella, le hizo señas para que se acercara. Dean echó un vistazo a Dave, que estaba hablando con el tal Ludovic, sobre inclinaciones, pies tablares y líneas de  largueros. Dave hizo un gesto de aprobación, y Dean se puso de pie como si el asiento tuviera una corriente eléctrica pasando a través de él.

—Ayúdame con esto —murmuró Lori, levantando un extremo de una larga mesa. Haz que cuele. Dean podía verlo y Lori no lo disfrazó. Dijo que quería llevar la mesa afuera, donde el sol del mediodía colgaba en lo alto del cielo—. Almuerza fuera hoy, si quieres.

Una salida fácil.

—Quién, —empezó a decir, pero no pudo terminar. Lori no paró de preocuparse, le dijo a Dean que se quedara allí mientras ella sacaba los cubos con la cubertería. Se habría ofrecido a ayudar, pero eso significaría volver a entrar en la carpa.

En su tercer viaje le echó un montón de manteles ásperos en los brazos y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Mañana sábado —bajó la voz—. No te quedes aquí, ¿vale? Baja con Dave.

Levantó la barbilla. No había sido criado como un cobarde. La pregunta estaba en sus ojos, y no tuvo que preguntar dos veces. Lori cambió de postura, arrojó un mantel sobre el área de servir el café, puso sus manos sobre sus caderas. Finalmente, agitó la cabeza.

—No es trigo limpio. De Croacia, o Serbia. Algo por el estilo. Tasa los bosques madereros, calcula las mejores cosechas, traza los caminos. Vale su peso en oro, dice el jefe. A mí me acojona —tenía los brazos cruzados; Dean podía ver el destello de su modesto anillo de compromiso junto a las líneas cruzadas de una quemadura de la parrilla. Dando golpecitos a un ritmo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. En voz baja, sólo unos metros y una pantalla de lienzo blanco entre Ludovic y ellos.

Lori se encogió de hombros, quizás un poco avergonzada. Brent había contado una historia sobre Lori ahuyentando a un oso negro que había amenazado los suministros del campamento, con las manos vacías, descalza y después de medianoche. No se asustaba de las cosas raras de la noche. A Dean Lori le hacía pensar en sí mismo. Tan él mismo como le gustaría llegar a ser, tal vez. Cuidando a la gente. Valiente, inteligente, observador. _Auténtico_.

—No podría decirlo, en realidad. Es sólo... —esta vez ella agitó una mano en un pequeño círculo, inconsecuente y extrañamente delicado. Se detuvo, quizás consciente del gesto inútil—. Tiene hambre. No está bien. ¿Sabes cuando atrapan a los asesinos en serie y los vecinos siempre dicen: “Oh, era un tipo tan jodidamente normal, quién podría pensar que freiría bebés?” Ese no es Ludovic. Podrías decirme que violó, asesinó y se comió a toda una tropa de Boy Scouts y te creería.

Dean se tambaleó tanto que tuvo que dar un paso atrás. Agarró el borde de la mesa mientras el bosque giraba a su alrededor. Debía de haberse puesto de algún color para que Lori jadease así, pero antes de que ella llegase hasta él, ya se había enderezado. La detuvo con una mano en alto. Joder, si Brent y los chicos vieran esto, sería el cuento de nunca acabar.

—Estoy bien —susurró secamente. Miró hacia arriba, vió la preocupación en la cara de Lori. Trató de sonreír, pero sabía que eso probablemente sólo completaba el cuadro de “tonto del pueblo, versión junior”—. De verdad.

Le costó un esfuerzo, pero se puso en pie por sí mismo, cepillando suciedad imaginaria de sus vaqueros. Limpiando el sudor de sus palmas. ¿Por qué coño no podía recordar a este tío? Ya había conocido a Ludovic antes, estaba seguro de ello. Comiendo Boy Scouts.

_No pienses en eso, Winchester._

Mañana se iría a casa con más de mil dólares en el bolsillo. _Piensa en eso_. Suficiente para comida, alquiler y medicinas. Para leche con chocolate y copos escarchados. Entraría en ese horrible apartamento, pondría su paga sobre la mesa y le sonreiría a Sam. Quién lo ignoraría, por supuesto, apenas levantaría la vista de cualquier libro que estuviera leyendo. Pero él lo sabría. Y en algún momento, Sam recompensaría todo esto con una gran sonrisa, probablemente mientras bebía la leche con chocolate directamente del cartón, demasiado alto para su camisa, con puños que le subían por encima de sus delgadas muñecas.

Sonriendo y leche con chocolate. Eso hizo que algo se soltara dentro de Dean y traqueteara por ahí, haciendo daño. _No quiero recordar esto, ¿verdad?_

Ropa nueva, eso también. Y papá sentado en la cama, con la pierna escayolada desde el tobillo hasta la cadera, quizás no con una sonrisa, pero con una chispa en sus ojos oscuros. No importaba que papá fuera a estar loco de preocupación disfrazada de furia. Eso no importaba. Tal vez un destello de orgullo, pero tal vez no. No era por eso que Dean estaba haciendo esto.

No importa el peligro. No importa lo que fuera esa memoria burlona y escurridiza, justo fuera del alcance del oído, como una figura que le gritara desde la lejana ladera de una colina. Desde años atrás. Ninguna cantidad de peligro pesaba más que lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Protegiendo a su familia. Manteniéndolos juntos. Manteniéndolos en marcha.

A partir de ahí, sonrió a Lori y ella le devolvió la sonrisa a regañadientes, pero ella estaba preocupada. Y él también.

 

 

 

 

(*) N.T. Slutting Density, lo he traducido mas o menos literalmente como “putear la densidad” se refiere a una forma de plantar los árboles en la que se prima la velocidad al plantar sobre la calidad (<http://slashwalker.ca/getting-started/> es una página dirigida a plantadores que explica, con bastante sorna, el proceso y la jerga)


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. LA CAMPANA DE LA CENA**

 

**_Aberdeen WA, en la actualidad_ **

Sam se preguntó si Dean habría estado ensayando su cara de lástima mientras estuvo en el campamento de tala, y luego decidió que no. Dean no sentía lástima, punto. No estaba hecho para ella, ni siquiera por Sam. Dean abandonó su botella de cerveza vacía en el astillado mostrador de formica, junto al fregadero y los cepillos de dientes, dio vueltas a la mano de Sam para examinar los cortes, las uñas perdidas e hizo una mueca de dolor. Los dedos de Sam estaban pegajosos con residuos de cinta adhesiva. Torció la boca: _Esto es jodidamente asqueroso._

—No vas a hacer un anuncio de Palmolive, colega —dijo Dean secamente, buscando en su kit de afeitado un tubo de Neosporina—. La mierda que rocían en los cortes es jodidamente tóxica, tío—. Y le pasó el antiséptico.

No es que Dean fuera un anuncio andante de la tala de árboles como opción de estilo de vida saludable, pensó Sam. La estridente luz fluorescente del baño iluminaba un largo moretón en el pómulo de Dean y sus brazos estaban azotados con cortes y magulladuras. Estaban hechos una mierda, los dos. Después de sólo unos días en el monte.

Sam siguió a Dean fuera del baño, embadurnando sus cortes, vagamente perturbado por la idea de los productos químicos abriéndose camino dentro de su piel. Dean abrió otras dos cervezas de la caja junto a la televisión y le dio una a Sam.

—Y… ¿has descubierto algo?

Sam se encogió de hombros, cayó sobre el único sillón de la habitación como un saco de patatas y suspiró con fuerza. Los muelles de la cama chirriaron cuando Dean se estiró, apilando las almohadas contra su espalda. Dobló un brazo detrás de la cabeza. Hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no dijo nada más. Estaba silencioso, anormalmente.

 _¿Sólo cansado?_ se preguntó Sam.

—Bueno, ahora sé que las ortigas, el diente de león y la cecina de salmón son técnicamente comestibles, que no puedo diferenciar entre la proteína vegetal texturizada y la carne molida cuando está en salsa de espaguetis, y que la leche de soja sabe bien, pero sólo si es de chocolate.

Eso provocó otra sonrisa, pero la atención de Dean estaba centrada en un paisaje especialmente empalagoso atornillado a la pared, otra excelente exposición en el Museo de Bellas Artes del Motel 6. Estaba escuchando, sin embargo, porque su mirada sobria se volvió hacia Sam.

—Comes como un rey ahí arriba —sonaba melancólico, entre todas las cosas.

Sam se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, miró las ampollas de sus pies, pensó en pedir la opinión de Dean sobre la mejor forma de hacer callo rápidamente. Nah. Eso era como buscársela. Destapó la Neosporina otra vez.

El resto del equipo de plantación había ido a la ciudad a divertirse, a gastar una parte significativa del sueldo acumulado en licor y hierba. Cómo es que tenían la energía para ello Sam no podía comprenderlo. Eran ya las ocho de la noche del viernes, y tenía que volver al campamento de los plantadores mañana por la tarde; eso no dejaba mucho tiempo. Ruby le había preguntado si quería salir con ellos, le había hecho _señas_ , pero Sam se había negado con una sonrisa y una disculpa: reunirse con su hermano el leñador, dijo, lo que la había disuadido.

No es que Dean hubiera hecho mucho más que gruñirle desde que llegara a la habitación del motel hacía una hora.

¿Cómo diablos se había hecho una ampolla bajo la uña del pie? Mierda, iba a perder esa uña, ¿verdad? Sam movió el dedo de un lado a otro como haría un niño de segundo grado con un incisivo, sintiéndose ligeramente nauseoso.

—Había un tipo en el equipo que parecía... —perdió el hilo buscando una descripción—, ...un tanto raro, ya sabes.

—Ya —musitó Dean y Sam levantó la vista. Dean tenía los ojos cerrados, la botella de cerveza acurrucada contra su pecho en un ángulo que lo iba a empapar en un minuto.

—¿Dean? —Sam se levantó, se acercó con cautela a su hermano y retiró la botella de cerveza de sus dedos laxos. Suspiró. No tenían mucho tiempo para elaborar estrategias. Por otro lado, no estaban exactamente tan agudos como estacas ahora mismo. Sam puso la alarma, porque existía la clara probabilidad de que durmieran la mitad del día.

Tiró de las botas de Dean, le arrojó una manta amarilla caca por encima. Dean se removió, una mano danzando en el aire, un murmullo de vocales, pero no se despertó. Sam sonrió ampliamente.

—Buenas noches —suspiró, anhelando todo aquello que fuera horizontal y silencioso y oscuro.

Apagó la luz, se arrastró a la cama, que en ese momento estaba más cerca del cielo que la cerveza, una biblioteca bien surtida, o enterrar tu cara en el cabello recién lavado de una chica.

Sam durmió, soñó oscuramente con árboles y algo que se deslizaba entre ellos. Escalofriantes y silenciosos, los bosques respiraban veneno en la melodía del deseo. Una necesidad primaria insatisfecha. La luna colgaba en el cielo, un tambor ártico de piel estirada, palpitante, _anhelando_. Entonces el sueño se hizo jirones por un aullido, uno que rasgó el aire como una venda arrancada de una herida, áspero y sangriento e inesperado.

—¡Sam! —un grito al lado de su oreja, y se sacudió tan fuerte que le castañetearon los dientes. La luz inundó sus ojos; la lámpara de la cabecera de la cama debía estar armada con una bombilla de 100 vatios. ¿Qué diablos hacían en este motel? ¿Interrogar a prisioneros?

Dean tenía agarraba su camisa con un puño, y a Sam le costó unos segundos reconocer la expresión en la cara de su hermano, que era miedo combinado con preocupación, disfrazado de _no me jodas_. Había tenido esa expresión en su arsenal desde hacía tanto tiempo como Sam podía recordar.

—¿Qué he hecho? —Sam apartó la mano de Dean, se sentó como si estuviera tomando la Colina de la Hamburguesa en silla de ruedas. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, y ninguna luz palidecía tras ellas. Miró el reloj: las cuatro y media. Completamente despierto.

Dean se frotó una mano sobre los ojos. Se rascó la barbilla y su expresión cabreada se suavizó un poco, justo hasta convertirse en sarcasmo.

—Empezaste a gimotear sobre un gran dinosaurio púrpura y a cantar esa puñetera canción, hombre. Pensé que iba a tener que taparte la cabeza con la lámpara para que te callaras.

Así que eso significaba que no lo iba a decir. Genial. Este asunto de la comunicación es _increíble_ , Dean.

—Lo siento, tío —Sam sacó sus piernas desnudas de la cama. Dean miró a su alrededor, cogió su cerveza a temperatura ambiente de la mesita de noche y tomó un trago antes de dársela a Sam, quien echó un trago a su vez después de sólo un momento de vacilación. En realidad sabía bastante bien, considerándolo todo.

—Deberías dormir más… —Sam hizo un gesto a la cama deshecha de Dean, pero su hermano ya estaba caminando por la pequeña habitación del motel.

—Nah, estoy bien —dijo, viendo a Sam terminar la cerveza con algo que podría haber sido sorpresa en sus ojos redondos. Parpadeó una vez y sonrió—. Tienes que aprender a relajarte, Sammy.

Sam hizo una mueca. El sueño... algo sobre una luna y un bosque. No hacía falta ser un genio para entenderlo. Nada psíquico, sólo tenía el hábito de soñar _en voz alta_.

—Tal vez debería haber invertido en el kilo de Maui Wowie que Tommy fue a recoger. Eso me habría relajado.

Dean se echó a reír.

—No te mezcles con esos frikis, hombre. Lo siguiente que sabrás es que estarás tomando hongos y teniendo una especie de convergencia tántrica con... oye, ¿cómo te fue con esa chica?

Sam sonrió tibiamente, dispuesto a olvidarse del sueño. Queriendo olvidar el anhelo pegajoso, el hambre.

—No es mi tipo.

Dean se inclinó sobre su bolsa de lona, pero miró hacia arriba, alerta, igual que un niño con un tirachinas.

—Así que tu tipo, perdedor —su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco—. Sabes, la lavandería aquí estará libre ahora mismo, y tú apestas como un Pepé le Pew comiendo comida mexicana de un cubo de basura. Vamos.

Dean tenía razón; las instalaciones de lavandería del motel eran gratuitas, pero sólo porque estaban cerradas con llave. Dean echó una mirada al tirador y le hizo un gesto a Sam, quien reventó la cerradura sin pensarlo dos veces. Dean se sentó en la secadora mientras Sam clasificaba la ropa de sus bolsas.

—¿Qué más has notado en el campamento? —murmuró Dean. Estaba ridículo, sobre todo porque se había enroscado en la manta amarilla y peluda para poder lavar todo lo que tenía en su poder. Gracias a CSI, Sam sabía el contenido típico de fluidos corporales de las mantas de los moteles. No se lo señaló a su hermano, quien, por supuesto, ignoraba las apariencias a las cinco de la mañana en la lavandería de un motel con sólo Sam alrededor.

Sam se removió, metió una carga de color en la lavadora. El cuarto de lavado no tenía calefacción; tembló e indultó a su sudadera ligeramente apestosa de la lavadora. Usó el acto de metérsela por la cabeza para escoger sus palabras, porque no sabía lo que haría que Dean cerrara el pico.

—Había un tipo que parecía sospechoso. Sólo lo vi la primera noche; está en un equipo diferente al mío. Sólo lo veo en la tienda de comedor. Incluso acampa en la ladera de la montaña, lejos de los demás.

Las cejas de Dean se elevaron gradualmente y se enrolló más en la manta, haciendo que Sam se estremeciera.

—¿Sí?

—Se llama Lukas —pero Dean no dijo nada. Sam rebuscó en la mochila, pescando su teléfono. Lo encontró, lo encendió, deslizó el dedo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y se lo pasó—. Ese es, en el extremo izquierdo.

—¿Qué? ¿Este tipo con rastas y una bandana?

Sam volvió a coger el teléfono. La foto no era muy buena; Lukas estaba al otro lado de la tienda, la luz era mala y había gente alrededor. Y la foto era de un teléfono, por Dios.

—No, detrás de ese. El tipo alto y rubio.

Dean escudriñó la pequeña pantalla. Se quedó en silencio, sus labios fruncidos. Agitó la cabeza tan levemente que Sam apenas lo notó, y mucho menos pudo descifrar lo que significaba.

—¿Lo reconoces? ¿De antes?

La negación esta vez fue definitiva.

—Podría ser el tipo de Siegfried & Roy, Sammy. El rubio, ¿era Siegfried o Roy? O tal vez es esa chica de _Red Sonja_... Brigitte Rambo-Balboa. Estás trabajando con un montón de celebridades de la lista D ahí arriba. Espera que el puto Danny Bonaduce aparezca en el bloque de tala —y tiró el teléfono sobre la lavadora mientras Sam dejaba caer monedas de 25 centavos en la ranura.

Sam apretó los labios en una delgada línea, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para no hacerlo. Tal vez Dean lo notó porque parpadeó una vez, miró hacia otro lado.

—Lo siento. La foto no es lo suficientemente buena. Podría ser él. Supongo. Tal vez —tuvo que levantar la voz sobre los repentinos golpes y las rítmicas sacudidas de la lavadora.

—Bueno, eso es definitivo —murmuró Sam, recogiendo el teléfono y apagándolo.

—¿Qué quieres, Sam?

—¿Una respuesta directa? ¿Qué te parece eso, Dean?

Dean, acurrucado en la manta, con los pies descalzos colgando del borde de la secadora como un niño de cuatro años, no estaba exactamente en una posición de poder, no con Sam alzándose como una torre sobre él. Aun así, no cedió, no mucho. Sam reconoció las minúsculas señales, sin embargo: un tic, dos dedos levantados. _Toma asiento_.

Sam se acomodó en la lavadora y se acercó a Dean, porque la máquina era más ruidosa que el Impala y Sam quería escuchar cada palabra que su hermano iba a decir.

—Como te dije, en el 97, su nombre era Ludovic. Era un scout de madera. Iba y venía, nunca sabía cuándo coño iba a estar por los alrededores.

—Este Lukas dijo que fue un scout de madera —Sam se mordió el labio, sabía que debía dejar un silencio para que Dean lo llenara, pero no tenían suficiente tiempo y quería estar seguro—. Tiene acento. Raro. No puedo decirte cuál.

—Serbio —dijo Dean, mirando hacia abajo, al linóleo lleno de cicatrices—. Creo que es serbio.

—¿Conocemos alguna leyenda de lobos de los Balcanes? —presionó Sam, con cuidado de no gritar: _¿por qué coño no me lo has dicho antes?_ Sólo tenían un par de horas para encontrar algo, y no conseguirían nada si Dean se parapetaba tras un muro. Así que no gritó.

Dean miró rápidamente a Sam, erizado.

—¿No crees que he mantenido los oídos abiertos a lo largo de los años? No bebas de sus huellas, es todo lo que tengo.

—Supongo, —dijo Sam lentamente— ¿que no lo has hecho?

Dean suspiró repentinamente de forma explosiva, y la lavadora alteró violentamente su ciclo bajo el trasero de Sam, casi como complemento.

—¡Mierda, no Sam! No le he hecho nada para... —su voz se fue apagando y la pequeña habitación sin ventanas se llenó con el silencio de Dean, más alto que las enérgicas quejas de la lavadora.

_Se fijó en mí, joder._

Esta vez, Sam se quedó callado y esperó a que Dean hablara. Cuando llegó, su voz era suave y Sam tuvo que esforzarse para oírla.

—Mata a las mujeres por ira, creo. Por ser... negado.

Aun así, Sam no dijo nada. La atención de Dean estaba en el suelo, con una mano agarrando la manta y la otra alrededor de su cintura como si le doliera el estómago.

—No sé qué busca —Dean no miró hacia arriba, mantuvo la cara inclinada. Una máscara, no la de la mirada opaca, ni la de la mirada cabreada, sino una mentira redomada.

—Chorradas —dijo Sam, aunque eso podría hacer que Dean se cerrara. Se había acabado andar dándole vueltas a esto.

Esta _cosa_ iba tras Dean; él mismo lo había dicho. Y Dean siempre había atraído la atención, era _atractivo_ en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Atraía problemas y suerte y peligro y deseo. El sueño de Sam: una necesidad horrible, afilada y mortal como una espada. Sam lo recordó con intensidad y supo que Dean no lo admitiría.

Así de cerca, pudo ver el moretón saltar en la cara de Dean cuando éste se sobresaltó. Pudo ver como tragaba saliva antes de decir:

—Ya. Bueno.

A Sam le dio vueltas la cabeza. Necesitaba dormir más, aunque Dean no lo hiciera. Los fluorescentes en la lavandería eran implacables, hacían que ambos parecieran zombis. Pero como siempre no podía distinguir el momento en que Dean podría decir algo útil. Tal vez porque todavía era muy temprano, o porque había tenido una pesadilla, o porque volverían al monte en pocas horas. Elige lo que quieras. Esta era la única oportunidad que tenía.

—Dijiste que no persigue a tipos con hachas. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y por qué fue a por ti en el 97, si eras uno de los tipos con la puñetera gran hacha?

Su tono era ligero, intentaba no antagonizar. Sin embargo, Dean no estaba cooperando.

—¿Llevas esos calcetines Bama? Porque realmente ayudarían con… —Dean hizo un gesto a los pies de Sam, colgando del costado de la lavadora que ahora centrifugaba—. Espero que estés escarificando de adelante hacia atrás. Te vas a joder la rodilla si lo haces de lado a lado —Dean intentó una sonrisa inútil—. Los leñadores también limpiamos el terreno, ya sabes. Da un mejor agarre para...

—Dean —advirtió Sam.

La sonrisa desapareció y miró hacia otro lado.

—No puedo explicarlo, Sam. Aparece por esta zona, hambriento. Tiene mi olor. La última vez no parecía importarle que yo estuviera con los leñadores.

Y “la última vez” no sonaba exactamente como “la primera vez”, pero lo dijo tan rápido que Sam no pudo captarlo, no antes de que Dean continuara.

—Lo asusté —y Dean hizo un gesto con la mano—. Tenía una motosierra, y esa es una declaración de intenciones bastante poderosa. Pero... —su voz vaciló. Había estado mirando a Sam, una expresión lastimosa y sincera en su cara, obviamente tratando de hacerle entender y al mismo tiempo tratando de aquietar los temores de Sam. No estaba funcionando, a ningún nivel. Ahora miró hacia otro lado—. Ahí fue cuando empezó a ir tras las plantadoras. Y... nuestra cocinera de campamento.

Sam reconoció qué teñía las palabras de Dean, y le causó dolor.

—¿No la has mencionado? —Dean asintió—. No la has mencionado.

Dean suspiró, se frotó la cara otra vez.

—No lo supe hasta esta semana. Ella cuidó de mí, allá arriba.

Y Sam supo lo que Dean no estaba diciendo: la tala era un trabajo bastante brutal para un chico de dieciocho años, incluso uno acostumbrado a cazar monstruos y fantasmas. Dean sonrió.

—Fue un verdadero encanto. Pero tres semanas después de que dejara el campamento, logró que la mataran. Dave dijo que todo lo que encontraron fue sangre —su voz bajó aún más—, y partes del cuerpo. La policía pensó que era un oso. Las plantadoras, simplemente desaparecieron. Pero a Lori... —y su voz desapareció por completo. Se mordió el labio un momento—. La destrozó.

—Tal vez _era_ un oso —sugirió Sam suavemente.

—No era un oso —tan seguro, aún quedaba mucho por decir. Tratar de conseguir algo a las claras de Dean era como cortar un diamante en la parte trasera de una camioneta mientras rebotaba—. Ya. Las plantadoras, sin embargo —miró hacia arriba, un segundo, y luego hacia abajo—. Ten cuidado con Lukas, Sam. No creo que vaya a por ti... mira por las chicas, sin embargo.

—Si no va por mí, ¿por qué iría por ti, Dean? Probablemente sepas a rayos.

Seguido por silencio, mientras Dean hacía un estudio científico del linóleo. El miedo se apoderó de Sam como el mordisco de un Rottweiler, duro, doloroso. Entró como agua helada, salió como plomo fundido.

—Quieres que te encuentre —dijo sin entonación—. Mírame.

Y Dean lo miró.

—Quieres que te encuentre —repitió, seguro de la atención de Dean.

Dean negó con la cabeza.

—No _quiero_ nada de esto.

—Entonces, ¿sabes cómo matarlo? —vale, estaba elevando la voz, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto—. ¿Alguna idea… en absoluto? Dean, no soy un niño pequeño. ¡Esto es lo que siempre haces, hombre! “Sam, saca a los niños de aquí, voy a recibir una descarga eléctrica que casi va a matarme" —fue una imitación medio decente, pero Dean no se rió—. ¿Por eso me trajiste aquí? para proteger a las chicas hippies mientras tu tocas la campana de la cena? —esa pulla fue deliberada y tuvo efecto.

Dean se pasó una mano por la cabeza, distraídamente reorganizando su cabello de punta.

—Tengo una motosierra, Sam. A esa cosa le costará comerse nada cuando le falte la cabeza.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Esa es la idea? —y levantó las dos manos, con las palmas hacia afuera mientras Dean le echaba una mirada asesina—. Puedo mantener a Lukas ocupado, asegurarme de que no sepa que estás en la montaña hasta que tengamos un plan. Si te tiene en la mira... ¿Qué diablos hiciste para que se interesara tanto por ti? —se calló, queriendo una respuesta a esa pregunta.

El encogimiento de hombros, cuando llegó después de un largo silencio, fue exasperante.

—No lo sé Sam. No es mi culpa, yo no lo pedí.

Y eso era lo más parecido a la verdad que había dicho en toda la noche. Sam asintió. Dean nunca lo pedía, y _siempre_ se lo buscaba.

—No tienes que afrontar esto solo, hombre. Lukas no sabe que estás en la montaña, todavía no. Podemos parar un poco, tal vez investigar algo más...

Dean suspiró como si Sam estuviera sugiriendo un club de ganchillo.

—No hay nada que investigar, Sam. Si es un hombre lobo, está operando en el ciclo lunar más raro del mundo. Paramos y mueren y más chicas. Tenemos el cebo —y se puso una mano en el pecho—, todo lo que necesitamos es una motosierra que funcione. Por eso vine aquí, Sam. He estado pensando en esto durante _años_.

Y cerró la boca, con fuerza. _Eso es_ , pensó Sam. _Admítelo. Esto te ha tenido cagado de miedo durante años. ¿Cuántos años, Dean? ¿Más de diez? ¿Cómo puedo hacer esa pregunta y que permanezcas en la habitación?_

Sam se apoyó contra la pared, la lavadora se balanceaba de un lado a otro como en un paseo por la feria.

—El gran lobo feroz —dijo, tratando de mantener el contacto visual.

—El gran dinosaurio púrpura —Dean le devolvió el fuego, sin humor—. Estás obsesionado joder —esta vez saltó de la secadora, necesitando moverse. Sam lo estaba atrapando y ambos lo sabían.

—No —se quejó Sam—. No, escucha. Tiene que venir de algún sitio, ¿verdad? —pero Dean ya había puesto los ojos en blanco y estaba dando vueltas otra vez, envuelto en su sarape amarillo-Pascua.

—No voy discutir sobre jodidos cuentos de hadas, Sam. Esto es con lo que estamos atascados.

—Ah, por Dios, hombre, escúchate. _Mírate_. La mitad de las cosas que terminan muertas por nuestra culpa _son_ cuentos de hadas. El mérito es de quien lo merece, tío.

Dean había perfeccionado la huida hacia adelante como una habilidad de debate.

—Quiero que metas algunas armas en esa mochila de mariquita tuya. No sé si una bala lo matará, creo que probablemente tendremos que arrancarle la cabeza. El machete...

—El machete —repitió Sam incrédulo—. Voy a atar el machete a mi mochila.

Dean asintió con la cabeza, totalmente serio.

—Probablemente ese tal Luke...

—Lukas —corrigió Sam.

La cara de Dean decía _lo que tu digas_ más elocuentemente que las palabras.

—Es mejor estar preparado, Sam. Probablemente estarás a salvo a menos que te pongas en su camino, así que aléjate de él. Se dará cuenta sin problemas— y justo ahí, justo _ahí_ , algo cambió en Dean y se paró en seco.

 _Oh hombre_ , pensó Sam. _Se ha enfrentado a esta cosa más de una vez. Más de una vez y no me lo está diciendo._ Conocía a Dean mejor que nadie, sabía que si lo pedía directamente, recibiría un portazo por su esfuerzo.

—Sigues diciendo que es un lobo, Dean. ¿Cambió? ¿Viste cómo cambió? —Jesús, seguramente no era una pregunta difícil. Un simple sí o no.

Dean encogió un hombro, como si te doliera.

—Tal vez —Sam estaba a punto de decir otra cosa, pero Dean, por una vez, se le adelantó—. No lo recuerdo, ¿de acuerdo? Solo algo... —y su voz se perdió mientras la lavadora se adentraba en un silencio ominoso—. Aléjate de él, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo protege a las chicas...

—¿Cómo? —y esa era la cuestión, ¿no? Toda una ladera de una montaña cubierta de terreno escabroso, una docena de mujeres en todo momento esparcidas por ella. Sólo había una forma de proteger a las chicas, que era exactamente lo que Dean proponía.

Tocar la campana.

 

 

**_Afueras de Olympia WA, 1997_ **

—¿Vas a salir de aquí? —el tío Goodenuff preguntó alrededor del cigarrillo apagado que tenía en la comisura de la boca. El cigarrillo no se movía, sin importar cuánto hablara el tío G, que era mucho. 

Dean lo había descubierto en el viaje desde el Valle de Quasilit, desde que se sentó en uno de los asientos plegables en la parte trasera de la cabina y el Tío G les había regalado con historias de peleas, de borracheras y de mujeres que amabas y de otras de las que te mantenías alejado a toda costa, y los mejores lugares para pescar salmón Coho sin licencia.

Joder, de hecho el tío G hablaba sin parar, lo que era una suerte, porque suponía que Dean no tenía que decir ni una palabra. No tenía ganas de decir nada, no con Brent Proctor sentado a su lado, y especialmente no con Ludovic, el puto come-boyscouts de Transilvania en el asiento del pasajero.

Una sorpresa de última hora, que Ludovic hubiera pedido que lo llevaran. Dean tuvo la impresión de que Ludovic había estado esperando para ver a qué vehículo se subía él antes de pedirle al tío G que lo llevara a la ciudad. Durante todo el viaje el hombre alto se mantuvo callado, echando miradas con sus fríos ojos azules a Dean a su espalda, rápido como la lengua de una serpiente, probando el aire.

_Captando un olor._

Dean tenía otra distracción: Brent Proctor _. A la mierda con Tacoma; deberías estar con los chicos, Dino. Qué, como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer ¿Tienes una chica con la que volver? ¿Un machote como tú? Debes, ¿eh? Tal vez no, no con esa cara de bebé. Vamos, quédate con nosotros, te haremos pasar un buen rato._

Tan jodidamente molesto que el tío G finalmente le dijo a Brent que dejara a Dean en paz. Dean se esforzó mucho por no decir nada, pero no porque el gilipollas le estuviera afectando. Podía manejar a Brent. Pero Ludovic, acento europeo crematorio-suave, manos como las aspas de un ventilador de techo. Era algo totalmente distinto.

La camioneta salió de la autopista a 15 km de Olympia.

El tío G se deslizó hacia un parking de tierra, del tipo que colecciona baches y charcos que podían tragarse entero a un Toyota, donde había varias camionetas aparcadas al azar. Los leñadores se apoyaban en la abigarrada flota, fumando, riendo. Muchos de ellos tenían en sus manos rifles semiautomáticos de aspecto extraño y llevaban equipo de camuflaje completo.

El punto de encuentro era Splatt Field & Supply, donde Dave, Brent y otros doce miembros del equipo iban a pasar la tarde tratando de matarse unos a otros con pintura y luego beberse la noche y probablemente el día siguiente en Olimpia.

El tío G se dirigía a su oficina de Tacoma y llevaría a cualquiera que lo necesitara; el jefe de los Fallers iba a Seattle si alguien quería ir. El tío G se paró junto a su camioneta, miró a Dean mientras salía.

—Entonces, Dino, ¿dónde necesitas que te dejemos? ¿o te quedas con estos idiotas?

_Decídete, Winchester._

Ludovic se paró cerca, demasiado cerca, su largo cuerpo descansando contra la puerta de la camioneta blanca de la compañía del tío G, con los brazos cruzados, esperando oír a dónde iba Dean, qué iba a hacer. Iría derecho a su puerta si Dean le mostraba el camino.

Sólo había una cosa que hacer. Se encogió de hombros, sin mirar a Ludovic, sino mirando de reojo a Brent.

—Creo que Proctor tiene una buena idea. Nunca he estado en uno de estos sitios antes.

Ludovic suspiró, se bajó de la camioneta para subirse a la que se dirigía a Seattle.

Dean soltó aliento lentamente, se volvió para ver al tío G entrar en la camioneta y sacar una carpeta llena a rebosar.

—Supongo que quieres tu paga, sin embargo —sonrió el tío G, con la cara llenándose de arrugas como un mantel barato y los ojos enterrados en pliegues —¿Efectivo está bien? —una broma, eso, y le entregó un sobre grueso.

No estaba sellado; inseguro de la etiqueta, miró dentro. El tío G se echó a reír largo y tendido, probablemente por la expresión de la cara de Dean.

—Estás haciendo un buen trabajo, Niño. Sigue así y ganarás tres veces más en un par de meses.

Dean sacó uno de 50, y luego golpeó el sobre una vez contra la palma de su mano.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Pronto estuvo hecho, el tío G salió del empapado aparcamiento y Dean trató de no mirar porque eso no solo era doloroso, sino patético. La camioneta que se dirigía a Seattle pronto se fue con Ludovic y algunos padres de familia, y su partida significó que el culo de Dean estaba efectivamente en manos de esta manoseada cuadrilla, uno de cuyos miembros se había propuesto sacudir la jaula de Dean tan fuerte y tan a menudo como fuera posible.

 _De acuerdo_ , pensó Dean, siguiendo al equipo hasta la oficina de Splatt Paintball y viendo una pared con armas de aire semiautomáticas colgando detrás del mostrador. Las armas tenían nombres como Eclipse E-Blade, ULE Automag y Matrix LCK. Autococker, por el amor de Dios.

—Así que —Brent se acercó a Dean, puso una mano sobre su hombro. Ya olía a whisky de centeno, tenía un arma enorme apoyada contra su hombro y varios cartuchos de munición de pintura y aire comprimido en una bandolera cruzada. Cargó el rifle, pareciendo disfrutar de la sensación. Parecía un idiota—. ¿Crees que puedes manejar uno de estos bebés?

 _Uh-huh_ , pensó Dean. _Absolutamente, joder_.

 

 

**_Tacoma WA, 1997_ **

Sam se quitó la mochila del hombro; estaba llena de libros importantes y serios —Chaucer (incomprensible), Beowulf (jodidamente excelente) y las obras completas de John Donne (deprimente como el infierno). Eran más de las cinco de la tarde, el fin de semana llamaba a Sam, pero tenía que entregar un trabajo el lunes, así que sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Afuera el cielo estaba gris, pero llevaba así toda la semana, lloviendo intermitentemente, haciendo que todo fuera frío y desagradable. El propietario no ponía la calefacción en el edificio de apartamentos y Sam llevaba puesto el abrigo la mayor parte del tiempo. Vaya primavera. En California sería.... no pienses en California. O Arizona, o Nuevo México, o cualquiera de esos lugares a los que papá raramente los llevaba. Las cosas sobrenaturales siempre parecían vivir en el frío y la humedad. Una ventaja más del peor trabajo del mundo.

Así que no pienses en el sol.

Piensa en papá, y si habrá tomado sus medicinas, o si se está recuperando lo suficiente como para rechazarlas. Era más fácil cuando las tomaba, porque su padre estaría soñoliento y confundido. No tendría apetito, lo que encajaba convenientemente con el hecho de que no tenían casi nada de comida.

Cuando estaba sedado John Winchester no se daba cuenta de que Dean se había ido durante casi dos semanas. No preguntaba, _¿Dónde coño está?_

 _Ha salido, papá. Se fue a la tienda. Tenía algunas cosas que hacer después del instituto._ Y, finalmente: _Tuvo que irse, papá_.

 _No quería irse_. Había añadido Sam, como si eso le importara a John. A Sam si le importaba, en algún lugar en el fondo, donde ponía todas las cosas que quería ignorar. _Volverá. Volverá pronto. Lo dijo._

Dean no había querido irse, y Sam se sintió mal porque ni siquiera se había despedido apropiadamente. _Volverás pronto, y entonces podré dejar de darle a papá tus excusas de mierda, Dean. Trae tu culo de vuelta._

Sam deslizó un dedo por la grieta de la puerta y miró dentro. Su padre era un bulto oscuro en la cama, su posición definida por la longitud blanca del yeso. Casi era la hora de la siguiente ronda de medicamentos, que se estaban agotando más rápido que sus escasas reservas de alimentos. Sam miró por encima de su hombro hacia la cocina-comedor-sala de estar. Sin televisión para distraerse, ni cable, aunque hubiera una.

Sin embargo estaba haciendo un montón de deberes. Había leído mucho, a veces incluso en voz alta para John. Sam se deleitaba en secreto escogiendo libros que sabía que John odiaría en última instancia: _Adiós a las armas_ y _Flores para Algernon_.

Sam llenó un vaso con agua del grifo y decidió que al menos podían cenar juntos. Casi estaba acostumbrado a tener hambre, pero había racionado dos rebanadas de pan del congelador y un par de raciones de mortadela para cenar y pensó que ahora era tan buen momento para comer como cualquier otro. Sam encendió la lámpara colgante sobre la mesa, agradeciendo que los servicios estuvieran incluidos en el alquiler.

 _Vas a volver. Con dinero._ Papá se volvería loco si llamara al Pastor Jim. _No somos un puñetero caso de caridad, Sam._

Llamaron a la puerta y se asustó. Joder, no Kilcannon, abusivo y codicioso, queriendo su dinero, queriéndolo ahora. Sam calculó que Dean debía haber usado cada onza de su considerable habilidad de engatusar para que el propietario evitara el apartamento 3B durante tanto tiempo. El alquiler se estaba atrasando un mes.

Demasiado suave para ser el propietario, decidió Sam. No se molestó en mirar por la mirilla, Sam pensó que si era un maldito zombi u otro monstruo, lo acompañaría a la habitación de papá y dejaría que se las apañaran.

No un zombi, sino un hombre enjuto, con la cara tan arrugada como la de un marinero, un cigarrillo metido detrás de una oreja, ralo pelo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo, brazos con tendones marcados en una camiseta blanca como si no sintiera el frío. Si estaba pidiendo dinero para alguna una obra de caridad, presentaba una fachada bastante desconcertante.

—Hola —dijo el tipo, rebuscando en su bolsillo trasero—. ¿Eres Sam?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sam, un poco receloso.

—Si lo eres, tu hermano me pidió que te dejara algo —mirada directa, abierta. Sólo preguntaba.

Papá podría flipar, lo que era una razón más para hacerlo.

—Sí, soy Sam. ¿Dónde está Dean?

—Oh, sólo pasando un rato con los chicos. Dijo que necesitabas esto —y le entregó un sobre marrón con manchas de café decorando su exterior—. Dijo que intentaría volver el próximo fin de semana libre, tal vez dentro de dos semanas. Quería saber cómo le va a tu padre.

Esperó, pero Sam no dijo nada, sobre todo porque tenía el corazón en la puta garganta. Hasta este momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos a Dean, no sólo por tener comida o alguien que mimara a papa en sus peores momentos, sino simplemente... Dean.

El tipo delgado y arrugado se vio obligado a preguntar de nuevo, más directamente, como si Sam fuera un poco denso.

—¿Tu padre está bien? —Sam asintió sorprendido—. Vale, nos vemos por ahí, chico —y dejó a Sam en la puerta sosteniendo torpemente el sobre, sin suficiente presencia de ánimo  para decir “gracias”.

El sobre contenía más de mil dólares.

Por un momento, Sam tocó el dinero, y luego lo extendió sobre la mesa de la cocina, volviendo a contarlo, queriendo estar seguro. Mirando las caras poco familiares, tocándolas con el índice. Entre los billetes había una nota garabateada apresuradamente en la parte de atrás de un panfleto publicitario, con brillantes salpicaduras de color. Un paintball en Olimpia. _Maldito seas, Dean_. La desordenada caligrafía de Dean garabateada en la parte de atrás con bolígrafo verde.

_Ve a comprar algo de comida._

Sam no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces.

 

 

**_Valle de Quasilit WA, en la actualidad_ **

El asiento de su cinturón estaba mal colocado y picaba ferozmente, así que Dean apagó el motor de la motosierra, hizo una pausa, puso la máquina sobre un tocón y miró a su alrededor; nada más que verde y humedad y el fuerte olor del escape del motor de dos tiempos disipándose en el penetrante a mantillo de leña y arcilla. El suelo era esponjoso bajo sus botas y no podía decir si era sudor o la lluvia lo que le caía por la cara hasta que algunas gotas encontraron sus ojos y le escocieron.

Quitándose un guante de cuero con los dientes, se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad. Se tomó un momento, escuchando el sonido distante de otra motosierra colina abajo, para valorar si el otro tipo estaba cerca y hacia dónde era probable que cayera su árbol. Se quitó el casco y las gafas y se limpió la frente con el trapo de la motosierra. _Probablemente ahora tenga grasa por toda la cara._

Durante los últimos días, desde que se encontró con Sam en Aberdeen, había estado medio trabajando, medio preguntándose cuándo iba a aparecer el lobo. Sam le había llamado anoche por el teléfono por satélite; Lukas se había ido, aparentemente, no se había presentado a trabajar en un par de días. Nadie estaba preocupado, hacía eso todo el rato, según se había enterado Sam. Y, ¿qué significaba eso? Ambos se lo preguntaban, Sam en voz alta, Dean para sí mismo.

_Mantén los putos ojos bien abiertos, eso es lo que significa, Winchester._

—¡Hey! —y se volvió para ver a Dave subiendo la colina, el chaleco de seguridad brillando en la luz gris difusa del mediodía y pixelado con una lluvia tan fina que apenas se distinguía—. ¿Estás bien? —por lo general, alguien venía a ver si no habían oído su motosierra durante unos minutos. Dean había tardado demasiado; la mayoría de los chicos, con excepción de Willy, que era un perezoso bastardo, eran cuidadosos con la seguridad. Mierda, podrían emborracharse y conducir un puto camión ruinoso a través de un jodido campo de minas sin cinturones de seguridad, ¿pero en el trabajo? Una historia diferente.

—Bien —dijo Dean, notando la expresión en la cara de Dave. No estaba aquí porque no había oído su motosierra—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tenemos un problema —y el corazón de Dean se hundió. _Alguien ha muerto_ —. Se han subido a los árboles.

Dean parpadeó sin comprender. Luego, alivio.

—¿Qué? Estás de coña.

En el siguiente bloque de tala, más cerca de la cabecera del valle, donde dos montañas se asomaban sobre el río, el terreno era especialmente empinado, no la zona protegida de bosque antiguo, sino la sección que estaba justo a su lado. Aparentemente, lo suficientemente cerca de un maldito nido de búhos para que alguien, en algún lugar —probablemente en una cafetería de Seattle— decidiera que se necesitaba una buena dosis de acción directa.

Tras un rápido paseo en la camioneta de Dave por una pendiente que desafiaba las normas de la ingeniería, Dean pudo ver por sí mismo cuál era el problema. Inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba, si se paraba justo debajo del enorme cedro rojo, pudo ver las suelas estampadas de un par de botas de montaña. Una cadena. Estampado floral revoloteando, una hamaca guatemalteca colgada entre dos ramas. A unos 15 metros más arriba. _Mierda_.

Un grupo de veinte manifestantes estaba en pie alrededor del árbol, algunos con carteles. Dean miró a Dave, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Un problema —dijo Dean—. Sí, yo diría que esto es un problema.

Brent Proctor y Pasquale estaban acurrucados juntos, acunando humeantes tazas de café. Uno de los manifestantes había hecho un pequeño fuego y tenía una olla encima. Detrás del cedro varias tiendas de campaña declaraban su intención de quedarse allí. Brent ya estaba charlando con uno de los ocupas, una adolescente con largas trenzas y una docena de brazaletes de la amistad enrollados alrededor de sus delgadas muñecas. Todo lo que Dean podía ver era más carne para el lobo.

—Así que, Dino —Brent se apartó de su conversación, la cual probablemente era un ligue, aunque Dean sabía que las posibilidades de Brent eran escasas o nulas—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Yo? —pero Dave había ido a buscarlo. Lo había traído hasta aquí. Su reputación estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, siendo la primera señal el nombre de “Dino” viniendo de Brent.

El hombre con cara de rata, barba asalvajada y parcheada como un perro con sarna, sonrió torcidamente.

—Oye, tú eres el de la lengua de oro. Haz lo tuyo con el abraza-árboles.

Dave estaba parado a su lado, alto y franco. Con dos cafés, uno de los cuales le pasó a Dean. Hasta que no aparecieran los reporteros y los jefes de la compañía, no había necesidad de posturas y polémicas.

—Sí, así que Dean. ¿Qué tal si te ganas ese cheque?

Dean se tragó el café —el cual era bastante bueno— y le devolvió la taza vacía a uno de los manifestantes, se volvió hacia el camión de Dave, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y lo dejó caer en el asiento delantero. A 15 metros de altura.

Gracias a Dios que era un cedro, no un abeto, porque era bastante fácil de subir. Las botas de clavos ayudaron; los troncos de cedro no tenían tantas crestas como los de abeto, eran resbaladizos, pero las ramas empezaban bajas. Una mano se resbaló. Debería haber usado un arnés de seguridad, pero si el maldito manifestante había subido sin uno, seguro que no iba a deshonrar a los chicos molestándose en ponérselo. Y hasta que no apareciera un ejecutivo que le obligara a hacer lo contrario, iba a manejar esto a su manera.

Dean agarró la rama con más fuerza, calculó tres movimientos hacia adelante, se aseguró de que iba en la dirección correcta, tenía un camino claro.

—¡Hey! —gritó cuando estaba a mitad de camino.

Una cara se volvió y miró hacia abajo. Una mujer mayor, tal vez de sesenta y pico años, con un sombrero de paja adornado con flores de plástico en la cabeza y un poncho de lluvia de color púrpura brillante. Ella le sonrió y le hizo señas con la mano.

Dean maldijo en voz baja. Una de esas malditas abuelitas, las que montaban los circuitos de protesta, cantaban canciones bobas y generalmente provocaban el caos en las plantas nucleares, instalaciones militares y campos de tala. Las recordaba de antes. Deben estar con el asunto de los búhos ahora. Mano sobre mano, trepó unos metros más arriba, sabiendo que esta era una misión infructuosa. No era el mediador adecuado para esto. No era un mediador en ningún sentido de la palabra, de hecho. Sam... ahora, Sam hubiera tenido una mejor oportunidad, pero estaba al otro lado del valle, ¿no?

Finalmente, si se paraba en una rama y enganchaba un brazo sobre otra, podría mirar a la abuelita a los ojos. Parecía feliz de verle.

—Te ofrecería té —dijo, abriendo un termo con un diseño a cuadros escoceses—, pero realmente debería hacer durar éste. Además, acabas de tomar una taza de café, ¿no?

Así que podía ver todo lo que pasaba abajo, no era miope. Dean sonrió, se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que quedarse aquí antes de poder bajar e informarle a Dave que sus poderes de persuasión no eran suficientes con esta vieja dama.

—Soy Dean —dijo.

—Eileen —la Abuelita sirvió el té, sacó una bolsa con cremallera llena de pan de higos de un saco de lona que colgaba a su lado. Le ofreció uno—. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo talando, hijo?

Oh, por favor, no quería tener una discusión ideológica con ella. Negó con la cabeza y ella devolvió la galleta.

—No mucho —contestó, viéndola sorber el té de la tapa de plástico del termo—. ¿Supongo que no quieres bajar? Podría ayudarte.

Ella movió la cabeza lentamente.

—¿Podríais tú y tus amigos bajar las motosierras?

 _Señora, ¿ha visto lo que hay en el bosque?_ Dean agitó la cabeza, siguió una sonrisa de pesar.

—No es mi decisión.

—Por supuesto.

Desde esta altura, Dean podía ver a través del valle, vio la amplia franja de destrucción, la tierra desgarrada como trincheras belgas de la Primera Guerra Mundial.

—Tenía que preguntar —explicó.

—Bueno, entonces.

—Escucha, Eileen —porque en realidad no estaba muy interesado en los árboles en ese momento—, es peligroso aquí arriba...

—Peligroso para ti y para otros seres vivos. Las grandes compañías no se preocupan por vosotros. Se preocupan por el margen de beneficio —sus astutos ojos azules penetraron dentro de Dean, aún alegres, pero también graves.

—Ya, ya sé todo eso. Los contratistas allí abajo —y señaló con el pulgar, sin preocuparse realmente de la caída. Puede que odiara volar, pero no tenía nada que ver con las alturas—. Ellos también tienen que ganarse la vida —mierda, estaba dejando que le arrastraran en esto. _No es por lo que estás aquí, Winchester._

—Cuando todos los árboles hayan desaparecido, ya no habrá más vida. ¿Y empresas como Weyerhaeuser? Pasarán a lo siguiente, dejándoos atrás.

Señora, señora, señora. Se limpió la lluvia de la cara con una mano.

—Sí. Bueno, estoy un poco preocupado, a decir verdad. Algunas plantadoras de árboles han desaparecido. Y tú estás aquí arriba, sola...

Su mirada se volvió severa. Bien, táctica equivocada. Jesús, ¿dónde estaba Sam cuando lo necesitabas?

—Eileen —suplicó, con voz suave— deberías bajar. Hace frío y humedad y hay cosas peores que los leñadores por aquí.

Ella se acercó, puso una mano sobre la suya. Estaba caliente. De los dos, ella era la mejor equipada para pasar un par de días encadenada a un árbol.

—Hemos llamado a los periódicos de Seattle; los reporteros vendrán pronto. También lo harán los hombres de la compañía, creo. Con su gente de relaciones públicas. Muy pronto no será más que retórica e invectiva, pero sabremos la verdad, ¿verdad, Dean? Sé que no eres el enemigo. Vuelve a visitarnos.

Y eso fue todo. Había sido despedido, de un _árbol_.

De camino abajo, Dean decidió que esto podría ser buena cosa. Alguien en lo alto de un árbol en el centro del valle, alguien con ojos agudos y una razón para estar atento.

Entonces, espontáneamente, las palabras de Sam: Gran Lobo Feroz. _Joder_. Pero en realidad, vamos; era poco probable que un pájaro viejo como ese llamara la atención de lo que cazaba en este valle. Por lo que Dean sabía, esa cosa estaba interesada en él, y en pillar cualquier cosa joven y femenina si Dean no estaba disponible. Eileen probablemente estaría lo suficientemente segura allí arriba con su té y galletas, siempre y cuando esa cadena aguantara y no se cayera de su hamaca por la noche.

Saltando los últimos metros, negó con la cabeza a Dave y los manifestantes aplaudieron. Cuando empezaron a cantar, Dean pidió a Dave que lo llevara de vuelta a la sección en la que estaban trabajando, porque aunque apreciaba el coraje de Eileen, si los demás empezaban a cantar " _We Shall Overcome_ ", él mismo tendría que arrancar la motosierra y derribar el árbol, con abuelita o no.

 

 

**_Seattle WA, 1992_ **

Exactamente veinticinco días ahora y tenía que pasar una de dos cosas. La primera de ellas Dean lamentablemente la borró de la lista: tres Ford, un Buick LeSabre y un Jeep Wagoneer. Ningún Impala. La lluvia torrencial y la oscuridad de las once en punto no podían disimular lo que no estaba allí.

Lo que sólo dejaba la otra.

Se levantó el cuello de la chaqueta y sorbió por la nariz. Un catarro, encima de todo lo demás. Joder no era de extrañar. Sam tenía fiebre y Dean hizo que no fuera al colegio. Entonces el pequeño enano le había informado con lágrimas en los ojos que la Sra. Legris estaría _más_ _preocupada_ , porque ya había dicho que estaba _muy preocupada_ , y todo esto dejó a Dean con sólo dos opciones, una de los cuales acababa de cerrarse en este momento.

 _No tengo elección_ , pensó, limpiándose la nariz en la manga. Sólo había una razón por la que papá no hubiera vuelto a casa, y era la misma razón por la que Dean no había llamado al Pastor Jim, porque no quería saberlo. Estaba saber y estaba _saber_. No quería ser el que se lo dijera a Sammy. Sus ojos le escocieron y se mordió el interior de la boca, sus Keds goteando, los calcetines empapados, los dedos de los pies tan fríos que no podía sentirlos.

_Muévete, Winchester, sigue moviéndote. Vale con esto._

Tal vez uno de esos coches… podría romper la ventana trasera y... ¿qué? Coger un puñado de CDs. _Jodido gran plan, mierdadecerebro_. Incluso si encontrara un comprador, ganaría unos cinco dólares, que alimentarían exactamente a un hámster. Dio una patada a un periódico volador que se enredó alrededor de sus pies. Ya nunca tenía hambre; sabía que probablemente no era una buena señal.

Peor aún, sin embargo, era la tos seca de Sam. No le importaba tanto que lo mantuviera despierto por la noche, o que el colegio estaba fuera de cuestión, ese lugar donde Sam por lo menos estaría caliente y seco. Era que indicaba que el tiempo se había acabado de una manera que Dean ya no podía ignorar, significaba que tenía que hacer algo, que no podía seguir diciéndose a sí mismo que papá volvería.

Pensó que estaba vagando sin rumbo, pero no era así, porque su mente estaba decidida y todo lo que necesitaba era poner orgullo y escrúpulos de patitas en la calle, dar un paso al frente y encajarla como un hombre. O algo así. No podía pensar mucho en ello, lo sabía, de lo contrario nunca lo haría y tenía que hacerlo, así que pensó en el frío que tenía y en lo mucho que odiaba a los mapaches, porque anoche se habían largado con un paquete perfectamente bueno de perritos calientes que había robado del supermercado.

No podía robar mucho más, porque no podía permitirse que lo cogieran.

Eventualmente, como sabía que lo haría, Dean se acercó a la cafetería, con la esperanza de que Tanya no estuviera trabajando, porque no quería decepcionarla, y no quería que le intentara convencer de lo inevitable. No había venido por una hamburguesa de salmón gratis. _Maldita sea, piensa en otra cosa, Winchester._

Así que pensó en el fajo de dinero en la mano de Anthony, cincuenta pavos, quizá más, en cómo esos imbéciles estaban cuidando a sí mismos, sin ningún adulto que los ayudara, cómo al menos pagaban por su comida. No respondían ante nadie, tomaban sus propias decisiones. En algún lugar en sus tripas sabía que todo eso eran mentiras, pero necesitaba algo de pasta para ganar tiempo, hasta que tuviera el valor de hacer la llamada, o el Impala apareciera en el aparcamiento del motel.

Pero ya no podía esperar más, así que abrió la puerta y oyó la campana y trató de pensar precisamente en nada.

 

***********************

 

Ni siquiera la miró a los ojos, ni la saludó con la mano, ni se acercó al mostrador. Tan pronto como Tanya lo vio, supo que las cosas habían cambiado, que había cruzado alguna línea, o que estaba a punto de hacerlo, y fue como ver un accidente de coche a cámara lenta, viendo a ese niño cruzar el restaurante. Dejó un rastro de agua, estaba empapado, los labios un poco azules.

Sin mirarla, fue directamente a la mesa donde Lamont y Noodles jugaban a las cartas usando monedas de diez centavos, se quedó allí parado, goteando sobre sus menús.

—¡Oye! —le llamó, imaginando su voz como un lazo, algo que podía atar a su alrededor para arrastrarlo—. ¡Dean!

Pero la vida real no funcionaba así. Lamont levantó la vista, dijo algo que no pudo oír y vio que los hombros de Dean se enderezaban. Luchando tanto.

No iba a funcionar, ni el lazo, ni discutir, ni el señuelo de la comida caliente en una noche fría _. ¿Por qué nadie cuida de este niño?_ pensó ella, tan enfadada y amargada que era doloroso.

Porque ese cabrón alto, el que era todo aullidos, el que estaba hambriento, estaba sentado en la esquina, callado. Esperando, como siempre, ojos fríos mirando a todas partes, buscando.

Dean ni siquiera se había sentado antes de que el hombre se incorporara, se pusiera de pie, se acercara. Y Dean se volvió y Tanya ya no podía mirar, no podía mirar mientras salía con el hombre por la puerta hacia la noche.

 

 

 

 

N.T.: y como he cogido la manía de hacer un documento fotográfico (¡ja!) algunas imágenes de manifestantes subidos a los árboles 

   

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**V. AGUJERO NEGRO**

****

**_Valle de Quasilit WA, en la actualidad_ **

Hoy había sido un buen día. Hoy Sam plantó 1.947 plantones, y hoy en la carpa-comedor, después de la cena, Tommy se acercó con una cerveza, le dijo a Sam que algunos de los chicos estaban jugando con una pelota de arena afuera y que debería unirse a ellos. Debajo de la mesa Ruby le apretó el muslo y Sam casi saltó un metro en el aire.

Un buen día.

Theresa llegó después de Tommy y se sentó frente a ellos, las manos grandes como guantes de cocina, los dientes tan separados como los eslabones de una cadena, y dijo que algo estaba sucediendo en el campamento de los manifestantes en la colina. Alguien había desaparecido. Ruby había dejado su mano sobre la pierna de Sam y él era agudamente consciente de ello. A pesar de esta distracción escuchó atentamente a Theresa, pero sus ojos recorrieron la carpa. Había visto a Lukas antes en la cena y aún antes en el bloque, pero el arrogante había mantenido las distancias, no sólo con Sam, sino con todos.

Con todo el mundo excepto con Ruby, lo que a Sam no le pasó inadvertido. Era en parte la razón por la cual no había impedido que Ruby hiciera cosas como poner una mano en su pierna. Parte de ello, de todos modos. Una danza extraña y estimulante, mantener a Ruby lo suficientemente cerca pero sin darla esperanzas. Sam suspiró; la estaba dando esperanzas, totalmente, y ni siquiera podía decir que ella no era su tipo. Dean tenía razón y eso era irritante.

Ahora mismo, sin embargo, Sam no podía ver a Lukas, aunque había estado allí hacía una hora para devorar como dieciséis litros de sopa de lentejas y dos barras de pan de espelta.

—¿Quieres ir al campamento, a ver qué pasa? —preguntó Sam a Ruby. Sus ojos brillaban; eso sería un sí. Una cita de plantadores de árboles: _¿Quieres ir un rato a la manifestación?—._ Dame un segundo, cogeré un suéter —y la cogió la mano y la puso sobre la mesa—. No te vayas a ninguna parte.

Cinco minutos y una llamada telefónica por satélite más tarde, Sam y Ruby estaban bajando por la ladera de la montaña. Sam había convencido al jefe de grupo para que les prestara una de las camionetas abiertas de la cuadrilla. Un milagro que no estuviera lloviendo, sólo una tarde tranquila, bichos ridículos, ambos apestando a repelente. Sam había notado que la vibra orgánica general del campamento mantenía a los bichos a raya; probablemente se requería legalmente algún tipo de licencia para pesticidas para usar las cosas en las que se embadurnaban como si fuera protector solar en la playa.

Durante la semana pasada habían pasado por el campamento de protesta varias veces: una colección de unas diez tiendas de campaña o así, cuidadosos fuegos, un gran número de carteles cada vez más sofisticados. Ahora, siempre, alguna camioneta u otra de la red de intendencia, y al menos una camioneta de la compañía con un representante. Un cierto número de reporteros, a veces un policía. Sam no había visto ni oído ninguna noticia, pero según los rumores del campamento, la historia de la Abuelita-Subida-Al-Árbol daba para rato.

Ahora un vehículo de la Patrulla del Estado de Washington estaba estacionado cerca del árbol, y dos altos soldados deambulaban entre los manifestantes, charlando con ellos, los cuadernos fuera, los sombreros bajo los codos. Suficiente gente alrededor para que Sam y Ruby no destacaran. Todavía era pronto por la tarde, el sol no se pondría durante una hora más o menos, pero las montañas proyectaban profundas sombras sobre el valle y el día era más oscuro de lo que debería.

Ruby saltó del camión tan pronto como Sam se detuvo. Había traído una bolsa de plástico llena de manzanas y sándwiches. Para la Abuelita, dijo, y señaló a una manifestante, una chica con largas trenzas, alguien que conocía de la universidad. Se inclinó, besó a Sam en la mejilla y fue a ver cómo subir la comida.

Sam esperó en el asiento del conductor hasta que otra camioneta se detuvo en el claro, salpicada de lodo y con rock sureño a todo volumen, un grupo que Sam reconoció pero que no pudo nombrar, y entonces salió, feliz de ver a su hermano de una pieza.

—Hey —dijo Sam, acercándose—. ¿Cómo va tu semana?

Dean hizo una mueca.

—Va yendo. No he visto ni una maldita cosa. Y ahora una chica desaparecida —y su voz tenía un tono que hizo que Sam se encogiera. Culpa, mezclada con ira. La culpa de Dean era para sí mismo, pero parte de la ira se dirigía a Sam, por convencerlo de que no hacer saber a Lukas que estaba aquí.

¿Y qué había logrado Sam? Sam no tenía acceso a ninguna fuente de recursos, sólo a los relatos de primera mano de los plantadores, y a lo que habían visto o no habían visto cuando las dos chicas habían desaparecido. Muchos osos en esta época del año, nunca un puma, no esta temporada hasta el momento. Nadie sabía mucho de Lukas, aparte del hecho de que había llegado al noroeste del Pacífico en algún momento de la primera parte de la guerra en Yugoslavia, tal vez hace unos quince años, tal vez un refugiado, tal vez un criminal de guerra. Eso era pura especulación, sin embargo. Al parecer, Lukas había trabajado para varias empresas madereras antes de convertirse en plantador. Era un hombre extraño, un solitario que podía sobrevivir en el bosque con un mínimo de equipo, que plantaba con una fría precisión, una resistencia increíble y una velocidad legendaria.

Dean se encogió de hombros cuando Sam le contó todo eso, caminando ya hacia Ruby y su amiga. Sam se puso delante de él, sabía que tendría más suerte cuando se trataba de hacer preguntas. _Cállate, Dean, déjame hablar a mí._

—Oye, Ruby, ¿te acuerdas de Dean? —ella le miró de reojo sorprendida. Demasiado para su cita, o lo que sea que ella pensara que iba a ser este viaje al campamento—. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

Ruby les presentó a Astrid, y la alta manifestante estrechó gravemente la mano de ambos Winchester.

—Lamento lo de la chica que ha desaparecido —empezó Sam, pero fue interrumpido.

—Heather tiene 22 años. No es una chica —Astrid parecía estar hecha de alambre del tendido telefónico y vinagre, tan adorable como una zarza.

Vale. Ahora realmente tenía que asegurarse de que Dean no abriera la boca o todo esto se iría al garete. Pisó a Dean en el pie, pero su hermano llevaba botas con puntera de acero y el gesto probablemente se le escapó.

—Claro. ¿Y qué crees que pasó?

Astrid se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie tiene ni idea. Ella salió anoche, fue a explorar algunos árboles para... —y su dura mirada aterrizó en Dean, se fijó en su camisa manchada de grasa y sus grandes botas y supo de inmediato de qué lado estaba—. Salió y luego nadie supo nada más. Nada. Sólo que se fue. Tal vez volvió a bajar con un grupo que se fue temprano esta mañana. Eso es lo que la policía está comprobando —e hizo un gesto a la policía, y no le gustaban más de lo que le gustaba a Dean. Un punto en común.

—Hey, Ruby, ¿eso es comida para Eileen? —preguntó Dean de repente, su voz grave como un ladrido agresivo. Dio un manotazo a un mosquito picando su brazo. Sam se preguntó si no debería encontrar un pequeño búho y dejar que Dean le rompiera el cuello para completar la imagen de un leñador insensible—. ¿Por qué no me dejas subirlo?

Claro, ella iba a dejarle hacer _eso_. Dean echó un rápido vistazo a Sam: _¿Qué?_ _¿Qué es lo que he dicho?_

Sam se aclaró la garganta.

—Dean, ¿crees que, eh, la compañía te dejaría _hacer_ eso? —y por supuesto, uno de los camiones de la empresa maderera estaba justo al lado del cedro de la Abuelita, monitoreando quién tenía acceso. Que uno de sus propios contratistas llevara comida a una manifestante podría no ser lo más adecuado.

—OK, dijo Dean suavemente—. Hazlo tú. Tengo unas botas de clavos en la camioneta.

Astrid se cruzó de brazos.

—Eileen tiene una canasta; podemos pedirle que la baje.

—Una entrega en mano es mucho más personal —Dean sonrió tenso y Sam le agarró el brazo, lo llevó hacia la camioneta como un policía con su correa.

—Eileen tiene una visión espectacular y una buena vista de estos bosques —siseó Dean, apartando el codo de un tirón tan pronto como llegaron junto a la camioneta—. Tal vez viera algo.

A veces, Dean sorprendía a Sam de la leche.

—¿La _conoces_?

Dean no lo estaba mirando, estaba enterrado en la parte trasera de la cabina de la camioneta, arrojando cuerdas y una caja de herramientas roja y un montón de ropa a cuadros y vaqueros. Finalmente se apartó, sosteniendo un par de botas.

—Son de Dave, pero tiene pies de monstruo como los tuyos.

—Dean, tiene que estar encaramada a 15 metros —más vale que lo digas—. Es un largo trecho hacia arriba.

Esa sonrisa asesina.

—Grandes vistas, como dije. Subí hace unos días. No es difícil —y mientras caminaban de vuelta al árbol bajo la atenta mirada del encargado de relaciones con los medios de comunicación de la maderera, Dean le dio a Sam algunos consejos para escalar árboles: planifica tus movimientos, prueba el peso, hinca la puntera. _Si una anciana puede hacerlo, Sam Winchester, no quiero oír..._ y Sam le hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando “cállate”.

Un pequeño tirón, y Ruby estaba de su brazo, dándole la bolsa de comida, toda sonrisas y Sam no podía mirar a Dean por temor a tener borrar de una bofetada cualquier expresión que tuviera en su cara.

—Dile que creo que lo que está haciendo es genial —dijo Ruby en voz baja, pretendiendo susurrarle al oído, pero Sam era demasiado alto para que la mayoría de la gente lograra eso, así que Dean inevitablemente lo escuchó todo. Sam ató la bolsa a su cinturón que se balanceó torpemente. Quizá debería haber traído su mochila.

—Lo que está haciendo es una locura, por no mencionar ilegal —murmuró Dean.

Sam comenzó a escalar, sin querer involucrarse en la discusión que estaba a punto de estallar. Pudo oír el divertido retumbar de la voz de Dean y las afiladas réplicas de Ruby durante varios metros, pero luego necesitó concentrarse porque se mataría si se caía desde esta altura. Se apartó el pelo de los ojos de una sacudida, ambas manos ocupadas con la evidentemente arriesgada tarea por delante. Esto era una locura.

Sin mencionar que la noche se acercaba rápidamente, por lo que tendría que acortar con la Abuelita a menos que quisiera aumentar el nivel de dificultad bajando en la oscuridad.

Desafortunadamente, la Abuelita había estado en el árbol durante varios días y parecía  hambrienta de compañía.

—Gracias a Dios que has venido —fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca, que se movió ligeramente. Sam no podía prestarle mucha atención en este momento porque estaba tratando de encontrar un lugar de donde pudiera colgarse con seguridad. Cuando se sintió moderadamente seguro, o al menos tan seguro como se puede estar en un árbol a cinco pisos de altura cuando una ligera brisa sacudía todo el mundo conocido, miró a su alrededor. Estaba bien instalada: una hamaca, una canasta de alimentos, un gran recipiente plástico de agua con una espita roja atado a una rama, una lona azul extendida sobre la parte superior para repeler la lluvia, y suficientes opciones de ropa exterior para llenar un catálogo de venta por correo de L.L. Bean.

—Eileen, ¿verdad? Soy Sam, mi hermano Dean dice que estuvo aquí hace unos días —y señaló hacia abajo hacia donde podía ver a Dean y Ruby casi directamente debajo. Desde este ángulo, los brazos de Ruby se agitaban tanto que parecía que iba a despegar. Dean tenía los brazos cruzados, y de repente miró hacia arriba, tapándose los ojos contra el ángulo bajo del sol. Sam saludó con la mano, y luego se sintió como un tonto. Dean miró hacia otro lado, quizás con disgusto.

—Fue muy amable —Sam se preguntó si estaba perdiendo la cabeza, porque "amable" no era una palabra que la mayoría de los manifestantes asociarían con Dean —¿Tú también eres leñador? —preguntó la Abuelita.

Sam desabrochó la bolsa de su cinturón, lo cual creó una situación ligeramente aterradora, considerando que necesitaba las dos manos para hacerlo. Se la entregó y agitó la cabeza.

—No, estoy plantando el otro lado del valle con Ruby, —y señaló de nuevo. Ruby los estaba mirando y saludó con la mano. Eileen saludó con la mano esta vez.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza agradeciendo la comida y la colocó en otra bolsa colgante.

—Tu hermano me advirtió —dijo de repente Eileen y Sam se sorprendió por el temblor de su voz. De ninguna manera parecía alguien que se pusiera nerviosa fácilmente—. Dijo que había algo peligroso en el bosque.

Sam tragó saliva, una grieta de miedo inesperado zumbando a través de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Hasta ahora, sólo eran Dean y sus evasivas. Pero esto era la corroboración de un tercero.

—¿Qué has visto?

—Es lo que he oído —susurró ella —. Heather iba a encadenarse a un árbol hoy, pero quería estar más abajo, aprovechar las cámaras de las noticias. Estaba tratando de decidir qué árbol. La observé —paró de hablar de repente y Sam no dijo nada, no sabía si eso sería lo suficientemente alentador. Pensó que podría serlo.

Tenía razón.

—Había algo en las sombras... No lo vi directamente; estamos empezando la luna nueva y hay muy poca luz. Aun así, vi a Heather, y vi algo que parecía de color claro, pero luego, un poco más tarde, más oscuro. Y… —no estaba precisamente asustada, Sam se dio cuenta, sólo intentaba encontrar la manera correcta de describirlo—. Hizo un ruido chirriante.

—¿Chirriante? —repitió Sam, cuando parecía que Eileen no iba a darle mucho más.

Eileen se agarró la garganta, arrastrando los dedos por ella.

—Así.

¿Un hombre desnudo transformándose en lobo? Supuso Sam, pero sólo estaba adivinando. Luna nueva. ¿Qué hombre lobo cambia en la luna nueva?

—¿Qué hay de Heather?

Eileen se encogió de hombros.

—Parecía que la seguía, pero estaba demasiado lejos para que yo le avisara —sus ojos decían: _¿Y qué podría haber gritado?_

—¿Dónde lo viste por última vez? —preguntó y Eileen le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Significaba literalmente ir más lejos en la rama de lo que se sentía seguro, pero ella estaba señalando a través de una apertura en las ramas de cedro que él no podía ver desde donde estaba. Se estiró y Eileen finalmente agarró su mano y tiró de él.

—Oh —dijo ella sorprendida.

Alguien estaba parado en el claro que ella había estado señalando. Alguien alto, el cabello rubio atado a su espalda, vestido de azul y caqui, dirigiéndose hacia el campamento de los manifestantes como un gato, todo nervio y sigilo. Lukas, pensó Sam.

Y miró hacia abajo quince metros, donde su hermano todavía estaba discutiendo con Ruby, sin percatarse.

 

 

**_Valle de Quasilit  WA, 1997_ **

Vale, tal vez aniquilar a Brent con balas de pintura no había sido la idea más inteligente del mundo, pero seguro que le hizo sentirse bien en ese momento. Disparar a algo, a cualquier cosa, pero especialmente a Brent Proctor, le había sacado algo de la mierda de las últimas dos semanas.

No es que Brent se hubiera quedado muerto, ni siquiera cuando se suponía que debía. Volvió a saltar, todos los compañeros del equipo de Dean gritando que se quedara abajo. Maldito cabrón. Dean había señalado a Brent que ya estaba muerto cada vez que le disparaba.

Viajando a alta velocidad, esas pequeñas balas de pintura dejaban ronchas enormes cuando se disparaban directamente sobre la piel expuesta y Brent había estado caminando con una gran marca roja justo en el medio de su frente durante una semana. No era el único lugar donde Dean lo había alcanzado, sólo el más obvio y el que había provocado mayor cantidad de bromas de los otros tipos.

El resto del equipo había coreado “Niño, Niño, Niño” y le habían pagado rondas en el Cut Anchor mientras Brent ponía mala cara.

La represalia era un hecho.

Con el sol bajo en el cielo, Dean miró a su alrededor, un horrible destrozo de árboles jóvenes y tierra desmenuzada, tocones y viruta. Como estar en la zona cero de Hiroshima. Estaba increíblemente hambriento, sobre todo porque su almuerzo había sido saboteado más allá de toda posibilidad de salvación y ya era la hora de la cena. Nuevos cortes y moretones trepaban por sus brazos y bajaban por sus piernas, el legado de varios "accidentes". Sin embargo, ni almuerzos ni moretones eran el presente problema de Dean.

Las camionetas del equipo estaban bajando por el valle, dirigiéndose hacia el campamento, levantando columnas de polvo, el sol brillando en su blancura como faros de civilización en este desierto.

_Sin él._

Dean no sabía lo que había pasado, en realidad no, pero cuando regresara al campamento, estaba bastante seguro de que oiría algo parecido a: _Hey, lo siento Niño, pensé que venías en la otra camioneta. Culpa nuestra._

Joder, era un largo camino de vuelta al campamento y tenía la sierra y su pesado cinturón. Se puso las manos en las caderas, viendo como la última camioneta blanca revoloteaba como un juguete Tonka en la distancia, demasiado lejos para verlo u oírlo. Correr tras ella no tenía sentido.

—¡Qué te jodan, Brent puto Proctor! —gritó y pegó una patada a su casco lo más lejos que pudo, su aliento entrecortado durante unos minutos mientras se tranquilizaba. El campamento estaba a veinte minutos en coche a través de un terreno escabroso. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda andando?

Lo suficiente para pensar en una docena de formas diferentes de joder a Brent Proctor, eso es. El casco había desaparecido, no tenía sentido intentar encontrarlo. Pronto oscurecería y si perdía el camino de alguna manera, tendría un serio problema. Habían visto muchos osos durante la última semana, bajando a través de los cortes en busca de comida. Machos jóvenes, hambrientos, sin territorio, sin miedo. Al menos no llovía, pero los cielos despejados significaban noches frías. Y los bichos eran diabólicos.

No había nada que hacer, así que empezó el descenso.

Durante unos pocos kilómetros, fue bien. Iba lo suficientemente rápido como para dejar atrás lo peor de los bichos, pero la motosierra pesaba cerca de ocho kilos y consideró dejarla atrás. No era suya, sin embargo, y era una costosa Stihl 066, un préstamo del Tío G. Así que la balanceó en un hombro y descendió arrastrando los pies por la ladera de la colina, las puntas de las botas, tan útiles para mantener el equilibrio cuando te abrías paso sobre recortes, ahora una completa pesadilla en el camino de tierra, haciendo que tropezara.

Estaba bañado en sudor, pero frío, porque el aire de la montaña se estaba enfriando rápidamente. Intentó no maldecir, pero pronto estaba cantando obscenidades en voz baja, la marcha de los condenados.

Un profundo _toc_ metálico a lo lejos en el bosque, algo negro saltando de pronto en las rozas. _Cuervos_. Cinco de ellos, trapicheros y enormes, buscando pequeños roedores en el corte. Vaya alboroto. Saltaron y se pelearon por algo sangriento y peludo y Dean se detuvo, mirándolos. _Tramposos_ , pensó, recordando leyendas locales, y sonrió.

Se volvió para mantener un ritmo constante y se quedó congelado. Ludovic estaba a seis metros delante de él.

No había estado allí hacía un momento, simplemente había aparecido como un espejismo, brillando con el sol que se desvanecía, calmado y sereno y de alguna manera impresionantemente mortal. Los cuervos hicieron _toc toc toc_ y echaron a volar. Ludovic siguió su vuelo, y luego volvió a prestar atención a Dean.

Dean se sintió vibrar como uno de esos puñeteros diapasones, golpeado pero aún no apoyado contra una superficie dura donde hacer ruido. Mudo.

Ludovic sonrió lentamente, dio un paso. Luego otro

Dean retrocedió y Ludovic se detuvo en silencio, esperando.

—Dean —dijo Ludovic, el acento como la arena arremolinándose en una bacina de hojalata, buscando pepitas de oro—. Otra vez solo.

 _Sangre_. Dean recordaba la sangre. Y esa voz, el rastro circular de arena y la seda de la venda de un verdugo. Otro paso atrás. _Jesucristo_ , susurró, y por una vez en su vida, puede que lo dijera en serio. Buscó con intensidad cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar, porque aquí, completamente solo en el bloque de tala, frente a esto, estaba _asustado_. Y no sabía por qué, maldita sea, no sabía muy bien por qué.

—Atrás —gruñó, pero sonó muy lejos. Por un momento, dudó si realmente lo había dicho. Pero entonces Ludovic levantó los brazos como un negociador de rehenes, tal vez para demostrar que estaba desarmado. Eso era ridículo; estaba armado hasta los dientes.

—Sólo yo —contestó Ludovic. El sol estaba a medio camino del horizonte y Dean sabía que, si lo miraba, podría seguir su descenso. Los brazos de Ludovic bajaron y Dean supo de repente que el scout de madera era capaz de alcanzar una velocidad increíble, que podía moverse a una velocidad antinatural. Lo sabía porque ya lo había presenciado antes. _Lo he visto correr antes_ , pensó Dean.

Ludovic sacudió un poco la cabeza. Unos buenos 15 centímetros más alto que Dean, más de 20 kilos de diferencia, probablemente. Un alcance como el de un orangután. _Mantente fuera de su alcance porque te agarrará._ Recordaba esos dedos en su pelo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás como un dispensador de caramelos Pez.

Ludovic inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, quizás curioso. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y el estómago de Dean se revolvió como un pequeño bote en el mar. _Captando mi olor_.

—No te acuerdas, ¿verdad?

 _No digas nada_. Dean reconoció la voz de su padre dentro de su cabeza. Las palabras de Dean, pero con la voz de papá, que se encendieron de golpe como la luz de noche de un niño. Tan jodidamente raro, porque los consejos de papá generalmente iban sobre armas de fuego.

Ludovic estaba muy quieto, pero eso sólo le recordó a Dean el movimiento, no hizo nada para disipar sus temores.

—Has tardado mucho en volver —murmuró Ludovic.

Dean tragó saliva, con ganas de vomitar. Noche. Seattle. La lluvia, la tos de Sam y el coche abandonado. Tanya, hamburguesas de salmón, leche con chocolate. La maldita Sra. Legris. Hambre y necesidad y no tener elección. Hambre y deseo y aullante ansia de consumir entero, envolver, poseer, poseer totalmente.

 _Oh joder_ , pensó Dean, tratando de cerrarse, porque nada de esto estaba ayudando, pero demasiado tarde, aquí viene — _callejón nocturno, oscuro como un Agujero Negro, cerrando de golpe la puerta del coche, calorhumedadpalabras, dedos y pelo… y machacar y raspar, mojado como carne cruda, una lengua atrapada entre los dientes, y sangresangresangre._

Trastabilló un paso hacia atrás, abrumado y expuesto. De nuevo se sintió enfermo, su estómago cayendo, ese dolor caliente y tenso en su cara mientras se ruborizaba.

_¿Qué lo había parado entonces? Todavía estoy aquí, así que algo debe haberlo parado, ¿verdad?_

Y se dio cuenta, en ese momento, que tenía una motosierra en la mano.

 _Que se joda este perdedor_ , pensó y tiró de la cuerda. La máquina aún estaba caliente, no necesitaba cebarse y estaba mimada como un bebé real. Arrancó sin dudarlo, aceleró a cien kilómetros por hora, con la misma fuerza que un AK-47. Ludovic vaciló, pero Dean ya no podía ver su cara porque el sol se había puesto detrás de las colinas. Solo un momento, luego Ludovic se agachó hacia abajo, se dobló de forma antinatural por las rodillas, los largos brazos contra el camino de tierra, y se movió tan rápido como Dean recordaba. Se deslizó bajo los arbustos al lado del camino, pegado al suelo como un gato de caza.

Sin los protectores auditivos, arrancar la Stihl era como tener una Harley Davidson en las manos, y con el doble de ruido. Así que Dean no oyó la camioneta, sólo vio el barrido de luces y para cuando sus ojos deslumbrados buscaron a Ludovic, ya no estaba.

Apagó el motor y el tío G saltó de la cabina, con una sonrisa blanca en su cara oscura y señaló a la motosierra.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que crees que estás haciendo, Dino, pero Proctor es un capullo y no deberías estar aquí solo, cortando cualquier mierda que creas que debería cortarse en la oscuridad.

Y Dean nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien en toda su vida.

 

**_Valle de Quasilit, en la actualidad_ **

Bajar del árbol llevó menos tiempo que subir por dos razones: la gravedad y el miedo.

Sam se escurrió un poco, se balanceó un poco y básicamente rebotó árbol abajo como si lo hubieran dejado caer. Había visto lo rápido que se movía Lukas, lo había visto en el campo y sabía que nunca llegaría a tiempo. Aún así ahora no lo veía, en realidad no podía ver mucho, necesitaba concentrarse. Gritó el nombre de su hermano y Dean levantó la vista; en la oscuridad de la noche, Sam no pudo distinguir su expresión.

Todavía nada de Lukas; tal vez estaba entre los arbustos, ¿mirando, no atacando?

—Dean —repitió Sam, cayendo al suelo del bosque—. He visto a Lukas, por allí —y miró alrededor, más allá de las tiendas.

Tanto Ruby como Dean lo miraron impasibles. Bueno, Ruby más confundida que impasible.

—Lukas se mueve —dijo—. Para él no es nada caminar a campo través hasta aquí desde el campamento de siembra. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Ya era hora —gruñó Dean, y Sam no vio miedo ni dudas. No significaba que no estuvieran ahí.

—Dean —Sam bajó la voz y puso un brazo en la manga de Dean y sintió un escalofrío pasar a través de él—. Dean, sal de aquí —Sam movió su gran mano hacia el hombro de Dean, lo giró y lo empujó hacia la camioneta, cubriéndole por detrás, moviéndolo. No se resistió como Sam pensó que haría.

La camioneta de Dave no tenía echada la llave y Dean apoyó un pie en el escalón de la cabina, con la luz interior iluminando su cara.

—Vete —dijo Sam, y Dean echó una mirada detrás de ellos, y luego sostuvo la de Sam—. Lo digo en serio.

Dean frunció los labios, preguntándose tal vez si debía forzar la cuestión.

—Tengo un transmisor de radio en la cabina y una motosierra en la parte trasera —le dijo a Sam, con la lengua áspera como la de un gato—. Estoy tan jodidamente bien con todo esto, que podrías flipar.

Bueno, era cierto, en eso tenía razón. Pero en ninguna parte del universo conocido Dean estaba _bien_. Y no parecía que fuera a ir a ninguna parte, seguía apoyado casualmente contra la puerta abierta, y Sam se dio cuenta de que estaba _posando_ , estaba desafiando a Lukas a verlo, a saber con qué compañía maderera estaba. _Oh, Dean_.

Dean miró fijamente a Ruby como si fuera a lamerla o algo así, lo que tuvo que hacerla sentir un poco incómoda, porque apretó la parte superior del brazo de Sam y caminó hacia donde Astrid estaba hablando con un reportero.

—Sam, no te pongas nenaza conmigo —advirtió Dean, pero estaba sonriendo, lo que de alguna manera lo empeoró—. Puedo arreglármelas.

¿En serio? Sam sabía que podía sacar a Dean de aquí con unas pocas palabras, y las dijo.

—Así que, dime. En el noventa y siete fue la última vez que te enfrentaste a esto. ¿Cuándo fue la primera? —odió el miedo que rondaba en la mirada de Dean, pero esa pregunta podría resultar bien en una información necesaria, o en que Dean se pusiera a salvo, y cualquiera de las dos cosas le parecía OK.

—Ya te lo dije: 1997 —pero no lo miraba. Agitó la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos, tembló y Sam pudo verlo—. Y, sí. Cambia. Podrías llamarlo un lobo —y se metió en la cabina, cerró la puerta de golpe. A través de la ventanilla abierta, Sam puso una mano en el antebrazo de Dean, sabía que tenía esa expresión de preocupación en su cara, la que hacía que  Dean se volviera loco.

—¿Dean? —preguntó Sam, en un susurro.

Dean asintió como si Sam hubiera respondido correctamente a una pregunta.

—Voy a matar a esa cosa —una declaración sin rodeos, inevitable como un Agujero Negro, dicha con esa clase de voz con la que no discutes—. ¿Tienes una radio en tu camioneta? —como si no hubiera dicho la primera, la que quería decir _estoy asustado_ y _estoy furioso_ y _no te metas en mi camino._

Sam abrió la boca, inseguro. Este era un Dean difícil de tratar: ocultándose, dolido y más enfadado de lo que Sam podía recordar. Y sin responder a ninguna pregunta. La idea de darle a Dean un poco de espacio para cambiar de opinión era buena, y una que requería tiempo, que era lo último que realmente tenían. Aun así, la única otra opción era discutir, y precisamente eso llevaría a Sam a ninguna parte con su hermano.

Así que se frotó la boca con una mano, suspiró y supo que Dean entendería que le estaba dando espacio. Pero que también que le tenía cogida la medida. Si Dean quería hablar de radios, podían hablar de radios. Ruby había informado a Sam sobre la etiqueta de la tala de árboles y las transmisiones de radio; la radio sustituía a todas las normas de tráfico habituales en las carreteras madereras. Por supuesto que tenía una.

—Sí.

—Bueno, entonces lo sabrás cuando llegue al campamento —cruzó la mirada con Sam. Estaban al mismo nivel, Dean en la cabina y Sam con su altura. Dean hizo el intento más a medias del mundo para calmar a su hermano—. No te preocupes.

_Dios, sí, estaré durmiendo como un bebé, Dean._

—Estaré escuchando —dijo en su lugar, instando a Dean a cumplir, y Dean arrancó el motor.

 

 

**_Seattle WA, 1992_ **

_Asiento delantero, asiento trasero, ¿qué más da? Acabemos con esto de una vez._

El tipo abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero como si fuera un chofer, y Dean ni siquiera podía mirarlo de lo mucho que estaba temblando. Se obligó a entrar. _Es un lugar seco_ , pensó, porque estaba completamente empapado, llevaba el frío y la humedad con él, como una segunda piel. Nada de secarse esta noche.

Silencio cuando el hombre —al que Dean llamaba “el Lobo” por cómo se movía y su mirada despiadada— dio la vuelta al otro lado del coche de lujo. Un Cadillac, por el amor de Dios. En un callejón oscuro bajo la lluvia torrencial en esta parte de la ciudad y nadie iba a salvarlo ahora.

 _Callatecallatecallate_ , susurró entre dientes castañeteando.

El Lobo abrió la puerta trasera, del lado del conductor, y se sentó detrás de Dean. Cerró la puerta de golpe y el interior de felpa roja se sumergió en una negrura repentina. Dean giró la cabeza, sorprendido, no le gustaba la sensación de alguien detrás de él. ¿Qué coño...? El Lobo no había dicho ni una palabra, como si ya tuvieran algún tipo de arreglo, un acuerdo. Esta falsa intimidad hizo que Dean se sintiera sucio, de alguna manera, más allá de lo obvio.

 _Sólo espera, Winchester_. Y empujó esa voz hacia abajo, con fuerza.

Los ojos del Lobo eran muy azules, recordó Dean, pero no podía verlos ahora, porque estaba muy oscuro. La suave tapicería de terciopelo del coche se agarraba a sus pantalones, a la parte de atrás de su chaqueta mientras se giraba en el asiento, tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando.

El Lobo era solo una sombra contra la oscuridad.

—No te des la vuelta —dijo, suave pero cortante, y luego, como un trozo de vidrio apretado contra la garganta— _Dean_.

Tanya le había llamado al otro lado del restaurante. Joder, ¿qué importaba ahora? ¿Qué importaba nada ahora?

Dean se volvió hacia adelante, sólo podía ver una negrura aceitosa y húmeda al frente, la mancha pálida en su propia cara que se reflejaba en la ventana del lado del pasajero. Dentro del coche el aire se calentó ligeramente, olía a pelo de perro y a carne. Como estar dentro del vientre de un animal. El Lobo crujió en la parte de atrás, el sonido de ropa que se quitaba, el metálico de una cremallera que se bajaba. Dean cerró los ojos por un momento, el amargor de bilis en la lengua, y luego el sabor salado de la sangre. Se había mordido el interior de la boca. No le dolió.

Se metió una mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Tenía un cuchillo. Le había dejado la pistola a Sam, por supuesto, y Sam la había cogido con manos febriles, con ojos tan grandes como un búho, grandes y solemnes. _Joder, pero no me dispares cuando vuelva_ , le había dijo al chico. Ahora pensando: _Probablemente querré hacerlo yo mismo_.

—Así que —y se sorprendió de lo firme que sonaba su voz—. ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

Entonces, justo al lado de su oído, respirando lo suficientemente cerca como para que Dean sintiera desliarse los dientes:

—¿Cuánto necesitas?

Oh, Cristo, no iba a poder hacerlo, lo supo en ese momento.

—Cincuenta, normalmente. Pero tú... —y la voz retrocedió, pero el corazón galopante de Dean siguió adelante—. Lo que tú quieras.

—Quiero ver el dinero ahora —contestó Dean, no sabía de dónde venía esa voz suya razonable y realista, porque no era la que estaba en su cabeza.

Mas suaves crujidos de tela y cuero, y un ruido de rasgaduras, papel fino. Un brazo desnudo serpenteó sobre el respaldo, la mano recorriendo el hombro de Dean como un roedor, un pulgar acariciando inquisitivamente su cuello antes de mostrar a Dean lo que había en la mano: medio billete de cien dólares.

—La mitad ahora —dijo el Lobo, su voz como suave tejido, una caricia—, la otra mitad está en mi bolsillo. La tendrás cuando terminemos.

Jesús. Inteligente cabronazo, de acuerdo. Dean le arrebató el medio billete de la mano, encogiéndose y enfadado y tan... _atrapado_. Siguió mordiéndose la boca, algo que hacer, algo que podía controlar.

 _Terminemos con esto_ , pensó, claramente, de repente vacío de toda la ira y el miedo y la vergüenza, simplemente se acabó. Estaba aquí, ahora, y tenía un trabajo y una responsabilidad, y no tenía sentido, no tenía sentido en absoluto, cuestionar nada de esto, o portarse como un maldito bebé al respecto.

—¿Qué hago? —preguntó. _Se acabará pronto, y miraré atrás y... y nunca miraré atrás de ésta, nunca jamás._ Un jadeo repentino vino del asiento trasero, y las manos del Lobo estaban en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Dean, moviéndose como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo. Dedos en su oreja, rodeando su sien, a través de su pelo, cuestionando, buscando, _sabiendo. Oh, tío, esto es… cállate_. _Sólo cállate_ , se dijo a sí mismo bruscamente, mordiendo fuerte.

—Sigue hablando —susurró el Lobo, bajito, como si estuviera apretando los dientes. Un pulgar excavó en el hueco de la base del cráneo de Dean, presionando fuerte—. Sólo... sigue hablando.

 _¿Sobre qué?_ Pero sabía que no importaba, este tipo sólo quería hacer lo que fuera que iba a hacer y, de alguna manera, que Dean hablara formaba parte de ello. Pero si creía que conseguiría la verdadera voz de Dean, la que sabía todo sobre lo que él era, todas esas cosas extrañas y maravillosas que realmente lo excitaban... bueno, de ninguna manera. Eso era _privado_ de una manera que su cuerpo, aparentemente, no lo era.

Así que, bien.

—La temporada va a ser muy buena, creo. Ken Griffey Jr. tiene un swing tan dulce, el brazo como un cañón. Nadie lo va a tocar en el campo. All-Star, definitivamente. Y tal vez Edgar Martínez también, tipo grande, de pocas palabras, te tiene que gustar eso. Deberían pensar en un nuevo campo, sin embargo, el Reino es un pedazo de mierda... —su capacidad para hablar de béisbol era neutral y prácticamente inagotable.

Algo estaba pasando en el asiento trasero, sin embargo, y Dean trató de adivinarlo y no quería adivinarlo, no quería imaginarse nada sobre esto. Una mano aún estaba sobre su cabeza y el Lobo estaba apretando su boca contra la parte posterior del cuello de Dean y la voz de Dean se aceleró,

—...y Buhner no está mal, un poco un saco de cemento, no creo que llegue a mucho. Randy Johnson, sin embargo. Qué monstruo de la naturaleza, se parece al tipo del Jinete Sin Cabeza, Ichabod...

Un ruido como si el Lobo estuviera haciendo gárgaras, o tragándose la lengua, un ruido aspirante y húmedo y áspero, un olor sofocante a carne, la mano extendida sobre el cráneo de Dean clavando las uñas, una cara mojada contra su nuca.

—...llamándolo la Gran Unidad, qué pedazo de mierda, siempre pensé que lo llamarían el Gran Eunuco, joder que me parto de risa, porque no parece que pueda conseguir una cita ni para salvar su vida y ¿su pelo? Hombre, peor que… —y no podía decir el nombre de Sam aquí y ahora, no podía—, ...sólo que jodido largo en la espalda, parece que está pegado a su gorra, vaya monstruo larguirucho...

Las uñas se clavaban, con suficiente fuerza como para hacer daño, y Dean se estremeció, trató de moverse, no pudo.

 _Calla, cariño, calla_ , y el parloteo sobre béisbol de Dean vaciló, cayó como una motocicleta que desaparecía por un tramo de la carretera. Oh Dios, y por primera vez esa noche sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. _Calla, no le hables. Shshshshsh._ Esa no era la voz de papá, diciéndole que sacara su puto cuchillo y cortara a este gilipollas detrás de él. Esta era... esta era... y  no había oído esta voz durante tanto tiempo, durante casi diez años y ¿por qué estaba ella ahora aquí?

—Sigue... —y la lengua del Lobo estaba demasiado cerca, las palabras destrozadas sin esperanza, casi no humanas—, si… gue…

_Shhhhsh, cariño, deberías salir de aquí...._

Casi demasiado rápido para seguirlo, ciertamente demasiado rápido para pensar, Dean sacó el cuchillo, una navaja que ya le habían advertido que no llevara al colegio, la sacó y giró rápidamente, queriendo la cosa detrás de él _muerta_.

Y no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

La mano agarró un puñado del pelo demasiado largo de Dean y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás contra el asiento del coche, la otra mano agarrándolo del pecho, tirando de él, uñas no uñas sino garras, la piel de los brazos desnudos dando paso a áspero pelo gris, los dientes más afilados que cualquier humano y joder, _joder_ , si Dean no lo entendía de repente.

Esto era más que un cretino al que le gustaban los chicos. Mucho más.

Dio un tajo con el cuchillo contra las garras que sujetaban su chaqueta, se apartó, dejando su chaqueta atrás, aplastó la manija de la puerta del coche con el pie, la abrió, el frío golpe de la noche cortando el aire carnal, sangre por todas partes, joder, ¿de quién? Los pies girando en el aire mientras lo levantaban, la luz de la cabina del coche se _encendió_ de repente y maldición, había visto una o dos cosas raras en su vida, pero esto se llevaba la puta palma.

A pesar de los dientes enterrados en su hombro, en su cuello, las babas de lobo todo por encima de él, tal vez lluvia, tal vez sangre, ¿quién coño sabía? …todavía tenía el cuchillo, lo bajó y lo cruzó una y otra vez, pero no sabía si estaba golpeando algo o a sí mismo, sangre en sus ojos ahora, pero había una flojedad repentina, una oportunidad, y maldita sea si Dean no iba a aprovecharla.

Sin chaqueta, sólo una camiseta y ésta hecha trizas, y salió volando por la puerta, dando un portazo y corriendo. Corrió por el callejón, patinó hacia el final mientras miraba por encima de su hombro para ver la velocidad con que trotaba la cosa que lo seguía, sólo una mirada porque si se detenía a mirar, lo cogería.

Corrió, y corriendo sólo pudo pensar en un lugar a donde ir.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. A SALVO**

 

**_Seattle WA, 1992_ **

Bueno, esto lo calificaba como el turno de mierda más malo de la historia. _Mañana por la mañana, juro por Dios, voy a entregar mi renuncia, volver a Evergreen, terminar ese programa de arte, y encender velas en los días de San Juan. Lo juro por Dios._

Todos los azucareros vacíos, ¿qué diablos hacían esos críos con ellos? ¿Guardarse azúcar en los bolsillos? Mierda. Al jefe le iba a dar un ataque. Julio ya se había ido, a su segundo trabajo como conserje en una oficina del centro, atascado aquí hasta pasada la medianoche. Atareado final del turno sin sentido: todas las jarras llenas, y saleros y pimenteros, los trapos empapados en agua con lejía, la caja hecha, lista para que Tanya guarde el dinero en la caja fuerte de la oficina.

Un turno de mierda, una noche de mierda. Cuarenta a la izquierda, 21, toda la rueda, siete, siete. El dinero dentro, cierra la puerta, gira la perilla y vuelve a salir. Se golpeó la cabeza contra el escritorio retrocediendo desde debajo, donde estaba la caja de seguridad. La mente se le enganchó en la palabra "seguridad". Se hizo daño en la cabeza, pero no le quedaban lágrimas esta noche. Después de que el chico, — _Dean_ , se recordó a sí misma, no un chico cualquiera, sino uno con un nombre, uno que importaba—, se fuera, ella se había ido al baño y echado un sollozo, de esos que te dan hipo.

Así que, no más.

Tanya quería un trago. Se iba a encontrar con Tobi en su casa, en media hora, le había dicho que se asegurara de que la cerveza estuviera fría y se había invitado a pasar la noche porque no quería más que anestesiarse por completo, desmoronarse y dormir. _No lo pienses_ , se dijo a sí misma. Cerró el armario debajo del escritorio de la oficina, miró por la puerta de la oficina hacia la cocina. Julio la había dejado limpia como la patena, ni una mosca. El jefe debería darle un aumento, o se iría pronto a otro sitio.

¿Dónde había dejado su bolso? Ah, ahí, debajo del pasaplatos. Podía salir por la puerta de atrás, más cerca de donde había aparcado su pedazo de mierda de Dodge Dart.

La puerta principal se estremeció furiosamente, alguien que tiraba del pomo con una desesperación absoluta. Mierda, ¿quién querría tanto una taza de café? ¿No podían ver el cartel de "cerrado"?

Estaba mirando a través de la cocina hacia el comedor cuando la ventana frontal de cristal del restaurante se astilló y se rompió, fragmentos de vidrio volando como una ráfaga de saltamontes en un prado de verano. Hermoso, notó su ojo de artista, sin ponerlo todo junto, el vidrio y el brillo de la luz de la calle, sin razonar todavía por qué el cristal podría estar haciéndose añicos.

Sólo un segundo, sin embargo, porque no era boba. Una mano ya estaba levantando el teléfono del escritorio, marcando el 911. La otra agarrando el arma que el jefe guardaba allí, por razones como ésta. Malditos drogadictos que querían marcarse un punto.

 _No soy una persona violenta_ , pensó. Sabía cómo cargarla, sin embargo, y lo hizo. Había un cargador allí, en la caja de cartón encima del archivador. Le llevó cinco segundos. _Que se joda Julio, soy yo quien necesita un aumento. Excepto que voy a renunciar._ No dijo nada mientras escuchaba al operador decir:

—9-1-1. ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

Principalmente porque el chico, el niño, _Dean_ , estaba parado en la puerta, mirándola a ella y a la pistola con que le apuntaba.

Estaba empapado de sangre y su camiseta, que tenía algún tipo de logotipo del equipo local, del tipo que se repartía gratuitamente en los eventos del centro comunitario, estaba salpicada y desgarrada. La cara azul como leche descremada, con las pecas sobresaliendo, perdigones al azar. Los ojos tan grandes y tan salvajes, y no decía ni una palabra. Sólo un segundo, y bajó el arma.

No quería asustarlo, ya lo estaba lo bastante.

 _Oh, cariño_ , pensó. _Mierda_. Levantó el teléfono y dijo en voz baja:

—Policía. Ahora —y lo dejó en el mostrador, pero no colgó. Entonces corrió hacia él, le sujetó por los hombros, vio que tenía un cuchillo en la mano ensangrentada y no sabía si llamar a la policía había sido su idea más brillante, pero ya lo arreglaría. Si había matado ese cliente habría sido en defensa propia, si acaso.

Sangre no sólo sobre él, sino también de él, largos arañazos a lo largo de su hombro y cuello, la sangre corriendo por su cara por alguna herida en su cuero cabelludo.

El miró por encima del hombro al cristal roto y la lluvia borró la calle más allá, una advertencia en su gesto. No estoy solo.

—Por la puerta de atrás —susurró ella, y él volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Tanya trató de ver el exterior de la calle a través de la ventana que Dean había roto para entrar, pero no podía ver nada con la lluvia y la noche. Un mal ángulo también, pero no quería salir al comedor. En la cocina tenía luz. Tenía una forma de escapar. De permitirle escapar.

No dijo nada más, sólo lo empujó hacia la pesada puerta trasera, una reliquia de la década de 1930, de los tiempos del ron, el arma todavía en su mano. Los policías llegarían pronto. No se les podía reprochar eso; normalmente aparecían rápido, incluso si no les importaba lo que pasaba cuando llegaban aquí. Tal vez el chico había matado al tipo; probablemente se lo merecía, el asqueroso. Tal vez el cliente lo había seguido hasta aquí, estaba fuera en la puerta de delante, buscando venganza. En cualquier caso Dean tenía que pensar en su hermanito, y Tanya no quería que la policía lo arrestara.

El cerrojo de la puerta trasera estaba atascado; lo golpeó con la mano, se dio cuenta al hacerlo de que estaba a punto de ponerse histérica. _Sé fuerte_ , se dijo a sí misma. _El necesita a alguien que sea fuerte._ Dean estaba temblando tanto que ella podía verlo, pero sus nudillos estaban blancos alrededor de ese cuchillo.

Más tintineo de vidrios en la parte delantera. _Oh, mierda_. Tanya sintió que algo se movía afuera en lugar de verlo, las luces en el frente ya oscurecidas por la noche, el letrero de neón parpadeando “cerrado” la única cosa que daba algo de luz, y era casi inútil.

De más allá de lo que alcanzaba su vista llegó un aliento largo y áspero, húmedo y rasposo. _Joder, ¿qué ha sido eso?_

Empujó con fuerza a Dean por la puerta y él la miró fijamente, más allá de cualquier razonamiento o palabra de consuelo, la lluvia lavando la sangre de su camiseta como en un desagradable intento de teñir la tela. Ella levantó el arma, se la mostró y se sintió como si fuera algo sacado de una película. _No te preocupes por mí_. ¿Qué coño sabía ella de esto? Nada, nada en absoluto.

Uno, seguramente le fuera concedido uno. Un niño. Ella podía salvarlo, ¿no? No a todos, pero quizá sí a éste.

 _Vete_ , dijo sin voz, y cerró la puerta de golpe, deslizando el cerrojo en su sitio.

 

 

**_Valle de Quasilit WA, 1997_ **

Si esta era la idea del Tío G de una puta broma, Brent Proctor no quería saber nada. Porque, en serio, ¿ _Dino_? Ese pequeño cabrón era un bastardo arrogante, y era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos se dieran cuenta, y a la mierda las balas de pintura.

Y se rascó la frente antes de darse cuenta de que Dino lo estaba mirando con esa pequeña sonrisa torcida. _Barrerla de su puta cara, eso es lo que voy a hacer_.

El Tío G había hecho a Brent y Dino compañeros para el resto de la semana, les informó que debían resolver sus Caídas entre ellos, respaldarse mutuamente, ser el centinela del otro. Que Brent debería dejar de gastar bromas estúpidas; dejar al Niño en la montaña por la noche para que volviera al campamento a pie aparentemente fue una mala idea, sobre todo porque el Tío G era el que había tenido que conducir todo el camino de vuelta para recogerlo. Tal vez, pensó Brent, tal vez el jefe pensó que ponerlos juntos sería una experiencia _vinculante_.

Le gustaría vincular el culo de Dino a una alambrada de púas.

Pero no, ahora tenía que ser amable con el Niño, porque el tío G estaba observando, al igual que Lori, que se aseguraba de que Dino siempre tuviera más comida, y ahora había arreglado comidas de refuerzo de tal manera que no importaba con qué tipo de mierda  cortara Brent la comida del Niño, siempre tenía otra. Como si Dino fuera a morir de hambre. Claro.

Este trabajo no era una temporada normal, de ninguna manera, no con todo el favoritismo que se estaba mostrando. No con el jefe y la cocinera del campamento tan acogedores con el Niño.

E incluso aparte del Niño, Brent no sabía si le gustaba trabajar en el Valle de Quasilit. Demasiados manifestantes este año, pequeños búhos estúpidos. En secreto, esperaba que no pusieran un bloqueo en la carretera. No le gustaba saltarse bloqueos; era un poco como atravesar un piquete, eso tampoco le gustaba.

Y justo hacía dos días, mientras el Niño estaba todavía bajando por la montaña desde donde Brent lo había dejado, el jefe de los plantadores se había pasado, les preguntó por otra plantadora desaparecida, se preguntaba si la habían visto, si habían bajado de la montaña a una pequeña chica hippie de sobacos peludos. Mierda. ¿Qué pasaba con este año? ¿Iban cuatro, tal vez? El jefe de la cuadrilla había mencionado un oso, o quizás un lobo dadas las huellas que habían encontrado, pero Brent sabía que no era así. Nada más que manos doloridas, espaldas doloridas, una realidad tan poco romántica como el infierno.

Más pequeños gilipollas de ciudad pensando que tenían algo que hacer en el monte. No como él, que había crecido aquí. Papá leñador. Tíos leñadores. Tenía dos hermanastros que talaron en Alaska. Dios, incluso su cuñado era piloto de avioneta.

Nadie había hecho la vista gorda con Brent cuando empezó, así que, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo él? Haría más fuerte al Niño, o lo asustaría para que volviera a la ciudad, donde podría conseguir un trabajo como ayudante de camarero en algún restaurante de moda. Y ser demasiado arrogante cuando eras un Faller era como ir _buscándoselo_.

Fue entonces cuando el árbol —no uno grande, vale, pero aún así una tonelada de madera cayendo doce metros, astillándose con el aullido de un gato al que pisan la cola— cayó a medio metro a su lado, haciendo que el suelo rebotara debajo de sus botas, metralla de madera volando como si estuviera en algo así como en una película de tajos de Hong Kong. Lluvia neblinosa a su alrededor y el silbido del árbol al caer y el espray de agua de las ramas de un pequeño abeto Douglas cayendo, casi matándolo.

Brent se giró y Dino apagó su motosierra, la gran Stihl que el tío G nunca dejaba prestada a nadie, y sonrió enormemente.

—Guau —dijo el Niño, deslizando sus protectores auditivos sobre sus hombros —. Ha estado cerca —durante un latido y se miraron fijamente el uno al otro—. Lo siento.

Brent estaba demasiado atónito para decir nada. El pequeño imbécil hijo de puta. Tratando de matarlo ahora, ¿no? A pesar de que Brent sabía que Dino tenía una idea muy clara de cómo caía un árbol, dónde lanzarlo exactamente, esto era... cruzar una línea.

Terreno irregular, helecho y maleza y Dino sonriendo a lo grande. De ninguna manera Brent iba a acusarlo y empezar una bronca, aunque eso era de lo que tenía ganas. Había visto al Niño moverse en el campo de paintball; jugaba duro y probablemente lo ganaría en una pelea justa. Brent rara vez había querido golpear a alguien tanto como quería golpear a este pequeño gilipollas. No dijo nada, levantó la vista, midiendo el viento.

—Por allí —dijo—, _chupapollas_ —en voz baja.

Dos podrían jugar este juego.

¿Dino quería vivir al límite? Ya le enseñaría el puto límite. Hizo un corte Humboldt al abeto Douglas —uno grande, no la jodas porque este vale una pasta—, miró hacia arriba buscando las hacedoras de viudas, la lluvia constante ahora, vio el baile de las ramas, sintió el cambio de viento. Nada bueno, miró alrededor de la pendiente, calculando la gravedad lo mejor que pudo. Un nudo de la madera en el lado oeste chocaría un poco, el viento cambió ligeramente, y luego murió. Bien. Sacó una cuña, miró a su alrededor para ver a dónde había ido Dino. Maldición, se había movido, se había apartado, estaba haciendo sus propios cálculos.

Excepto que no estaba mirando a Brent y su árbol; estaba mirando algo en la pantalla del sotobosque, se agachaba un poco, y de repente hizo un arco con su Stihl, con toda la pinta de que fuera a arrancarla, aunque no había ningún árbol lo suficientemente grande como para cortar a su alrededor, sólo arándanos y helechos.

Fue un largo momento: Dino de pie, mirando algo que Brent no podía ver, la Stihl en una mano, y la otra agarrando la correa de arranque. Y entonces Brent notó algo más sobre el Niño: estaba hablando consigo mismo o con algo que estaba entre los arbustos. La motosierra de Brent era demasiado ruidosa para oír lo que fuera que decía el Niño, pero Brent lo vio mover los labios.

¿Qué coño podría ser más interesante que un árbol enorme cayendo a menos de 30 metros de distancia? Entonces Dino se dio la vuelta y ya no sonreía. Parecía... _joven_ , por un segundo. Asustado.

_Me tienes miedo a mí y a mi gran árbol, ¿verdad, Niño? Deberías tenerlo, gilipollas._

Sacó un martillo de goma, introdujo la cuña, miró hacia arriba, lluvia en la cara, golpeó la cuña, quita del puto medio, Niño. Temblores en las ramas, chasquido, temblor, y el árbol se inclinó lentamente, gimió. Tiró de la correa, la motosierra saltó en sus manos, otro corte, columna de serrín, olor a calor y madera y humedad y lluvia y algo más que hizo que el pelo de su nariz se rizara.

_No voy a pensar en olores cuando tengo un par de toneladas de madera vieja a punto de caer._

Las ramas superiores giraron, se retorcieron y Brent deseó no haberse emborrachado tanto anoche porque este era un trabajo de mierda para hacer con resaca. Las ramas no giraban porque eso significaba torque, maldición… maldita sea, no, _estaban_ girando y Brent Proctor no tenía ni puta idea de hacia dónde iba a caer este árbol.

Apagó su motosierra, saltó, porque este era el tipo de árbol que cocearía, como un tren de metro al pecho, y así no era como Brent quería dejar esta vida. Retrocedió, corrió, se le cayó el casco, gritando al Niño _¡muévete muévete muévete!_

Y entonces el árbol se desplomó con el sonido de una ballena jorobada cayendo desde una gran altura y todo se puso negro.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba panza arriba, con ramas todo a su alrededor, y toda su puta pierna era un grito. El bosque estaba en silencio, sin embargo, no podía oír nada. Excepto ese ruido raro, ese gemido. _Oh, maldita sea, soy yo. A la mierda, estúpido ruido. Hombre, esto duele._

—¿Proctor? —oyó entonces. Maldita sea, el Niño. Brent trató de moverse, pero el árbol bloqueaba su vista de todo menos de las ramas y el cielo, un gran barril de tronco al alcance de la mano, estriado y arrugado, de doscientos años de edad por lo menos. Las ramas estaban encima de él, una tan ancha como su cintura sobre su pecho. Duele al respirar. Maldita sea.

—¿Eres tú, Dino? —gritó Brent, pero eso también dolía.

—Sí. ¿Estás bien? —Dino respondió gritando. Estaba cerca, al otro lado del árbol.

—Atrapado. Creo que tengo la pierna rota. ¿Puedes llegar hasta mí?

Silencio desde el otro lado. Mierda, ¿estaba herido el Niño? Finalmente:

—No — dijo Dino en voz baja, como si no quisiera despertar a nadie.  

Y entonces Brent oyó un gruñido. Una especie de gruñido jadeante.

—¿Qué coño es eso? —gritó Brent. Tío, ese era un ruido extraño. ¿El Niño también estaba atrapado? Él tenía la radio, ¿no? ¿Dónde estaba su silbato de seguridad? Mierda, como si pudiera alcanzar su cinturón de todos modos.

Dino no dijo nada, pero Brent escuchó algunos gruñidos más, la única forma de llamarlos, en realidad, aunque sonaban como palabras distorsionadas, como un tipo con la lengua cortada tratando de mantener una conversación. No podía ver lo que estaba pasando, pero escuchó el crujido de ramas rotas. Algo grande se movía allí, al otro lado del árbol caído.

—¿Puedes alcanzar tu motosierra? —gritó Dino—. ¿Puedes alcanzarla? —exigió una segunda vez, antes de que Brent abriera la boca. ¿Qué coño...?

—No, joder no puedo porque no puedo ver mi puta motosierra porque tengo un puto árbol encima. Eso es... —oh, no, mierda, qué clase de suerte sería que te aplastara un árbol y luego...— ¿Eso es un oso?

Dino no se bloqueaba fácilmente, como Brent tenía motivos para saber, pero parecía preocupado.

–Um —dijo Dino más fuerte, sin responder–. Sí, yo también estoy atrapado. No sé dónde está mi motosierra, no puedo soltarme —y algo en la voz de Dino provocó un profundo miedo en Brent. Un escalofrío, primitivo, atávico. Corre, decía. _Corre_.

 _No puedo correr, atrapado bajo un árbol_ , contestó Brent a esta antigua voz. _Gracias por la advertencia, sin embargo._

—Niño, no lo cabrees, ¿vale? —entonces se acordó—. Han desaparecido plantadores, según he oído. Creen que un oso podría estar implicado. Probablemente... —un jodido come-hombres, tal vez. Probablemente le guste el sabor a humano, pensó, pero no quería acojonar más al Niño. ¿A quién coño estaba engañando? Acojonarse _a sí mismo_.

Una pausa y el sonido de un gran cuerpo lanzado entre los arbustos se hizo claro como el cristal. En el lado de Dino del árbol. Brent también escuchó el retumbo de la voz del Niño; tenía un tono profundo, maduro, lento y suave, como Brent desearía sonar cuando intentaba conseguir que una chica saliera del bar con él. ¿Qué coño estaba diciendo el NIño? No estaba hablando con Brent, eso seguro. Con el oso. El Niño estaba hablando con el _oso_. Era surrealista.

Shock, eso es lo que era. Sólo dolor y conmoción. Probablemente se había destrozado la pierna, perdido un cubo lleno de sangre por alguna parte, tal vez incluso se había golpeado la cabeza. Brent movió los dedos de una mano, tratando de llegar al silbato.

La voz del Niño continuó, arrullando, a la vez calmante y sobrecogedora. Suave, hombre, muy suave. Brent no podía entender las palabras, pero los movimientos del oso se detuvieron, y Brent imaginó al oso sentado allí con una sonrisa feliz en su hocico, escuchando.

Maldita sea.

—Sigue así, Niño, casi puedo alcanzar mi silbato. Sigue así, sigue hablando con el oso, no dejes que... —y no pudo terminar porque estaba a punto de decir, “me coma”, y eso lo haría parecer como un completo maricón. Finalmente, alcanzó el silbato con la mano, soltó la presilla de su cinturón. Sus dedos estaban entumecidos, pero se las arregló para llevar el silbato a sus labios y sopló. Fuerte. Más de una vez.

Mientras tanto, el suave retumbo de la voz del Niño seguía subiendo y bajando, tan suave, dulce y almizcleño, y Brent Proctor casi tenía ganas de casarse con el Niño él mismo.

 

**************************

 

—De ninguna manera —Dean ni siquiera miró al tío G, sólo sacudió la cabeza, la adrenalina aún no se disipaba, zumbaba como una suave corriente eléctrica a lo largo de sus terminaciones nerviosas—. No.

Dave había puesto una manta de emergencia sobre los hombros de Dean, pero todavía estaba temblando. La lluvia caía sin parar, empujada por el golpeteo de las aspas del helicóptero que llegaba, y tenía frío, pero no temblaba por eso. Dios, ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que había visto, en lo que había _hecho_ , pero si no lo averiguaba bien podría estar muerto.

No había llegado como Ludovic esta vez, sino como sí mismo, arrastrándose engañosamente a través del sotobosque como si fuera desgarbado, manteniéndose a cubierto hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que Dean viera los ojos azules brillar a través de la niebla. Recordándole a algo solo visto en la parte trasera de un Cadillac, con garras y dientes, haciendo contacto. Deseándole entonces y ahora, pero jugando al mismo tiempo, prolongando su tiempo juntos como si fuera precioso.

_Sí, Tío G, me encantaría salir de esta puta montaña, sí, lo haría._

Pero no con un Lobo en los bosques, porque se había criado con el padre que tenía y no te desvías de algo así. _Llama a papá, él sabrá qué hacer_. Cierto. ¿Diciendo qué, exactamente? _Papá, ¿podrías por favor arrastrar tu culo fuera de la cama y matar a esta cosa que me da miedo? Esta cosa que quiere follarme o comerme o tal vez ambas._ Y papá, drogado con analgésicos, ¿qué haría, si no conseguir que lo mataran? Sin siquiera tener en cuenta al propio Ludovic, una vez que John lo encontrara. El Lobo podía decirle a John Winchester lo que su hijo había hecho cinco años antes, podía sacar a relucir lo que Dean nunca había contado, ni una sola vez, a nadie.

Tembló más fuerte, tan fuerte que le dolió, tan fuerte que deseó poder parar, porque apenas podía hablar y si no parecía aunque fuera un poquito _él mismo_ , el paramédico y el Tío G lo iban a calar y lo forzarían a subir al jodido helicóptero.

El paramédico terminó de atar a Brent a la camilla de la cesta, y la cabeza de Brent se tambaleó para buscar a Dean. Lo encontró.

—Joder, estuviste increíble, Niño —sus ojos brillantes estaban vidriosos; el paramédico le había puesto un buen chute de morfina—. Tendríais que haberlo visto, Dave, Tío G. Tenía ese oso comiendo de su mano. Nunca había visto nada igual —era la cuarta vez que lo decía, quizá más. El helicóptero había tardado mucho en llegar. Brent tenía una historia que contar, y la iba a contar. Tantas veces como fuera necesario.

Dave negó con la cabeza, sonriendo a Dean, quien miró a otro lado, miró las puntas de sus botas, trató de ignorar la súbita punzada cada vez que movía su brazo derecho. El paramédico lo había mirado, también los cortes en su cabeza y dijo que debía ir con ellos al hospital de Aberdeen. No si eso significa montar en esa cosa, le había contestado. _Estoy bien_ , había quitado importancia a lo mal que sentía su brazo, ya hinchado. Sólo un esguince,  dijo al Tío G, suplicando.

—Hey, Dino —gritó Brent, pero su voz se quebró—. Siento lo del pis. De verdad... —y se quedó dormido. Dean sonrió, y Dave se rió a carcajadas.

—Tío, yo habría dejado que el oso se comiera a ese hijo de puta —dijo Dave, le pasó a Dean una taza de café de su termo.

Dean la cogió con su mano izquierda, la que no le dolía. Se lo tragó, contento de su relativa calidez. Demasiada leche y mezclado con ron. El alcohol golpeó su estómago como una granada de mano.

—No, no lo habrías hecho.

Las aspas del helicóptero vibraron en el aire y el seco whup-whup le dolió de un modo profundo, casado con los temblores, parecía provenir del mismo núcleo, o resonar allí. Los paramédicos llevaron corriendo a Brent a un claro demasiado pequeño, donde las ramitas se convertían en metralla en el polvo. Engancharon la camilla metálica de rescate al cable, la levantaron con un cabrestante. Un paramédico había dicho que podían poner un lazo alrededor de Dean y auparlo al helicóptero.

Dean, sentado en un tocón, con hilillos de sangre corriendo por un lado de su cara y remendado de aquella manera con un vendaje de campo y cinta adhesiva, miró al helicóptero y supo que tendría que estar inconsciente antes de que lo metieran en una de esas cosas.

El camino hacia el campamento estaba lleno de baches y los limpiaparabrisas tocaban una canción de cuna, y Dean se estiró en la parte trasera de la camioneta del Tío G, sintiéndose seguro para variar, y se quedó dormido o inconsciente, sin saber qué de las dos cosas.

Despertó a la oscuridad y a la repentina sensación de que algo estaba mal de un vehículo detenido. Una voz familiar gritó:

—Dios mío, ¿qué ha hecho Brent? y Lori estaba apuntando con una linterna a la parte trasera de la cabina. Se sentía como si le hubieran pegado, lo que en cierto modo era verdad, porque se le había caído un puto árbol encima, ¿no? La adrenalina había desaparecido, reemplazada por un dolor como plomo, por todas partes.

—…stá bien —soltó, trató de levantarse, y luego aspiró aire entre los dientes al poner presión sobre su brazo lesionado. El interior de la cabina se tambaleó hacia un lado, pero era sólo su visión y estaba temblando de nuevo. Lori frunció el ceño, le pasó una mano por debajo de un hombro, y lo ayudó a salir. Dean puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de sus pequeños hombros y era cálida y fuerte y a Dean le parecía perfectamente bien todo ello. Se apoyó en ella más de lo que quería, pero no podía evitarlo, en realidad no.

—Tengo algo de sopa cociendo, te caerá bien, ¿sí?

El Tío G levantó la destrozada Stihl de la parte de atrás y a las luces del campamento Dean pudo ver la expresión de su rostro: resignado. Luego miró a Dean, sonriendo.

—Tenías mejor aspecto en la montaña, héroe. Veamos cómo te sientes por la mañana, ¿vale? Si no estás mejor, uno de los chicos te llevará a que te vean en el hospital local.

Bravuconería de campamento: chúpate esa, princesa. Encajaba perfectamente con la filosofía habitual de Dean, que había estudiado en la Escuela de Control del Dolor de John Winchester.

—Lo siento por la sierra —dijo Dean, y sintió a Lori suspirar debajo de él. Oye, esa era una máquina cara, y que se rompiera mientras la usaba no era algo a lo que no dar importancia.

Pero eso es lo que hizo el Tío G.

—No te preocupes. El motor sigue en buen estado. Una barra nueva y a correr. Tómate algo de sopa, y luego tú y Dave podréis ir al motel —dio unos pasos y Dean tuvo la sensación de que le esperaba una montaña de papeleo. Entonces el Tío G se giró, sacó el cigarrillo de detrás de la oreja y lo encendió—. Creo que tiene una botella de algo fuerte debajo de la cocina; haz que la saque.

Y eso fue lo primero que hizo Lori, le sirvió un whisky enorme en una taza de café y se lo puso en las manos mientras él se derrumbaba en la mesa. Eran los únicos que quedaban, el resto de la cuadrilla ya se había ido al decrépito motel de los leñadores en el cercano pueblucho de mierda. Debían ser las ocho de la noche, ya oscuro y lloviendo mucho. Aunque la cuadrilla normalmente dormía en el motel, Lori se quedaba en el campamento en un pequeño remolque, ella y el Tío G cuidando el equipo; Lori empezaba el día temprano, preparando el desayuno a partir de las cuatro. Estos eran sus dominios.

Ella le miró de cerca, sus pequeños ojos aún más pequeños por la preocupación.

—¿Qué pasó?  

Dean se habría encogido de hombros, pero eso dolía. El whisky quemaba de forma horrible, pero ahora mismo quería el calor. Se lo tragó a un ritmo constante, se preguntaba si el alcohol era una buena idea, tras ser golpeado por un árbol, probablemente con un brazo roto, tal vez en estado de shock. Joder, no le importaba. Los escalofríos seguían ahí, entumecidos por el sueño y el whisky y el... oh, dios. Había _hablado_ con eso. Había hablado y hablado con eso. Sintió la repentina y abrumadora necesidad de vomitar.

Empezó a temblar de nuevo de veras, respiró temblorosamente, porque sin una motosierra, atrapado bajo ese árbol, no había tenido nada más que su voz y su charla y ese hijo de puta lo había _disfrutado_. Hoy le había vuelto a robar, algo más.

Lori se sentó a su lado, frotando su hombro con una mano. Finalmente, dejó la taza vacía. Ella se la rellenó. Él la miró.

—El árbol cayó. Atrapados. Pilló a Brent.

—Los chicos dijeron algo de un oso —ella lo miró y él no tenía ganas de mentir. Estaba demasiado cansado y dolorido y se acordaba de todo y maldita sea, deseaba que su padre estuviera aquí ahora mismo.

Agitó la cabeza.

—No era un oso, era Ludovic —y no pudo continuar.

No sabía cómo hacer esto; tal vez su padre sí, él sabía cómo hablar con gente ordinaria sobre cosas extraordinarias. Tal vez se suponía que debías soltarlo. Tal vez necesitabas algún tipo de prueba. Pero papá se había empeñado en decirles que siempre, _siempre_ callaran la puta boca sobre lo sobrenatural, e incluso una taza de whisky de centeno y un brazo roto no daba permiso para romper esa regla.

Así que se miraron durante un largo momento antes de que Lori se girara para traerle un poco de sopa de carne con cebada y una cuchara.

Se levantó viento y sopló a través de la tienda de campaña, y Lori se dirigió a la solapa abierta, decidida a cerrarla, encendiendo los calefactores de techo. La oyó encender el interruptor de la calefacción y luego el clic-clic-clic-clic mientras lo ajustaba, luego ella se paró y Dean la oyó decir:

—Demasiado tarde esta noche, Ludovic. La cocina está cerrada.

 _Oh, joder_ , pensó, tratando de profundizar, tratando de encontrar dentro algo que usar. Hecho polvo. _Agotado_ , no queda nada en el tanque. Bebiendo con el estómago vacío cuando eso todavía estaba ahí fuera, y papá no estaría orgulloso de él ahora.

A pesar de ello, sin saber cómo, sin saber si se desmayaría si lo intentaba, Dean se esforzó en ponerse en pie, sintió cada moretón, su cabeza palpitando, se apoyó pesadamente contra la mesa con su mano buena, y se volvió.

Ludovic pasó por delante de Lori, que tenía los ojos como platos, su cara redonda blanca. Pasó junto a ella derecho hacia Dean, miró su tazón de sopa y su taza de whisky, y se sentó.

—Acabo de volver de inspeccionar el cuadrante noroeste; va a ser muy difícil entrar ahí. Hoy me he ganado la paga —miró a Dean, todavía de pie, sosteniendo su brazo por el codo, con un vendaje en la cara—. Estás hecho una mierda, chico —dijo conversacionalmente, y luego ladeó la cabeza a Lori—. Parece que la cocina sigue abierta.

Se relamió los labios.

Y sonrió a Dean: _¿Ves lo que puedo hacer? Compórtate, muchacho_. Hizo un gesto hacia el asiento frente a él, y luego echó una mirada significativa a Lori.

Dean se sentó lentamente, tratando de ganar tiempo, sin saber qué iba a pasar a continuación. Tan tranquilo, Ludovic, como de costumbre, él mismo. El scout de madera de vuelta de una de sus frecuentes incursiones en solitario por el bosque, fuera durante días y días, reapareciendo cuando había trazado un mapa de lo que fuera que estaba siguiendo. Normal.

No en lo que podía convertirse, todo tendones y dientes y garras. Y esos ojos azules. Y Dean pensó en lo que Ludovic le había quitado, tanto hoy, en el bosque, como en un Cadillac en Seattle. En un restaurante de allí.

Tiene miedo a las motosierras, se le puede matar. Buscó a su alrededor un arma, cualquier cosa con filo. Un cuchillo de cocina, tal vez, pero todos estaban recogidos y no sabía dónde los guardaba Lori.

Lori miró enfadada a Ludovic, pero le dio un poco de sopa, se la puso delante con fuerza sobre la mesa. No se cernió sobre él, pero no fue muy lejos, sólo hasta la parrilla. Todo esto parecía más peligroso que estar atrapado bajo un árbol con Ludovic merodeando por los arbustos, vislumbres de dientes y piel y un deseo crudo. Porque no estaban sólo él y el pedazo de mierda de Brent Proctor. Estaba ella, y no iba a huir esta vez.

Nada, nada que usar. ¿Sopa caliente? Eso podría ser disuasivo, pero no un arma. Apenas podía ponerse de pie sin desplomarse, apenas podía mover el brazo ahora que se había hinchado del todo, y el whisky se arremolinaba en su estómago como si fuera ácido. Con toda la razón, sabiendo lo rápida que era esta cosa. Dios, quería matarlo, ¿pero cómo?  

—Una plantadora desapareció esta tarde, mientras se llevaban por los aires a esa excusa apestosa de piel humana —la voz de Ludovic era baja, no pasaba de la mesa, todo piedras de amolar y cosas duras, una bolsa de vidrios rotos.

El whisky se volvió bilioso en la boca de Dean.

—¿Qué?

Ludovic se encogió de hombros.  

—Desapareció del bloque de siembra —se inclinó hacia delante, cada ángulo afilado y diseñado para herir—. No lo que yo quería, por supuesto, no lo que _necesitaba_...

—Cállate —susurró Dean, y su corazón iba demasiado rápido y aquí es donde iba la sangre, ya se acordaba de antes, de lo que esta cosa era capaz, las garras y los dientes y lo que la impulsaba.

Ludovic sonrió indeciso, como si apenas recordara cómo hacerlo, sus ojos brillando. Se sacó algo de entre los dientes, apartó la sopa como si fuera inadecuada, o incomestible, o simplemente no lo que quería.

—Son lentas, las chicas son lentas. No saben bien, no suenan bien... —su mano cruzó la mesa y Dean se inclinó hacia atrás, alejándose, su instinto despertando al mismo tiempo que una nueva descarga de adrenalina—. Háblame de nuevo, sólo...

Dean se puso de pie, sin armas —una puta cuchara en su mano izquierda, por el amor de Dios— y toda la tienda se volvió negra. No podía desmayarse ahora, pensó, pero entonces las endorfinas habían vuelto, lo estabilizaron un poco.  

Por encima del zumbido, escuchó la voz temblorosa de Lori.

—Sal de aquí.

Sin mover el cuerpo, o la cabeza, deslizó su mirada hacia el área de servicio; Lori, con una escopeta. La amartilló, un contundente sonido mecánico sobre el aullido del viento y la lluvia.

—Vamos —estaba acostumbrada a los osos, y era una mujer que trabajaba con hombres, y no había muchas cosas que le dieran miedo. Ahora tenía miedo, Dean lo sabía, pero no dejó que eso la impidiera hacer lo que sabía que había que hacer.

Los ojos de Ludovic no se apartaron de los de Dean, volvió a extender la mano, casi en contra de su voluntad, incapaz de detenerse, pero Lori dio un paso hacia él, alzando el arma contra su hombro. Un arma de ese tamaño probablemente la derribaría, pensó Dean.

—No lo toques, o te juro por Dios...

Los ojos del Lobo se fijaron en Lori, y Dean sintió ganas de vomitar otra vez. _Oh, Dios_ , pensó, recordando. _Lori, no hagas esto, no te lo perdonará._

—Dispárale —gruñó Dean. Ludovic le sonrió y a Dean no le importó lo ridículo que sonaba—. ¡Lori, dispara al hideputa! —porque eso es lo que esta cosa merecía y matarla era la única manera de detenerla; la escopeta no lo haría, pero ganarían tiempo, tal vez para encontrar un cuchillo—. ¡Si no dámela!

Su decisión, sin embargo, no la de él. Ella miró a Dean y pudo ver por su expresión que pensaba que estaba loco. Luego, de vuelta a Ludovic, señaló con el arma la solapa de la tienda.

—Lárgate de una puta vez antes de que haga lo que él quiere.

Y Lori dejó que el Lobo se fuera de la tienda, la sopa enfriándose en la mesa.

Una vez que se hubo ido, ella bajó la escopeta. Su cara estaba gris.

—Vamos —no iba a soltar el arma, y no se la iba a dar a Dean, porque iba a ir a disparar al todo el campamento como un enfermo mental—. Vamos.

A Dean se le escapó un ruido en algún lugar de su garganta, incapaz de advertir, agradecer o llorar y quería hacer las tres cosas.

—¿Dónde?

—Te voy a sacar de aquí —dijo ella, echándose el abrigo por encima y agarrando sus llaves.

Tan pronto como entraron en la camioneta le dijo que se tumbara atrás, se estirara y descansara un poco. Le hizo coger la botella de whisky, le dijo que la terminara, porque estaba bastante segura de que su brazo estaba roto, y el camino hacia abajo era muy duro; mejor si se desmayaba en la parte de atrás.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó otra vez.

Al principio no lo dijo, pero luego, cuando el whisky entró en acción y la carretera se hizo más empinada, llamó por radio al Tío G: “camioneta cargada aproximándose al puente a 18:4”, cargada en el sentido de _marchándose_.

Marchándose porque iba a Tacoma, al hospital y luego a casa, y si volvía a verlo aquí, le diría al Tío G que sólo tenía dieciocho años y lo iban a echar a la calle de culo.

Pero estaba llorando mientras lo decía y Dean ya no intentaba entender nada.

 

 

**_Valle Quasilit WA, en la actualidad_ **

Condujeron lentamente de vuelta al poblado de tiendas de campaña de los plantadores, Ruby apoyada contra él, comunicando su posición por radio incluso mientras Sam escuchaba las coordenadas de Dean, reconociendo la voz de su hermano gritando ásperamente su progreso hacia el lado opuesto del valle a través de la estática y el lenguaje codificado. Llegó a su campamento cinco minutos antes de que ellos llegaran al suyo.

Al llegar, Ruby sacó a colación a la Abuelita, habló de lo que estaba haciendo, de cómo sus pequeños esfuerzos para replantar eran como una gota en el océano, de que algunos de los cortes eran tan grandes que se podían ver desde el espacio. La Abuelita tiene razón, dijo. _Quizá me una a ella._

Sam la miró y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Lo haría. Era de esa clase. Era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella, la convicción. El interior de la camioneta estaba caliente y hablaron por unos minutos, recordando a Sam que era capaz de mantener conversaciones que no involucraran leyendas sobrenaturales, o armas, o rock clásico. Su padre, o demonios, o disparatados poderes paranormales.

Podía simplemente sentarse y hablar de política, y protestas, y de las realidades económicas en el sector de los recursos naturales.

El campamento de los plantadores estaba en modo fiesta; la carpa-comedor iluminada con linternas de plástico, cajas de patatas fritas y palomitas de maíz, una pipa de agua, música a todo volumen, sonidos de sexo procedentes de varias áreas alrededor de las tiendas de los plantadores. Sam lo vio todo con la mirada de un Lobo, y parecía una película de terror barata, completa con universitarias hiper-sexuadas en la ominosa naturaleza. Todo lo que necesitaban era un tipo con una máscara de hockey y estarían listos.

Sin embargo, no era el Modus Operandi del Lobo, coger a las plantadoras directamente del campamento, parecía preferirlas solas en la ladera de la montaña. Sam suspiró y Ruby lo miró.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó—. ¿No quieres entrar? —y sonaba tan esperanzada.

No era que no le gustara, había pasado mucho tiempo, después de todo, y aquí arriba era difícil imaginar los ritualizados patrones de cortejo de la vida en el campus. Sólo, _¿quieres follar? ¿Si? Excelente_. Fin de la historia. Los plantadores se liaban, se separaban, volvían al bloque de siembra y trataban de superarse el uno al otro al día siguiente. El derecho a alardear se basaba en el recuento de las etiquetas, no en las parejas sexuales.

Así que no era eso.

Se bajaron de la camioneta y él le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros, sonrió, decidió entrar en la carpa-comedor, donde había ruido y movimiento y compañía. Quizás ella encontraría a alguien más con quien pasar la noche, lo que sería suficiente para mantenerla a salvo, pensó Sam con pesar. Tal vez fuera él, pero no lo creía. Demasiado herido todavía y no bien y revoloteando como un estúpido pájaro con un ala rota.

No realmente bien, él, no cuando se trataba de mujeres. Todavía no. Pero mejor de lo que lo había estado, lo que se calificaría como _sanando_ en algunos libros de terapia. Dean habría sonreído, habría mirado lascivamente, de hecho, y lo habría empujado a las tiendas de campaña, le habría dado un condón y un consejo completamente indeseado e innecesario, por el amor de Dios.

Oh, gracias a Dios que Dean no estaba aquí. Bongos y drogas y guitarras, cantando y bailando. Hacky sack y Frisbees y granola. Dean se reiría hasta vomitar.

O no. Sam estaba agradecido de que Dean estuviera a kilómetros de distancia por muchas razones, y precisamente no la menor de ellas estaba saliendo de las letrinas, simplemente deambulando, sus movimientos astutos, elegantes y de alguna manera alienígenas. Rubio canoso atado en una cola de caballo, igual que antes en el campamento de protesta, de alguna manera había llegado aquí al mismo tiempo, o antes, que ellos. Había luna nueva, los hombres lobo estarían latentes durante este período. No tenía sentido.

Sam le dijo a Ruby que la vería dentro, la empujó suavemente hacia la tienda. No quería que Lukas se acercara a ella, no quería que ella lo viera. A Ruby le _gustaba_ Lukas, pensaba que era atractivo, para ser un viejo. Lukas se dirigió hacia ellos, y Sam sintió los pelos en la nuca ponerse de punta. Separó los pies, le sacaba unos buenos 15 centímetros a este tipo, no estaba asustado. De hecho estaba furioso.

—Buenas noches —dijo Lukas, mirando a Ruby entrar en la tienda. Parecía que acababa de recordar un buen chiste, tenía una media sonrisa en la cara. Sam no podría decir, no a la escasa luz, exactamente hasta dónde llegaba la broma. No muy lejos, apostaría—. ¿Acabas de volver del árbol de la Abuelita? —Lukas empezó a rodear a Sam, se mantuvo en ángulo, de modo que estaba de frente a Sam, exquisitamente equilibrado, _compuesto_.

Sam descruzó los brazos, preparado.

—Me pareció que te había visto allí —no tenía sentido disimular.

Lukas se encogió de hombros, los brazos desnudos en la noche, músculos como los de Iggy Pop —viejos, retorcidos como los músculos de un cuerpo quemado, de un animal momificado. Ojos que captaban la luz, casi reflectantes. No muy humano en la penumbra, pero tal vez era la imaginación de Sam.

—A veces me gusta la acción. Uno se siente solo en las montañas.

Sam miró hacia los cielos oscuros, sin estrellas, nublados.

—Luna nueva —murmuró, tratando de obtener una reacción.

Lukas sonrió ampliamente, formando arrugas alrededor de su boca y sus ojos.

—Borrón y cuenta nueva —siguió la mirada de Sam hacia el cielo—. Tendremos niebla mañana. Frío, —hizo una pausa, y por primera vez Sam vio que la vacilación no era deliberada. Los dedos duros jugaban con la hebilla de su cinturón—. Ese era tu hermano, allá abajo.

Dicho con una voz tan plana como Kansas. Afirmación, no pregunta: Sé que es tu hermano. Un trasfondo de... ¿posesividad, tal vez? _Tiene las garras clavadas y no va a soltarlo, sea o no mi hermano._

Una sensación de escozor onduló por la columna vertebral de Sam, puro miedo. A sus talones, sin embargo, más ira.

—Aléjate de él —susurró Sam. No tenía ninguna amenaza, ningún “o bien…", porque estaba maquinando matar a esta cosa, y no estaba dispuesto a mentirle a Lukas y decirle que no era así. Y Lukas, estaba claro, no tenía intención de alejarse de nadie. Todo era una pose inútil.

No te metas en su camino, había dicho Dean, y lo decía en serio. Habían visto y peleado y matado un montón de mierdas raras, hijos de puta asustadizos que corrían aullando en la noche. ¿Qué tenía éste? Dean no se asustaba fácilmente, no se escondía cuando las cosas salían mal. Dean tampoco se enfadaba de verdad, se inflamaba y ardía rápidamente, pero no podría guardar rencor ni para salvar su vida.

Y este Lobo lo había estado acosando durante años.

La brillante mirada de Lukas se posó en la solapa de la tienda por un momento, sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de la gente, bailando, dejando la carpa-comedor por la privacidad de las tiendas de campaña para dormir. Tanta vida y tanta calidez, catalogada, observada, calculada y medida.

—Lo conocías de antes —intentó Sam—. Hace diez años, en este valle.

Lukas sonrió, como si su atención estuviera centrada en la carpa, no en Sam. Su voz ensoñadora, medio dormida. Lejos de aquí. _Recordando_.

—¿Es eso lo que te dijo? —lenta y larga sonrisa, persistente, y de repente Sam no quiso saber, sabía que le dolería, quizás más de lo que podía soportar. Lukas no siguió hablando, aunque Sam vio que el aliento del plantador se aceleraba, la repentina subida y bajada de su pecho.

Volvió la mirada a Sam, ribeteada de odio y frío asesinato. Las palabras que dijo fácilmente podrían haber sido las de Sam. Eran las mismas palabras que Sam estaba pensando.

—Aléjate de mí. Y de él —dio tres pasos experimentales, justo fuera del alcance de Sam, en caso de que intentara algo.

 _El machete_ , pensó Sam inútilmente, _está en mi tienda_.

Lukas hizo un gesto de buenas noches y siguió camino hasta la carpa-comedor, llena de treinta personas o más, dejando a Sam de pie en la oscuridad, los bosques moviéndose incómodamente a su alrededor, el viento soplaba y no había luna. Ruby estaba ahí, pero Sam tenía asuntos más urgentes ahora.

Su tienda de campaña estaba justo como la dejó, con la ropa de cama bien colocada, las bolsas listas para el viaje de la mañana siguiente hasta el bosque talado, el machete debajo de su almohada. Se aseguró de que seguía ahí y luego sacó el teléfono. Fue difícil, encontrar la conexión, pero la suerte y un satélite bien situado estaban a su favor.

Dean respondió al primer timbrazo:

—Sam.

—Te ha marcado —contestó Sam, sin paños calientes—. Nos vio juntos, sabe que somos hermanos.

Un retraso. ¿El teléfono? ¿O Dean?

—Imagina mi sorpresa —seco. Aceptando, y Sam no podía, no con esto.

—Dean, este no es el momento para ser un maldito superhéroe —trató de pensar en lo que podía hacer, en lo que realmente era posible—. Voy a subir.

Pausa, definitivamente un retraso.

—…no. Tienes un campamento lleno de jóvenes hippies núbiles que proteger. Esa Ruby, por ejemplo. Parece que le gustas mucho...

—No, no puedes hacer esto, Dean —seco, las palabras cortantes con precisión. A la mierda, ahora estaba enfadado—. Lukas dijo que la luna nueva era borrón y cuenta nueva. ¿Qué significa eso?

Otra molesta pausa y Sam no sabía si Dean estaba siendo deliberadamente evasivo, o si era sólo el teléfono.

—No tengo ni idea.

–¿De verdad? —todavía enfadado—. Borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿puede empezar de nuevo a qué? ¿Matar gente? ¿Cazarte? ¿Qué?

La pausa hizo que Sam sintiera que estaba discutiendo con una pared de ladrillos. Tal vez lo estaba.

—¡Te he dicho que no lo sé, Sam!

—No puedes mentirme y...

—¿Cuándo te he mentido? —y ahora Dean se estaba enfadando; Sam podía oírlo, a pesar del fino crujido de la estática.

—¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que te topaste con esta cosa? ¿En serio? Porque no fue en el 97, Dean.

La pausa en realidad le dijo mucho a Sam, fue más que una conexión inestable. Dean podía usar el silencio como un escudo, y Sam lo _entendía_. Porque era lo único que Dean podía hacer, a veces, cuando no podía hablar, no podía contar. No podía decir algo hiriente, o vergonzoso, o tan malo, tan lacerante, que le mataría decirlo.

La garganta de Dean podría cerrarse, quedarse callado, profundo como un submarino de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, escuchando las cargas de profundidad, esperando que no lo golpearan. Como si pudiera hacerse invisible si se quedara quieto.

—Dean —susurró Sam—. ¿Dean?

Escuchó a Dean aclararse la garganta, señalando sus intenciones.

—El problema es que si no viene por mí, seguirá pillando plantadoras. Así que tengo que dejar que se acerque lo suficiente. No puedo ahuyentarlo, Sam, y tú tampoco. Tiene que ponerse a mi alcance.

—Tienes que dejarme ayudar, Dean —Sam odiaba sonar como si estuviera suplicando. Pero lo estaba, eso es lo que estaba haciendo—. Si está a tu alcance, está lo suficientemente cerca para hacerte pedazos.

—No si...

—No si le cortas la cabeza con una motosierra —respondió Sam—. Lo sé.

—Un hacha podría hacerlo.

—¿Machete?

Una risa.

—Sólo en defensa propia, Sam —y ahora Dean iba a sacar su propia promesa. Sam no sabía si Dean se había dado cuenta de la ironía en conversaciones como ésta—. Prométeme que no irás tras él por tu cuenta, Sam.

¿Para qué molestarse en discutir? No es que ninguno de los dos creyera en el otro.

—No lo haré —y Sam casi pudo ver la mueca que Dean debió hacer.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Yo también, Dean.

La estática se derramaba a través de la mala conexión. Sam no sabía si se estaba perdiendo palabras, pero se perdía algo y quería subir a la camioneta y conducir hasta allí arriba ahora mismo. Justo al otro lado del valle, no tan lejos como el vuelo de un cuervo, pero a unos buenos cuarenta minutos en coche.

—Llamaré mañana —dijo Dean, claramente, el equivalente vocal de su cara de _no me jodas_ , excepto que debajo de ella, como siempre, estaba preocupado. El rey de la puta falsa bravuconería.

—No si yo llamo primero —respondió secamente Sam, y colgó. Código, estaban hablando en un maldito código. ¿Alguna vez habían pronunciado una palabra honesta entre ellos? Sólo si hacías la vista gorda, supuso. Levantó la mirada, haciendo una mueca por la frustración. Cruzó la mirada con Ruby, agachada en la solapa, le sonrió a medias y le levantó las cejas.

—El timbre de la puerta está roto —dijo, sin que pareciera una pregunta, ni siquiera con las cejas—. ¿Era tu hermano?

Sam asintió, incapaz de hablar por un momento.

—Parecías enfadado —y entró. La tienda de campaña tenía un buen tamaño para dos personas, pero no era grande; había que agacharse, así que ella se arrastró con las manos y las rodillas y, a pesar de su preocupación, algo grande y pesado se precipitó sobre la caja torácica de Sam, un mal bailarín fuera de práctica. Podría haber sido su corazón. _Protege a las chicas hippies_. Maldito fuera Dean por tener razón.

— _Estoy_ enfadado —contestó, haciéndola sitio.

—¿Te importa si me quedo? —preguntó ella, abierta. Fácil, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra.

¿La alternativa a seguir estando...? Sola en su tienda, o peor, con Lukas, y Sam no creía poder mandarla ahí fuera a la oscuridad.

—Deberías quedarte —dijo, moviendo el machete de debajo de la almohada. Los ojos de Ruby siguieron el movimiento y advirtieron el arma. Sin miedo, sabiendo que había osos alrededor. Tenía una colchoneta grande doble y un saco de plumón, porque era un tipo grande. Dean se había quejado de los gastos extras, tal vez no había calculado que Sam podría estar _entretenido_.

¿Eso es lo que estaba haciendo? Ella se instaló junto a él.

—Sabes, creo que voy a ir al campamento de protesta mañana. Ya he trabajado bastante para el enemigo. Astrid dijo que si quería tener algún impacto, entonces debería.

Sonrió al ver cómo la brillaban sus ojos. Dolía, se dio cuenta, sentir esto, notar cosas como unos ojos brillantes. Parecía que había estado evitándolo durante demasiado tiempo. Un rasgo familiar, aparentemente, evitar cosas que duelen demasiado.

—¿Te vas a subir a un árbol? —preguntó en cambio.

Ella lo rodeó con brazo, sus ojos aún brillando al resplandor de la linterna eléctrica, quizás por una razón diferente.

—¿Qué tal un masaje en la espalda? Doy un buen masaje, aprendí un poco de shiatsu en la cooperativa de salud —engatusándole y quería decir que sí, así que se calló.

Después de un momento, negó lentamente con la cabeza. Pero le debía una explicación.

—Perdí a alguien... hace algún tiempo —comenzó

Eso fue lo más lejos que llegó, sin embargo, porque Ruby se desnudó directamente y bajó la cremallera de su saco de dormir para poder cubrirlos a ambos. Cogió su linterna, la apagó y para cuando los ojos de Sam se ajustaron a la oscuridad, ella lo había empujado sin resistencia contra la colchoneta.

Le apartó sus dos curiosas manos, pero se estiró junto a ella, la acercó, porque quería a alguien cerca de él esta noche. Ella dejó de moverse entonces, sólo enterró su cara en su hombro y él besó la parte superior de su cabeza. Se durmieron así, los dos, no despertándose hasta que Pablo golpeó su cuchara de madera contra una cacerola ennegrecida, señalando el desayuno.

 

 

**_Seattle WA, 1992_ **

Tres disparos en rápida sucesión y eso lo paró en seco. Se dio la vuelta. Se acercó en silencio hasta la puerta, apoyó su mano abierta contra ella, el cuchillo aún en la otra. Era una puerta gruesa, pero tenía buen oído y lo que pasó a continuación fue ruidoso.

Ella sólo gritó una vez, y Dean se tambaleó hacia atrás desde la puerta como si estuviera electrificada. El grito lo cortó el sonido de los gruñidos, el espeso ruido húmedo de un caparazón de pollo crudo siendo descuartizado. Ante ese horrible e inconcebible sonido a Dean se le fue toda la fuerza de las piernas y se hundió de rodillas en el húmedo callejón, luego extendió las manos, bajó la cabeza hasta sus brazos cruzados, intentó respirar.

Se va a mover rápido; saldría por el frente y lo atraparía aquí si no se iba. Esto es lo que se dijo a sí mismo, una voz razonable que no tenía nada que ver con rogar, gemir o gritar de terror.

Se balanceó sobre los talones, escuchando, pegado al suelo. A lo lejos, escuchó las sirenas de la policía, acercándose.

Un arma con filo. Eso es lo que detendrá algo como esto. Ni una bala, ni siquiera una de plata, porque el ciclo lunar no era el correcto para un hombre lobo. Oyó un ruido sordo contra la puerta, tal vez el gran cuerpo del Lobo lanzándose contra ella, o algo peor, y no podía pensar en eso. Ella no había tenido ninguna oportunidad, aunque hubiera estado sosteniendo bien el arma, lo cual no había hecho. Se limpió la sangre o la lluvia de los ojos, su aliento demasiado rápido. _Más despacio, Winchester, o te vas a desmayar._

Ella le había empujado por la Puerta y él la había dejado.

Se había ido con esa cosa a su coche. Había recibido un pago parcial. Había estado _dispuesto_. Y ahora no podía moverse y caía la lluvia y era finales de marzo en el noroeste del Pacífico y húmedo como un océano y tenía un frío increíble. Mierda, estaba hecho un espectáculo, y si los policías le echaban un vistazo se le echarían encima y Sam estaba enfermo en el garaje, agarrando un arma que sabía cómo usar, pero sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo no era como si ninguna de las dos cosas importara, —importaban más que nada, en realidad—, pero Dean estaba aquí ahora, y ella lo había empujado por la puerta y él la había dejado, a pesar de que las balas no matarían al Lobo y de todos modos ella no había estado sosteniendo el arma correctamente.

Así que se metió el cuchillo en el bolsillo y bordeó la esquina del callejón para tener una vista clara de la ventana delantera rota del restaurante, y fue entonces cuando apareció el primer coche de policía. Dean retrocedió tres pasos, luego cuatro, luego se giró y empezó a correr. Una vez que empezó no se detuvo, no por mucho tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

**_VII. PEQUEÑA NUBE NEGRA DE TORMENTA_ **

****

**_Tacoma WA, 1997_ **

_Maldición, hace sol._

Entrecerró los ojos, con un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable, el sol realmente cálido. Caliente, incluso. Entonces Dean se dio cuenta de que las sábanas olían raro, no a pino y tubo de escape y sudor, sino a... _maldita sea_... a niño púber asilvestrado. Levantó un poco la cabeza, arrugando la nariz, pero dolía, así que volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Algo estaba pasando al otro lado de la puerta. Casi lo sintió antes que escucharlo; hizo que sus hombros se encorvaran con algo muy similar al miedo o la ansiedad. La voz de Sam, siseando, tratando de no hacer ruido.

La voz retumbante de su padre, más fuerte, sin tratar de bajar la voz.

— _Papá_ —llegó de nuevo el siseo, una advertencia y una súplica.

Retumbo-retumbo. Curioso, que los siseos de Sam fueran más inteligibles que los murmullos enfadados de papá.

—No —dijo Sam, elevando la voz. Enfadándose. _Oh, tío, allá vamos_ —. No, no lo estás —y un suave golpe contra la puerta: Sam apoyándose en ella. Bloqueándola.

Más retumbos.

— _No lo hice_. Necesitabas esas medicinas. Lo dijo el médico —una pausa, y Dean casi podía sentir el peso de Sam contra la puerta—. No te habría dejado fuera de combate a propósito, era una _receta_ , papá —como si John Winchester no supiera lo que significaba esa palabra.

_Oh, esa actitud te llevará lejos, Sammy._

—Apártate, Sam —así de comprensible y claro—. Ha dormido lo suficiente.

Un sonido de roces, Sam moviéndose o siendo movido, Dean no lo sabía. Trató de levantarse, pero su brazo derecho estaba enyesado y eso llamó su atención, sobre todo porque tenía flores dibujadas por todas partes con rotulador de colores. _¿Qué demonios...?_ Flores, corazones —un unicornio, por el amor de Dios— y florituras, con la letra cuidadosa de Sam, “ _I lov u”_ y “ _Metallica apesta”_ , y un gran signo de interrogación con la palabra: “ _Gol!”_ Seguido de una flecha desde el pulgar hasta el exterior del antebrazo, donde una mano diferente, en bolígrafo, había escrito: “ _Llámame – Lori”_ , y un número.

Su cabeza parecía que se mantuviera unida por alambres al rojo, y su boca sabía a periódicos mojados y a bilis. Por el nudo duro y apretado de su sien, le habían dado algunos cuantos puntos cosiendo una nueva cicatriz. Luz del día, Tacoma, apartamento 3B. Ciudad, no Lobo.

Un hospital de Tacoma, desplomándose sobre la silla, la mano dura y pequeña de Lori frotando un surco en su espalda como un viejo disco, vomitando en un cubo del hospital. Drogas. Reduciendo la fractura. No recordaba mucho más. No recordaba haber llegado a casa, decir hola o adiós.

Segundo intento, se sentó en la cama, aún en vaqueros y camiseta; alguien le había quitado las botas. _Sam._ El pomo de la puerta se sacudió y algo más duro que ropa o un culo golpeó la puerta, tal vez un codo. Se iba a poner físico; debería detenerlo.

La voz de Sam, agraviada.

—Papá, por favor. Está durmiendo. Venga.

—Hijo —y ahora John no estaba murmurando—. Ha estado durmiendo durante dieciocho horas. Yo debería saberlo, yo estaba aquí cuando llegó, no tú. Apestando a alcohol, sujeto por una pequeña rubia, probablemente de una pelea en un bar por todo lo que sabemos. Desapareció cuando estaba fuera de combate, dejándonos notas mientras jugaba al _paintball_ , Sam. No puedes darme drogas hasta que me calme.

Un esfuerzo sobrehumano espoleado por _ese tono_ en la voz de su padre, y Dean estaba de pie, enderezándose. La puerta se abrió una rendija y lo primero que vio fue a Sam, con una sonrisa burlona, más flaco que un galgo con metanfetaminas. Los ojos de Sam se lanzaron sobre la escayola, orgulloso de su trabajo. Feliz de estar bloqueando a papá, aunque sólo fuera por un segundo o dos.

Sus miradas se trabaron y Dean tragó saliva, articuló la palabra, _gracias_ , quiso decirla en voz alta, pero de repente su boca estaba demasiado seca porque, maldita sea, John Winchester estaba apartando a Sam de en medio, balanceándose sobre las muletas como si fueran un tipo de arma nueva sin testar, y no estaba _contento_.

—Papá —intentó decir algo que sonara normal, pero no le salía—. ¿Cómo está el...?

Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar, porque su padre había dejado atrás sus propias heridas, quizás las había olvidado, excepto como un inconveniente. John se mantuvo erguido, mirando enfadado a su hijo, y tenían la misma altura, pero Dean estaba más delgado, no había llenado los buenos huesos que John le había dado.

_Estaba trabajando, papá. Dejé el instituto. Estaba tratando de ayudar... Jesús, papá, hay algo malo en esa montaña y me tiene cagado de miedo. Tengo que volver a subir y..._

—Dean, Sam, haced las maletas —el peso de esos ojos oscuros lo dijo todo: _estamos subiendo las apuestas y es por tu culpa, Dean._

–¡Pero, papá! —Sam entró en la habitación, todo codos y pelo desaliñado y la voz con más gallos que Daytona en las vacaciones de primavera—. Papá, todavía me queda una semana, y exámenes y...

—Ya me has oído —advirtió John, muy bajo, pero sin mirar a Sam, porque Sam no importaba, no era parte de esto. Era entre ellos dos. Sam suspiró como una diva de culebrón, como sólo puede hacerlo un niño de trece años. Probablemente también estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero Dean no iba a arriesgar una mirada, porque necesitaba mantener un ojo en John.

John no tenía costumbre de dar explicaciones, pero eso no suponía que su hijo mayor no las entendiera: el riesgo de exposición, tanto tiempo en el mismo sitio, dos Winchester visitando el hospital en un mes. Ya habían llamado a Servicios Sociales antes por menos. Y tal vez, _yo llevo los pantalones, esta es mi casa_. Excepto, por supuesto, que ya no tenían casa, ni hogar, y la ausencia, _pérdida_ , pasó a través de Dean como una bala perdida.

—Tendrás que conducir —continuó John, no una petición, ni siquiera una orden. Sólo una exposición de los hechos, tan obvio como _Sam será alto_ o _el ectoplasma es malo_. Con la pierna aún escayolada John tenía peor aspecto que Dean, posiblemente se sentía peor, pero Dean nunca lo sabría, ni en un millón de años—. A menos que una bala de pintura te haya revuelto los sesos.

Una palabra ahora y Dean podría hacer que John se pusiera nuclear. Sam lo haría; Sam nunca tenía miedo, nunca miraba más allá de la pelea inmediata.

En cambio, Dean asintió con la cabeza, no dijo nada, sobre todo porque no había nada que _decir_. Excepto por lo que no _iba_ a decir. Así que volvió a asentir con la cabeza, sin discutir, y asumió cualquier culpa o responsabilidad que John le colgara.

Y eso fue todo.

Sam hizo la mayor parte del trabajo pesado; tuvo que hacerlo. Aunque Dean pensó varias veces que podría desmayarse del dolor de cabeza, tenían experiencia en esto, sabían cómo empacar sus cosas en apenas tiempo, su padre estaba haciendo de memoria una serie de llamadas telefónicas para que nadie se preocupara: la escuela, los servicios ambulatorios, una para el Pastor Jim, otra para algún otro lugar que tenía que ver con una cacería, sospechó Dean.

Tan enfadado como estaba por tener que largarse, Sam mantuvo un ojo en Dean, pasándole sin decir palabra un bote casi vacío de los analgésicos de su padre cuando lo encontró apoyado contra el techo del Impala con la frente apoyada sobre su brazo roto.

John mantuvo su propio silencio y sus dos hijos se movieron a través de él como a través de un mal invierno hasta que estuvieron en la I-5, dirigiéndose al sur, Dean conduciendo bajo la desvaída luz del sol, John estirado en el asiento trasero ordenando silencio como un general invasor dirigiría sus tropas. Desplomado desconsoladamente en el lado del pasajero, la ventana un poco entreabierta, dibujando patrones en el cristal que nadie más podía ver, Sam atendía a su propio agravio como si le fueran a crecer flores si lo trataba bien. Una pequeña nube negra de tormenta se cernía sobre su cabeza, lista para regar el mal hasta que floreciera en la estación adecuada.

De vez en cuando, Dean miraba a través, esperando captar la mirada de Sam, esperando que entendiera que _lo sentía_. Pero Sam no levantó la mirada, ni una sola vez.

 

 

**_Valle de Quasilit WA, en la actualidad_ **

Ruby le sonrió lentamente, despertando con los golpes de las cacerolas de Pablo en los fibrosos y brazos cálidos de Sam. Los ojos oscuros y su pelo rojo suelto sobre su pecho. Agradable, decidió. No pudo llevar el concepto de “agradable” mucho más lejos, porque ella se sentó y él se había olvidado de que no había llevado mucho puesto —rayos, _nada_ — cuando se habían quedado dormidos, y eso era más que agradable, era otra cosa completamente distinta y no le importó ni por un minuto que ella lo pillara mirando.

Esto. Podría hacer esto, algún día. Tal vez no mañana. Pero pronto, antes de lo que había esperado o deseado. Nunca se había imaginado nada más que a Jess, nada después de Jess, y ahora tal vez podría.

La voz en su cabeza que siempre era de Dean: _Oh, bueno, eso fue genial, vaya forma de cortar el rollo, Sammy._

Se deslizó de debajo del saco de dormir, el aire de la tienda de campaña cargado tras respirarlo toda la noche, se puso una sudadera con capucha, trató de no mirarla vestirse, pero lo hizo de todos modos y ella lo sabía.

Al menos hoy no tendría que preocuparse por Ruby en el bloque. Salieron juntos de la tienda de campaña, e inmediatamente declaró que se iba a encadenar a un árbol. Algunos de los otros plantadores —Tommy, especialmente— se burlaron de ella por renunciar a un salario decente, pero la mayoría de los demás le desearon lo mejor. Hizo prometer a Sam que bajaría cuando terminara el día, para ir a verla.

Sam se preguntaba qué tipo de protección tendría en el campamento de protesta. Estaba pensando hablar con Astrid, pero no sabía cómo iba a hacer hincapié en las medidas de protección sin provocar un sermón sobre la práctica hegemónica patriarcal endémica en todos los patrones sociales postcoloniales capitalistas. Ah, sí, eso iba a salir bien.

Ruby ni siquiera esperó a desayunar, sólo lo besó fuerte y rápido y atrapó al encargado de la compañía mientras se dirigía a la salida, rogando que la llevara abajo. Sam se quedó en pie, aturdido —la única palabra para describirlo—, viendo las luces traseras de la camioneta desaparecer en la bruma de la mañana. Se acurrucó en su sudadera y pensó en el equipo que necesitaría llevar con él esta mañana.

Solo una cosa que necesitara realmente, sin embargo: el machete.

Desayuno, y Lukas mantuvo su distancia a través de la tienda de campaña, apareciendo una vez que todos estaban acomodados, se sentó con los otros presumidos, bromeando con ellos acerca de quién estaba teniendo la mejor semana, cómo iba el recuento de etiquetas, cuántas veces habían tenido que embolsar en un turno. Sam habló con el jefe de cuadrillas y se las arregló para entrar en el grupo de Lukas ese día, así que estarían trabajando en la misma sección.

Trató de subir a la misma camioneta que Lukas, la que los conducía hasta el bloque, pero Tommy se asomó por la lona de la parte de atrás y dijo que iban llenos. Sam se metió en la siguiente camioneta disponible, preocupado. Era una peliaguda media hora de viaje, y ya había empezado la lluvia, fina e inseparable de la niebla.

Hacía frío ahora, y estando mojado tendría más frío, pero mientras Sam se preparaba, envolvía los dedos de su mano izquierda con cinta y se ponía los guantes sin dedos de mensajero —un regalo de Ruby— sabía que estaría lo suficientemente abrigado si trabajaba lo bastante rápido. Pero no se trataba de los árboles. Que se jodan los árboles. Con Ruby fuera del bloque, y Lukas advirtiendo a Sam que se mantuviera lejos de él —de _Dean_ , por amor de dios— Sam se concentró. Tenía un trabajo que hacer y necesitaba llegar primero, antes de que Dean tuviera la oportunidad.

Saltó de la parte de atrás antes de que la camioneta se detuviera por completo, apartó con los hombros a algunos otros de camino al caché, agarró los fardos de plántulas (hoy abeto, abeto rojo, pino) y los embolsó. Ahora se movía por instinto, cada movimiento deliberado, rápido, su mente ya en lo siguiente, el orgullo innato de ser eficiente más allá de toda razón.

Allí, Lukas, ya embolsado, sin impermeable, sólo en Stanfields y vaqueros cortados, ni siquiera botas, porque se movería más rápido sin ellas, aunque se arriesgaría a resbalar sobre el musgo empapado por la lluvia, sería más propenso a sufrir lesiones por las piedras. Sólo los muy profesionales iban sin ellas, y Lukas era uno de la élite. Guantes de cuero sin dedos, cinta adhesiva, una pala para plantar favorita. Una pesada carga de árboles, aproximadamente el doble de lo que Sam había hecho en su primer día en el bloque.

Y se largó. Sam lo siguió, el día brillante a ratos, como pasaba cuando el aire contenía más agua que oxígeno, la luz refractaba como loca cuando el sol se liberaba de entre las nubes. Extrañamente caluroso cuando el sol brillaba. Las moscas un tormento.

Como los otros plantadores, Sam había dejado su mochila en el caché, pero sus bolsas de plantación eran lo suficientemente profundas como para ocultar el machete entre los plantones de abeto y el pino. Así que, _armado_ , y con muy buenas posibilidades de pillar a Lukas a solas, si tan sólo pudiera seguirle el ritmo hasta el final, donde la limpia zona talada hacía tres años se encontraba con la de segundo crecimiento, tal vez de treinta años de edad. Lo suficientemente lejos de cualquiera como para que pasara lo que fuera que podía pasar.

No había forma de que Sam pudiera ir lo suficientemente rápido.

Toda la mañana, perdiendo de vista a Lukas en la niebla y hacia el final, volviendo atrás, embolsando de nuevo, ¿dónde diablos estaba? Sam embolsó una carga completa, calculando por pie lineal cuantos necesitaría para llegar al final y volver. Dos viajes, casi la hora del almuerzo; se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Almuerzo. Y allí estaba Lukas, sonriendo a Sam al otro lado del caché, ambos empapados de sudor y lluvia, los músculos de Sam gritando por el esfuerzo y el estrés. Tommy y Theresa y Lorenzo comparando recuento de etiquetas, fumando como carreteros, ansiosos por volver entre la broza para poder empezar otra vez.

Sam siguió a Lukas por el borroso sendero hasta su sección, decidido a no perderlo de vista esta vez.

Había plantado junto a Tommy y Theresa, y se sintió humillado por su velocidad. ¿Pero esto? Esto era una locura. Lukas no se detenía por nada, estaba en constante movimiento, la cabeza arriba y abajo como un petirrojo escuchando a los gusanos mientras avanzaba con el pie y la pala, cavando al mismo tiempo, su mano un borrón mientras cubría el pie del árbol. Rápido y uniforme y tan preciso, sin putear la densidad con excesos, sin plántulas colgando tristemente a medio plantar, muriendo bajo el sol y la lluvia. _Técnica_ , de eso se trataba y Lukas la tenía a la perfección.

Aun así, Sam sintió que Lukas no iba tan rápido como podía. Sam trabajó en su línea, observando a Lukas mientras el sol se alejaba detrás de un banco de nubes y el aire se enfriaba. No podía ver el fondo del valle; estaba envuelto en una espesa niebla que se estaba elevando, podía ver cómo ascendía.

Mirando hacia atrás desde una pendiente vertiginosa se quedó inmóvil, sorprendido. Lukas se había detenido, tal vez a 15 metros de distancia, difícil de decir ahora dónde estaba la parte de atrás, porque las nubes hacían volutas entre los árboles como nieve pesada, estaban volviendo borroso su sentido de elevación y distancia.

Lukas esperó a que Sam se acercara. Firme, apoyado en su pala, con una mano en su cinturón. Mientras Sam caminaba cuidadosamente a través de la afilada y dentada broza, metió su mano derecha en su bolsa, buscando el mango del machete.

Lo encontró.

Los ojos eran fríos y brillantes como un arroyo alimentado por un glaciar, pero no disuadieron a Sam, no cuando la amenaza era tan real y tan poderosa. Disminuyó su ritmo al acercarse a Lukas, se detuvo cuando supo que, su alcance y el machete combinados, podía arrancarle la cabeza. Se preguntó con cuanta fuerza tendría que golpear, nunca había decapitado a nadie.

Fríamente se preguntó por qué no se sentía incómodo por tener que hacer ese tipo de cálculos.

—Bueno, aquí estoy —dijo Lukas—. Has ido rápido para ser un novato. ¿Tienes una meta?

_Sí, tengo una meta._

Lukas miró a la mano derecha de Sam, y levantó la mirada con una sonrisa como una navaja de afeitar, haciendo una mueca de dolor que tal vez pretendía ser cómica.

—Un chico con un objetivo. Me gusta eso en una persona joven.

—¿Por qué él? —preguntó Sam, aunque no era su intención. Pero odiaba los secretos, odiaba que Dean fingiera parecer abierto mientras se contenía constantemente, no dejaba entrar a Sam, ninguna ganzúa para sus muchas cerraduras.

Lukas negó con la cabeza.

—No te debo ninguna explicación —luego una expresión que Sam entendió y para la cual tuvo tiempo de prepararse. La mirada que decía: _estoy tratando de averiguar qué es lo que puedo decir que te haga más daño_ —. Se me ha metido bajo la piel. Un niño hermoso. Su olor, —hizo una pausa y Sam observó como arrastraba la lengua sobre sus labios, pálidos—. Cómo habla. Cómo él...

—Cállate —dijo ahogadamente Sam. Lo había pedido. Lo había hecho. Lentamente sacó el machete, se preguntó si había preguntado porque ya sabía la respuesta y necesitaba estar así de enfadado para golpear con suficiente fuerza.

Los ojos azules eran los mismos, pero otras cosas estaban cambiando. Lukas dio un paso atrás, pero no estaba bien, la forma en que se movía su rodilla no estaba bien, hiperextendida, literalmente, y Sam se quedó quieto, con el machete en la mano. Lukas ladeó la cabeza y Sam vio que su cuello era más largo de lo que había sido segundos antes. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tres pasos demasiado lejos de donde tenía que estar.

—Puedes guardar eso. No voy a ir a por ti —dijo Lukas, pero sonaba como si su lengua fuera demasiado grande para su boca, o hubiera sido recortada como hacían con los pájaros mynah para que hablaran—. Pero esa pequeña pelirroja... Le gusto mucho. No pudiste hacer mucho con ella, ¿verdad? —ante la expresión de Sam, Lukas se echó a reír, sucio y asqueroso, como lodo de una granja de cerdos—. Sí, estaba escuchando, te vi. Muy mono.

Sam levantó el machete, no estaba listo, más sorprendido que enfadado en ese momento, y eso no era bueno.

—Enfermo hijo de...

Lukas ahora era más alto, y se apartó rápidamente hacia un lado, un movimiento desconcertante y enfermizo que no era humano en absoluto. La risa, con la lengua cortada, balbució:

—Me llevaré a los dos si no eres rápido.

Y entonces se movió.

Pegado al suelo, Lukas derribó a Sam de sus pies. Sam estaba agarrando el machete con tanta fuerza — _no puedo dejarlo caer, no puedo soltarlo_ — que cayó tan duramente como un árbol talado, sólo parando su caída con la cadera, que sonó como una campanada.

La acometida de un cuerpo pesado sobre él, fugaz, demasiado rápido para percibirlo, olerlo, incluso _mirar_ , y había desaparecido. Sam se puso en pie de un salto, sabía que era rápido, sabía que no sería lo suficientemente rápido. Estaba de pie en el neblinoso bloque talado, la lluvia caía con más fuerza ahora, las plantas de semillero se derramaban por todas partes.

Solo.

La bolsa y la pala de Lukas aún estaban en el suelo. Sam se giró en un círculo lento, sosteniendo el machete hacia arriba, listo, sabiendo en su corazón que no tenía que estarlo, que no había razón para estar listo. Lukas se había ido.

La niebla absorbía el sonido, el aire húmedo se espesaba y _diluviaba_. Sam se puso de pie, el ligero equipo de lluvia no era rival para esto. El sonido era increíble, primero el golpeteo de las gotas contra la broza, hasta alcanzar un rugido de percusión, tan rápido que se convirtió en una corriente de sonido, y luego el gorgoteo del agua que bajaba por la montaña, que se fusionó en pocos minutos en el torrente de una cascada.

Sam se puso de pie hasta que apareció una figura vestida de amarillo, le hizo señas para que se acercara. La lluvia caía con suficiente fuerza como para sacarlos del bloque, no tenía sentido plantar esta tarde, bien podían dejarlo por hoy. El jefe de la cuadrilla preguntó sin demasiado interés dónde estaba Lukas, porque era propio de Lukas dejar sus etiquetas en el caché e irse a las montañas. Puede que no lo volvieran a ver en días; ese gilipollas tenía suerte de ser tan bueno, de lo contrario lo habrían despedido.

Sam se quedó callado, ignoró la oferta de café caliente de un termo, se desató los dedos en la parte trasera de la camioneta mientras Tommy y los demás se quejaban por el día perdido, animándose un poco al llegar al campamento, la perspectiva de una cerveza y un porro suficiente como para elevar el ánimo.

Una vez más, Sam fue el primero en salir, prácticamente corrió a su tienda de campaña, se deslizó dentro como si resbalara por un plato, buscando el teléfono. Lo toqueteó, buscando señal, pero sólo había estática. Cinco minutos, luego diez, y tiró el teléfono a la colchoneta. Se pasó los dedos por su pelo mojado. La lluvia era ahora un susurro de ruido blanco sobre las lonas, calmante.

Sam no estaba calmado, en absoluto. Su corazón le golpeaba en el pecho y se preguntó si el jefe de cuadrilla le prestaría una camioneta o si tendría que robarla. Se entretuvo lo suficiente como para cambiarse las botas y los calcetines, ponerse un conjunto de ropa que no estuviera empapado, luego encontrar al jefe, conseguir un juego de llaves. Estaba charlatán, como se ponía cuando estaba preocupado, explicando que iba a ver a Ruby, asegurarse de que estaba bien, y luego subir a ver a su hermano, puede que tardara algo en volver.

El jefe de cuadrilla le dijo que cogiera algo de comida, tanto para él como para Ruby, y que la saludara de su parte. _Si cambia de opinión_... lo dejó ir con un encogimiento de hombros al que Sam no prestó atención.

Tenía el machete en el asiento de al lado.

 

 

**_15 kilómetros al norte de la frontera entre Washington y Oregon, 1997_ **

Dean pensó que pararían en algún momento, y tenía razón: ante la aparición de un restaurante al borde de la carretera, tan ajado que ni siquiera podía deletrear "comida casera" en su letrero, John gruñó algo sobre una taza de café y Dean lo tomó como una orden para que se aparcara a un lado.

Sam saltó el primero, no esperó a que el Impala se detuviera por completo, parecía demasiado contento de poner distancia entre ellos, aunque solo fuera por los dos minutos que le llevaría a John salir del asiento trasero. Dean estaba atento, se quedó lo suficientemente cerca como para darle una mano papá —no es que se lo pidiera, por supuesto, tal como era de esperar— y para pasarle sus muletas una vez que estuvo fuera. Inventó una excusa poco convincente sobre querer revisar el aceite, y vio a su padre entrar con determinación en la cafetería, sus fuertes manos agarrando las muletas, la pierna balanceándose como si fuera a patear algo hasta someterlo. John Winchester hacía que estar lisiado pareciera como si hubiera ganado una pelea de boxeo.

Probablemente no era buena idea dejar a Sam y a su padre solos por mucho tiempo.

Pensó en eso con un estúpido palpitar de corazón, porque ¿no era eso exactamente lo que acababa de hacer? ¿No era exactamente por eso por lo que su padre le había dirigido tal vez tres palabras a lo largo del último día, dos de las cuales eran "café"?

Se sentaron en una mesa: general, soldado y novato, Sam mirando por la ventana exactamente de la misma manera que lo había hecho en el coche, John mirando el menú como si revelara los planes de batalla del enemigo. De ambos se desprendía ola tras ola de ira, así que a Dean le sorprendía que estuvieran todos sentados. Una familia normal. Si no tienes en cuenta los huesos rotos y los moretones.

Suspiró y John lo miró rápidamente. Dean no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, tragó con indecisión. El olor a lejía y el ruido de los cubiertos arrojados a los platos de plástico, la forma en que la camarera gritó "orden" y arrancó el papel de la libreta, todo era demasiado. Un comedor, uno entre los millones en los que habían comido a lo largo de los años, y de repente estaba pensando en vidrios rotos, y en el olor a grasa cuando tenías tanta hambre que pensabas que te podrías desmayar, y el ruido sordo de un cuerpo contra una puerta cerrada.

Finalmente, no pudo soportarlo más, se levantó sin decir una palabra y se largó de allí.

El teléfono público estaba en el pasillo de atrás, cerca de los baños. Dean estaba cortejando el desastre si papá lo encontraba aquí, con el auricular en la mano, tratando de girar su brazo en un ángulo que no le doliera para poder leer el número. Un código de área extraño, tal vez un móvil. Agachó la cabeza en el pasillo, un portal hacia el restaurante con una vista que le aseguraba que John y Sam estaban sentados, aún estaban _allí_. No se peleaban abiertamente por los pasillos.

—Hey —una voz desconocida.

Dean aclaró su garganta, mantuvo baja la voz.

—¿Lori?

Un momento, un estruendo de ruido, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba oyendo, entonces lo identificó como "cocina" y una voz, esta familiar y se sintió inundado de alivio, un vaso de agua en un día caluroso y grandioso.

—¿Sí?

Dean se sintió tan abrumado por un momento que no pudo decir nada, sólo se apoyó contra la pared, con carteles anticuados de rodeos y derbis de pesca empapelando el pasillo, y cerró los ojos.

—¿Hola? —repitió ella. ¿Hola?

—Hola —dijo finalmente. Nada más.

—¿Dean? —contestó ella, y se sintió tonto de repente. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Lori tenía esa facilidad para no dejar que te sintieras así mucho rato, no a menos que te lo merecieras—. Estoy tan contenta de oír tu voz. ¿Dónde estás?

Se lo dijo y luego escuchó la satisfecha confianza en su voz. _Manténte alejado. Vete con tu familia, joder vete de aquí y no vuelvas._ Ella lo había empujado por la puerta y él se lo había permitido. Ella habló, calmando su silencio con palabras.

—Bueno, el Tío G tiene las manos atadas. Los manifestantes han logrado obtener una orden judicial para el Valle. Han parado toda la tala durante una semana por lo menos. Encontró a Ludovic y lo puso en la puta calle, tuvo que saber lo de los pájaros, supongo. Tal vez.

Tal vez. No se le escapaba mucho al Tío G, especialmente si Lori le había advertido sobre Ludovic.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Con Bob, aquí en su resort. Hombre, necesitan a alguien que dirija la cocina. Pero, si vuelven a abrir el campamento, he firmado con el tío G para la temporada. Veremos cómo va.

Tragó saliva, miró a través de la puerta, a través del mostrador del restaurante, donde podía ver la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su padre, Sam al otro lado de la mesa frente a él, apoyándose en sus manos ahora, estudiando el tablero de la mesa, con las cejas juntas. Ambos tan enfadados.

—Debería irme —y colgó abruptamente, sin saber cómo decir lo que quería.

 

 

**_Valle de Quasilit Valley WA, en la actualidad_ **

Ella había muerto antes de que él se quitara el yeso, pensó Dean, y apartó el plato de huevos y judías, con el estómago revuelto.

La carpa-comedor era prácticamente la misma: lona blanca, neveras desparejas y mesas que se tambaleaban sobre el suelo de madera contrachapada. Puso ambas manos alrededor de su taza de café, buscando calor. No había dormido bien la noche anterior y se sentía tembloroso, como si necesitara tanto dormir como tomar café; la cafeína y el cansancio tendrían que pelearse. Esperaba que la cafeína ganara.

Ni siquiera había visto a Ludovic o Lukas o como coño se llamara hoy en día, y así es como se encontraba. _Sam. Por Dios, Sam. Será mejor que te alejes del puto tipo_. Eso no debería ser un problema: Dean le había echado un buen vistazo al cabrón anoche, se aseguró de mantenerse a la vista. Vendría. Sus tripas se retorcieron alrededor de lo que había comido e hizo una mueca de dolor.

Al otro lado de la mesa Brent sonrió ampliamente, con los dientes rotos en un partido de lacrosse el año pasado, según dijo, pero nunca se los arregló.

—¡Hey, las judías están genial! ¿De qué te quejas?

A su lado, Goodenuff Dave tiró del plato de Dean y empezó a limpiarlo. Con la boca llena de judías, Goodenuff dijo:

—El informe meteorológico dice que se va a levantar niebla, tendremos que trabajar con ella. Si empieza a llover a cántaros, tendremos que esperar.

Dean miró a los hombres sentados a la mesa. Sabía que Dave tenía un buen sentido a la hora de organizar el trabajo, confiaba en él. Dave estaba evaluando a su equipo a la luz del mal tiempo, calculando quién mantendría la cabeza despejada cuando la visibilidad cayera a cero y estuvieras derribando árboles sin poder ver sus copas.

Goodenuff emparejó a Dean con Willy, y a Dean no le hizo mucha gracia, porque Willy era un bastardo perezoso con ideas de la vieja escuela sobre el peligro y el riesgo, un vaquero. _Dave probablemente sabe que eso hará que tenga más cuidado,_ pensó Dean, poniéndose de pie y asintiendo al cocinero, quien sonrió a través de su barba.

Se quedó de pie un momento, recordando. Alguien se aclaró la garganta a su espalda y se giró para ver a Dave mirándolo de forma oblicua, su gran cara, habitualmente alegre,  sombría.

—No tan buenas como las judías de Lori —dijo en voz baja.

—No —concedió Dean.

—Lo que pasó le rompió el corazón al Tío G, —continuó Dave, girando sus protectores auditivos en sus manos romas—. Me vendió la compañía, compró un traje de guía de pesca en la costa.

Dean no quería hablar de ello, de repente, no quería recordar, así que se dio la vuelta, salió por la solapa de la tienda y se metió en una niebla tan espesa que se preguntó si serían capaces de _encontrar_ el bloque, por no hablar de los árboles.

Fue un trabajo aterrador. Dean estuvo atento a la motosierra de Willy, y dos veces tuvo que ir a buscarlo entre la broza, las dos veces Willy estaba fumando y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, le preguntó a Dean si estaba cazando osos. _Se suponía que debías avisar si te estabas tomando un descanso_ , pensó Dean, marchando de vuelta a su sección, pisando dos veces a cada paso para asegurarse de no resbalar en los troncos llenos de moho. _Se supone que debo comprobar que estás bien si no oigo tu motosierra, imbécil._

Aun así, a medida que el día avanzaba hacia la tarde y comenzaba a llover, Dean se alegró de la negligencia de Willy cuando se trataba de los controles de seguridad. Los bosques eran oscuros, la lluvia y la niebla difuminaban los bordes a gradaciones de gris y carboncillo y óxido y pardo. El movimiento de la niebla le hacía sobresaltarse y detenerse para escuchar mucho más a menudo de lo habitual. Y no es que pudiera estar atento todo el tiempo, porque un árbol cayendo en un mal ángulo te mataría más rápido que cualquier puto lobo sobrenatural.

¿Cómo lo llamaba Sam? Gran Lobo Ferozo. Cierto. Sólo una rara interpretación balcánica del hombre lobo común y corriente, uno con un fetiche por...

Se calló a sí mismo, se concentró en el árbol que estaba derribando.

Una vez hecho esto, se tomó un descanso, hizo sonar las señales cortas de su silbato que Willy probablemente no escuchó o no estaba escuchando. Genial. Se sentó en el tocón, sacó su termo de café. Estaba sudando, sintió como bajaba el sudor entre sus omóplatos y movió ligeramente los hombros para reducir el cosquilleo.

Justo entonces empezó a llover, levantó la vista y maldijo. A veces la lluvia era suave, casi como niebla, como rocío del océano. Otras veces era como una ducha de mierda de motel, una llovizna a medias. Esta vez se trataba de una lluvia de hotel de lujo de cinco estrellas, la presión del agua como una manguera de bomberos, con suficiente fuerza como para que Dean se levantara y buscara refugio.

Dean terminó su café bajo las ramas inferiores de un joven cedro, solo se oía el tamborileo de la lluvia, y estudió su siguiente árbol. Si lo hacía caer hacia el oeste, que era hacia donde quería ir de todos modos, tendrían que llevar la grúa por esa pendiente, que era una buena zona abierta, sólo poblada por arbolitos verdes de tres metros de altura. Fácil, barrería los arbolitos, haría espacio para la grúa, talaría el árbol y estarían listos. Tenía bastante tiempo para hacerlo antes de que Dave avisara para que lo dejaran, porque este maldito tiempo no iba a amainar pronto.

Se puso el casco y las gafas, los protectores auditivos, escudriñó la niebla, no pudo ver nada por lo que valiera la pena preocuparse. Tiró fuerte de la correa y la Stihl saltó a la vida, tan poderosa como el Impala después de una puesta a punto. Presionó el pestillo de seguridad y encajó la cadena. Con una máquina como ésta cortar los arbolitos era como cortar mantequilla con un cuchillo caliente. Esencialmente una desbrozadora sobrealimentada, la motosierra cortó los arbolitos a un pie del suelo, y se quedaron de pie en ángulo: _orejas de cerdo_ , los llamaban los leñadores.

Metódicamente cortó una amplia franja, luego moderó la marcha, desenganchó la cadena, observó su dirección, miró a su árbol.

Había desaparecido.

Mientras se concentraba en el trabajo inmediato de quitar de en medio los arbolitos, la niebla se había deslizado a su alrededor y apenas podía ver a cinco metros, y mucho menos cruzar el claro hasta su árbol. La lluvia caía a pesar de la niebla. _Dios, vaya tiempo_ , pensó, empujando hacia atrás su casco y apoyando los protectores auditivos sobre sus hombros mientras el motor marchaba en vacío.

El Lobo fue lo suficientemente ruidoso como para oírlo por encima del bajo _chug_ del motor al ralentí.

Un jadeo rasposo, un animal enorme con la lengua mutilada, moviéndose en la niebla. Dean se quedó muy quieto, sin pensar en nada, sólo en el sonido, la dirección y el alcance probable. _Recuerda lo rápido que es_. Tenía una motosierra en las manos, un arma afilada, técnicamente, con filos muy, muy pequeños que podían moverse como un relámpago.

Pero tenía que dejar que se pusiera a su alcance.

Había un viejo tocón a su izquierda, talado tal vez diez años antes, cubierto de musgos y oscuro de moho. Un viejo cedro, cuyo centro era rojo ladrillo, que podía desmoronarse en tus manos como arena. Si se subía encima estaría en terreno alto, podría barrer esta cosa en ángulo, igual que los arbolitos, porque el Lobo podía ser tan grande como un oso grizzly. Era difícil adivinar qué tamaño tendría esta vez, pero preferiría estar encima que debajo.

A lo lejos podía oír la sierra de Willy. El estúpido gilipollas no se daría cuenta de nada de esto. Menos mal, porque Dean estaba a punto de hacer ruido. _De ninguna manera se va a escapar esta vez,_ pensó _. De ninguna manera._

Con la ociosa motosierra en sus manos, ocho kilos de muerte súbita, Dean dio los pasos necesarios para saltar sobre el tocón. Más alto de lo que pensó al principio. Bien. La niebla seguía ocultando todo lo que estuviera a más de seis metros de distancia, un susurro ahora en el sotobosque, no haciéndose el silencioso, demasiado grande para lograrlo. Demasiado jodidamente seguro de sí mismo para estar callado.

Dean se balanceó allí por un momento, su peso más el peso de la motosierra, el repentino e inesperado vaivén de su pesado cinturón lo suficiente para despistarlo. Levantó un pie para compensar, inmediatamente lo dejó caer de nuevo a medida que todo ese peso continuaba su desplazamiento hacia un lado, —la motosierra, el cinturón— y no pudo compensar el equilibrio, no tuvo tiempo, y su pie resbaló.

Había oído a los chicos hablar de lo que era tener un accidente repentino en el trabajo. Un topetazo, así es como lo describían. Un topetazo y miras hacia abajo y te falta una pierna. Un topetazo, la motosierra cocea hacia atrás y allá va tu mano. Un topetazo, la cadena se rompe en el arrastre, da latigazos y te corta el brazo.

No fue así, para nada.

Perdiendo el equilibrio Dean cayó hacia atrás desde el tocón, aterrizó de espaldas, la motosierra rodando hacia un lado, rebotando rápidamente en la broza. Dean no rebotó, ni siquiera una vez.

No fue un _topetazo_ ; fue el dolor más asombroso y espantoso que jamás había sentido en su vida, que ya era decir algo. Fue un choque tan completo y envolvente que permaneció allí por un momento, incapaz de respirar, sin poder soltar nada, ni un gemido ni un grito. El cielo estaba rojo y la sangre le latía en la cabeza y tenía miedo de mirar. Quería acurrucarse en una bola, pero todo su cuerpo estaba rígido.

El rojo cielo se iluminó como una perla sobre él, aclarado por su repentina inspiración. Dejó escapar un silbido de aire mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver lo que se había hecho a sí mismo.

 _Oh Dios_ , y sintió la náusea arrastrarse garganta arriba. _Oh, Dios_.

Allí, emergiendo de su costado derecho, en el amplio y suave espacio entre la última costilla y el hueso de la cadera, oscura con su sangre, había una de las orejas de cerdo. Más afilada que la estaca de un vampiro, había caído en un ángulo tal que le había perforado por detrás y atravesado directamente la piel y la ropa y _sóloDiossabequémás_ , apuntando hacia el cielo como un predicador airado que le señalara a Dios.

_Joder._

Su cabeza cayó al suelo, la lluvia salpicando su cara, fría. Tratando de no tirar de nada, tragó, apretó los dientes y giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Ni siquiera podía ver su motosierra.

_¿Y qué vas a hacer con la maldita sierra, Winchester? ¿Cortarte a ti mismo para salir de esto? ¿Vagar por ahí con una estaca a través de tu costado como un puto polo?_

Empezó a reírse al pensarlo, se paró rápidamente porque le dolía demasiado y estaba muy cerca de que se le fuera la pinza del todo. Tomó cuidadosas respiraciones superficiales, concentrándose en lo que sabía. Silbato. Debería coger su silbato. Estaba en la bolsa de su cinturón de herramientas, al lado derecho, pero su cinturón se había retorcido cuando se había caído y la bolsa estaba ahora en la parte baja de su espalda. _Tal vez pueda llevar la mano hasta allí._

Lo intentó y se desmayó.

No tardó mucho en volver en sí. Al menos creyó que no; no había forma de saberlo, en realidad. Fue la voz la que lo hizo volver, lo trajo de vuelta con una estruendosa sensación de peligro, más abrupta y repentinamente que el olor a sales bajo su nariz.

—Hola, niño —dijo el Lobo, agachándose a su lado, con las manos colgando flojas sobre las rodillas dobladas, una sonrisa astuta jugando en sus labios, sus ojos viajando a lo largo del cuerpo literalmente empalado de Dean, finalmente posándose en su cara. Lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo—. Pensé que te encontraría aquí arriba.

Una pausa y Dean pudo ver que el Lobo estaba excitado, aunque parecía muy quieto y contenido, una agitada botella de champán lista para la cuenta atrás hasta la medianoche de Año Nuevo.

 _Qué dientes tan grandes tienes_ , pensó Dean, justo al borde de la histeria.

El Lobo se movió un poco, extendió una temblorosa mano con garras, y luego se retiró repentinamente, como un niño abrumado por la cantidad de regalos que había bajo el árbol.

—Háblame —dijo el Lobo.

 

 

**_Seattle WA, 1992_ **

A la tercera va la vencida.

El primer teléfono no tenía receptor, el siguiente no tenía conexión. En el tercero Dean consiguió un tono de marcado, lo que se calificaba como suerte esta noche. Sin dinero, por supuesto, ni siquiera una moneda de 25 centavos, cubierto de sangre, y ahora lloviendo a lo bestia. Miró a su alrededor. Esta era la peor parte de un vecindario de mierda, a varias manzanas del restaurante, más cerca de las vías, tal vez a diez minutos de Sam si iba a toda velocidad, a quince del viejo motel en la dirección opuesta.

Una vez seguro de que el teléfono funcionaba, Dean lo dejó descolgado, salió de la cabina y encontró una piedra del tamaño de un puño en el aparcamiento adyacente. Tomó puntería, la dejó volar y rompió la luz de la calle con un satisfactorio _pop_. Se quedó de pie respirando con dificultad durante un minuto entero, permitiendo que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la repentina oscuridad. El aparcamiento estaba a la espalda de la carretera, y la cabina telefónica aún más lejos, el tráfico a un mínimo, el ocasional silbido húmedo de llantas y lluvia. No quería que nada se le acercara sigilosamente.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, rebuscó lo que había allí como si fueran amuletos de la suerte, el cuchillo, el cuchillo gracias a Dios, un trozo de papel. Sacó los dos cuando volvió a la cabina, abrió el cuchillo por si acaso.

Respiró hondo y llamó a la operadora, susurró los números rápidamente, una y otra vez como un mantra, nada más que eso, ni su nombre, ni cortesías.

Se deslizó por el lado de la cabina cuando sus piernas decidieron que habían tenido bastante. No le importaba mucho cuántos borrachos habían usado esta cabina como retrete, o cuán recientemente, simplemente se derrumbó sobre el cemento, tan helado que ahora ya nada importaba. El cuchillo en una mano, el grueso papel en la otra. Entrecerró los ojos en la penumbra del lejano neón, preguntándose qué era el papel, qué tipo de recibo o nota.

Medio billete de cien dólares.

A través de la mala recepción, oyó la línea sonar varias veces antes de que una joven voz femenina atendiera la llamada — _Línea de Ayuda de Misiones Unidas_ — y escuchó a la operadora decir: _tengo una llamada a cobro revertido desde Seattle, Washington. ¿Acepta los cargos?_

La voz repitió: _¿_ _Seattle?_ como si nunca hubiera oído hablar de la ciudad, como si fuera el nombre de una ciudad de Uzbekistán o Mongolia. Hubo una larga pausa, la palabra _Seattle_ pasó por la sala del sótano de la línea de ayuda como un tazón de caramelos, y luego la voz que había estado esperando.

—¡Sí!, sí, sí, acepto los cargos —dijo la voz, un poco sin aliento, pero profunda y pareja, como la nieve en ese villancico navideño.

Dean tragó de nuevo, miró su mano ensangrentada, dobló el billete roto una y otra vez. Sólo manchas oscuras en sus dedos y un reguero bajando por el dorso de su mano hasta su muñeca, secándose ahora, pero se frotó los dedos contra los vaqueros, con agujeros en ambas rodillas, y se los llevó hasta el pecho. Dios, tenía frío.

—¿Dean? Dean, ¿eres tú? —no tanto exigente como aliviado, y el aliento de Dean salió tan tembloroso como un condenado. Se mordió el interior de la boca, en el mismo sitio donde ya había mordido hasta hacerse sangre. Antes, esa noche. _No pienses en eso_. Se golpeó la cabeza contra el grueso plexiglás de la cabina, una vez, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse daño. Sí, eso lo estabilizó un poco. Todavía no podía decir nada, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que quisiera hacerlo. ¿No bastaba con esto? ¿Que estuviera aquí, que le hubiera pedido a la operadora que marcara?

—Está bien, Dean. Oh, gracias a Dios. No teníamos ni idea de dónde estabais. Espera, tengo a tu padre en otra línea.

No pudo evitarlo entonces. No pudo. Trató de retenerla, trató de sujetarla, porque lo había mantenido en marcha durante veinticinco días, pero su determinación de repente se convirtió en mantequilla en sus manos, resbaladiza y cálida. Se golpeó la cabeza contra el plexiglás de nuevo, sólo para evitar que la enorme cosa en su pecho saliera fuera.

Guardó el cuchillo, temiendo usarlo. En vez de eso, lentamente, cogió una esquina del billete, la arrancó, dejó que el viento y la lluvia se la llevaran.

—Dean, escúchame —y la voz suave del pastor Jim volvió a llenar la línea, y el sacerdote nunca había sonado tan calmado —, tu padre está frenético. Ha estado en un hospital de Oregón un par de semanas, en coma, sin identificación. Ese nido que buscaba… bueno, lo retuvieron por un tiempo, pero ahora ya está bien...

Dean arrancó otro pedazo del billete, y luego otro hasta que quedó esparcido en pequeños pedazos en el fondo de la fétida cabina telefónica. Lo único que podía oír era el tráfico lejano, su propia respiración, el ruido hueco del sótano de una iglesia a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Su respiración era irregular, así que intentó calmarla. Jesús, iba a asustar al pastor. Lo _había_ asustado. A ellos. Sólo respirando. Concentrándose en eso. Papá estaba vivo. Eso debiera bastar.

—Lo tengo en la otra línea; está a una hora de Seattle, ha estado conduciendo todo el día. Llamó al colegio, al motel, no habéis estado allí desde hace algún tiempo, ¿verdad? —no había ninguna acusación en la voz, pero aun así apuñaló a Dean como un cuchillo.

_Oh Dios, ¿qué he hecho?_

El pastor Jim aún estaba allí, esperándolo en silencio.

—Dean, voy a soltar el teléfono un segundo. Necesito decirle a tu padre que te tengo. Que estás a salvo —una pausa, y Dean supo que el pastor estaba reuniendo sus palabras, ensamblándolas como un modelo de avión —. ¿Sammy está bien? Por favor...

Y eso es lo que lo consiguió.

Luchando contra su garganta agarrotada, tan caliente que ardía, el fino y agudo lamento apenas parecía algo tan mundano como _llanto_. Era el sonido que hace una criatura sin voz cuando es estrangulada hasta la muerte.

A lo lejos, podía oír al pastor hablando con alguien más. _Papá_. Oh, Dios, y tomó aire con la intención de estabilizarse, pero ya no podía controlarlo, en absoluto.

Finalmente, dijo con voz ahogada donde estaba, el nombre del cruce, eso fue todo. Pudo decirlo por Sammy, porque era _necesario_. Pero eso era todo lo que iba a decir sobre el tema acerca de esos veinticinco días, para siempre jamás.


	8. Chapter 8

**_VIII. ENTRE LAS COSTILLAS_ **

 

—Háblame —el Lobo, (Ludovic, Lukas, sea cual fuera el nombre que quisiera tomar, lo que sea que lo hiciera sentirse más humano, o pasar por más humano), se encorvó, temblando. Dean sospechaba que no de frío. La criatura era muy parecida a como la recordaba, un poco más vieja. Los dos más viejos. Esperaba que eso marcara la diferencia esta vez.

Incluso el que Ludovic le mirara era, de alguna manera, como si le robara y el objetivo de venir aquí era recuperar lo suyo, no regalarlo, así que se forzó a dirigir su atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera la fría mirada azul del Lobo, notó que Ludovic iba descalzo entre la broza empapada, los tendones de los tobillos estirados y tensos al acuclillarse, peludos y angulosos. Dean sintió uñas afiladas cernerse levemente sobre su pecho, suaves como avispas aterrizando sobre algo dulce. Un toque aquí, y allí.

—¿No quieres hablarme? —murmuró Ludovic, su acento burbujeando en algo que era un truco de la lengua, algún sonido extraño al habla humana—. _Por favor_ —y un dedo inquisitivo exploró la base de la estaca, encontró carne bajo la tela.

Ludovic presionó con fuerza como si estuviera tratando de conseguir que un ascensor viniera más deprisa, y el dolor fue tan rápido y total que Dean ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de desmayarse.

Cuando volvió en sí, su respiración era irregular, horrorizada, el cielo estaba más oscuro. Miró de reojo a Ludovic, aún acuclillado, moviéndose a su alrededor como un cangrejo, ahora a su lado derecho, una mano descansando ligeramente sobre la estaca ensangrentada. Un momento de quietud, luego Ludovic se inclinó rápidamente hacia delante, en un borrón, y olfateó la estaca, bajó la cabeza, con las fosas nasales abiertas.

 _De nuevo recogiendo mi olor_ , pensó Dean, demasiado aturdido para sentirse adecuadamente asqueado.

La mano izquierda de Dean se cerró alrededor de un puñado de húmedas hojas mohosas mientras intentaba aferrarse a la conciencia, la lluvia lo salpicaba como si fuera una especie de tortura china, y no tenía forma de sacudírsela de encima. El cielo estaba más oscuro, definitivamente, pero eso podía ser solo por la lluvia, no la hora del día. Era difícil de saber.

Ludovic se volvió de nuevo hacia Dean, y esta vez Dean quedó atrapado en su mirada azul. _Robando trozos de mí_. Una mancha de la sangre de Dean formaba un borrón donde Ludovic había apoyado la mejilla contra el árbol puntiagudo. La mano aún descansaba allí, la amenaza implícita. Sus uñas eran del sepia estriado de los cascos de una cabra, largas y curvas. Ludovic extendió la otra mano y se inclinó hacia el oído derecho de Dean, inhalando profundamente, los dedos rozando su cabello — _tratando de encontrar la cicatriz_ , pensó Dean—, un bajo gruñido en su garganta.

—Tengo algo para ti —susurró Ludovic, y se echó hacia atrás, sus ojos brillando como los de un vampiro, atrapando la última luz neblinosa. Sacado de ninguna parte (y Dean comprendió en ese momento de que iba a la deriva, porque no se había dado cuenta de dónde lo había sacado Ludovic), un billete de cien dólares perfectamente liso. Excepto que no estaba doblado por la mitad, estaba roto.

Y Dean no lo entendió al principio, porque habían pasado quince años, y se había esforzado mucho en no recordar ciertas cosas. Especialmente esto. Porque ese era dinero manchado de sangre, era oscuridad y vergüenza, era lo peor de sí mismo en un pedazo de papel y ¿por qué coño querría recordarlo? Lo impactó peor que un golpe físico, y casi hubiera preferido que Ludovic empujara la estaca de nuevo.

El Lobo tragó saliva de forma obvia, sobre todo porque su cuello era largo y expuesto y Dean no quería nada más que arrastrar una espada a través de él. Sin embargo, esta vez no tenía un arma, e incluso si tuviera un cuchillo dudaba de que pudiera llegar a él. Apenas podía moverse. La mano del Lobo dobló el billete y lo metió en el bolsillo de Dean, el izquierdo, donde no sacudiría la estaca. Lo metió hasta el fondo y Dean pensó que podría desmayarse de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos, deseando que las náuseas pasaran. No lo hicieron, no realmente, porque en la creciente oscuridad sabía que Ludovic estaba cambiando, recordaba cómo había sido aquella primera vez, los gruñidos roncos velados por su propia voz, calmando al Lobo con una inane charla sobre béisbol. El tiempo atrapado bajo el árbol con el gilipollas de Proctor, cómo había usado cada pizca de persuasión para detener al Lobo. Dándole lo que quería, sólo para seguir vivo.

 _Y por eso siguió volviendo a por más,_ pensó Dean _. Y lo pagó Tanya, y lo pagó Lori, y ni una palabra consigue sacarme hoy este hijo de puta. Ni una palabra._

—Sabes —se las arregló a decir el Lobo en un momento de claridad oral, tumbado al lado de Dean bajo la fría lluvia, su cuerpo deforme y volviéndose más grande y más peligroso—, una vez... dentro, es más fácil. Mucho... más fácil. Se quejan y gritan. Piden ser liberados. Eventualmente me lo cuentan todo. Pero tú... —y Dean parpadeó, sin sentir ninguna mano sobre él ahora, sólo lluvia y frío. Un error, porque el Lobo era horrible y estaba cerca y ya ni siquiera nominalmente humano. Un sudor frío se apoderó de él y empezó a temblar. Conmoción, lo sabía. Estaba entrando en shock.

Ya era hora, joder.

El Lobo se acercó de costado, una gran bestia, áspero pelo gris, enjuto como un terrier, todo dientes y saliva y ojos ardientes

—Tú —escupió. El Lobo tembló de repente y volvió a parecer más humano, el pelo cubierto de ropa, pero Dean veía doble y tuvo que cerrar los ojos una vez más. Derramando sudor, mezclado con la lluvia, que no había parado en ningún momento.

—Tú... dentro... —y el Lobo bajó su cabeza hasta el cuello de Dean, dientes afilados, no humanos—, no es para siempre —y un fino hilo de angustia se entretejió a través de la voz—. Ojalá fuera para siempre. Sólo hasta la luna nueva. Pero hablarás. Todos… hablan... —y los dientes encontraron carne, pero no dolió tanto como ser empalado en una estaca—, nunca... es suficiente. Tú, sin embargo. Eres diferente.

Dean negó con la cabeza, con vehemencia. _No voy a ser suficiente, imbécil. No eres más que hambre, y nada te va a saciar._

Lengua de perro áspera lamiendo el sudor y el agua de lluvia y tal vez la sangre reciente de su cuello y luego de su cara y si Dean hubiera podido hacer algo bien en ese momento, lo habría hecho. Una mano se alzó, luego cayó, y en vez de eso echó su cabeza hacia un lado inútilmente. El Lobo se movió con él.

Era enorme y oscuro y estaba encima de él.

Instintivamente, Dean levantó su mano derecha para apartarlo, pero un afilado latigazo de dolor corrió por su costado tan rápido y con tal luz cegadora que se encontró con su mano empuñando la camisa del Lobo, sin apartarlo, simplemente agarrándose. Sólo un momento y vio la sonrisa del Lobo. De alguna manera, eso había sido un error, pero Dean no sabía por qué.

No hasta que el Lobo tomó la mano de Dean en la suya y la metió bajo la camisa hasta el cálido y estrecho pecho lupino, los dedos como una cuchilla, forzando dentro la mano de Dean, en la carne, entre el esternón y la costilla. La mano de Dean, luego todo su brazo, y luego _más_ hasta que el mundo se volvió azul y rojo y Dean pensó, _esto es una locura_. Y luego no pudo pensar porque el dolor en ese momento era más de lo que podía soportar, incluso él, que había soportado tanto y tan a menudo.

Al final el Lobo consiguió la voz de Dean, no como una caricia, sino como un alarido.

Llevó a Dean adentro como una serpiente se traga una oveja entera, atiborrándose de lo que deseaba. Algo precioso, algo atesorado en tiempos de vacas flacas. Algo para ser absorbido a largo plazo cuando cae la noche y todo el mundo está seguro en sus camas. Adentro.

Y suyo.

 

**********************

 

 _¿Qué coño está haciendo Willy? ¿Sólo sentarse ahí, disfrutando del paisaje?_ Dave tropezó, sus pesadas botas pateando cosas fuera del camino, apenas con luz; ¿Willy ni siquiera había oído la señal de la bocina, cuesta abajo, desde donde el Faller mecánico estaba despejando los árboles más pequeños? Mierda, Dave no podía ver nada por la niebla. Tampoco era mucho mejor cuesta arriba, especialmente con la lluvia cayendo como caía. Un anochecer temprano, hora de irse. ¿Escucharía el puto Willy _eso_?

—¡Willy! —gritó y Willy no se movió del tocón, sólo arrojó el resto de su café a los arbustos y sonrió a lo grande.

—Hey, jefe. Vaya lluvia. Jodidamente oscuro, ¿eh?

Dave miró a su alrededor, con los oídos bien abiertos. Escuchó los sonidos de la maquinaria, del transportista, pero eso quedaba detrás de él y bajando la colina. No oyó ninguna motosierra.

—¿Dónde está Dino? —esta parte del bloque de tala había sido trabajada hacía diez años y la mayoría de los árboles grandes ya no estaban, sólo quedaban por sacar árboles pequeños de 30 años, y había que limpiar mucho a mano durante la tala. No tan peligroso como derribar los grandes troncos, pero la pendiente era empinada, demasiado empinada para las máquinas más grandes, tenía que hacerse a mano. Aun así valía la pena para un equipo más pequeño.

Willy se encogió de hombros.

—Nos controlamos el uno al otro hace media hora. Tenía mi sierra corriendo, no he oído nada.

 _Ah ¿Y no es ahí cuando se supone que debes comprobarlo, imbécil?_ pensó Dave, pero no lo dijo, porque Willy era muy bueno en su trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo y exprimir centavos de este bosque se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil.

—¿Dónde lo viste por última vez?"

Willy señaló vagamente en dos direcciones a la vez. _Oh, bueno, esto será fácil_. Dave sacó su silbato, listo para hacer sonar la señal de “todo hecho, vuelve”. Lo tenía entre los labios, pensando que hubiera querido que fuera un cigarrillo y no un silbato, cuando oyeron el grito.

No cerca, cuesta arriba, más allá de la pantalla de los árboles de segundo crecimiento. El terrible sonido se prolongó lo suficiente como para ser reconocido como humano, y luego se ahogó lastimosamente. Ambos se quedaron de pie durante un momento, la niebla moviéndose como un ser vivo, helechos oscuros doblados por la lluvia, olor a tubo de escape y putrefacción. El suelo del bosque se inclinaba en ángulo, el terreno era escarpado, arcilloso, y la tierra no registraba el sonido de sus pisadas mientras corrían hacia el grito, preguntándose de dónde venía y si quienquiera que lo hubiera hecho seguía vivo. Se preguntaron estas cosas, pero el grito no se repitió.

 

****************************

 

Llovía demasiado y estaba demasiado oscuro para conducir tan rápido. No le importaba.

Sam tomó la curva salvajemente, y las ruedas traseras se deslizaron hacia un lado, chocando con algo duro que no pareció alterar la integridad del vehículo de ninguna manera significativa. Los limpiaparabrisas eran efectivos sólo marginalmente; casi no reconocía la carretera, tan lavada por el aguacero.

Sin embargo el campamento de protesta fue bastante fácil de detectar. Al otro lado del puente, ahora con más pancartas, varias camionetas de noticias con señal por satélite, muchos periodistas con sombrillas de golf, debían estar preparándose para las noticias de las cinco. Y policías, muchos más policías, tanto del Estado como de la oficina local del sheriff.

Los manifestantes se habían multiplicado como una tribu: más tiendas de campaña, más fogatas, más lonas azules lanzadas sobre las ramas y aseguradas con coloridas cuerdas de escalada. Banderas de oración tibetanas empapadas colgaban sin fuerzas entre los árboles, tal vez puestas para que parecieran alegres. Se preguntó dónde estaría Ruby en semejante circo. Aparcó a un lado de la carretera y metió la bolsa de comida en su mochila, empujó el machete a su lado. Se puso el impermeable, contento por una vez de tenerlo, a pesar de la cinta reflectante y el estúpido aluvión de botones ajustables. Demasiadas decisiones para una pieza de ropa.

Los empleados de la tienda de ropa de Seattle se habían dado la vuelta cuando escucharon la risa encantada y ligeramente maliciosa de Dean. Dean había pasado mucho tiempo ajustando los botones para que el abrigo quedara bien ajustado alrededor de la cintura de Sam, o para que la capucha se doblara sobre sí misma, o para que las ventilaciones de las axilas quedaran abiertas. _Jodidas ventilaciones en las axilas, estás listo, tío_ , se había burlado Dean y de repente Sam lo echó de menos ferozmente.

Un foco de luz sorprendió a Sam por un momento, pero sólo era un grupo de periodistas de las noticias probando su equipo. Los rodeó, buscando el cedro que había escalado antes para ver a Eileen. Lo encontró fácilmente, con un montón de periodistas y representantes de la compañía reunidos al pie. _Representantes de la compañía_ y tuvo una idea.

Había una camioneta blanca con el logotipo de la multinacional a un lado aparcada en un camino embarrado al otro lado de la pandilla de periodistas, un hombre con aspecto aburrido en la cabina mirando los procedimientos con mirada aguda y experta. Sam golpeó la ventana con los nudillos, que se bajó lentamente.

—¿Sí? —dijo el hombre de la compañía. Casco, chaleco reflectante. Estaba listo para el campo, tal vez algún tipo de inspector de camino hasta el bloque de tala y retrasado aquí en el campamento de protesta para que el oficial de comunicaciones pudiera asegurarse de que el giro de la compañía se mantuviera intacto.

—Hola. Mi hermano es leñador con el equipo de Goodenauer, ¿el que tiene el contrato del bloque? —consiguió una inclinación de cabeza, suficientes ánimos—. Así que me preguntaba si estás en contacto con ellos. ¿Puedes llamar por radio a su oficina o algo así? Es que con la lluvia... —vale, y esto iba a sonar estúpido, pero este tipo estaba aburrido a mas no poder, aceptaría cualquier cosa para evitar caer en coma.

Sam sacó la artillería pesada, la Cara Sincera.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que está bien.

El tipo echó un largo vistazo a su ropa de plantador, al pelo desgreñado, a todo lo que le gritaba _ellos_ , no _nosotros_. Los implorantes ojos verde oscuro como el bosque.

—¿Cómo se llama? —dijo finalmente el tipo, arrastrando las palabras y se sentó más erguido, marginalmente más alerta que hacía dos segundos, tal vez contento de que Sam no se ofreciera a hablar de búhos moteados o de daños en las cuencas hidrográficas.

Sam dio el nombre y esperó mientras los crujidos de la radio alcanzaban el campamento maderero, y el tipo tuvo una rápida conversación en clave con quienquiera que estuviera allí. Finalmente, se volvió hacia Sam.

—La cuadrilla no ha vuelto del bloque, deberían estar allí pronto. Son sólo veinte minutos en coche, quizá más con este tiempo. ¿Tienes coche?

Sam asintió.

—Está bien. Voy a dejar algo aquí y luego me iré. Gracias.

Lukas había dicho que se llevaría a los dos si Sam no era rápido, pero no había nada rápido con la lluvia y los caminos arrastrados por el agua. _Jesús_. Por lo general, cuando se trataba de cosas como ésta —cosas sobrenaturales—, Sam no se preocupaba demasiado por Dean, había visto el sangriento desastre que Dean podía hacer de casi cualquier monstruo. Normalmente. Esto no era normal, sin embargo, era raro, viejo y _obsesionado_. Los Winchester habían estado en el estado de Washington varias veces a lo largo de los años. Esa temporada del 97 en Tacoma había sido la más larga, pensó Sam, decidiendo probar en las tiendas de campaña para ver si alguien allí sabía dónde estaba Ruby.

Pero habían pasado un par de semanas en San Juan en una ocasión, y otra en el área alrededor de Concrete. Ninguna de esas veces había pasado nada inusual. Bueno, aparte de lo inusual de siempre. Pero no un Lobo.

¿Antes, tal vez? se preguntó Sam, pero algo le preocupaba. Ni las montañas, ni el profundo bosque, donde uno podía esperar que se escondiera un Lobo. La ciudad. Era agudo, ese recuerdo repentino, uno que había estado escondido con un sinnúmero de recuerdos verdaderamente desagradables. Sam tenía una biblioteca de ellos, catalogada, numerada, archivada. No le gustaba mirarlos, sólo conseguía enfadarse. Y sabía Dios que John Winchester merecía que sus hijos se enfadaran con él, pero Sam no estaba realmente listo para lidiar con la ira que sentía, sobre todo porque eso le asustaba mucho.

Y esa no era la cuestión, ¿verdad? Estar enfadado con papá por... se quedó en pie parado parpadeando bajo la lluvia. Papá había desaparecido. No había vuelto. _¿Dónde está papá?_ Casi oyó la voz en su oído, un niño flaco y asustado, hambriento como el pecado.

La Sra. Legris.

Ella había sido amable, y Sam recordaba su preciso corte de pelo, la forma en que olía a café quemado y Play-doh, las hileras de batiks indonesios que usaba habitualmente. Sólo eso, sin embargo. Maldita sea, había sido en Seattle, tal vez hacía quince años. Y papá no había vuelto, no desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Difícil de recordar, porque Dean nunca había hablado de ello, ni una sola vez, y los recuerdos colectivos son cosas que se construyen con recuerdos y palabras dichas en voz alta, con fotos y detalles que se acumulaban hasta que se forma una especie de historia completa; desordenada, inexacta, pero compartida. Y esto no era así. Esta era la memoria defectuosa y parcial de un chico, hablando en susurros de miedo y frío y de hambre y de cosas de las que ni su padre ni su hermano hablaban.

 _Dean, acurrucado en el asiento delantero del Impala, sangrando, sin decir nada, sobrecogedor en su inusitado silencio. Papá acariciándole el pelo y Dean sobresaltándose, haciéndose un nudo más apretado. La voz retumbante de papá, suave y exigente —_ quien ha sido, quien ha sido _— prometiendo venganza violenta como una Navidad temprana, solo si Dean abría la boca._

Eso, un destello, nada más.

—Hey ¿te vas a encadenar? —la voz de Astrid, una mano en su brazo y Sam se vio arrancado de sus recuerdos por el ahora, lo que era suficiente distracción. Los ojos pálidos y serios de Astrid lo miraron con la intensidad de un martillo neumático y Sam dio un paso atrás. Negando con la cabeza, miró más allá de ella hacia el campamento de los ocupas.

—No, pero he traído algo de comida para Ruby. ¿Dónde está? —sonrió, sabiendo que eso iba a funcionar. Por primera vez Astrid le echó una mirada que podría ser interpretada como "cálida".

—Allí abajo, junto al árbol de la Abuelita. ¿Ves ese abeto? —y Sam no sabía distinguir un abeto de un poste de teléfonos, pero vio hacia dónde apuntaba—. Se alegrará de verte —concluyó, y se alejó para caminar a través del aguacero hasta el lugar donde los organizadores de la protesta estaban hablando con la prensa.

Ruby no estaba sola; un fotógrafo le estaba tomando una foto. Tenía una cadena enrollada alrededor del árbol y su cintura, enroscada a través de su ropa. ¿Cómo diablos iba a dormir? ¿Ir al baño? Sam no quería saberlo. Estaba seguro de que no le gustarían las respuestas. Y estaba pero que bien atada; gruesos candados de kryptonita para bicicletas aseguraban las cadenas. Nada que una buena tronchacadenas no pudiera despachar en tres segundos si la policía se decidía a intervenir, pero había cámaras por todas partes y ella era una chica muy bonita. Se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

Eso provocó una sonrisa de nuevo, ella poniendo las cosas difíciles, y se quitó la mochila y sacó la comida mientras Ruby le saludaba. Trató de asegurarse de que el fotógrafo no viera el machete, no quería ese tipo de preguntas. El fotógrafo terminó y Sam le pasó a Ruby un sándwich, que comió inmediatamente y con entusiasmo.

—Dios, esto es aburrido —dijo—. Pareces preocupado.

¿Lo parecía? Lo parecía. Su frente se arrugó aún más.

—Ya, no puedo contactar con Dean. Está fuera con este tiempo, por ahí —se aclaró la garganta—. Oye, ¿Lukas ha estado aquí?

Su nariz griega se arrugó.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y con Lukas? Sí, lo vi antes, quizá a media tarde —se estremeció, una invitación.

Sam se acercó, leyendo las señales correctamente, se inclinó hacia ella.

—No está bien, Ruby. Confía en mí en esto. Si se te acerca, y estás sola…

Ella lo empujó

—¿Ves a toda esta gente? ¿Reporteros? ¿Fotógrafos? ¿Policías? No estoy sola, ¿de acuerdo? —reaccionaba mal al comportamiento posesivo, lo que en realidad era bueno, pensó Sam.

Un suspiro, y luego volvió a tirar de él más cerca, aclarado su punto de vista. Sam no dijo nada al respecto. ¿Qué iba a decir, de todos modos?

Alguien gritó a lo lejos: "¡Oye!" y Sam no prestó atención, porque Ruby era cálida, maldita sea, y él no tenía ganas de moverse en ese momento, pero luego la llamada se repitió y Ruby, con las mejillas rojas tal vez por la lluvia fría, murmuró contra su pecho:

—Creo que alguien está tratando de llamar tu atención.

Así que Sam se giró, y el tipo de la compañía estaba caminando rápidamente hacia él, el chaleco naranja de seguridad brillando bajo las luces del equipo de las noticias. Casi corriendo, la cara gris y tensa... cara de _pánico_... y el corazón de Sam subió crepitando directamente hasta su boca.

—Tenemos que llegar al bloque de tala —dijo el tipo de la compañía, mirando ansiosamente más allá de Sam a Ruby, encadenada a un árbol que su compañía deseaba desesperadamente cortar. No iba a decir nada delante de ella, así que Sam besó a Ruby en su mejilla sonrojada, se despidió con un susurro, se alejó unos pasos con el tipo, que le había cogido del codo con agitada prisa. Sam se apartó de golpe, molesto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No lo saben, no exactamente —dijo el tipo de la compañía—. La cuadrilla no puede encontrar a tu hermano. No ha vuelto. Algo ha sucedido. Es mejor no dejar que la prensa...

—Que se joda la prensa —respondió Sam secamente por encima de su hombro, ya corriendo hacia su camioneta.

 

**********************

 

Gruñó, se dio la vuelta, su codo golpeó algo con fuerza y trató de fingir que no le importaba, pero no era verdad. Le importaba porque todo estaba pero que muy mal, porque no estaba donde se suponía que debía estar.

Dean parpadeó hasta abrir los ojos y todo dio vueltas. Cerró los ojos rápidamente, y esperó a que dejase de girar. Lo intentó de nuevo, con cautela, sintiendo como si su cerebro hubiera sido ensamblado por drogadictos dentro de un ropero. Todo estaba borroso al principio, y oscuro también, y no podía concentrarse en nada, simplemente se enterró en el sonido de una fuerte lluvia que se golpeaba contra… ¿el techo de un coche? Pero no era el Impala, sólo Dios sabía que se había despertado suficientes veces en el asiento delantero del Impala, golpeándose contra el volante, todo dolorido por la resaca, o simplemente durmiendo de mala manera en un coche que no estaba hecho para dormir en él.

Los asientos no eran de cuero, no resbalaban y su ropa se enganchó en la tapicería. Todo a su alrededor estaba iluminado de un rojo profundo. Escuchó su propia respiración durante un rato, mirando los patrones cosidos en el techo por encima de donde reposaba su cabeza, tratando de que no se le fuera la pinza. Sería posible, por supuesto, que le pasara eso aquí, que se deshiciera como un suéter mal tejido.

Porque sabía dónde estaba

Estaba sentado en el asiento delantero de un Cadillac de último modelo, completamente oscuro fuera, nada más que las luces interiores del salpicadero brillando en amarillo y verde. El volante envuelto en cuero como lo recordaba, las letras cuadradas de los instrumentos, la escritura elegante deletreando Cadillac y el bobo blasón.

Lentamente, Dean se sentó, alerta, deseando tener un arma, pero no tenía nada, sólo su camisa de trabajo sobre la camiseta, vaqueros, pesadas botas de trabajo. Ni siquiera el cinturón de herramientas y....

Joder, miró hacia abajo para ver las manchas oscuras y el desgarro perforado en su camisa donde había entrado la estaca. Bueno, técnicamente, por donde había salido la estaca, supuso. Miró rápidamente al asiento trasero: nada, estaba oscuro, pero vacío.

Rechinando los dientes, aunque no le dolía, era sólo que tenía un poco de _miedo_ , se levantó la camiseta blanca, queriendo ver el aspecto de la herida. Un agujero irregular en su costado, eso era todo, costroso, oscuro. Pero sin sangrar y sin doler, y eso le dijo a Dean algo más sobre dónde se encontraba ahora.

 _Dentro_.

La idea de un enorme agujero en su costado que no sangraba y no le dolía no hacía que se sintiera tranquilo exactamente, así que dejó correr su inspección y respiró hondo, con la mano en la manija de la puerta. _Sácame de aquí, joder_. La levantó hacia arriba, pero el mango cromado, delgado y afilado como una costilla, no se movió. Los pequeños botones eléctricos de las ventanas y las cerraduras de las puertas brillaban en la penumbra. Los pulsó, sin ningún efecto y quizás un poco más vigorosamente de lo necesario. _Vale_. Podía oír la sangre corriendo en sus oídos, latiendo como si hubiera estado corriendo. _Está bien, Winchester, tómate tu tiempo, no hay prisa._

Todo estaba cerrado, incluida la guantera. Los limpiaparabrisas no funcionaban, los faros tampoco. No había llaves en el contacto, ni cables en el tablero para encender una chispa. Atrapado aquí, dentro de un maldito escenario de teatro, una simulación perfecta de un Cadillac. Excepto que no lo era. Era el mismo Cadillac de hacía quince años, porque así era como jugaba el Lobo.

Olía a humedad mohosa, carne fresca y pelo de perro y a Dean se le revolvió el estómago.

Rozó el antebrazo contra la ventanilla del conductor, y estaba fría. Sólo podía ver el pálido óvalo de su propia cara. Se sobresaltó por lo asustado que parecía. _Deja de ser tan marica_. Apoyando la cara contra el cristal frío, las manos ahuecadas para evitar los reflejos, trató de ver lo que había ahí fuera.

Salpicaduras de lluvia. Sin luz, sólo la que se derramaba del coche. Sin embargo el frescor era agradable. Pensó eso, y luego se dio cuenta de que un frío ojo azul estaba a centímetros de su cara al otro lado de la ventana del conductor y se apartó con una sacudida de la puerta con un jadeo de shock, el corazón palpitando. _Maldición_.

El coche se meció ligeramente cuando algo grande se movió por fuera, los amortiguadores gimiendo, chirridos de metal doblándose, pero Dean no podía ver nada más que gotas corriendo por las ventanas y su propio reflejo distorsionado.

Y luego nada, sólo lluvia. Un minuto, luego dos. Silencio y quietud, nada más que el subir y bajar de su propio pecho.

Dean no se relajó precisamente, no estaba en el tipo de lugar donde se podía hacer eso. Finalmente, estiró las piernas y volvió a intentarlo con el tirador de la puerta. Se subió al asiento trasero, probó las manijas y los botones de las ventanas. Buscó debajo de los asientos, intentó desarmar el asiento trasero para meterse en el maletero y ver qué había allí. Los cojines del asiento eran sólidos y de una pieza y necesitaría algo más que sus manos desnudas para quitarlos.

Su reloj había dejado de funcionar. Típico, pensó, dando un golpecito con una uña como si eso fuera a arreglarlo. _Lo que sea para mantenerme desorientado_. Finalmente, se estiró en el asiento trasero, se quitó las botas embarradas y movió los dedos de los pies.

No podía creerlo, pero estaba aburrido.

—¿Qué tipo de señal de radio recibe el interior de un lobo? —se preguntó en voz alta, y volvió a sentarse en el asiento delantero. Lo intentó con todos los botones, subió el volumen, pero nada—. Una mierda de recepción, es lo que es —murmuró, contento de oír su propia voz. Estaba demasiado silencioso, sólo el susurro de la lluvia. Si había algo que odiaba, era estar solo.

Pasó el tiempo; sin un reloj que funcionara, o el cambio del día a la noche y al día otra vez, Dean no tenía forma de saber cuánto tiempo pasaba. Después de un rato no pudo ni siquiera adivinarlo, ¿tres horas? ¿Cinco? ¿Más? Pensó que debía ser casi de mañana. No importaba lo que intentara, no podía dormir. No tenía hambre, no tenía que mear.

—¿Crees que estas ventanas están hechas de vidrio de seguridad? —golpeó con la mano contra la ventana, pero no de manera significativa—. ¿Dónde coño podría ir, de todos modos? —continuó—. Vagando por el interior de un puto Lobo —ahí estaba el ojo que lo había estado observando. Se estremeció. Al menos estaba afuera, no como la última vez, con el Lobo aquí dentro.

Como la mayoría de las cosas que se ven por última vez cuando eres joven, el Cadillac parecía más pequeño que cuando tenía trece años.

—Esta va a ser una larga espera —respiró contra la ventana, escribió su nombre en el vaho del cristal antes de que desapareciera—. Hasta Steve McQueen tenía una pelota de tenis.

Intentó recordar todas las letras del catálogo de Metallica. Las cantó. En voz alta. Y luego enumeró todas las chicas con las que se había acostado, en orden. Calificó las experiencias del uno al cincuenta. Recitó el monólogo del campesino del Santo Grial. La alineación inicial y el equipo de pitchers de los Mariners y los Royals, desde mediados de los años 70 hasta la actualidad. ERAs, RBIs, y promedios de bateo. Los códigos de área de todas las ciudades y pueblos en los que había vivido. Todas las maestras de Sam, empezando por la Srta. Eliza en el jardín de infancia. Las clasificó por lo sexy. Siempre había prestado más atención a las maestras de Sam que a las suyas.

Lentamente, se levantó el viento fuera del coche. Se hizo más fuerte, y el coche gimió, golpeado por el viento. Dean se quedó sin habla y se sentó, miró por la ventana, pero no vio nada.

 _Mierda_. Se sentó de nuevo en el asiento, deseó sentirse remotamente cansado. O hambriento. O cualquier cosa. Pensó en hurgar en su herida, como una distracción, pero de ninguna manera estaba _así_ de aburrido.

Nombrar a cada monstruo que conocía y la forma de cargárselo. _Eso_ llevaría un tiempo.

Lo peor de todo era que no tenía idea de a qué estaba esperando, pero sabía que no le gustaría mucho cuando llegara.

 

********************

 

—Tienes que dormir un poco, hombre —Dave Goodenauer se inclinó hasta donde Sam estaba desplomado contra el tronco de un árbol, un vaso de cartón colgando precariamente en su laxo puño.

Sam se enderezó, agitó el café en el vaso, meneando la cabeza.

—Estoy bien —miró su reloj: casi las cinco de la mañana, y todavía ni rastro de Dean. Al menos la lluvia había cesado. Sentía todas sus terminaciones nerviosas expuestas, como si tuviera la piel en carne viva. Lívido, estaba _lívido_ de furia, y el café no era lo principal que lo mantenía en marcha, ni de lejos.

Ni él, ni Dave, ni Stanley, el hombre de la compañía, habían dormido todavía. Dave porque estaba genuinamente preocupado por Dean, Stanley porque temía un desastre con los medios.

Afortunadamente para Stanley, Sam tampoco quería la atención de los medios de comunicación, así que habían estado buscando en el bosque por sí mismos. Habían puesto de servicio a toda la cuadrilla, y Willy los había llevado a donde había visto por última vez a Dean. Goodenuff había ordenado a Stottlemeyer que trajera las luces grandes y el mapa detallado del contorno, y les había asignado una cuadrícula. Era lento, con la lluvia y la oscuridad.

Sam había visto a Dave echarle la bronca a Willy; el tipo con cara de rata, Brent, había evitado que el enorme y ceñudo Goodenuff Dave se pusiera realmente físico con el Faller. Ahora Brent volvía del monte, tomando una taza de café de la cafetera que el cocinero del campamento les había traído. Nada de talar hoy, aparentemente, no hasta que encontraran a Dean.

Un grito, había dicho Dave. Había sonado humano, no el aullido de un puma, o el rugido de un oso. _Lo ha cogido_ , pensó Sam. Se sentó contra el árbol, observando la mirada desesperada en la cara afligida de Brent Proctor. _No fui lo bastante rápido. Debí haberlo matado_.

Brent se sentó junto a Sam, moviendo la cabeza.

—Ni una puta pista. Es una jodida selva, y con la lluvia... —suspiró—. A tu hermano no se lo habría cargado un oso. Ya lo sabes.

Sam se volvió, parpadeó una vez, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo podría saber eso? —su voz era totalmente tranquila, un truco. Un practicado truco.

Brent se meneó como si tuviera urticaria.

—Ya sabes. Cómo les habla.

El día se iluminó gradualmente y Sam pudo ver la incómoda sinceridad en la delgada cara de Brent. Un poco de buen tiempo por fin, podrían incluso ver el sol; el cielo estaba rayado como bacón ahumado, tiras de rosa junto a blanco y oro.

—¿Dean habla con los osos? —bueno, eso era una novedad. Había todo tipo de cosas que Sam no sabía de Dean. Quedaba demostrado todos los días.

—Bueno, _siií_ —como si Sam fuera idiota. Brent se lanzó a narrar la historia más improbable del mundo: Dean atrapado bajo un árbol, el oso, Dean engatusándole, Brent derivando hacia un confortable aturdimiento mientras eso pasaba. Goodenuff se paró a su lado, se hizo cargo de la historia cuando Brent admitió que le habían enchufado a la morfina. La historia de Dave era aún más bizarra: Dean se había roto el brazo, pero sin embargo se había peleado con Ludovic, el explorador de madera, a quien había echado la cocinera del campamento, la que había dejado a Dean en el apartamento de su familia en Tacoma.

—¿Nunca te contó nada de esto? —preguntó Dave, sonriéndose bajo su barba rubia.

Sam negó con la cabeza. _No, nunca me dijo nada de esto_.

—Creo que todavía le debo algo de dinero. Nunca recogió su última paga —eso condujo al silencio, porque Dave había estado a punto de ofrecer el dinero a Sam, y ese era un territorio en el que ninguno de los dos quería entrar.

Sam se levantó, aplastó la taza en sus manos.

—Necesito devolverle la camioneta al jefe de equipo —necesitaba encontrar a Lukas, más al grano—. Tengo un teléfono por satélite y hay una radio en la camioneta —se quedaron callados un minuto, Sam con los nervios de punta. _Debería estar buscándolo, no recordándolo._

—Seguiremos buscando. Si no encontramos nada en una hora o así deberíamos llamar al equipo de salvamento.

Sam asintió una vez, y se volvió hacia la montaña, preguntándose dónde estaba su hermano. _No está muerto_ , se dijo a sí mismo con firmeza. _La gente de nuestra familia desaparece todo el tiempo. Siempre vuelven_. Y tampoco se creyó eso.

 

**********************

 

Notable que pudiera estar aquí, en este coche, y no recordar ciertas cosas. Y a estas alturas lo estaba intentando: ¿qué había hecho el Lobo, exactamente, hacía quince años? Había sido sucio, sí, pero algo más que simplemente un pervertido poniéndose las botas. Había sido más como si quisiera... quisiera...

Y su mente se resistió al recuerdo, arrojando sombras. Había huido, había oído la voz de su madre y había huido. Pensó que esa podía haber sido la última vez que la oyó dentro de su cabeza, esa noche. Durante mucho tiempo después de que ella muriera había oído su voz, generalmente cuando evitaba hacer los deberes, o cuando se saltaba una clase, o cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo deliberadamente hostil a Sam. Pero ella había estado aquí, en este coche, y no le había regañado, le había dicho que huyera.

Ahora no le servía de consuelo recordarlo.

 _Ojalá fuera para siempre. Sólo hasta la luna nueva._ Y Dean sabía ahora lo que eso significaba. Un mes entero aquí, más o menos. Un mes entero _dentro_ , ¿y luego? Ninguno de los otros había vuelto. Él tampoco lo haría.

Se movió repentinamente, se estiró, ya había descubierto la mejor manera de sentarse y hacer flexiones en el confinado espacio. Su costado no le molestaba en absoluto, no a menos que lo mirara e incluso entonces era sólo psicológico. De la mente. Se volvería loco aquí en poco tiempo. Trató de enterrar esa idea, porque era una broma muy desagradable, la de un borracho en el bar de juerga durante una semana.

Sacó su billetera y la echó sobre el salpicadero. Ya había mirado su contenido, hecho anagramas con palabras como “licencia” y “detective”, e intentado ver cuántas palabras nuevas podía hacer con la frase “Desguace Autoservicio De Singer”. Sus otros bolsillos estaban vacíos.

Casi vacíos.

Algo duro y doblado se escondía en el fondo de su bolsillo delantero y lo sacó: un billete de cien dólares perfecto, entero y listo para gastar. Tragó saliva, lo aplanó en el salpicadero. Le habían pagado por esto. Había cogido la mitad, lo había prometido y se lo habían prometido. Y ahora estaba aquí y no había mucho que hacer al respecto.

Había cogido el dinero, y Tanya había sido despedazada. Había estado de acuerdo. Se había subido al coche por su propia voluntad, y de alguna manera Lori había muerto a causa de ello. _Eso es por mi culpa._

El coche era demasiado rojo y olía a carne cruda y a sexo y a cosas que se excitaban y repelían y su aliento iba ahora demasiado rápido. Todo venía a su memoria: tener que _hacerse cargo_ y tener que _ser un hombre_ , y tener que _ganar las habichuelas_ , y _no perder la cabeza_ y ninguna de esas cosas era remotamente posible.

Aplastó el billete nuevo en su puño y no fue suficiente.

Se dio la vuelta salvajemente y golpeó el codo tan fuerte como pudo contra la ventanilla lateral del conductor, gritando. Sonidos, no palabras, eso fue todo, nada que tuviera sentido. Su codo debería haber atravesado la ventana, o haberla agrietado, o haberse roto el hueso todo a lo largo. Sabía cómo se suponía que iba eso, la espantosa mecánica de los huesos rotos.

No pasó nada de ello; su codo rebotó, intacto, la ventana intacta, no cambió nada.

—No —gruñó Dean—. No, no puedes quedarte con esto. No puedes quedarte _conmigo_ —se puso las botas de nuevo, cosas pesadas y letales que podrían causar daño. Se preparó, sabiendo que no tenía sentido, que no había manera de que esto tuviera sentido, y pateó con ambos pies contra la ventana al mismo tiempo, balanceando todo su peso contra ella.

Sus pies rebotaron, un horrendo chirrido de púas contra el vidrio (o lo que sólo parecía vidrio), y todo siguió tal como estaba antes, y Dean se tensó, intentándolo de nuevo. Y otra vez, una y otra vez. Todo el tiempo gritando — _aullando_ — su independencia, su sentido de sí mismo, su manera de estar en el mundo, y el viento se levantó de nuevo y no paró hasta que apenas podía respirar y su garganta estaba ronca y estaba ardiendo con algo que parecía fiebre pero no lo era.

Sin embargo sólo por un momento, porque viento y forma combinados se movieron afuera y vio una forma gris que se movía contra la ventana y el coche se meció de nuevo. Levantó los pies, sin hacerse daño, incapaz de hacerse daño, incluso eso le había robado. Golpeó la ventanilla por última vez con sus botas, luego se sentó rápidamente, no se dio tiempo para pensarlo bien, porque vio los ojos azules que brillaban fuera, olió el espeso olor a almizcle animal, se sintió usado y vacío… y golpeó su frente contra la ventana con bastante fuerza para romperse el cráneo.

Ni siquiera le dolió, y se dejó caer en el asiento, con un brazo sobre sus ojos ardientes, temblando.

Escuchó los gruñidos y los aullidos y supo que el Lobo estaba satisfecho. _Maldita sea_ , susurró una y otra vez.

_Pero hablarás. Todos ellos hablan._

Se puso una mano en el pecho, sintió su corazón martilleando. Tardó mucho tiempo en ralentizarse, pero esperó, ignorando los gruñidos de placer que venían de fuera. _Todavía tengo algo que quiere_ , pensó, sentándose lentamente. _Que te jodan, Ludovic_.

 _Ni una palabra_ , pensó frotando su cabeza donde debería haber dolido, pero no lo hacía. La forma gris que daba vueltas afuera se quedó quieta, dejó de hacer ruidos. _Jódete_ , pensó de nuevo Dean, invocando la calma como un arma, y ésta se arremolinó en torno a él como los copos blancos de un globo de nieve cuando lo sacuden. _Tendrás que venir a buscarlo_.

Una lenta sonrisa cruzó su cara, una que su hermano habría reconocido y entendido. _Mantén los ojos abiertos, Sam, porque voy a joder a este gilipollas de dentro a fuera._

El aullido que escuchó entonces estaba lleno de nostalgia, pero estaba muy lejos y Dean se quitó las botas de nuevo, y metió el billete de cien dólares en su billetera.

 _Tienes lo que pagas_ , pensó.

 

************************

 

Ni siquiera estaba tratando de esconderse y si Sam no se hubiera sorprendido tanto al verlo, se habría indignado por su puro descaro. Y estaba hablando con Ruby, encadenada a un árbol, mientras Tommy y Astrid miraban, obviamente de camino a la ciudad, a juzgar por la falta de equipo para plantar árboles de Tommy. Hoy es día de descanso. Con toda la conmoción, lo había olvidado. Tommy lo vio primero, lo saludó con la mano.

La mochila no era pesada; un machete no pesa casi nada.

Sam tragó con dificultad, sintió que el calor se le subía por el cuello. Todo zumbó por un segundo y lentamente se bajó de la camioneta, mareado por las ganas de cometer un asesinato. A pesar de ello, no podía cortarle la cabeza a Lukas delante de los espectadores, muchos de ellos policías. Sin mencionar que necesitaba saber lo que había pasado, y un Lukas muerto no iba a decir mucho de nada.

Lukas alteró su postura ante el grito de Tommy, se volvió para mirarlo, y Sam notó inmediatamente que algo no iba bien. Pálido, sudoroso, más gris que bronceado. Sus ojos se cruzaron, y Sam apartó la mirada primero, encontró a Ruby a través de la distancia que se acortaba. De repente parecía preocupada, y Sam sabía que era por la expresión de su cara, esa mirada que no era la de: ‘ _No me jodas’_ de Dean, sino más bien la de: ‘ _Te voy a joder’_.

Su atención se dirigió a Lukas, luego a ella y no podría haber encontrado una sonrisa en ese momento si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Qué le había dicho sobre Lukas? Ruby levantó una de sus cejas: _No es como si pudiera alejarme de él, ¿verdad?_

Metiéndose entre ellos, Sam agarró el brazo de Lukas, inclinó la cabeza y susurró:

—Necesito hablar contigo —con una voz que ninguno de ellos había oído antes. Dura, áspera, implacable. Detrás de él, Ruby se estremeció.

—Tío —dijo Tommy—. Nos vamos a la city. Hubo una fiesta de la leche anoche, hombre. ¿Dónde diablos estabas?"

Sam no apartó los ojos de Lukas, que había dado un paso atrás, sintiendo quizás la intención. No hay forma de que esta cosa le gane la mano a Dean, especialmente cuando lo estaba esperando. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

—Estaba ocupado.

—¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado ese ejecutivo? —preguntó Ruby, con una mano descansando en el costado de Sam, tratando de guiarlo de vuelta a ella, difícil de ignorar la animosidad en el aire.

No estaba de humor para eso. Sabía reconocer su ira; había tenido mucha práctica a lo largo de los años. Con su padre siempre había sido caliente y rápida, con Dean un fuego lento que estallaba ante los comportamientos más escandalosos de su hermano. Pero con otras personas, por cosas que no deberían molestar a nadie, la ira de Sam era profunda y permanente. Era parte de él tanto como su intelecto y su empuje.

Lukas, con la cara cenicienta y tensa, sonrió lentamente, sin mostrar los dientes. Parecía enfermo, y Sam no tenía ni idea de lo que eso significaba.

—Está bien. Tengo cosas que tratar con Sam —deslizó su frígida atención hacia Sam, y por un momento todo lo que Sam vio fue hambre y deseo. Parecía lo suficientemente humano ahora mismo, pero de ninguna manera lo era.

Tal vez cuatro metros, eso era todo lo que Lukas le daría. Policía estatal. Cámaras de televisión. Inteligente. No importaba lo afilada que fuera su hoja, no iba a poder usarla.

—¿Dónde, está? —gruñó Sam, con las manos apretadas en puños a sus costados,

Esa sonrisa de nuevo, todavía enfermiza. Y Lukas se rascó el estómago con calma, dedos callosos y rotos con su propia clase de filo.

—Quieres matarme. Ya lo sé.

No iba conseguir provocar a Sam, tenía demasiada experiencia con la rabia. Tal vez no con estar tan asustado al mismo tiempo, pero enterró esa idea con fuerza.

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—Si me matas, no lo volverás a ver. Él muere conmigo —el Lobo deslizó los dedos sobre su pecho, y los bajó de nuevo hasta su vientre, formando patrones. Lukas cerró los ojos, alejó la cara de Sam. Estaba divirtiéndose.

_Cristo Jesús._

—Te juro por Dios, —susurró Sam, inseguro de con qué podía amenazarlo que fuera suficiente.

Lukas levantó la vista, la capa de sudor hacía que pareciera que le habían rociado con un spray.

—Lo gracioso es que aún tengo hambre. Nunca es… —y se paró a buscar la palabra correcta—. Nunca es suficiente.

A pesar de lo que Sam acaba de pillar, lo que acaba de _entender_ , se forzó a sonreír. Dean era todo ángulos cortantes y espinas y mellas, en él no había nada suave o seguro. También estaba roto, sí, de una manera fundamental que Sam estaba empezando a comprender, pero de todos modos los cristales rotos podían causar terribles daños.

—Ahora no sabe tan bien, ¿verdad?

Y supo, por la forma en que Lukas se dio la vuelta, que tenía razón. Respiró temblorosamente, sintiéndose un poco enfermo, y muy solo.

_Dentro de un garaje abandonado que olía a pis, una pistola cargada en la mano, mirando y esperando, solo. Una sombra oscura demasiado grande para ser Dean… de repente papá, y toses y llanto y finalmente, Dean en el Impala, afuera._

Papá no iba a venir esta vez.

Oyó su nombre y Tommy trotó a su lado, señalando a las camionetas de la compañía donde alguien con una sudadera con un popurrí de águilas calvas estampadas le saludaba. Oh, Dios, ¿ahora qué? Y miró hacia atrás, sólo para ver a Lukas alejándose, con el cuerpo pesado, sin ligereza, sin velocidad. Luego se dirigió a Ruby y Astrid. No le importaba lo loco que sonaba.

—No dejes que se acerque a ti, Ruby —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la carretera, donde un aparcamiento improvisado había sido reclamado al bosque—. Es peligroso. Créeme.

Veinte minutos después, estaba de vuelta en el bloque de tala. Dave había llamado por radio; habían encontrado la motosierra de Dean en el sotobosque, alojada en un hueco junto a un viejo tocón, y Sam se acercó a la escena con temor, preocupado porque cuanto más buscara más encontraría. Trozos, ¿no era eso lo que tanto Dean como Dave habían dicho sobre la cocinera del campamento de hace diez años? Las otras simplemente desaparecían, pero a esa mujer la habían hecho pedazos.

—Voy a llamar a salvamento —le dijo Dave a Stanley, quien asintió cansamente con resignación.

—Dave —Sam miró la motosierra; nada extraordinario. Una forma de acabar con la vida del Lobo y aparentemente Dean no había sido capaz de hacerlo. _¿Por qué?_

Goodenuff levantó la vista y Sam sacudió la cabeza: hablemos por allí.

—No llames todavía —le dijo Sam en voz baja. Una pérdida de tiempo, en primer lugar. Pero lo más importante—, Dean tiene una orden de arresto en su contra. ¿Por qué crees que quería que le pagaran en negro?

Que Dave no pareciera sorprendido lo más mínimo fue una medida de la reputación de Dean. Asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Crees que se fue, tal vez para evitarlo? —sí, eso era exactamente algo que podría hacer Dean. Sam deseaba poder creerlo, deseaba que esa fuera una historia que pudiera contarse a sí mismo.

—Es posible —dio una palmada a Dave en el hombro. Dean confiaba en este tipo, este viejo amigo, que le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era capaz de fingir su propia muerte.

Lástima que no fuera la verdad, no esta vez.

Dave se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Qué hay del grito? —Sam sabía que tenía que dar espacio a Dave; rellenaría sus propias lagunas. La mayoría de la gente lo hacía. La mayoría de la gente necesitaba que las cosas tuvieran sentido e inventarían las excusas necesarias—. ¿Podría haber hecho eso para hacernos creer que un animal lo había cogido?

Sam se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse y le dijo a Dave que quería mirar un poco más por los alrededores. El jefe levantó la motosierra, su cara aún preocupada. Incluso si Dean hubiera desaparecido a propósito éste era un lugar peligroso.

El claro era bastante grande, dominado por el enorme tocón. Estaba cubierto de musgo, excepto por un largo pedazo de tierra, recientemente rozado, el cedro rojo por debajo, desmoronado, podrido. Broza profunda alrededor del tocón, el bosque recuperándose después de la tala. _La naturaleza aborrece el vacío_. Los árboles jóvenes recién cortados yacían como soldados caídos alrededor del tocón. Algo no estaba bien.

Sam se imaginó estando de pie sobre el tocón. Imaginó que se caía del tocón, botas de clavos arrancando un cojín de musgo al resbalar. Sam se giró muy gradualmente, los ojos entrecerrados. Tres zancadas y se agachó.

Un arbolito cortado en ángulo a más o menos 40 centímetros del suelo del bosque, con la punta afilada como una lanza. Cubierta de sangre. Sin apresurarse, Sam se acercó y lo tocó con un dedo firme. Pegajoso, tal vez porque el aire era denso con la humedad. Había un par de fibras pegadas a la estaca y las arrancó: hilo azul, hilo blanco. La ropa de alguien.

Se puso en pie lentamente, pensando. Algo había pasado aquí, pero no estaba seguro de qué.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX. GATO POR LIEBRE**

Se aseguró a sí mismo que había sido una buena idea, hacer el viaje. Después de todo habría tenido que volver a bajar de la montaña después de recoger sus cosas y devolver la camioneta del jefe de equipo, y Goodenuff Dave y Brent se habían ofrecido. Incluso habían dicho que irían rápido, lo que parecía una ventaja añadida, como un golpe extra ganado a una máquina de pinball antigua.

La tercera vez que Sam se golpeó la cabeza contra la ventana trasera de la camioneta se cuestionó su cordura. Empezó a cuestionar muchas cosas. Subirse a un vehículo con estos tipos equivalía a hacer puénting con hilo dental. La camioneta no habría pasado una inspección de seguridad en ninguna parte del territorio continental de los Estados Unidos, tal vez ni siquiera en México, y la carretera se desenrollaba como un rollo de film para envolver engrasado, y Dave ya había admitido que necesitaba graduarse las gafas otra vez, las cuales había olvidado en el campamento maderero de todos modos.

La música estaba alta y se parecía tanto a algo que a Dean le gustaría, que a Dean le _encantaría_ , que Sam se mordió el interior de la boca sólo para que no se le fuera la olla, de una manera u otra.

Era obvio que Goodenuff conocía estos caminos como la palma de su mano. Igualmente obvio que tanto él como Brent habían estado bebiendo sin pausa durante la tarde, hora tras hora mientras se detenía la tala de árboles y Dean no aparecía. Tan pronto como Sam saltó a la parte trasera de la camioneta, Brent le había pasado una lata de cerveza, y Sam ya había derramado un montón. _¿Y sabes qué? Me importa una mierda._

El caset de la camioneta de repente se puso a hablar en un dialecto inuit desconocido para Sam, y ambos leñadores maldijeron a lo bestia, Brent pulsando nerviosamente el botón de expulsión con el dedo.

—¡Mierda! —escupió Brent, y el casete salió disparado por la ranura como una liebre en las pistas de carreras de galgos, dejando atrás la cinta de plástico. Brent tiró de ella bruscamente, rompiendo la cinta, la miró fijamente y luego, con indiferencia, tiró el casete por la ventana. Sam se giró en su asiento para ver cómo se alejaba rebotando en la creciente oscuridad.

Un poco surrealista, todo ello, pensó Sam. Principalmente porque el deseo homicida que tarareaba en sus venas no se vio atenuado lo más mínimo por un pequeño trago de alcohol, y supo para lo que se estaba preparando. Un asesinato, llevarse algo por delante. Detrás de ello, más allá de ello, estaba la preocupación por su hermano, pero no podía ceder, no lo haría, porque Sam sabía que una preocupación como esa se convertiría en terror, se apoderaría de todo, y no podían permitírselo ahora mismo.

Luego. Pensaría en que Dean había desaparecido luego, si llegaba el caso.

A sus pies, el mismo paquete de cosas que había traído de Seattle: tienda, lona, saco de dormir, botas, una mochila llena de ropa. En su bolsillo había un sobre que contenía varios cientos de dólares, su paga. De una forma u otra había plantado su último árbol. Ahora tenía otro trabajo.

El machete estaba en su mochila en el asiento de al lado, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Brent encontró otra cinta, peor de lo que Sam podía imaginar, y _More Than a Feeling_ resonó a todo volumen desde el altavoz justo a su lado. La camioneta tenía un sistema de sonido sorprendentemente bueno. Brent dejó la ventanilla abierta, el aire del atardecer sorprendentemente templado después del calor de finales de mayo, y apoyó el codo sobre el borde, sus dedos tocando una guitarra imaginaria. El olor a lúpulo impregnaba la cabina, más que el sudor de la ropa de trabajo desechada en el asiento, o las astillas de cedro anidadas entre las bobinas de cable engrasado en el suelo. El hedor a cervecería podría deberse a que Sam llevaba _puesta_ la mitad de su cerveza, por supuesto.

—¿Estás bien ahí atrás, Winchester? —gritó Goodenuff sobre el viento y los cencerros.

Parecían piratas en una versión moderna, había decidido Sam cuando los leñadores irrumpieron en el campamento de tiendas de campaña de los plantadores. La mayoría de los plantadores todavía estaban en la ciudad, o volviendo de ella, y Sam se había alegrado de que no fueran necesarias presentaciones. Actuar como intermediario ya había sido bastante duro con Dean y Ruby en el restaurante de Aberdeen; no podía imaginar la idiotez que alguien como Brent Proctor podría inventarse si se enfrentaba a una docena de plantadores completamente colocados volviendo de veinticuatro horas de juerga.

—Bien —gritó, sin ganas de entablar conversación.

Lukas no había estado en el campamento de los plantadores; Sam no se lo esperaba, no confiaba tener tanta suerte dos veces en un mismo día. Lukas estaba escondido en alguna parte. No es que importara, razonó, mirando el paisaje por encima del hombro de Goodenuff, salvajemente inclinado a la luz de los faros. Iban demasiado rápido. _No me importa, písale, Goodenuff._

No importaba si Sam encontraba a Lukas porque Sam no podía matarlo. Quería hacerlo, todo en él, todo lo afilado y entrenado, todos los innumerables lugares en su interior que sentían amor y lealtad rogaban por ello. Detenidos solo por su intelecto, que advertía precaución. El monstruo de Lukas no había mentido. Tenía a Dean, lo tenía en alguna parte. _Mátalo y Dean se irá._ _Piénsalo bien, Sammy. Hay una manera._

—Joder, me muero de hambre —dijo Brent, abriendo la guantera y reordenando algunos papeles, una cinta métrica desenrollada y un montón de paquetes de cigarrillos vacíos—. ¿Alguien tiene algo de comer?

Nadie tenía, y Sam se dio cuenta de que no había comido en todo el día, que se había llenado de café y rabia, sin dejar nada en su estómago excepto bilis sulfurosa. Entonces Brent encontró una chocolatina bajo la cabeza de un hacha, algo con un centro pegajoso machacado y la dividió en tres partes.

Eso dejó a Sam pegajoso y, cuando se miró las manos, se dio cuenta de que se había dejado la sangre de la estaca en los dedos. Lo hizo instintivamente, porque sin duda era de Dean y era sangre para el sabueso. Más que eso, la sangre contenía elementos traza que conectaban a los hermanos, de alguna manera, como si fuera un talismán que aseguraba que Dean seguía existiendo.

Los bajos de la camioneta rasparon contra una suave joroba de roca glacial, y Sam rebotó tan fuerte que su cabeza golpeó contra el techo, demostrando una vez más que ser alto era una bendición mixta en el mejor de los casos. Brent miró hacia atrás, riéndose. La atención de Dave estaba en la carretera.

—¿Por qué no le pedimos al cocinero que nos prepare la cena? —preguntó Brent, arrugando el envoltorio en una bola y tirándolo por la ventana—. Sabes, no le haría ascos a un par de bocadillos.

Goodenuff no estaba escuchando. En realidad Sam podía ver que no escuchaba.

—Incluso de mantequilla de cacahuete —murmuró Brent, sin llegar a ninguna parte.

Entonces Goodenuff extendió la mano, bajó la música y Sam se dio cuenta de que su atención no estaba en el camino después de todo.

—Lori lo habría hecho. ¿Recuerdas que siempre nos preparaba esos sándwiches, con los palillos de dientes? —su tono que decía que se lo había estado aguantando, que no quería sonar como un gallina.

Brent se quedó en silencio durante un minuto, y luego se rascó su escaso bigote, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Ya —miró a Sam—. Cuidó de tu hermano, eso hizo.

Sam no dijo nada. Ya lo sabía. No buscó conversación, pero aun así: _dime algo que no sepa. Arroja luz sobre él, porque no puedo verlo._

—Seguro que lo necesitaba, con la forma en que lo trataste —murmuró Dave, no del todo de buen humor.

—Ludovic la asustó más, tal como estaba —contestó Brent y los hombros de Goodenuff se enderezaron. Sam lo vio, lo anotó—. Una vez me dijo que le daba escalofríos.

—Espero que se _lo_ haya comido un oso —dijo Dave con sentimiento.

Brent agitó la cabeza.

—No, tenía demasiado sentido de la madera. Joder, desaparecía durante días y días, ¿recuerdas? aparecía cuando le daba la gana.

—¿Qué hizo Dean con él? —Sam se inclinó hacia adelante, con un codo en cada asiento.

Goodenuff parecía incómodo; Sam se dio cuenta, porque mantenía los ojos en el camino. Brent comenzó a jugar con la lengüeta de su lata de cerveza, la movió de un lado a otro como Sam había hecho con la uña muerta de su pie, hasta que se soltó.

—Hasta donde yo sé Dean se mantuvo alejado de él, hasta el accidente —dijo finalmente Dave, con la voz baja—. Pero Ludovic... él... —y aunque echó una mirada a Sam por el espejo retrovisor, continuó mirando el camino—. Tenía algo con tu hermano. Espeluznante como el puto infierno.

En algún lugar que realmente no reconocía, Sam entendió, ya había creado una carpeta llena de recortes relacionados con Dean.

Tal vez Brent no lo sabía, porque miró al jefe con sorpresa.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando, Goodenuff?

Goodenuff se encogió de hombros.

—Aún estabas en el hospital, Proctor, todo drogado con morfina. Cuando estábamos buscando a Lori... —y se detuvo, tragó saliva—. Fui río abajo, ¿donde estaba la vieja presa de los peces? —apartó las manos del volante para describir "redondo", como huevos de avestruz—. ¿Donde los nativos solían poner trampas de pesca? ¿Las aguas poco profundas y todas las rocas?

Brent asintió con la cabeza; conocía el sitio. Sam escuchó con atención, percibiendo el horror que se arrastraba bajo las palabras de Dave.

El jefe continuó.

—Es donde Ludovic debe haber acampado, algunas de sus cosas al menos, un refugio, algo de equipo. No estaba intentando robar nada —como si Brent o Sam lo estuvieran acusando. Debía ser católico—. Pero miré dentro de sus cosas, sólo por ver, ¿vale? —la camioneta se quejó un poco y Dave puso una marcha más corta—. Y tenía... un montón de cosas de Dino, cosas que yo sabía que eran suyas. Pero cosas raras.

—¿Raras? —repitió Sam, irritado. Temeroso. Esta codicia tenía al menos una década de antigüedad y no había cambiado. Se había hecho más fuerte con el paso de los años, ahora mismo con un sentimiento máximo de legítima posesión.

De repente: _Una cafetería, chicos ganduleando, comida gratis, y el hermano mayor de Sam frente a un hombre alto, sin moverse. Quieto como una piedra, incapaz de apartarse de su camino. Y el hombre que se acercaba a Dean, deseándolo tanto que hasta Sam lo notaba. Sabía que estaba mal, mal y simplemente mal, incluso sin saber lo que era._

Había empezado entonces. Sam no recordaba su cara, no exactamente, pero sabía que era Lukas, o Ludovic, o lo que fuera, el Lobo, antes y después y ahora.

Dave se encogió de hombros.

—Cosas medio comidas que había visto por última vez a Dino. Una manopla de ducha, la tapa de su termo. Un calcetín viejo y algo de pelo. Su cepillo de dientes —la cara de Dave estaba pálida—. Era una mierda jodidamente extraña, todo junto como si fueran tesoros o algo así. Como un nido de ratas.

 _Fetiches_ , pensó Sam. _Trofeos_. Iba a matar a esta cosa. Recuperaría a Dean y destrozaría a esta criatura más allá de toda posibilidad de arreglo, mediante demonio, o nigromante, o el mismo Dios todopoderoso.

—Lo siento —murmuró Goodenuff, mirando a Sam—. Probablemente no necesitabas oír eso. Sólo Dios sabe que tu hermano odiaba al hijo de puta, quería matarlo aquella última noche, Lori me lo dijo.

—¿Por qué probablemente? —dijo Brent—. Yo querría matar a cualquier imbécil que robara mi cepillo de dientes.

Y luego rodearon una curva empinada que se sumergía en el fondo del valle, y Sam pudo oír un río líquido correr por la ventanilla del lado del conductor. Luces adelante, el campamento de protesta, donde Sam había pedido que lo dejaran.

Algo estaba pasando.

Las mismas luces que antes, las brillantes listas para las noticias de la televisión. Más que eso. Luces de la policía, rojas y azules, parpadeando a través de los árboles como una especie de encuentros en la tercera fase.

Goodenuff y Brent cayeron en un silencio cargado, y se detuvieron muy cerca de la acción, donde todavía quedaba espacio para aparcar la camioneta a un lado de la carretera.

Sam se abrió paso entre los reporteros, yendo hacia el sonido de los gritos, dejando atrás a Goodenuff y a Brent. Su equipo se quedó en la camioneta, pero se llevó la mochila. Hasta que esto terminara la mantendría a mano.

El aire era suave y tranquilo, el sonido del agua cercano, el retumbo de las ruedas sobre el puente mientras los manifestantes permitían que un camión de tala cargado cruzara sin obstáculos. San descubrió que estaban preocupados por otro problema. Estaban emocionados, temerosos y enfadados.

Astrid se lo dijo, su cara tensa, seria como una plaga, sus ojos para nada tranquilos.

—Ha desaparecido —fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca y las únicas que hacían falta.

 

********************

 

De vez en cuando se levantaba viento, el coche se inclinaba y Dean podía echar un vistazo tranquilamente por la ventanilla. Normalmente no había nada, pero en tres ocasiones había visto el destello del reflejo de una retina, un animal distante atrapando la luz de los faros de una autopista. Controlándolo.

En completo silencio había desmontado lentamente su reloj usando sólo sus uñas y el borde afilado de su colgante, había vuelto a juntar los resortes y los pequeños tornillos, preguntándose si todavía funcionaría en el mundo real. Hacer abdominales alivió un poco el aburrimiento, pero notó una sensación de tirón, no exactamente de dolor, en su costado. Miró, y notó un desgarramiento sin sangre, se sintió enfermo. Las flexiones iban mejor, se trataba sobre todo de la fuerza de la parte superior del brazo, y podía arreglárselas. Sin embargo no había manera de ponerse de pie, y trató de no pensar en ponerse de pie, porque eso hacía que el interior del Cadillac se hiciera un poco más pequeño que antes.

Por supuesto, había considerado lo obvio, la forma en que todos los hombres y tal vez todas las mujeres aliviaban el aburrimiento cuando estaban solos. Bajo circunstancias realmente normales habría sido un apuro no condescender en un poco de autoerotismo. De hecho, se había desabrochado la bragueta más de una vez. Pero la idea de ser observado, de sentarse en este coche como si estuviera en un espectáculo erótico, y regalarlo así, de entregarse _a sí mismo_ así, incluso por tres minutos, mató cualquier deseo, lo aplastó. La ducha más fría del mundo.

De vez en cuando había un gemido afuera y era el sonido que le daba más satisfacción. _Espero que ahogues, cabrón_ , pensó con una leve sonrisa. Se quitó la camisa de trabajo y la desgarró en tiras, trenzándola alrededor del volante. Deshizo su trabajo y lo volvió a atar de una manera diferente.

 _No es de extrañar que los locos hagan macramé_ , pensó, pero no dejó escapar la risa.

El gruñido era lo peor, no porque tuviera miedo de luchar contra la cosa —habría supuesto un poco de diversión, francamente—, sino porque el ladrido-gruñido fue tan repentino y tan cercano que hizo saltar su corazón como un desfibrilador. El coche se balanceó violentamente, lanzando a Dean hacia un lado cuando algo fuerte golpeó contra la puerta del lado del conductor, un sonido lo suficientemente alto como para hacer que Dean se alegrara de que el coche no estuviera equipado con airbags laterales.

Con la respiración repentinamente aguda e irregular, Dean se enderezó y miró hacia afuera.

Nada. Ido, y con ello, lo que sea que el Lobo había estado esperando en ese momento.

 _Quiere que hable. Quiere mi voz, mi atención. Mi atención_ , se repitió a sí mismo.

No podría haber calculado cuánto tiempo transcurrió entre el gruñido enfadado del Lobo y la luz blanca.

¿Horas? Tal vez, difícil de decir. No había dormido en absoluto, no tenía ganas. Ni siquiera una cabezada, ni los ojos pesados. Ni siquiera un bostezo. Un montón de no hacer nada. Se había vuelto a estirar en el asiento delantero, sabiendo de alguna manera que este era su territorio, se había quitado los calcetines para poder presionar sus pies calientes contra el cristal frío de la ventana del lado del pasajero, y le gustó la huella que dejó cuando apartó los pies rápidamente. Un recordatorio de que tenía sangre caliente, de que estaba vivo.

Sin previo aviso, todo el coche se llenó de luz blanca, de fuente desconocida, cegadora, tan abrupta y silenciosa que Dean no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar de ninguna manera. Venía del interior del coche, no proyectaba sombras, difuminaba el interior en una caja brillante e indistinta, dolorosa en su intensidad.

 _Oh, gracias a Dios_ , pensó Dean. _Algo nuevo._

De repente la luz se desvaneció y el coche se sumergió en una oscuridad como de tinta, el vacío silencioso y hueco fue reemplazado por un grito agudo e histérico que se prolongó sin cesar.

 

***********************

 

Esta vez Sam tenía sus propias botas de calafateo, no necesitaba coger prestadas las de Dave. Nadie estaba prestando atención a la Abuelita en este momento, la policía aparentemente ya había enviado arriba a alguien a tomar su declaración y ahora se había quedado como si fuera un detritus flotando en el lugar de un naufragio.

Todos estaban agrupados alrededor del árbol de Ruby —el _abeto_ , se corrigió Sam mientras deslizaba una mano alrededor de una rama alta de cedro y se alzaba. El abeto donde Ruby se encadenó anoche. Hacía menos de 24 horas. Trató de no pensar en ello, en el balanceo de las cadenas vacías, en la ausencia de la _persona_.

El embotado espacio dentro de él que sólo contenía rabia inarticulada y cafeína de repente se fusionó en una necesidad insatisfecha de cazar. Estaba por todas partes, lo sabía, se deslizaba alrededor de su propia ira como la camioneta de Dave girando por la ladera de la montaña. Y no pudo evitarlo; no tenía nada, sólo necesidad y rabia. Se había enfrentado a Lukas, joder, y eso no había cambiado _nada_.

Eileen tenía una buena vista y todo el mundo se había olvidado de ella con el lío de los manifestantes y de los representantes de la compañía con los medios de comunicación, así como de policías y reporteros. Dos corpulentos policías locales estaban interrogando a Astrid, preguntándole sobre el estado mental de Ruby, como si simplemente se hubiera olvidado dónde estaba y se hubiera ido. Tal vez eso es lo que les parecía a ellos. Los manifestantes desaparecidos no eran una prioridad para la policía; las autoridades estaban más preocupadas por los activistas que permanecían aquí.

Sam calculó tres movimientos, lo que no era nada fácil en la oscuridad, pero podía ver hacia dónde iba porque Eileen tenía una especie de lámpara encendida, con un brillo naranja que se filtraba a través de las hojas de cedro. Respirando con fuerza, giró la cabeza para mirar al otro lado del río, ganando ya un poco de perspectiva al estar sólo a seis metros de altura. Una camioneta de plantación rebotó y se movió por el camino hacia el campamento de protesta. Se ralentizó al cruzar el puente y se detuvo en el lado opuesto. Cualquier otra noche hubiera sido difícil de ver, pero los equipos de las noticias y los policías arrojaban tanta luz que Sam pudo ver a Tommy y Theresa salir del camión, Lorenzo siguiéndolos más despacio, ninguno de ellos caminando exactamente en línea recta.

Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que era más difícil trepar a un árbol en la oscuridad, especialmente si tenías el hábito de mirar directamente a los focos y deslumbrarte como un conejo en la carretera.

—¿Quién es? —dijo una voz aguda desde arriba.

Desconfiada.

—Sam Winchester —respondió—. He estado arriba antes.

Una pausa, unos ruidos de movimiento.

—Ten cuidado —aconsejó Eileen y Sam la tomó en serio.

Cinco minutos, un rasguño, un agarre en falso que casi acaba con él, y Sam estaba parado en la misma rama de antes; una linterna colgaba de una ramita rota y Eileen dejó caer la costura en su regazo y le ofreció medio sándwich como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Tenía una chaqueta vaquera en el regazo; había estado bordando un símbolo de la paz y una paloma blanca en la parte de atrás. A la cálida luz las líneas de su rostro parecían pintadas, sus pequeños ojos parpadeaban redondos, su pelo gris sobresaliendo en varias direcciones desde debajo de su sombrero de flores. Tenía la boca cerrada, preocupada.

—¿Qué están haciendo ahí abajo? —exigió. Sam se preguntó si había sido maestra de escuela.

Sam agarró una rama más alta, la probó y se instaló en la misma rama que Eileen, distribuyó su peso a su través y de otra ligeramente más baja. Cogió el sándwich con una mano, y ella lo vería en sus ojos, lo sabía, lo hambriento que estaba y lo agradecido que se sentía.

¿Qué coño hacía toda esa gente ahí abajo? Correr por ahí asustados, sin creer lo que tenían enfrente, fabricando respuestas fáciles para preguntas imposibles. Una chica se había desvanecido.

Dean era una cosa, siempre un objetivo en movimiento, el maldito Caballo de Troya de los cebos. ¿Pero Ruby? Ruby era inocente, y no había hecho nada, había sido elegida sólo por razones maliciosas. Lukas sabía que ella no le daría ningún sustento en absoluto y aun así lo había hecho. _Se lleva a las chicas porque se lo han negado_. Así que Dean estaba todavía en alguna parte, resistiéndose. Y esas eran buenas noticias. Pero también significaba que Lukas se había llevado a Ruby para castigar a Dean. _Una jugada de mierda, Lukas. Llevarte a mi especie-de-novia-que-podría-ser porque sabes que lo que me duele a mí, le duele a Dean. ¿Por qué no vas por mí? Cobarde._

—No lo sé exactamente —contestó Sam, embuchándose una mezcla de alfalfa y mantequilla de nueces y pan de espelta, hablando con la boca llena. Los modales no parecían importar tanto a 15 metros de altura con un Lobo vagando por ahí, sacrificando el rebaño—. Haciendo las preguntas equivocadas a la gente equivocada, creo. Lo viste de nuevo, ¿verdad? Lo mismo que se llevó a la otra chica.

Eileen estaba asustada, Sam lo supo enseguida por la concentración que ponía en su bordado, delineando la paloma blanca con una rama de olivo en la boca. Paloma, símbolo griego de la renovación, del Arca, el diluvio ha terminado, la paz, el Espíritu Santo. Se preguntó si eso seguía dándole consuelo ahora. Eileen se detuvo entre un punto y el siguiente, con una hebra de hilo blanco alrededor de un dedo, la aguja larga y afilada preparada, quizás juzgándole.

—Estás abierto a todo tipo de ideas, ¿no?

No es lo que esperaba. Sonrió un poco, y luego asintió.

—He visto cosas extrañas, señora.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, la igualó.

—Me creíste antes, cuando Heather desapareció. Sobre la sombra y la voz áspera. Eres un chico lógico, pero sin anteojeras. Sabía que me gustabas —de vuelta al bordado, el reflejo plateado de la aguja, mano e hilo borrosos.

Apartó la mirada, avergonzado.

—Oh, tengo anteojeras —dijo en voz baja. Paintball y hamburguesas gratis y todo lo demás que Sam había dado por cierto sobre Dean, porque era más fácil asumirlo que mirar debajo. Un momento, luego se metió el resto del sándwich en la boca, se cepilló las migas del pecho, deseó no oler tanto a árboles moribundos y a cerveza.

—Ruby, es tu chica, ¿no?

Dicho de ese modo, sonaba extraño. Sonrió con tristeza.

—No —miró hacia otro lado, hacia las luces de abajo—. Ella es de sí misma. Pero ha desaparecido y es por mi culpa —no había querido decir eso, y toda la rabia, chapoteando como vino tinto en una bota perforada, se le derramó. De repente todo lo que quedaba era preocupación, culpa y tristeza. Conectadas a un depósito más grande, el que acumulaba la pérdida de mujeres amadas en el techo, ardiendo por su bien. Se quedó callado, solo y agarrándose a estas verdades.

Ella apartó su bordado. Sus ojos se humedecieron y ambos permanecieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Finalmente, Eileen suspiró y Sam se encontró con su mirada de búho.

—Era un hombre... —Eileen luchó por explicarlo y Sam podía evitarle eso, al menos.

—Lo sé. El mismo que vi desde aquí la última vez.

La mano de Eileen tembló al extenderse, los dedos duros y callosos. Eran manos trabajadas y trabajadoras, pero se cerraron sobre las de Sam con cuidado. Su tacto cálido y Sam se echó hacia atrás, repentinamente abrumado.

—No era un hombre.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, su voz gruesa.

—También lo sé.

Ella lo soltó y se sentó lentamente hacia atrás. La oyó tomar aliento.

—Tengo ovejas en casa.

Sam levantó la vista, sorprendido otra vez. Eileen era una anciana sorprendente. Debía de haber puesto alguna expresión en su rostro, al calor del resplandor ámbar de la linterna, a 15 metros de altura, subido a un árbol en un valle donde algo maligno caminaba entre ellos. La noche estaba llena de peligro y no podía ver mucho más allá de su círculo de luz, y en algún lugar ahí fuera, en la oscuridad... _Dean_ , pensó Sam, el nombre atravesándole como una flecha.

Eileen sonrió severamente.

—Ten paciencia conmigo —imploró, pero con dureza; sabía que lo que tenía que decir le haría algún bien. Una madre preparada con una asquerosa cucharada de jarabe para la tos—. Tengo 60 acres en el extremo norte de la península. Una parte es tierra de labranza, pero la mayor parte la mantengo en estado salvaje, un arroyo de salmón, algunos humedales recuperados. Ya sabes —sus ojos eran muy brillantes—. Tengo unas treinta ovejas. De vez en cuando tenemos un oso o un puma. Más a menudo son perros callejeros, a veces incluso los de mi vecino, vagando en manada.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, absorto. Se levantó un ligero viento y las ramas se movieron. Esta vez Sam no estaba alarmado. Estaba bien agarrado a su rama y su equilibrio era sólido. El equivalente en trepa-árboles al equilibro de un marinero.

—Los perros hacen eso a veces, tienen que seguir sus instintos. No significa que me guste perder ovejas.

Sam aclaró su garganta.

—¿Entonces qué haces? ¿Para proteger a las ovejas?

Eileen asintió con la cabeza una vez; sí, había hecho la pregunta correcta, la pregunta inteligente.

—Tengo un burro.

Sam me miró fijamente, perplejo. Mantén una mente abierta. Apaga los intermitentes.

—¿Un burro?

—Los burros son animales poderosos, Sam. Tienen cascos afilados y son valientes y tienen una vena protectora como no te imaginas. Protectores, no depredadores. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es introducir un burro en un rebaño de ovejas cuando el burro es joven. Las ovejas son demasiado tontas, creen que el burro es uno de ellas. El burro sabe más, sale con las ovejas, pero no es una oveja. Las protege de todo lo que se acerca.

Un chico listo, siempre.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy un _burro_? —y eso le ganó una profunda sonrisa—. Dean pensaría que es gracioso.

—Tu hermano es un problema.

_A mí me lo dices._

—El Lobo también lo ha cogido, Eileen —su voz como un chillido a través de una garganta que se cerró repentinamente. La ira era mejor que esto, más útil.

Eileen volvió a cogerle de la mano.

—El burro guardián es un cuento de viejas. No significa que no funcione. A veces los cuentos populares son toda la guía que necesitamos —más que historias, con lecciones escondidas en el fondo como el premio en las cajas de cereales. Le dio una palmadita en la mano con las suyas y luego la soltó, y se las puso en las rodillas. Retomó su bordado de nuevo, esperando a que él comprendiera.

El viento volvió a cambiar y Sam se sentó un momento, considerándolo. Recordando cuentos de hadas. Lo sabía desde el principio, sólo necesitaba creer.

—El Gran Lobo Feroz —susurró. Luego miró a la Abuelita, y ella asintió alentadoramente.

Pensó en Ruby, que no había pedido nada de esto, que tenía toda una vida por delante. En sus ojos brillantes, y el olor de su cabello y su convicción.

En Dean a los trece años, acurrucado hecho una bola en el asiento delantero del Impala. Sangrando y con golpes y agotado. Sam tosiendo, febril, suplicando una y otra vez. _¿Qué le pasa, papá? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_ La cara sudorosa de su padre, de color verde pálido y con la voz temblorosa mientras intentaba que Dean le contara lo que había ocurrido, todos ellos en el coche, tan jodidos.

La jodida Armada Winchester de tres personas en otro restaurante, Sam enfadado porque quería quedarse la última semana de colegio, y Dean con una escayola, sin derecho a estar tan taciturno porque había estado jugando al paintball, ¿verdad? — _y Dios, había estado haciendo mucho más_. Callado, grave y solo, y se había levantado de golpe y papá lo había seguido con esos ojos oscuros y enfadados y Sam sólo quería estar en cualquier sitio que no fuera allí con ninguno de los dos. Porque nunca estaría tan jodido como ellos, pero tal vez fuera contagioso. Dean había hecho una llamada telefónica, había regresado pensando que no se habían dado cuenta y quizás Sam no lo había notado, no realmente, no entonces.

Esto tenía que acabar. Tenía que ponerle fin. Sam tenía los ojos muy abiertos y asombrados, y estaba seguro.

Eileen asintió. La inclinación de cabeza liberó algo en Sam, y toda su ira volvió a su lugar, refrescada y despejada. Pero también controlada, útil y con su propio tipo de sustento.

Cuando se dejó caer al suelo del bosque desde la última rama, se enderezó en toda su estatura con algo más que la rabia que lo había mantenido en marcha durante más de veinticuatro horas. Tenía un plan. Y cuando Sam Winchester tenía un plan, una furia intencionada y una hoja afilada y letal, no había muchas cosas en el bosque capaces de detenerlo.

 

****************************

 

Tan pronto como Ruby se dio cuenta de que era Dean, dejó de chillar. Dejó de chillar y empezó a gritar.

—¿Dónde coño estoy? ¿Qué coño has hecho?

Si ella no hubiera estado en el asiento trasero y Dean en el delantero, estaba bastante seguro de que lo habría golpeado como a un reloj roto. Como estaban así, suspiró magníficamente y se sentó en el asiento, con los brazos cruzados. No parecía herida, no que él pudiera ver.

—Ese jodido Lukas me _absorbió_ —no parecía razonable, Dean sería el primero en admitirlo—. Me chupó adentro. Jodido cabrón de Lukas —sus ojos se entrecerraron—. ¿Estáis juntos en esto? ¿Los dos? ¿Y qué coño pasa ahora? ¿Dónde coño estoy?

Vale, volvamos a la cuestión. Dean esperó a que dejara de gritar. Se humedeció los labios, se dio la vuelta en el asiento hasta ponerse de rodillas, apoyó los codos en el respaldo del asiento. Su cuerpo bloqueó la luz del salpicadero y no pudo ver la expresión de ella, lo que fue igual de bueno. No iba a invitarla delante, no cuando era obvio que ella lo habría pegado.

—Escucha —dijo, sorprendido por lo áspera que sonaba su voz. Tragó, hizo un poco de saliva—. ¿Crees en la mierda sobrenatural?

Silencio. Su respiración compartida el único sonido. Finalmente:

—¿Qué? ¿Como las hadas?

—Fantasmas. Demonios. Hombres lobo.

Se echó un poco hacia atrás mientras ella se adelantaba, consciente de dónde estaban sus manos. Ella ocupó el centro, y él apoyó su trasero contra el volante, la valoró sobre el respaldo del asiento. En el suave resplandor verdoso parecía aterrorizada.

—¿Un hombre lobo? —espectacularmente dudoso, a pesar de los ojos en blanco.

 _Venga, no es tan difícil_. Acababa de decir que la habían _absorbido_ , por el amor de Dios. ¿Es que un hombre lobo era mucho más raro que eso? Se encogió de hombros, sólo un poco. No era un hombre lobo, pero no quería perder el aliento explicando la diferencia cuando él mismo lo tenía tan poco claro.

—Oh Dios mío, ¿qué te ha pasado? —Ruby había visto su camisa manchada de sangre.

Examinó la camisa ensangrentada y desgarrada, y se preguntó si debía mostrarle el agujero a través de su costado. _Quizá más tarde, cuando nos conozcamos un poco mejor_. Respaldado con una gran sonrisa. No quería admitir lo genial que era ver a alguien, a _cualquiera_ , incluso a ella.

—Ya. Hay unas cuantas reglas, ¿vale? —fue breve, consciente de que el viento se levantaba afuera—. No sangrarás. No podrás suicidarte. No necesitarás comer o procesar alimentos o bebidas de ninguna manera.

—Así que —dijo Ruby cuando hubo acabado, en voz baja—. ¿Estamos en un... limbo? ¿Estasis? ¿Purgatorio? ¿Así es como llamas a esto?

—Más o menos —¿Qué era, una estudiante de Humanidades?—. Estamos dentro del Lobo. Ya sabes cómo Lukas, —y Dean no tenía palabras para describirlo, a esa insana y horrible ansia de devorar, el tomar aire como un ser entero e independiente y, al siguiente, estar metido dentro, guardado como en un confesionario. Hizo un gesto de impotencia con sus manos, no tenía nada que pudiera describirlo.

Debió de notársele en la cara, porque algo en la de ella cedió. Se ablandó, se puso lloroso. Hasta este momento no se había dado cuenta de lo jodidos que estaban. Aunque se volvieran locos lenta y silenciosamente aquí, no iban a salir. Debería ser capaz de hacer que Lukas se arrepintiera del día en que por primera vez puso los ojos encima a Dean Winchester, podría incluso llevarse al Lobo con él, pero eso no significaba que fuera a salir.

No suponía que ella tampoco pudiera. Dean podía negar al Lobo todo lo que le gustaba, y otra chica podría desaparecer para siempre.

—¿Qué clase de maldito devorador de gasolina es este? Parece el coche de un chulo. ¿Es un Cadillac? —siguió ella, encontrando su equilibrio a través del desprecio, sin saber lo que Dean acababa de descubrir, lo que acababa de interiorizar.

A la mierda, no le gustaba esa palabra; estaba demasiado cerca de la verdad. Empezó a reírse, pensando en interiorizar la verdad mientras el Lobo lo interiorizaba a él. Uno de esos pájaros raros que se pueden pedir por correo en Navidad: el pato dentro del pollo dentro del pavo. Un papopavo.

Debería mencionárselo a Ruby, animarla.

—Sí, es un Cadillac —dijo en cambio.

—¿Por qué?

Y de ninguna manera iba a responder a eso.

 

****************************

 

Vale, Sam no se comportaba de forma normal. Estaba actuando increíblemente raro. De hecho, estaba actuando como un maldito maníaco homicida, uno de esos comandos que habían sido entrenados a una pulgada de la cordura y que luego simplemente se chascaban como una rama a una señal secreta.

Tommy soltó una risita, porque la idea de Sam chascando era divertida. Era tan alto y delgado que probablemente haría un ruido muy fuerte. Tommy esperó que pasara, de pie junto a Sam, casi de la misma altura. El chasquido. Tal vez un crujido. Un pop. Mierda, eso también era gracioso.

Sam estaba ceñudo y había policías por todas partes, y Tommy nunca había visto tanta luz en el bosque. Los policías en realidad no le importaban, sólo eran unos idiotas si te ponías pesado con ellos, pero parecían tener asuntos más importantes que atender que Tommy esta noche, y si un policía realmente quería ponerse serio con alguien que tenía _problemas_ , colega, todo lo que tenían que hacer era echar un vistazo a Winchester para ver que estaba buscando joder a alguien.

Las autoridades estaban calientes y molestas por otra cosa: Ruby desertando. Tal vez por eso Sam se había convertido de repente en el Sr. Caminante Alto.

De alguna manera Ruby había desaparecido, se había ido, pero así son las chicas. Cambian de opinión todo el tiempo. Sí, Tommy, eres realmente mono, ¿sabes? Compartamos una tienda esta temporada, ¿vale? Y luego todo en plan: oye, ¿ese chico nuevo? Me gusta lo callado que es. No es tímido, sin embargo. Sólo callado. Entonces: creo que me encadenaré a un árbol. ¿Y ahora?: Oye, ‘The Gap’ está de rebajas, vamos.

Pero Sam, el no-tímido, era un tipo grande y parecía realmente cabreado, lo que no era exactamente del gusto de Tommy. Un deprimente, eso es lo que era el tipo grande. Tommy le dijo eso, lo explicó cuidadosamente para que lo entendiera. Usó palabras como _severo_ , _meloso_ y _deprimente_. Palabras que Stanford-Sam entendería.

—Tommy, necesito tu ayuda —Sam le cortó el paso.

_Tío, no he terminado, ¿verdad? Estoy tratando de decirte—_

—¿Sabes dónde está la presa de los peces?

_¿Qué coño...? Genial. Una caminata, la manera perfecta de experimentar la alta montaña._

—Claro —dijo Tommy, entrecerrando los ojos por la luz demasiado brillante del campamento—. Pero ponte botas de senderismo, colega, porque las botas de calafateo te harán tropezar.

La presa de peces estaba a una milla río arriba, tal vez más. Tommy conocía bien la senda, había estado trabajando en Quasilit durante tres años. La presa de los peces estaba justo debajo de las grutas, el mejor lugar para nadar en el río, aguas profundas, piedras lisas perfectas para tumbarse desnudo al sol. Debajo de las grutas el río se ensanchaba sobre las zonas de desove poco profundas, y el lecho pedregoso era un buen lugar para la captura de cangrejos de río, que apestaban como el infierno cuando llegaba octubre, después de la carrera de los salmones. Un sitio fantástico para observar osos.

Así que, sí, Tommy sabía cómo llegar allí, incluso en la oscuridad.

—Tío —dijo, tal vez media hora después, Sam siguiéndolo silenciosamente, una oscura presencia que Tommy apenas reconocía. Ofreció un cubo de chocolate, explicó que lo habían hecho ellos mismos, derritieron un montón de Hershey y los vertieron en bandejas de cubitos de hielo, trituraron algunos hongos secos, pero Sam lo desechó con un gesto, demasiado serio—. ¿Por qué diablos quieres ir a la presa? No hay nada ahí.

Sam no contestó, sólo ajustó el asiento de su mochila y le dijo a Tommy que siguiera moviéndose.

 

****************************

 

—Es muy mono y eso. ¿Y esos hoyuelos? —Ruby suspiró, y Dean pudo ver sus pies descalzos mientras los agitaba en el aire, eso era todo lo que podía ver de ella, pero joder si no había estado hablando sin parar durante la última... Jesús, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo. Una eternidad.

Tal vez esto era la Perdición, no el Limbo.

—Pero triste, ¿verdad? Con esas manos grandes, ya sabes lo que dicen. Pero no quiso echar un polvo, aunque yo estaba...

Se había prometido a sí mismo que lo mantendría al mínimo. No abriría la boca. Pero...

—Sabes, Ruby, realmente no...

—Entonces, ¿cuál es su historia? Quiero decir, ¿los dos? Debéis tener buenos genes, eso es todo lo que digo. Dijo que había perdido a alguien, pero parece más entero que tú. Quiero decir, sin ofender ni nada, pero parece que tienes muchos problemas con las mujeres que dicen lo que piensan. En realidad, Sam es un tipo muy equilibrado, ¿no? De verdad. A pesar de que su última novia... debe haber muerto, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —dijo Dean al techo, frotándose la cara. Estaba acostado en el asiento delantero, ignorándola lo mejor que podía, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, ella seguía hablando. Hacía tiempo que no oía al Lobo, pero eso no significaba que no escuchara cada palabra.

—Muy inteligente, también. Y tan jodidamente mono. Me encantan los tipos con huesos de la cadera muy pronunciados, cómo puedes apoyar tu mano en uno y...

—¡Basta! —y Dean se sentó, miró al asiento trasero donde Ruby yacía de espaldas, los pies en el aire pateando suavemente el interior acolchado, el pelo extendido oscuramente en los asientos de terciopelo, grandes ojos sorprendidos—. Jesucristo, Ruby.

Se desplomó contra la puerta.

—Vaya, estás un poco tenso, ¿no? Como… para un leñador. ¿Por qué lo haces? Talar, quiero decir. Sólo cortar y tomar, violar la tierra, sin dejar nada de valor...

Dean apoyó la frente contra el volante y deseó que la estasis, o el limbo, o dondequiera que estuvieran, tuviera algún efecto en la boca de Ruby.

 

***************************

 

No era tanto una tienda de campaña como más bien una lona colgada sobre una rama baja a la orilla del río y atada a cuatro árboles, pero era todo lo que Sam necesitaba ver. Había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Desde esta distancia, no podía ver qué más tenía Lukas; una mancha oscura debajo de la lona podría haber sido alguien durmiendo al aire libre, o un montón de equipo.

Sabía que no debía esperar que fueran su hermano y Ruby atados en un limpio paquete que se pudiera salvar; incluso considerar tal cosa podía llevar a una pasmosa decepción. El Lobo no funcionaba así.

Sam dio a Tommy una palmadita en el hombro, le hizo señas para que volviera tras la pantalla de un gran tronco en descomposición.

—Quién coño... —empezó a gritar Tommy y Sam lo silenció.

—Lukas —dijo en un susurro áspero. El Lobo tendría buen oído. Pero acababa de comer, y tal vez estaba durmiendo. _Digiriendo_ , pensó Sam con una mueca de dolor. Necesitaban tener cuidado, sin embargo, porque si Lukas escapaba al bosque no había manera de que Sam lo encontrara de nuevo. La única cosa a su favor era que Lukas se estaba volviendo arrogante, estaba disfrutando de sus recientes comidas, y el Lobo era perezoso, creía que había dejado a Sam sin opciones.

Sam tenía una opción ahora mismo, y él y Tommy iban a tomarla.

Abrió su mochila y sacó el machete.

—¡Tío! —Tommy retrocedió contra el tronco.

Pero se quedarían sin opciones si Tommy salía corriendo, gritando de terror.

—Está bien —susurró Sam—. Sólo vamos a intimidarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

El cielo estaba despejado, y las estrellas eran espectaculares y sólo había un tenue trozo de luna. El río reflejaba todo esto y Sam podía ver cada emoción que cruzaba la cara cándida de Tommy, terminando providencialmente en aceptación.

—Genial —Tommy se frotó las manos—. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Piedras —dijo Sam, abriendo su mochila ahora vacía y señalando hacia adentro—. Montones de piedras.

 

*****************************

 

—Estoy tan aburrida.

Era lo primero que había dicho en mucho tiempo, así que Dean tomó nota. No se había movido de su posición prona en el asiento delantero, había estado hurgando en su herida, preguntándose hasta dónde podía meter el dedo antes de tocar algo importante. Pero incluso pensar eso era asqueroso, así que lo dejó correr. Miró fijamente a su antebrazo, entrecerrando los ojos. La luz no era lo suficientemente buena para lo que quería intentar, pero lo intentó de todos modos.

Su cara apareció repentinamente sobre él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dean dejó caer su brazo.

—Contando pecas —admitió.

Ella giró una pierna y él se sentó, lo hizo espacio, bastante seguro de que no le iba a pegar. Había creído lo que le había dicho, que él también había sido comido. Ruby se sentó con la espalda contra la puerta del pasajero, de frente a él, con una pierna doblada y la otra caída sobre el costado del asiento.

—Tuve que quedarme con el jodido Harpo Marx. No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?

Él suspiró. Se frotó el punto entre los ojos. No le dolió, nada le dolía, pero se imaginó un dolor de cabeza de todos modos.

—Es lo que quiere de mí.

—¿Qué? —las finas cejas de Ruby se unieron. No estaba siendo frívola, ni provocativa, ni incitándolo a nada. Sólo necesitaba saber. Parecía justo.

Dean hizo una mueca de dolor, miró por la ventana, vio su reflejo, que era tan aburrido como la última vez que miró. En vez de eso se miró fijamente a las manos y le dio la vuelta al anillo.

—Quiere que hable con él. Se... excita con eso —miró de reojo hacia atrás para encontrar la amplia sonrisa de Ruby, una hermosa sonrisa suficientemente grande.

—¿Así que te callas, tratando de ponerle las pelotas moradas? Tú y Sam, sois muy parecidos en algunos aspectos. Vaya calientapollas.

Y cómo llegó al meollo del asunto tan rápidamente lo dejó asombrado.

—No soy un calientapollas —protestó.

—Sí, lo eres —y se acercó un poco más, un pie descansando sobre su muslo, pero sus ojos totalmente sobre él.

—No —contestó, mirando hacia su pie, que ahora se deslizaba hacia la parte interior de su muslo.

—Pruébalo —y se inclinó hacia él.

Eso fue suficiente. La puso una mano en cada hombro, la empujó hacia atrás, el corazón repentinamente golpeando como una persiana suelta en un viento fuerte.

—Aquí no.

Ruby no era nada si no persistente.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún otro lugar en mente? —dentro, fuera, todo estaba silencioso, excepto el corazón de Dean—. ¿Te _desea_ a ti? ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo? Yo no le importo, excepto como aperitivo, ¿verdad? Dijiste que estamos atrapados aquí hasta la luna nueva. Bien. Es mucho tiempo y no soy un lobo —ella lo miró fijamente—. Que se joda el Lobo —y lo decía en serio. Y loca enfadada y loca furiosa. Buscando una manera de defenderse, y Dean rara vez había visto algo tan sexy.

Hostia puta.

—Espera un momento —dijo, levantando una mano. _Espera un momento_. Pensó en ello, pensó en burlar y bloquear, y promesas que mantener y romper, y aquello que se había pagado—. Sólo... un... —respira hondo. La chica de Sam, después de todo. Pero, aun así—. ¿Quieres joder a Lukas? ¿En serio?

Luego sonrió, una sonrisa extensa y peligrosa, reflejándola exactamente.

Ella asintió, y aceptó su sonrisa, su deseo en todas sus formas. Se sentó contra la puerta, retiró su pie hasta que casi no lo tocó.

—Lo tienes —prometió—. Pero tenemos que llevarlo a donde le hagamos más daño. Poner un poco de cebo.

Ella se medio encogió de hombros, pero no con lástima, y la estaba agradecido.

—Parece ser tu especialidad.

Dean apoyó la cabeza contra la ventanilla del lado del conductor, mirando hacia la interminable noche de su prisión, de su escondite, el vapor de su aliento sobre el cristal hasta que se congeló, y cerró los ojos, conjurando algo para hablar que fuera suficiente. Algo que atrajera al Lobo a su alcance.

—¿Este Cadillac? —Dean parpadeó abriendo los ojos, pero mantuvo su mirada deliberadamente desenfocada. No estaba hablando con ella, ni consigo mismo—. Ni de cerca —empezó, su voz cayendo en un susurro, suave como labios contra la piel—. ¿Oyes eso? Ahora, un coche de verdad, una máquina que se mueve debajo de ti, que tiembla cuando la tocas, un coche de _verdad_ , es como un polvo lento y largo, ¿no?

 

************************

 

No estaba durmiendo. Sam no sabía lo que hacía, pero no era dormir. No quería acercarse demasiado, todavía no, no hasta que estuviera listo, así que no podía ver qué forma tomaba Lukas para sí mismo. Pero estaba allí, bajo la lona, dando vueltas y gimiendo. Al principio, había estado callado. Entonces, tan repentinamente que Sam se había congelado, había puesto una mano en el brazo de Tommy para advertirle, Lukas había gemido.

No fue un gemido de dolor.

Mierda. Y volvió a gemir y la oscura forma bajo la lona se estremeció y gruñó, un brazo asomando entre las mantas, levantándose, y luego cayendo. Un ladrido. Definitivamente un ladrido, pero seguido por el gemido bajo que suelta un perro a veces cuando duerme, soñando con conejos. Con cazar conejos. Diablos, ¿quién sabía lo que soñaban los perros realmente?

Soltando a Tommy, Sam estaba satisfecho de que, pasara lo que pasase con Lukas, aún estaba dormido. Sam caminó cuidadosamente a lo largo de la orilla del río, se detuvo a unos seis metros de la lona, se agachó y abrió su mochila.

Las rocas del río eran lisas como balas de cañón. Sam cogió una del tamaño de un pan de centeno, la dejó caer en su mochila, teniendo cuidado con el machete afilado como una navaja en su cinturón. Con una mano hizo un gesto al pobre y drogado hasta las cejas Tommy: _adelante, coge unas cuantas_. Tommy desplegó su gran camiseta de rugby como una campesina recolectando huevos y echó algunas piedras dentro, bastante feliz. _Sólo espera_ , pensó Sam.

Bajo la lona Lukas siguió gimiendo, gruñendo brevemente y tarareando ocasionalmente de placer. Oh, Dios, a Sam no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando, era inquietante y asqueroso y demasiado desconcertante. Tommy soltó una risita, se acercó a Sam, con la camisa llena de piedras. Se agachó al oído de Sam.

—Mierda —susurró—. Realmente se está haciendo una paja, ¿no? —Sam lo miró fijamente y Tommy se espabiló, miró sus rocas, pero no fue capaz de borrar la sonrisa aturdida de su cara—. ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó.

Bueno, al menos Lukas estaba distraído, lo que les daba la oportunidad de acercarse. Sam no podía decidir si quería que Lukas fuera un monstruo hecho y derecho cuando tiró de las mantas. Eso asustaría a Tommy, pero también haría que lo que planeaba hacer fuera completamente legítimo.

Pero sea lo que sea que pareciera Lukas, sea lo que sea que el Lobo estuviera haciendo o se estuviera transformando, no dependía de Sam. Lo único que Sam tenía bajo su control eran sus propias acciones. Era su plan. Y para _eso_ , tenía las agallas.

 

*******************************

 

—Sé que no siempre tengo tiempo suficiente. La trato bruscamente. Pero cuando tengo unos días, ya sabes, entre trabajos, ¿cuando sólo somos ella y yo? La lavo despacio y por todas partes. Jabón y un paño suave, una de esas gamuzas, de piel de cabritillo, o lo que coño sea, la limpio suavemente, dando vueltas a los tapacubos de las ruedas, donde más se ve la suciedad. La enjuago con una manguera, frotando con una toalla limpia y luego a encerar.

"Cuando terminamos con eso, normalmente me tomo un descanso, sólo para mirarla, toda brillante y limpia. Luego le abro el capó, me acomodo para una larga mirada. Toco aquí y allá, aprieto unas cuantas tuercas. Veo lo que necesita, ¿sabes? Llenar todos esos espacios vacíos. Engrasarla con aceite. ¿Y entonces? Me deslizo por debajo, me aseguro de que todos esos ásperos caminos no la hayan raspado.”

El viento se estaba levantando y el coche se balanceó hacia un lado, el metal gimiendo y Dean limpió la ventana empañada con las puntas de sus dedos, no se sorprendió al ver un ojo azul allí, y el pelo y de repente el lametón de la lengua carnosa. Un diente duro raspó el vidrio.

Dejó su mano allí sólo un minuto, exquisita respiración contenida, esperando justo al borde de la tortura. Demasiado tiempo, y no el suficiente. Sus dedos se demoraron un segundo más, y escuchó la suave exhalación de Ruby, casi un suspiro, y la mano de ella estaba sobre su rodilla y él la cogió.

Se giró, encontró la boca de ella con la suya, puso ambas manos en sus caderas, y sólo se apartó una fracción de segundo para susurrar:

— _Ahora_.

 

***************************

 

Sam se paró junto a Lukas, las piedras a sus pies, mientras el hombre, o lo que parecía un hombre a la tenue luz de las estrellas, daba vueltas. Un minuto, gemidos de placer tan espesos que a Sam le costó toda su fortaleza no arrancarle la cabeza al monstruo.

Y al siguiente, un aullido escalofriante, frío y desesperado.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Tommy, parado al otro lado de la lona, sus piedras cuidadosamente depositadas en el suelo junto a un Lukas retorciéndose.

Aullando, y no dormido del todo, pero con su atención no sobre ellos, toda _hacia adentro_. Algo que había estado dando placer al Lobo, saciando la sed, le había sido quitado de repente, y este era el aullido de un matón al que arrancan de una pelea, el grito de un niño apartado abruptamente del pecho de su madre, la queja salvaje de un adolescente cuando la chica en la parte de atrás de su coche recuerda repentinamente la hora.

Sam puso un pie en el pecho desnudo de Lukas, pero los aullidos no cesaron. _Quédate quieto, hideputa_ , pensó.

Un protector arriba, un depredador abajo y Sam se apartó el pelo de los ojos, preparándose para contener la oscuridad, interponerse entre ella y el mundo ignorante, y reclamar lo que era suyo. _Vale, Dean, espero que estés preparado para esto_.

Agarrando la empuñadura del machete con ambas manos, Sam bajó la hoja con la punta hacia abajo, empujándola con fuerza en el punto blando justo entre la caja torácica y el ombligo de Lukas. Lukas jadeó, brazos y piernas repentinamente en un espasmo. Sam empujó la hoja hacia abajo, cortando al Lobo desde el esternón hasta la entrepierna y _maldita sea_ si eso no sentaba bien.

 

*********************

 

Al principio, sólo tuvo que pensar en el Impala. Luego se enredó en hablar de sexo, lo cual se le daba bien, siempre se le había dado bien, y dejó que el Lobo lo sintiera, lo escuchara, y luego tiró del sedal. Pensar en el Lobo y hablar.

Y luego, la parte difícil, dar la espalda. Y en esa única acción, abandonar toda conciencia del Lobo y pensar sólo en ella.

Las manos de Ruby fueron derechas a su bragueta, lo que estaba bien, estaba muy bien, y se dio cuenta de que, aunque había estado hablando con el Lobo, la había excitado de la misma manera que si hubiera estado hablando con ella. La besó con la boca abierta, sin pensar en nada más que en el escalofrío que la atravesaba y en lo que podía hacer para hacerla suspirar, gemir y gritar. Tenía un montón de trucos, había recogido su conocimiento sobre el sexo a través del ensayo y el error, a través de una exploración metódica y cuidadosa que habría sorprendido y humillado a todos los profesores de ciencias que le habían suspendido alguna vez.

Tocó suavemente a Ruby y la tocó con fuerza, con espíritu de descubrimiento y mandato de complacer. Y ella estaba encantada, tan encantada. Una enorme presión se acumulaba en su interior, reconocible, pero quería que esto durara, sólo para ellos, sólo para reclamar este horrible lugar, para marcar que habían estado aquí y que no habían sido derrotados. Podía hacer eso, con ella, podían reconocerse y honrarse uno a otra de la manera más básica posible.

Así que: manos y lengua y botones desabrochados.

Presión. Se apartó, la mano a un lado de su cara húmeda, un mechón de pelo rojo serpenteando por su frente. No presión. _Dolor_. Sin aliento. Dolor real, horrible, y Ruby le miró a los ojos, sin entender, tirando de él hacia ella y eso fue insoportable. Con un grito, Dean se derrumbó sobre ella, la cabeza descansando sobre su hombro por un momento, tratando de calmarse, el dolor de repente enorme, no normal, no correcto.

Ella miró hacia arriba, sus ojos muy abiertos en la luz verdosa, su cara sonrojada y brillante. Sus manos, que habían estado alrededor de su cintura, bajo su ropa, lo soltaron.

—¿Dean? susurró y levantó una pequeña mano callosa, goteando sangre. Su sangre.

Y la luz fue tan rápida y tan blanca que ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de gritar.

 

**********************

 

—Santa madre de Dios —seguía repitiendo Tommy, mientras los intestinos se deslizaban como peces liberados de una red de arrastre, derramándose sobre la cubierta en una apestosa masa plateada. Cubierto por las mantas Lukas todavía parecía notablemente humano. Sam tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo lo que era esta cosa. No es humano.

¿Y qué había estado esperando? ¿Qué Dean y Ruby salieran de la barriga de esta bestia, intactos? Miró la carcasa ante él a la luz de las estrellas. Se movió, una mano haciendo círculos, los ojos aún cerrados. Gemía y respiraba. Todavía con vida.

—¡Sujétalo! —le gritó a Tommy, mientras Lukas empezaba a revolcarse—. ¡Tommy!

A Sam no le importaba una mierda qué sentido daba Tommy a todo esto, pero ahora mismo necesitaba un par de manos extra. Con una sacudida, Tommy se inclinó, inmovilizó los hombros de Lukas contra el suelo en lo que Sam reconoció como un movimiento de lucha libre. Bien, siempre y cuando funcionara.

Sam agarró una de las piedras de su bolsa y la metió en la cavidad abierta de Lukas. Dos, luego tres. Lukas dejó de dar vueltas y empezó a gruñir. Empezó a moverse de una manera que no era exactamente tranquilizadora, sus extremidades un poco más largas de lo que lo habían sido hace unos momentos.

—Tommy, habla con él, trata de calmarlo —en muchos sentidos, Sam era muy afortunado de que Tommy estuviera drogado con setas alucinógenas, porque tal vez algo de esto no pareciera tan fuera de lo común para él, sólo un mal viaje. Tommy se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Sam? —preguntó una vez, pero Sam estaba ocupado metiendo piedra tras piedra, moviendo un montón de piedras, ignorando los despojos de las mantas, el olor a carne cruda y sangre. Finalmente, Sam escuchó a Tommy hablar de algo. Algo que ver con los árboles. Y plantar, y a Sam no le importaba una mierda, no le importaba un carajo siempre que Lukas dejara de cambiar, dejara de revolcarse.

El tiempo suficiente para que Sam abriera la cremallera de uno de sus muchos bolsillos exteriores, para sacar lo que Eileen le había dado, ya enhebrado con seda blanca que se usó por última vez para delinear una paloma de paz. Una aguja de plata, porque necesitaba asegurar esta cosa el tiempo suficiente para que las piedras hicieran su trabajo. Una vez que Lukas se quedó quieto —no muerto, eso no, sino en reposo, dormido como un volcán—, Sam pudo trabajar rápidamente, clavando la aguja a través de la piel, dejando la seda blanca ensangrentada atrás como si fuera la estela de un jet que marcaba el paso a través de la barriga del Lobo.

Sam sabía cómo coser; después de todo, había tenido práctica, por lo general trataba de hacer sus puntos iguales y pequeños, para no joder la hermosa piel de su hermano. Pero esto delante de él era trabajo de carnicero y no le importaba mucho su aspecto. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era aguantar.

Lukas yacía boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, el vientre distendido y lleno de bultos, cosido como un cadáver después de la autopsia. Tommy se puso de pie lentamente y ambos vieron el pecho de Lukas subir y bajar, por improbable que fuera.

Sam miró a Tommy, sin saber lo que acababan de compartir. Sam se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Tommy y ahora, por primera vez, Sam estaba asustado, estaba cagado de miedo.

Dios, esperaba que esto hubiera funcionado, porque se le habían acabado las ideas.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora, tío? —preguntó Tommy, cómplice de un asesinato, algo peor que un asesinato, lo que fuera que habían hecho. Sam deseaba haber podido evitárselo. Un poco más de inocencia devorada esta noche, por el Lobo. Sam esperaba que fuera la última.

Sam recogió el machete de nuevo, asustado, pero tan seguro como cuando había estado bajando del árbol de Eileen.

—Lo despertamos.


	10. Chapter 10

******X: ENTRE EL ASESINATO Y EL COLAPSO**

Dientes y saliva y odio: así fue como el Lobo se despertó.

Pinchado en el cuello con la punta afilada del machete de Sam, Lukas entreabrió sus ojos azules como huevos para la sartén, su labio curvado sobre unos dientes demasiado grandes y afilados para su boca. Su cabeza se sacudió, lanzando un hilo de saliva que quedó atrapado por la luz de la luna, una melena de pelo gris desprendiéndose de su cuello, brazos que se retractaban en tendones como de ternera y luego se estiraban en antebrazos afilados como navajas.

Detrás de él, bien atrás, Tommy comenzó a maldecir, no histéricamente, sino en voz baja y rítmica, maldiciones explícitas de la religión organizada. Educado en la iglesia, pensó Sam, sin apartar su hoja lo más mínimo, sin importar lo que pasara después. Esta cosa podría no comérselos, pero eso no suponía que no los convirtiera en comida para perros.

El Lobo se giró repentinamente, con la cola lupina como un garrote, el ruido del agua cercana incapaz de disimular el sonido de estiramiento de tendones y el chasquido de los huesos, y un suelto y carnoso _glitch_   cuando el Lobo sacudió la cabeza, salió tambaleándose de la sombra de la lona a la luz de la luna, con el vientre enorme y distendido, rozando el suelo mientras avanzaba arrastrando los pies. En absoluto humano. Sam dio un paso atrás y se topó con Tommy, que no se había movido.

Era enorme, del tamaño de un deportivo italiano.

—Colega, ¿crees que despertarlo ha sido buena idea? —graznó Tommy.

Sam no tenía realmente una respuesta para eso, todo lo que tenía eran unos cuentos populares, así que giró un poco el brazo y el largo machete atrapó la luz de la luna y el Lobo vio un arma afilada en la mano de alguien que bien sabía cómo usarla.

Un destello de luz azul lunar, y el Lobo tropezó, desgarbado, quizás dándose cuenta de que algo no estaba del todo bien.

—No estás tan bien ahora, ¿verdad? —le susurró Sam, y luego se preguntó por qué estaba susurrando. _Ven a por ello_ , pensó, apretando el machete—. Ya no está ahí, dentro. Se ha ido, y no volverás a verlo nunca más — por Dios, Sam esperaba tener razón.

El Lobo, aún demasiado lejos para que Sam tuviera un golpe limpio, giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Un golpe no era lo que Sam tenía en mente, sin embargo, y se quedó parado donde estaba.

—Adelante —se mofó Sam, contento de verlo sufrir. Nunca había sentido eso antes; quería las Cosas muertas, sí, pero para el Lobo, Sam deseaba un final más elaborado y medieval que una rápida decapitación.

—Sólo... Sam, Dios, hombre... —Sam sabía lo que Tommy estaba pidiendo. Mata ya a esa cosa.

Pero el cuento no era así.

—Corre, —ordenó Sam a la bestia, en voz demasiado baja para un discurso apropiado, no lo suficientemente baja como para ser un susurro—. Corre tan rápido como puedas.

Y dio tres pasos rápidos hacia adelante, alzando el machete como la justicia y el Lobo salió corriendo hacia la oscuridad del bosque lluvioso a medianoche.

Sam lo oyó estrellarse entre los arbustos, rasgándose entre zarzas y salal, entre la espesa maleza junto al río. Solo yendo, y yendo.

Bajó la punta de su machete y la apoyó contra una roca del río, y Sam se volvió hacia Tommy. Incluso a la luz de la luna, se dio cuenta de que el plantador estaba del mismo tono que la cola de papel pintado. Sin decir una palabra, Sam se inclinó hacia las cosas de Lukas, ignorando los rollos de tripas abandonadas, quitándolos del camino con la hoja, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar escondido en los pliegues de tela y carne. Sólo ropa y algo de equipo de camping, nada fuera de lo común.

_No tuvo tiempo de acumular_ , pensó Sam. _Sólo para devorar_.

Todo dio vueltas por un momento, Sam no sabía dónde diablos podía estar Dean, todo se retorcía a su alrededor, comiendo demasiado poco, e insuficiente sueño, y la adrenalina salía de su cuerpo como la marea de una playa. El paisaje se inclinó y Sam clavó el machete en un tronco derribado por el viento para mantener el equilibrio. Respiró profundamente, y luego se enderezó, sin mirar a Tommy.

—Vamos —no estaban muy lejos del campamento de protesta y no tenían que ir en silencio esta vez. Sin embargo, habría policías allí y no había necesidad de atraer el tipo equivocado de atención—. Vamos a lavarnos la sangre. Luego encontramos a Ruby y a Dean —obediente, Tommy fue tropezando hacia el río, sin hacer preguntas.

Un aullido rompió la noche, ya distante. Estaba lleno de anhelo y necesidad y era el mismo sonido que en el sueño de Sam. Tommy se detuvo y Sam se topó con él.

—¿Crees que llegará lejos? —preguntó Tommy, mansamente.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

—No, no muy lejos. Seguirá corriendo hasta que muera —y, de eso, estaba seguro.

 

******************************

 

_En serio_ , pensó Tommy, _debería bajar el ritmo con los psyllicibens, porque me están jodiendo la cabeza_. Una cerveza. Tommy necesitaba una cerveza, que lo arraigaría y tal vez borraría lo que acababa de pasar. Lo que _no podía_ haber pasado, joder.

Pero todavía había manchas de sangre en su camiseta de rugby, aunque Sam había insistido en que ambos se lavaran en el puto torrente glacial más frío del mundo antes de guardar ese gran cuchillo. Y toda esa mierda viscosa que habían dejado sobre las mantas, sabiendo que algún animal salvaje se encargaría de ello, pero Tommy no quería pensar demasiado en animales salvajes, porque simplemente eso era una mierda que daba miedo, tío.

Vaya viaje de mierda. Y Sam, tío, lo que había pasado no podía haber pasado como Tommy _creía_ que había pasado. Tommy nunca había visto nada igual. Probablemente _no_ lo había visto, ahora que lo pensaba, porque si lo que había visto era cierto, entonces Sam era como, simplemente mágico o algo así, y Tommy sabía que, aunque había visto cosas raras cuando tomaba ácido u hongos, esto iba más allá del viaje más friki de los viajes.

Bueno, excepto quizás aquella vez en la habitación de un motel Olympia cuando la lámpara de la mesilla se había convertido en un gato, se frotó contra su cara y le habló con la voz de su padre sobre las ventajas de terminar ese título de fisioterapeuta que había abandonado hacía algunos años. ¿Esta vez, sin embargo? Tío, tenía que dar las gracias a Lorenzo por encontrar este lote de hongos, porque eran la _hostia_.

De hecho, estaba tan emocionado que prácticamente corrió hasta el campamento. O tal vez fue porque Sam estaba corriendo y joder, Sam podía moverse bastante rápido cuando se lo proponía, sí, era un buen plantador, dale un mes y estaría ganando dinero con el resto de los mejores, pero Sam no parecía tener la cabeza en el juego. El juego de la plantación. Estaba más preocupado por... bueno, tal vez Tommy no podía entender por qué se preocupaba Sam.

Las luces estaban encendidas en el campamento, ¿era una fiesta? Tommy estaba bastante seguro de que a los manifestantes no les iba la fiesta en el mismo sentido que a los plantadores porque, mierda, ¿no era pasada la medianoche o algo así?

Había pasado algo que, sin embargo… cierto, Ruby había desaparecido. Pero, mierda, ¿no estaba Ruby ahí, encadenada al mismo puto árbol, chillando como si el mundo estuviera llegando a su fin?

Una multitud a su alrededor, y a Tommy no le iban mucho las multitudes, pero Sam, todavía un poco húmedo por tirarse al río, empujaba a la gente como si fueran bolos, vaya puto tipo alto, suponía que podía salirse con la suya con esa clase de mierda, aunque uno de los colegas era probablemente un policía, a juzgar por el cinturón y el ridí _culo_ culo sombrero de Ranger. Tommy siguió a Sam, más o menos porque había estado siguiendo a Sam durante un par de horas y a Tommy le gustaba la rutina repetitiva si es que le gustaba algo.

Sin embargo, el agente del orden público —no, mierda que estaba con Parks— se estaba alejando, sacudiendo la cabeza, diciendo algo sobre hippies estúpidos y que debería hacerle un análisis toxicológico a la chica, parecía puesta con algo.

Tan pronto como Sam llegó junto a Ruby, ella se calmó, y le echó los brazos al cuello. Frenética. Mierda, asustada quizás, y Tommy nunca había visto a Ruby así, no en todo el tiempo en que la conocía.

—¿Dónde está? —fue lo primero que le dijo Sam, y eso no tenía mucho sentido para Tommy. Miró por encima del hombro. Las camionetas de televisión estaban todas oscuras, tal vez los periodistas habían recogido sus cosas para la noche, tal vez se habían quedado decepcionados por una manifestante que desaparecía y reaparecía como un conejito fuera de un agujero.

Ahora Ruby estaba sollozando. Eso le llamó la atención a Tommy, sobre todo porque, ya sabes, Ruby no era exactamente el tipo de chica que _sollozaba_ , y también porque, maldición, era una buena chica, y todavía le gustaba. A pesar del hecho de que se había sentido tan curiosa por el no-tímido-Sam.

Sam la estaba consolando, acariciando su cabello, y luego le gritó a alguien que encontrara la llave para los candados de kryptonita. Ruby ya no parecía que quisiera seguir encadenada, parecía que iba a romper las cadenas ella misma si no se hacía algo de inmediato. Como una diminuta Increíble Hulk. Demasiado para su experimento en acción directa.

Su voz estaba ronca de lágrimas, de esa forma glotal-y-mucosa que tienen los niños pequeños cuando están a punto de perder los papeles a lo grande. Tommy se apoyó en el árbol, cogió la llave de Astrid, que miró mal a Tommy y a Sam. Astrid había perfeccionado las miradas asesinas, tenía acciones en Banco Bruja. Detrás de ella vio a Lorenzo y Theresa. ¿Qué diablos quería decirle a Lorenzo? Lo de los hongos, cierto.

—Tommy —dijo Sam bruscamente, mirando la llave.

Tommy saltó, empezó a abrir las cadenas. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que dijo Ruby, por todo el sentido que tenía.

—Estaba dentro conmigo. Y... y tenía,  —se señaló un constado—. Estaba herido, Sam, pero estuvo bien mucho tiempo y luego... Jesús, lo siento, pero empezó a sangrar de nuevo, y hubo un destello de luz blanca...

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de terminar antes de que Sam se girara, la soltara como si le diera una especie de corriente, como si hubiera metido la lengua en una batería de nueve voltios. La cara de Sam estaba tan blanca que Tommy estaba bastante seguro de que iba a vomitar, y dio un paso atrás, no queriendo llevarse un golpe. En lugar de eso Sam se sacudió, Tommy lo vio sacudirse, asentir con la cabeza una vez.

Entonces Sam agarró a Lorenzo por el hombro, se inclinó para mirar al hombre más bajo a los ojos.

—Dame las llaves de la furgoneta.

No era ningún tipo de petición. Alargó su gran mano de plantador, todavía oscurecida de sangre que no había sido lavada y sin un par de uñas, y Tommy sintió una inexplicable oleada de orgullo en ese momento, de que Sam fuera uno de ellos. Era una especie de guerrero, había hecho algo que Tommy sabía que era heroico, aunque no recordaba todos los detalles. Lorenzo le pasó en silencio las llaves de la furgoneta de la compañía. Sam corrió al puente, donde estaba aparcada, ni una palabra más a ninguno de ellos.

 

********************************

 

¿Esto? Esto era una _mierda_.

Esta era la peor puta broma cósmica imaginable. De una situación jodidamente jodida a otra y viceversa.

Dean ni siquiera se molestó en mirar esta vez. El dolor iba al otro lado de insoportable, y lo único que le impedía acurrucarse y mecerse en agonía era el hecho de que tenía una jodida estaca atravesando su jodido costado como una jodida brocheta en la barbacoa de Satanás en el infierno.

_Dios_ , pensó, mirando al cielo claro, las estrellas, pensando que al menos podía mirar a lo lejos otra vez.

_¿Te aburres ahora, Winchester?_ Casi empezó a reírse, pero sabía que le dolería demasiado. _No volveré a desear nada emocionante. Dame aburrimiento_. Cerró los ojos, dejando fuera las anheladas vistas, porque todo le daba vueltas y se sentía enfermo y helado y sabía que ninguna de las dos cosas era una buena señal.

Oyó búhos, y el ruido de las ramas sacudiéndose en el viento, que se estaba levantando un poco. Trató de concentrarse en todas estas cosas, porque concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa más próxima iba a hacer que se le fuera la olla.

Así que lo oyó cuando llegó.

No es que hubiera sido capaz de disimular, supuso, con lo grande que era, pero lo oyó destrozando el sotobosque como si estuviera ciego o algo así, como si quisiera llevarse por delante todo lo que se cruzara en su camino a medida que avanzaba.

Así que vino. Hacia él. Por supuesto, hacia él.

Dean no movió la cabeza y tenía un montón de buenas razones para no hacerlo. Cualquier movimiento le dolía tanto que no podía soportarlo, como arrancarte los dientes con unos alicates, clavar a propósito un destornillador en la cuenca del ojo. Además, probablemente se desangraría en 30 segundos si movía esa estaca en cualquier dirección. Demonios, por lo que sabía podría estar desangrándose ahora mismo, podría haber alcanzado algo grande como una arteria o su riñón o el hígado o sólo Dios sabía qué más. Pero sobre todo, no podía ver mucho en la oscuridad de todos modos, así que, ¿para qué molestarse?

Clarificación: si era honesto consigo mismo, no quería mirar _._ _Santo Dios._ _Oh, Dios._

Pronto no tuvo que girar la cabeza, porque el Lobo estaba allí, un borroso contorno enorme que bloqueaba las estrellas, respirando como si fuera él quien tenía una estaca en su interior. Pero, tío, estaba jodido, Dean podía verlo incluso en la oscuridad. No podía caminar en línea recta, sólo arrastrarse, ni siquiera caminar, sólo arrastrarse sobre la broza. Olía a muerte, que era un olor que Dean reconocería incluso dormido.

Se tumbó cerca de Dean, las cabezas cerca, comenzó a gemir, sonando totalmente como un perro que habían atado afuera de una cafetería mientras su dueño se olvidaba de él tomando un largo capuchino. Dean tragó saliva, no lo miró.

_Háblame, háblame._

Cuando el lloriqueo no funcionó, gruñó, profundamente desde su garganta y Dean cerró los ojos. De ninguna manera iba a entrar de nuevo, se retorcería en la estaca para evitarlo, prefería desgarrar fatalmente una arteria antes que volver. Pero el Lobo no podía meterlo dentro como antes, y Dean lo sabía; así de cerca podía ver el vientre cargado y la fina sutura de una autopsia, y realmente no sabía lo que había pasado, pero tenía mala pinta.

_Sam_ , pensó Dean. _Oh, Sammy._ _Tú, honorable hijo de puta. Lo cogiste._

Con un esfuerzo que Dean habría calificado de heroico en otras circunstancias, el Lobo se puso de pie, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y _aulló_.

Todo en ese sonido hablada de ser despojado y de soledad, y a Dean no le importaba una mierda, quería que parara. A pesar de todas sus excusas, apretó los dientes y giró la cabeza para seguir con la mirada al Lobo. Se estaba arrastrando entre la broza, abriéndose paso,  grandes chorros de sangre saliendo por su nariz y el morro mientras se tambaleaba fuera de la vista de Dean, por algún sitio detrás de él.

_Joder_ , pensó Dean, al empezar otro aullido, que murió en un débil gemido. El Lobo cayó como un árbol, su peso rebotando el suelo como un temblor de tierra. La fuerza de esa caída fue lo que lo consiguió, no otra cosa. Hizo vibrar la estaca dentro de Dean y aunque estaba seguro de que era la agonía del Lobo, también pensó que podría ser una señal de su fin, porque el cielo entero destelló blanco, y luego rojo, y después de eso Dean realmente no podría haber dicho de qué color se puso.

 

**********************************

 

Mientras saltaba de la cabina de la camioneta, un pie hundiéndose en el lodo hasta el tobillo, el suelo destrozado y pisoteado por las huellas de grandes máquinas, Sam rogó a Dios recordar el camino, haberse detenido lo suficientemente cerca del claro, haber dado instrucciones claras por radio a Goodenuff Dave — _sólo hazlo, hombre, créeme, está allí arriba y está malherido._

Difícil distinguir un árbol de otro por la noche, pero el sitio parecía el correcto.

Tuvo tiempo de pensar eso y luego escuchó el aullido. Había encontrado el lugar exacto, porque el Lobo también, y ¿por qué diablos no le había arrancado la cabeza a ese cabrón cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

El sitio era este, pero Sam había hecho lo correcto al seguir el cuento, aunque no había anticipado que el Lobo sobreviviera lo suficiente como para volver al claro. Sam echó a correr, trepando por la ladera acuchillada, los sonidos de golpes y gruñidos le ayudaban a encontrar el camino, todo el tiempo repitiéndose a sí mismo que lo mataría con sus propias manos si tenía que hacerlo, y no pensando en su hermano, porque eso no le daba fuerzas en este momento.

Los sonidos se detuvieron repentinamente — _se ahogaron_ — y a Sam se le quedó la respiración atrapada en el pecho en un ángulo jodidamente incómodo, pero no se detuvo, no pudo detenerse, simplemente siguió avanzando, sus largas piernas moviéndose a través de la broza como una cosechadora, sabiendo cómo hacerlo incluso por la noche, las semanas de plantación viniendo en su ayuda ahora. El claro justo delante, y la luz de la luna mostraba el tocón desde donde estaba seguro de que Dean había caído, donde habían encontrado la motosierra, y sabía que Dean no había estado allí entonces, y estaba igual de seguro de que estaría allí ahora.

Dean estaba pálido como un fantasma la luz de las estrellas, la cara blanca como desangrado, y Sam derrapó hasta detenerse, deslizándose sobre sus rodillas como un corredor de las ligas mayores, con una mano sobre el pecho de Dean, sin saber por dónde empezar. Desearía tener una linterna, y se alegró de no tenerla. Incluso a la luz de la luna podía ver por dónde salía la estaca del costado de su hermano.

Le puso una mano en el pecho. Todavía respiraba.

_¿Dónde estaba el Lobo?_

Dean gimió, tal vez la presión de la mano de Sam sobre su pecho era demasiado, pese a ser ligera como un pájaro, abrió los ojos, reconociendo a Sam, y nada se dijo. Sam vio de inmediato que Dean no podía moverse sin sentir un enorme dolor, ya estaba en agonía, su cara completamente blanca como la ponía cuando apenas podía soportarlo, sus ojos abiertos y oscuros.

La atención de Dean se dirigió a un lado, y de nuevo, de vuelta a Sam. Rehusando hablar, pero preguntándole algo de todos modos. Diciéndole algo.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, se puso de pie, su corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su caja torácica, feroz como un animal en el zoológico, y dio unos pasos en la dirección que Dean le había estado indicando.

Contra la tierra oscura, aplastando un grupo de helechos, Sam encontró un gran esqueleto. Las costillas descansaban en el suelo al no estar sostenidas por tejido conectivo, el archipiélago de la columna vertebral terminaba en un enorme cráneo, con dientes de sable afilados. Un montón de suaves rocas fluviales se agrupaba en la curva debajo de las costillas, amontonadas casi protectoramente como un nido de huevos petrificados de dinosaurio.

Sam tragó, escuchó ruido de hélices, muy lejos. De su bolsillo, recuperó la bengala que había traído de la camioneta y la encendió, la vio subir, antes de volver a donde yacía Dean. Se agachó, sin miedo de apoyar una mano sobre la cabeza de Dean, la otra sobre el pecho de su hermano, los dedos rozando ligeramente la camisa de trabajo, el pesado cinturón, sin saber qué hacer, cómo aliviar cualquiera de las incalculables heridas.

Excepto una, tal vez.

—Está muerto —dijo Sam, encontrando su voz. Eso necesitaba decirse en voz alta, ser escuchado. Un espasmo estremeció a Dean, y cerró los ojos brevemente—. ¿Dean? —susurró Sam, no podía levantar la voz mucho más allá de eso. Se sentía estúpido, y pequeño.

–Joder, ya era hora —murmuró Dean, parpadeando de nuevo, sus ojos aún enormes. Sin deambular ahora, sino fijos en Sam—. Esa cosa. Dentro de un Cadillac, Sam. ¿Cómo coño salí?

Sam agitó la cabeza, se apartó el pelo de los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, después de Seattle, durante mucho tiempo después no podía siquiera mirar un Cadillac, incluso oír el nombre me daba escalofríos. Estabas tan enfermo, y no teníamos dinero. En ese garaje, y papa no volvía, y ¿qué coño podía hacer yo? ¿Qué diablos tenía para poder vender? Esa jodida cosa, lo que se llevó. De mí.

Sam advirtió que estaba tratando de contárselo, luchando contra lo que lo había tenido atascado en su garganta.

—No deberías hablar, Dean —consiguió decir, aunque era todo lo que siempre había querido de Dean, que hablara, que dijera algo que no fuera una broma o un desaire—. Conserva tus fuerzas.

Dean negó con la cabeza, un pequeño movimiento.

—No seas un puñetero bebé.

Eso provocó una sonrisa rebelde.

—No soy un bebé, Dean.

No consiguió una sonrisa a cambio, y Sam sabía que había razones para ello, tal vez algunas que conocía, pero más probablemente algunas que nunca escucharía, y sobre las cuales no podía empezar a especular.

—Ya lo sé —un foco de luces barrió la ladera y Sam oyó voces que gritaban. Dave había llegado. Antes de responder, se inclinó hacia Dean, porque todavía estaba tratando de hablar—. Ya lo sé —repitió Dean.

Sam hizo pequeños sonidos para que se callara, y Dean le apartó la mano, un espasmo de dolor cruzó su cara.

—Vete a la mierda, Sam. Vale con el _shhh_. Ruby... Ruby está..."

Sam asintió vigorosamente.

—Sí, está bien, Dean. Está bien. Seguía diciendo cómo estabas allí con ella, y luego desapareciste, y que tenías un enorme agujero, y así fue como supe...

Y Dean se relajó; Sam lo vio, vio cómo sus hombros se fundían en el suelo y sus ojos dejaron de ser tan salvajes.

—Bueno, eso ya es algo —y sonrió.

 

*******************************

 

Unos cinco paramédicos se arremolinaron a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar qué coño podían hacer. Dave y Brent estaban al lado de Sam, toda la tierra y la broza saliendo disparada por el helicóptero como metralla. Si no tenían cuidado, a alguien le iba a atravesar un puñetero pedazo de madera.

_Oh, espera. No, ese soy yo._

Trató de encontrar la mirada de Sam, pero el chico parecía una puta amazona... no, espera, eso no estaba bien, eran mujeres guerreras, ¿verdad? ...así que, no, más bien... uno de esos de Terminator. Algo germánico o algo así. Como si fuera a asesinar felizmente algo. No a menudo Dean era consciente de tener miedo de Sam, a pesar de que Sam lo asustaba de refilón, más o menos continuamente. Sam, sólo por _ser,_ asustaba a Dean, desde que era un bebé pequeñito había sabido que había maneras de joder a Dean que no tenían nada que ver con el daño corporal. _Si el Lobo quería llegar a mí, debería haber ido tras Sammy._

Demasiado tarde.

Se sonrió pensando en eso. Le habían dado morfina y ahora no podía callarse, estaba hablando con los paramédicos, pese al poco caso que le hacían. Estaba hablando con Dave y Brent. Contándoles sobre el Cadillac y el Lobo y probablemente creyeron que se le había ido la cabeza, y probablemente tenían razón.

Ya no podía sentir su costado, estaba más allá de sentir nada. Hasta que dijeron dos palabras: helicóptero y motosierra.

Vale, lo del helicóptero no debería haber sido una sorpresa, ya que estaba montando un escándalo de la leche, pero cuando uno de los paramédicos bajó la barquilla, Dean de repente puso dos y dos juntos — _Dean_ más _barquilla_ igual a _volar_.

¿Y una motosierra? Bueno, no lo iban a sacar de esta estaca como una salchicha de cóctel de un palillo de dientes. Deja siempre el objeto invasor donde está, a menos que hayas entrado en una sala de emergencias y un cirujano sea tu mejor amigo. Así que la estaca iba con él, lo que significaba que una motosierra estaría involucrada.

Dave, después de consultar con Sam y un paramédico, fue a buscar su sierra, supuso Dean, viendo su espalda desaparecer en la oscuridad, que fue bloqueada cuando Sam se arrodilló a su lado.

—Espero que tenga espacio en la parte trasera de su camioneta para mí —gritó Dean al oído de Sam, sin saber si Sam podía oírlo por encima de las aspas giratorias.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

—Dean… —empezó a decir, pero Dean volvió a mirar hacia la barquilla, su el corazón martilleando, apenas capaz de mirar al helicóptero que flotaba sobre él, justo más allá del resplandor de los reflectores que iluminaban el bosque.

Dave estaba de vuelta, y traía la cara era gris. En sus manos una pequeña Husqvarna con una espada ligera, algo para trabajos de precisión. Parecía un juguete comparado con las que solían usar. Los paramédicos se alejaron, todos menos uno, _el tipo que probablemente me vuelva a hacer arrancar el corazón una vez que empiece a sangrar como un cerdo empalado_ , pensó Dean, con la respiración agitada en ese momento. El paramédico desafió la predicción de Dean al sacar una jeringa y sumergirla en la intravenosa que ya tenían en marcha. _Oh, genial, más drogas, vale, eso suena bien._

Sam no se movió de su lado. No tuvo que decir nada. No pudo, en realidad, porque entre el helicóptero y el arranque súbito de la motosierra en las manos de Dave, no tuvo oportunidad.

Dirigido por el paramédico, Sam protegió los ojos de Dean con una mano, su cabeza inclinada contra la de Dean, ninguno de los dos capaces de ver lo que Goodenuff Dave estaba a punto de hacer con esa motosierra. El paramédico había puesto vendajes de campo alrededor de la estaca, estabilizándola lo mejor que pudo, pero no había manera de disimular el hecho de que cien pequeñas espadas girando a un ritmo de un billón de clics por hora estaban a punto de dar vueltas a través de un palo que descansaba contra la arteria y el órgano. No había forma de que no vibrara, no importa lo cuidadoso que fuera Dave.

_El shock por sí solo probablemente me matará_ , pensó Dean, y luego se concentró en el aliento caliente de Sam, justo al lado de su nariz.

 

***********************************

 

Todo lo que Sam podía ver era oscuridad debajo, el ocasional destello del reflejo de la luna que señalaba el paso de un lago o río, una onda en la noche, yendo y viniendo. Eso y su reflejo, que apenas reconoció.

Los paramédicos ya se habían peleado como pilotos de caza una vez; la presión arterial de Dean había caído y las máquinas habían chillado como _banshees_ colocadas con crack y Sam estaba demasiado arrasado para acojonarse. Pero ahora mismo las cosas estaban tranquilas. Altas, por donde estaban, pero tranquilas con Dean.

Quien parecía demasiado pálido y quieto, sus ojos se abrieron sólo una rendija, vidriados con morfina. Ninguno de los dos hermanos miró la estaca, sobresaliendo incongruentemente, llena de gasa y cinta adhesiva y cosas que parecían haber sido usadas por última vez para embarcar equipos estéreo. Sam ni siquiera sabía adónde iban. A algún hospital, en algún sitio. Debería pensar en un seguro, una cruz azul y dinero, pero nada de eso parecía importante.

Sam se arrastró hacia adelante en el espacio confinado, y el paramédico hizo sitio, revisó algunas luces parpadeantes, asintió una vez a Sam, a quien no le importó una mierda si eso era o no un permiso.

—Hey —susurró Dean, su voz fina como papel, una vez que Sam puso la oreja junto a su boca—. No voy a subir en una de esas jodidas cosas.

Sam asintió.

—Sí, lo sé. Está bien.

—Deja de llorar. Joder, tú y las lágrimas. Para, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo —asintió Sam, de la misma manera que había aceptado la regla de no volar—. ¿Necesitas algo?

Pero Dean miró fijamente a Sam, con los ojos a media asta, entrando y saliendo de foco.

Antes, cuando no sabía si el Lobo estaba muerto, Dean se había negado a hablar. Luego, especialmente después de que la morfina hiciera efecto, simplemente no se calló, pero ahora Sam se dio cuenta de que Dean _no podía_ hablar, y ya no era capaz de hacerlo.

Y Sam podía. Podía hacerlo.

Así que cuando Dean tembló, Sam le pidió al paramédico una manta, porque Dean tenía frío. Cuando los labios secos de Dean se movieron sin sonido, Sam preguntó si el paramédico tenía cubitos de hielo, porque Dean tenía sed. Y cuando Dean pareció como si acabara de darse cuenta de que tal vez estaban en un helicóptero, Sam preguntó si sería posible poner algo de música aquí, porque Dean apreciaba conducir con música. Algo de una estación de rock clásico estaría bien, o el iPod de alguien, siempre y cuando la música no fuera un asco. Muchísimas gracias.

Sam consiguió todas estas cosas. Pensó que era porque lo había pedido cortésmente, pero sobre todo fue por la expresión de su cara, que estaba por algún sitio entre el asesinato y el colapso nervioso.

 

**************************************

 

Las cosas simplemente se detuvieron durante un mes.

Al final se necesitaron tres cirugías. Cada médico que vino a hablar con Sam usaba la palabra "afortunado" y a veces "increíblemente afortunado". Sam simplemente cogió esas palabras y las atesoró, esperando que fuera el tipo de divisa que pudiera gastar en otro momento, porque Dean era muchas cosas, pero afortunado no era normalmente una de ellas.

No había sido esta vez, ni la última vez, ni la primera vez. Había tenido mala suerte todo el camino y Dean había sido arrollado por ella igual que si hubiera estado parado en el medio de una autopista frente una persecución a alta velocidad de algún otro.

Así que, sí, tal vez fue una suerte que la estaca no atravesara nada importante, suerte que Dean no hubiera muerto en el helicóptero aunque la cosa había estado cerca, nadie necesitaba decírselo a Sam más de una vez. ¿Pero dónde estaba la suerte cuando su padre había estado en coma al otro lado de la frontera del Estado? ¿Dónde, cuando Dean había entrado en ese restaurante de Seattle y se encontró cara a cara con algo que lo acosaría durante años?

Sam no se sentía agradecido, no cuando abrieron a Dean en una mesa de operaciones. No cuando tuvo una mala reacción a una de las medicinas, no cuando estaba demasiado jodido como para hacer incluso las bromas más tontas, simplemente tumbado ahí con esos ojos dilatados de anime. No, Sam no estaría agradecido hasta que Dean saliera de este hospital por sus propios medios. Diablos, tal vez ni siquiera entonces.

No sorprendió a nadie que la compañía de Dave pagara una buena cantidad de la factura del hospital, Dave y Sam repasando qué nombre usar y qué números escribir en los papeles de la compensación y qué papeleo sería mejor perder por completo.

Con Dean, Dave no habló de seguros, o del cadáver que habían dejado en la montaña, o de cómo Dean no había estado en la estaca cuando encontraron su motosierra, y cómo había aparecido en la estaca un día después. Hablaron de la gestión de los recursos y de los búhos moteados y de la esposa de Dave, absolutamente hermosa, y de pescar con el tío G en Puget Sound.

Hablaron acerca de Lori casi a diario, llenando todas las largas horas de recuperación que hicieron falta. Sam escuchó mientras la recordaban y lentamente se perdonaban por su muerte.

Normalmente Sam se sentaba y aprendía un montón sobre la tala de árboles y el salmón y la esposa de Dave, más de lo que necesitaba o quería. Había estado allí cuando Ruby apareció por la puerta, pálida como una aparición, con los ojos tranquilos y serenos, conectando el espacio entre los hermanos como si hubiera que hacer un nuevo tipo de vínculo. Tal vez sí, pero Ruby no había venido a reconocerlo; había venido a decir tres cosas, a los dos. Gracias. Lo siento. Y adiós.

Gracias a Sam por sacarlos de allí, por estar y por no rendirse. A Dean por escuchar. Por saber cómo decir "que te follen" de la mejor manera posible, que era literalmente.

Sam no entendió eso del todo, porque Rubi se volvió demasiado rápido hacia él y le dijo: “Lo siento” por lo que era. _Siento que las cosas no hayan salido bien, siento que esto haya tenido que pasar, siento haberme quedado atascada en una mala situación con tu hermano y no contigo, porque las cosas podrían haber salido de otra manera._

_Y lo siento también para ti, Dean, por juzgarte demasiado deprisa_ , pero Dean estaba acostumbrado a eso, Sam lo sabía, y una disculpa era apenas necesaria.

Todo lo quedaba por decir después de eso era adiós y lo hizo rápidamente, como debe hacerse. Dijo que iba a ir con Tommy a la granja de cebollas de Walla Walla, trabajo duro por el resto del verano, no tenía muchas ganas de volver al bloque de tala, y Tommy tampoco.

Quien estaba sentado fuera en el coche, demasiado acojonado por Sam para venir y decir adiós él mismo. Lo que hizo reír a Dean tan fuerte que se hizo daño.

El día antes de que Dean saliera del hospital, bajo el cuidado de Sam, Eileen fue a verlos.

Estaban advertidos; Dave, que no sabía qué hacer porque no se estaba talando, no hasta que se aclarara el asunto de los manifestantes, había llegado esa mañana con el periódico, feliz y aliviado. Habían bajado a la Abuelita del árbol; la tala podía volver a empezar a partir de la próxima semana. Si había búhos, tendrían que buscar otro lugar para anidar.

La expresión en la cara de Dave era compleja, por decir algo, gran parte escondida bajo su gran barba rubia, una sonrisa malvada, aguda y melancólica al mismo tiempo. Un golpe suave en la puerta y Dave abrió, Sam todavía leyendo el periódico, Dean contemplando una mano de cartas de mierda, el juego esparcido sobre la mesa con ruedas entre la cama y la silla que Dave había ocupado.

Eileen se paró erquida y sorprendentemente alta en la entrada, sombrero florido y pantalones púrpura de peto, una camiseta grande con algún eslogan escrito en griego. Paloma, arco iris, símbolo de paz, unicornios jugueteando, algo así. Sam levantó la vista, reconoció la palabra "paz" y sonrió. No iba a devolver la aguja, pensó que no era el tipo de cosa que se podía devolver, no era como una taza de azúcar que te prestaba un vecino, o una navaja de afeitar de repuesto de un compañero de dormitorio. Era algo así como tuya una vez que lo usabas.

—Hola chicos —dijo ella, refiriéndose a todos ellos—. Sr. Goodenauer, me alegro de verle tan descansado.

Dave estaba junto a la puerta, su sonrisa velada e impenetrable.

—Buenas tardes, Eileen. Me alegro de verla en el suelo.

—¿Cansado de mirar hacia arriba a mis enaguas? —tanteó Eileen, acomodándose a la cabecera de la silla, rodando la mesa mientras Dean descartaba su mala mano. Sam dejó de lado el periódico.

Dave suspiró.

—Creo que iré a tomar un café. ¿Alguien quiere? —nadie respondió, pero se giró hacia la puerta, los ojos entrecerrados, la boca en una media sonrisa—. Eileen... ¿mereció la pena? Estuvo allí mucho tiempo, ¿y para qué? Todavía vamos a volver.

Eileen le echó una mirada que habría hecho que un demonio se estremeciera, todo el rato con una sonrisa suave en su cara, sus ojos azules brillando bajo el sol.

—Logré lo que me propuse. Siempre vale la pena. Disfrute del café —y Dave fue debidamente despedido.

Cuando Dave se fue, Eileen se volvió hacia Sam, que estaba posado en el costado de la cama de Dean.

—Pareces contento contigo mismo, Sam.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me alegro de que podamos irnos mañana.

Dean movió una mano sobre su vientre, donde los vendajes habían cubierto hasta hacía poco una horrible herida. Protegiéndose sí mismo, y Sam lo sabía. Eileen asintió.

—Esas son buenas noticias —miró de repente a Dean y Sam deseó estar entre ellos, pese a todo lo que confiaba en Eileen—. Y tú, Dean Winchester, ¿lograste algo?

Una pregunta directa y Dean estaba demasiado pálido para ello. Por un momento, Sam consideró la posibilidad de sacar a rastras a la Abuelita del hospital. Su boca se abrió y la mirada azul de Eileen se posó repentinamente sobre él.

—No necesitas protegerle en este momento, Sam. Es solo una pregunta.

Dean se rió, lanzó una advertencia que Sam reconoció inmediatamente: _Atrás, Sammy, puedo manejar esto yo solo._

—Que quede entre nosotros; acabamos el trabajo.

Eileen asintió.

—Aún mejores noticias, entonces —le dio una palmadita a Dean en la mano, la que no cubría el costado, y se puso de pie—. Tengo que volver a la granja. Es temporada de frambuesas, tienen que ser cosechadas para el mercado agrícola. Sólo Dios sabe en qué condiciones estará todo.

Sam se levantó con ella.

—Estoy seguro de que el burro cuidó muy bien del lugar.

—Seguro que sí —concedió Eileen en voz baja, mirando a Sam durante un largo minuto antes de irse.

 

******************************************

 

Una lástima que hiciera demasiado calor para su chaqueta de cuero que, decidió, era una extraña especie de armadura, mientras miraba que opciones había para comer en la plaza del pueblo desde la sauna (también conocida como el Impala), a finales de junio. Demasiado calor con sólo un aire acondicionado de bajar la ventanilla, así que Dean pensó en quitarse su delgada camiseta, excepto que su costado seguía teniendo un aspecto bastante feo. Sammy se estaba tomando su tiempo para recoger el nuevo juego de tarjetas del apartado de correos, las de oro que estaban tan frescas hacía tan sólo un mes, se utilizaron para el equipo de acampada, las cuentas del hospital y los medicamentos. Gracias a Dios que Dean todavía podía llenar una solicitud de crédito con una mezcla ganadora de pelotas y humor.

_Mierda, incluso sobre el papel, soy encantador_. Sonrió ampliamente, hundiéndose en el asiento, deseando que no estuviera tan húmedo, el interior de cuero caliente como magma y tan resbaladizo que se imaginó derritiéndose en un charco como mantequilla bajo el tablero. Pasó una mano por encima de la tapicería tan pronto como lo pensó, sus dedos se detuvieron disculpándose por un momento antes de caer a un lado.

_Me muero de hambre. Sammy, me muero de hambre. Tengo que rellenar un agujero de un kilómetro de ancho,_ y se rió a carcajadas al pensarlo, atrayendo la mirada de un niño que pasaba por la acera, tirando de un perro grande y reacio tras él. _Cállate, chico. No estoy loco._ _Hay una diferencia entre loco y feliz._

Sam metió su cabeza por la ventanilla del pasajero, le pasó un envoltorio.

—¿Quiénes somos esta vez? —preguntó sin mucho interés.

Rasgando el paquete, Dean se deslizó las gafas de sol por la nariz, se sentó para estar lo más cómodo. Imposible, de hecho. Ninguna posición era remotamente confortable.

—Ah, tú puedes ser Dave Gaham. Yo soy John Mayall.

Sam lo miró fijamente; lo que Sam sabía de música era un enorme agujero de mierda. Sam sabía que Dean le estaba tomando el pelo, pero no sabía cómo y así era precisamente como le gustaba a Dean que fueran las cosas. _Tengo un montón de chistes privados, Sammy. Relájate_.

Sam estaba a punto de dar la vuelta al coche, pretendía conducir, para continua irritación de Dean, pero estaban en Bremerton, justo al oeste de Seattle, destino desconocido —como de costumbre— y Dean estaba tan hambriento que estaba a punto de arrancarle el brazo a Sam y empezar a roerlo. Abrió su billetera, metió su nueva tarjeta dentro, preguntándose cuánto quedaba en su tarjeta dorada de David Lindley. Miró una vez más al crujiente billete de cien dólares que descansaba en su billetera como una prenda, un recuerdo, un souvenir. Un albatros, una letra escarlata.

Tenía que desaparecer, y en realidad qué mejor manera que con la comida, cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho. Un montón de puta comida.

Así que tiró del mango cromado, salió por sí mismo mientras Sam le echaba su expresión de _¿peroquecoñodean?_ : ceño fruncido, hoyuelos estirados por la irritación, manos sosteniendo lo que parecían ser dos cocos invisibles. Eso es lo que Dean siempre imaginaba, de todos modos, y pobrecito de Sam si nunca adivinaba por qué esa pose en particular nunca dejaba de hacerle sonreír.

—Jesús, Sam, tengo que comer algo. Vamos, yo invito. Puedes atracarte hasta el coma diabético, que yo pago.

_Como si eso importara_ , dijo la nueva expresión de Sam, bastante elocuentemente.

El restaurante no era nada elegante, pequeño y ligeramente excéntrico, pero el olor era mágico y Dean se desplomó en el asiento de la mesa, no queriendo que Sam viera lo cansado que estaba de caminar hasta aquí. Batido de chocolate, tal vez un sándwich de carne, un poco temprano para una cerveza, probablemente, pero era el tipo de lugar que tenía pastel casero. Nada de esa extraña manzana con sabor a nitrato, sino cosas reales con canela y masa de hojaldre y—

No, espera, mejor aún. Hamburguesas de salmón. Dios, se estaba muriendo por una. Nunca estaría a la altura de sus expectativas, pero aunque sólo se quedara a mitad de camino hacia el nirvana, era mejor que el bistec. Cien dólares cuando ambos tenían hambre podrían cubrirlo, especialmente si dejaba una propina muy, muy grande.

Sam se había puesto otra expresión más cuando se sentó frente a Dean, y era una que tradicionalmente ponía a Dean de espaldas. Era la expresión de _hayalgoquequeríascontarme_ , cara suave y compuesta, ojos listos y dispuestos. Jesús.

—Dean... —empezó a decir, y Dean lo detuvo. Estaba falto de práctica y lo hizo mal. Debía parecer que había descubierto algo pegado al lado del salero, que estaba confundido por la lesión. No expresaba completamente lo mucho que quería que Sam lo dejara en paz.

Así que cuando Dean lo miró, Sam seguía expectante.

—Tío, ¿qué quieres?

—¿Tú pagas? ¿Qué demonios significa eso, Dean?

—Prueba la hamburguesa de salmón —aconsejó. Sí, esa era una buena táctica, mira cómo se quedó Sam—. Voy al baño —evitar, evitar, evitar, evitar. Qué mariquita de mierda.

Cuando volvió, Sam tenía los menús.

—Tienen hamburguesas de salmón —dijo, como si fuera una sorpresa. _Es Seattle, Sammy. Por supuesto que tienen hamburguesas de salmón._

—Bien. Tomaré tres. ¿Leche con chocolate para ti? —una gran sonrisa, Sam respondiendo a ella. _Bien_.

—¿Cómo lo hace? —Sam se preguntó en voz alta, dejando a un lado su menú y mirando al otro lado de la habitación.

Dean no le prestó atención; estaba mirando si podría pedir aros de cebolla en lugar de patatas fritas: "¿Hmmm?"

—¿Con un brazo? ¿Cómo se las apaña con todos esos platos y un solo brazo? —continuó Sam, y Dean no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Anillos de cebolla, perfecto, un dólar extra. Y afirma que tienen “La mejor hamburguesa de salmón del mundo, no es broma”. _Huh, eso ya lo veremos_. Una sombra cayó sobre la mesa cuando se acercó la camarera, y Dean dejó el menú, con un reto en sus ojos y en sus labios porque esa era una afirmación bastante arriesgada para hacer aquí.

El cual murió cuando miró hacia arriba, entre un segundo y el siguiente.

Su camarera tenía el largo pelo castaño atado en una cola de caballo, una serie entera de piercings a lo largo de su ceja y uno en su labio inferior, su hombro desnudo estaba cubierto por un masivo tatuaje de un hacha trenzada con rosas. Zapatillas en los pies, cadenas alrededor de una muñeca. Una sola muñeca; había echado su libreta sobre la mesa, con la mano derecha lista para escribir porque su brazo izquierdo no estaba, un muñón que terminaba en el codo. Una delgada cicatriz desde la muñeca derecha hasta el codo derecho, trazando un rasgón que tenía por lo menos una década de antigüedad. Más viejo.

La mayoría de la gente la miraría y pensaría: accidente de moto. No Dean, que sabía que no era así. Un tipo diferente de altercado que involucraba velocidad y violencia y sangre, pero sin maquinaria, sin accidentes.

Durante un largo momento sus ojos se encontraron, sin haber creído nunca que volverían a verse a este lado de la Gran Barrera.

Mientras ella se hundía en el asiento al lado de Dean con un susurro de complacido asombro, y Dean daba golpecitos en la mesa con un dedo, una y otra vez como si no supiera si tocarla o hablar, Sam los miraba fijamente a los dos, sin entender lo que acababa de llenar la habitación como el aroma de flores recién cortadas.

Sonriendo levemente a Sam, Dean se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo:

—Sam, no creo que recuerdes a Tanya.

Y descubrió que podía empezar de nuevo, que estaba permitido.

 

 

_THE END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.T. Y con ésto el cuento está completo (aunque BigPink tiene más historias en su serie RED). Como siempre, espero haberle hecho justicia. Si te gusta no dejes de decirlo. Si tienes sugerencias (constructivas) sobre la traducción me encantaría oirlas. Los kudos/comentarios en la página del/la autor@ hacen que se anime a escribir, aquí hacen que yo me anime a traducir :)
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
